Somnio Eternus
by finally-defeated
Summary: Torn apart as realization dawns upon the Gryffindor Golden girl, a potions class goes awry and she is transported back into the medieval times with none other than the not so despicable Draco Malfoy. Bitter sweet DHr. Side G?. Complete
1. Tale as Old As Time

**Chapter One: **_**Tale as Old as Time**_

_Something 'bout the way you looked at me  
Made me think for a moment,  
That maybe we were meant to be  
Living our lives separately  
And it's strange that things change  
But not me __**wanting you so desperately**_

Professor McGonagall glared furiously at the two students before her. Steam was literally billowing from her ears. Her face was an intense shade of crimson and if possible, she might have exploded right there and then.

"In all my years here at Hogwarts, _never_ have I encountered anything like this. Never!" she roared with the ferocity of an angered dragon.

Hermione shrunk back into her chair in fear. Her fingers trembled uncontrollably and her lips were swollen from her constant gnawing.

Dumbledore sat back in his chair with an irritating look of amusement in his eyes as he let Professor McGonagall rant on at the two fearful students before her.

She hadn't meant for it happen. But she couldn't help it! He had pushed her too far….

_"Properties of….Malachite…" Hermione ran her index finger up and down the yellowed page. _

_The musty old library was void of any students at the time. The students of Ancient Ruins had been let out early and being the typical Hermione she was, had rushed to the library to begin her homework._

_Flipping through the pages, she finally paused, "Malachite!" Looking down at the picture of the mineral, she cringed. "Ugly thing on the outside…" she turned the page, "…Pretty on the inside." _

_Carefully, she ran her finger over the elegant shades of green that coloured the stone. Bands of emerald, jade, forest green, lime green, every green imaginable. It was quite lovely. _

_I guess sometimes, you have to look deep inside to find the beauty of some things…_

_A familiar sardonic snicker suddenly disrupted her peaceful musings. _

_"Bucktooth Granger can't get laid so she tries to come on to a book" came the lazy, irritating drawl._

_Instantly, she felt her finger nails dig deeply into the palms of her hands._

_Ignore him…no, not him, IT!_

_Malfoy smirked, he knew he was getting to her, "Don't soil the books for everyone else Mudblood, what's wrong? Pothead and Weasel won't give you a tumble?" _

_A bright flush came over her cheeks and soon consumed her whole face._

_Gritting her teeth, she replied curtly, "I'd appreciate if you'd leave Malfoy." _

_His steely eyes narrowed but his smirk broadened. _

_"Last time I checked a Mudblood didn't own this place. Although with the time you spend here, I'm sure it's like your second home." He paused; he could see her fists whitening, "I've noticed that you've been spending a lot of time alone nowadays, it's because your boyfriends have been spending all their time shagging other girls and ignoring you isn't it?"_

_Her eye twitched, slowly, she reached her hand into her pocket and gripped her wand tightly._

_"Hey Granger, you know, you should really try something different with your hair, like washing it…"_

_Deep breaths Hermione, deep breaths_

_Leering at her, he strode over to look at her books, "Ah, like the nature stuff eh? Tell me, do you still love nature…despite what it did to your face?"_

_Control Hermione Control._

_"Keep talking Ferret, someday you'll say something intelligent," she hissed._

_This only encouraged the Slytherin prince. He was itching to get her into trouble._

_"Oohh, smart Granger, but did you know, you were born because your mother didn't believe in abortion, but now that she's seen you, she believes in infanticide." He stepped back a few paces to see her reaction._

_Lalalalala…._

_"Sod off Malfoy" she glared viciously at him._

_He simply smirked, "Speaking of your mother, you know you're almost as ugly as her. You're father's blind right? That's why he married her isn't it? Or is he just as ugly as her?" _

_Her heart tore a bit more. _

_Daddy…_

_She loved her father so dearly; it was a year ago…last summer that her father was blindsided by a speeding truck. Hermione and her mother had spent weeks at the Hospital, waiting for his recovery. Weeks and weeks of waiting, only to find that when he'd woken up…he had become a paraplegic and his brain had been severely damaged. He couldn't recognize his own daughter…he couldn't even string two words together. In some ways, she wished that he'd been blinded instead. She remembered the uncountable nights she'd spent crying…just crying. It was selfish, she should have been grateful her father was even alive; but it wasn't the same, he wasn't the same. Nothing would ever be the same. _

_Amber eyes flared intensely as she jerked back from her painful reminiscing._

_"Do not talk about my family, you prat!" she screamed in such vehemence Malfoy was taken back for a moment._

_Alarmed, he whipped out his wand, but wasn't fast enough._

_"Expelliarmus!" she cried. Her eyes had become dark and ruthless._

_Draco's wand was ripped from his grasp and he was sent flying back against the nearest bookshelf. _

_Whipping around, she threw her books into her bag and turned to leave._

_"Incendio" his voice boomed as he struggled to free himself from the mountain of books that had cascaded down on him._

_Hermione shrieked. The tips of her hair burst into flames that were rapidly engulfing her head. _

_"Aquarius," a wave of water appeared suddenly, drenching her from head to toe. Her hair was singed and her cheeks were burning from the flames that neared her face. _

_Lingering in the air was a gentle scent of smoke. _

_Soaking wet, Hermione hurled her wand with all her strength at Draco and lunged towards him, knocking the young man forcefully to the ground. _

_Straddling the hated ferret boy, she began to pound his pale face with her fist. She could feel the tenderness of his flesh against her knuckles as she drove it into his jaw. _

_"You, are a worthless, conceited—" she paused searching for a word, "pureblood" she spat it out disgustedly as if it were a dirty word._

_He wasn't down for long after he'd finally come to his senses. Years of vigorous duelling practices with his father had strengthened him immensely—that and he was a growing 16 year-old male. With one swift move, he'd thrown her off and wrenched her up from the floor by the neck of her robes._

_Draco held her against the wall, not caring that she was inches from the ground, suffocating._

_His face was contorted in anger and his silver-gray eyes had darkened considerably. _

_In spite of her situation, and lack of oxygen, Hermione still managed a smirk. She would not show him fear; she would not show him weakness._

_"Go on, kill me ferret, kill me," she choked, her face was slowly turning blue from the lack of air, "I'm sure murder isn't anything new to you, death eater."_

_He suddenly dropped her. Hard. _

_With pure hatred, he glared down at the defiant little wench below him. Draco's body tensed and his voice lowered down to a bare whisper," you know nothing about me Mudblood…nothing." _

"This is your last warning," the Transfigurations mistress towered over them with a look of disgust. "If I ever catch you two quarrelling; physically or verbally, you _will_ have your Prefect badges revoked. Is that understood?"

The two battered looking students sitting before her nodded mutely.

Cautiously, the brunette's eyes wandered over to the figure seated alongside her. Bruises began to spread like ink across his flawless features. Dried blood caked his lower lip, and there were scratches marring his pearly-white cheeks. Pleased as she was with the amount of damage she had inflicted upon him, she still managed to keep the smirk off her face.

_Not bad Hermione…_

She squirmed uncomfortably in her chair. Her pride had been sorely bruised when Malfoy had abruptly dropped her.

"Furthermore," McGonagall continued, "if either of you are to even _try_ to antagonize the other, I've already set a little charm on the two of you. If the two of you get along, you'll never have to find out what it is."

Draco gulped nervously.

_Charm? More like curse…_

"I want no more bickering from the two of you. the professor commanded sternly. "Is that understood?"

She glared at them with her dark, narrowed eyes as if daring them to defy her.

Again, they nodded obligingly.

"You are dismissed then," she said briskly, turning her back to them.

Peeling her still-wet clothes from the back of the seat, Hermione turned to leave, but the voice from her head of house stopped her.

"One last thing, you both have detention for the rest of this month."

Brown eyes cringed; Draco curtly nodded and stalked out from the room brushing past Hermione rudely. She silently trailed a safe distance behind him as they made their way to their separate houses.

.::::.

"He's just to die for!" the pug-faced brunette purred twirling a copper coloured lock of hair around her finger. "I could take him right here and now."

Millicent shrieked in a fit of giggles as Pansy began avidly describing the events of the previous night.

"Hot, only one word to describe him," her friend whispered in between high pitched, girlish giggles.

Seated within the Divinations classroom were the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, on separate sides of course, and all, well, _almost_ all, diligently working away while their paranormal (even for the wizarding world) professor hovered around the benches checking up on each of their readings.

"He just couldn't take his hands off me," she grinned wickedly while sending the platinum-haired prince a wink.

Draco rolled his cold, gray eyes and returned to his tarot cards. Divination would be over in less than ten minutes and he'd barely been able to tell the difference between Major Arcana and Minor Arcana due to the irritating pandemonium that was Pansy.

_Trumps and Pips? What is all this bullshit?_

"Stupid pug-face," he fumed silently, "give her one good night and she goes blabbing to the entire castle…damn hormones."

Sluggishly, he began to flip over his multi-coloured Tarot cards.

_Oh! I know what this card is! It means Mudbloods ugly! And this one….it means she's ugly! And ah, this one's my favourite! A thousand werewolves are going to tear Mudblood into shreds and she's going to die a horrible, horrible, bloody, gruesome, Mudblood death!_

The blond boy uselessly waved his hand back and forth trying desperately to cool himself off. Summer had passed what felt like eons ago but with all the heat emitting from both the students and the incenses, the room had become thoroughly uncomfortable and stifling hot.

"Watch this," he heard Pansy whisper to her troll-like partner.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Pansy unbuttoning the top three buttons of her charmed-to-be-skin-tight blouse. Draco smirked and turned back to his chart.

_"That girl leaves nothing to the imagination_" he thought as she strode dauntlessly in the direction his bench.

She awkwardly leaned across Draco's bench making to reach for his bottle of ink and paused her chest directly in front of Draco's face. He jerked back abashedly in disgust.

"Can I borrow some ink?" she asked in a low, seductive tone waving the bottle just inches above her half exposed chest.

Draco stared for a moment at the repulsive figure before him._ Bloody __hell, I must have been drunk last night…_

The bottle was dangerously full, what would happen if it were to spill… right about now… he wondered. Carelessly, he waved his hand motioning for her to take it. The voluptuous brunette screeched as his hand knocked the bottled from her hand and indigo ink spread rapidly across her breasts and down her no longer pearly white blouse. She glared viciously at the smirking blond before storming out of the classroom in tears.

Draco howled with laughter, "that was permanent ink too!"

Crabbe and Goyle blinked for a moment staring with utterly perplexed expressions on their faces.

After shaking his head in utter disbelief at the stupidity of his two cronies, Draco sluggishly continued interpreting his cards.

The words: _Idiots! Complete idiots! _flashed vividly though his mind.

.::::.

The main hall filled with ravenous students as lunch began. Toffee coloured eyes swept across the sea of hungry students until they finally fell upon two familiar figures. One was a flaming crimson haired boy who besides the fact had spurted almost five inches over the summer looked pretty much the same as he always did. Across from him sat a raven-haired boy sporting emerald coloured eyes that had long since made her heart skip a beat. A wide grin spread over her delicate features as she made her way over to her best friends. Just the sight of his mesmerizing eyes washed any trace of ferret-face clear from her mind.

"Oh, hey, Hermione! Didn't see you come in," said Harry as he refilled his goblet with fresh pumpkin juice.

The girl flounced into the spot next to him and cocked her head. "Too busy stuffing your faces I assume?" she teased, beginning to start on her savoury minced pie.

Harry chuckled and draped his arm across her shoulder. Hermione could feel her already heated body starting to boil over.

Ron's head shot up from his plate glaring at her indignantly with a mouthful of pie.

"I resent that!" he spat.

"Ugh! Say it! Don't _spray_ it!" cried an obviously disgusted voice.

Ron looked over."Sorry, Seamus" he muttered sheepishly immediately after had he swallowed.

The sandy-haired boy furrowed his brow but took notice of Hermione, and his expression immediately softened. "H-Hey Hermione" he blushed.

The bushy-haired girl smiled at him with her now even teeth. She remembered coming back during that summer and her parents scolding her for magically altering her teeth. They'd insisted on her using muggle braces. Her bushy mane had recently lost its horrid untameable frizzyness ever since she had switched conditioners. Although still bushy, her locks now flowed down her shoulders with more ease and it was considerably easier to drag a comb through. Everyone had taken notice of the changes in Hermione that year, especially the males. Over the years, her late blooming body had filled out much more appropriately and attractively just as every other teenage girl's had. Furthermore, she seemed to have grown a few inches over the course of summer vacation, lengthening her slender legs. All in all, Hermione had always been modest in appearance and never revealed _too much_ of her body. Looks and beauty were never at the top of her personal list and they never would be.

The girl turned her head to face the direction of the boys, mostly on Harry of course. She had long since had a crush on the boy who lived, but it was because of her personality, not his looks. This year, her lust for him had grown into something more. Her desire for him was indescribable, and even a peek at him could take her breath away. Unfortunately, her attempts at hinting her desire for him, had all failed miserably.

A voice near her rung out, disturbing her peaceful thoughts.

"Well? Are you? Hermione?"

"What?" she blinked, slowly tumbling back to reality.

"Are you going to finish your pie?" Ron repeated looking at her quizzically.

Hermione quickly shook her head. "No, ahead, take it; I've got to go back to the library to look something up. I'll see you two in Potions."

"Go a bit earlier then will you? I have something I need to talk to you about!" Harry called out as the brunette rushed out from the dining hall. She briefly back and nodded, then disappeared back into the clutter of bustling students.

"S…S….I know it's here…..Gordon Solaris" Hermione pulled the book out from the shelf victoriously and moved to sit down at the nearest table.

Hastily, she flipped open _Famous Charms, Curses and Hexes that you Never Knew Existed_ and began to take notes, but not for long. Her mind quickly began to wander, and her thoughts fell upon a memory from just a few weeks ago.

_"It's okay Harry, maybe she just wasn't the one," said Hermione in a soothing voice._

_Harry groaned. "Three days and she dumped me…must be a record..."_

_Slowly, she moved closer to him. "Well, it's Lavender, what did you expect? That witch hasn't kept a boyfriend for longer than a week!"_

_Harry sighed and laid his head in Hermione's lap. She carefully took off his glasses and gently began to stroke his cheek with her thumb._

_"No one will ever like me, I'm ugly and stupid, and I'm such a pathetic loser…I wish I was someone else" he muttered self-deprecatingly as he reached up and tugged at Hermione's curls. _

_"That's not true…" she told him delicately. "I know this one girl, who really likes you. And not just because you're the famous high and mighty Harry Potter, or because of the way you look." She paused and took a deep breath. "She doesn't think you're a pathetic loser, and she likes you because you're you. Not anyone else."_

_Harry grinned slightly, "Do I know her?"_

_Hermione returned the grin and replied. "Yes. Yes you do."_

_"Tell me about her" he murmured, gently caressing her hand with his own._

_The honey-eyed girl could feel his warmth spread throughout her body. Her heart suddenly began to beat at the speed of light. _

_"Well, she's smart…not all that tall, but tall enough…you've known her for quite a while now…and…" _

_Hermione stopped as she noticed his eyes closed. She watched as his heaving chest moved up and down, and smiled wistfully at her love before tenderly placing her lips on his cheek. Almost silently, she whispered into to him._

_"And she loves you."_

Once again, her thoughts were rudely interrupted. This time, by a group of girls sitting at a table just two shelves away.

"We're finally official!" Cho squealed in delight. The swarm of seventh-year girls around her burst out in shrill giggles.

Madame Pince shot an icy glare in their direction. Quickly, the group shuffled out the doors stuff giggling madly.

Hermione's heart suddenly swelled. Cho had a boyfriend! Now Harry was all hers! With this deliriously happy notion in her mind, she skipped out of the library to meet the love of her life.

.::::.

"Hurry up you imbeciles! Before the giant oaf gets back!" the voice of a silver-haired boy broke the near-silence that surrounded the edge of the forest.

The trio of Slytherin had planned to hide a cage-full of Billywigs in Hagrid's hut so that when he entered, the feisty creatures would string him senseless; and when he couldn't teach properly, he'd be sacked for sure. Draco smirked internally at his pathetic excuse for a plan.

"Sorry, h-here, take them" Goyle stammered. With jittering hands, the dim-witted sixth-year handed Draco the cage only to drop it inches away from its recipient.

"You idiot! You incompetent fool!" The Slytherin prince hissed furiously.

Billywigs began zooming out from the cage to freedom, whizzing about like bees.

"Now look what you've done! Father had those imported directly from Austra—bloody hell!" he hollered at the last two words as one of the frisky creatures drove it's stringer into the nape of his neck.

His two cronies shuffled up next to him tentatively flanking either side."M-Malfoy?" Crabbe stuttered as they gazed intently at their leader who seemed to be in a daze.

"Whhhhaaaaattttt?" he whined stretching each syllable. His eyes were glazed over and he blinked several times trying to regain focus.

"Are…are you alright?" Goyle questioned, unconsciously rubbing his knuckles with force.

Malfoy blinked several times more before bursting into a fit of girlish giggles.

"What the…D-Draco! You're…you're FLYING!" Goyle yelped in terror trying to back away but still gazing in awe.

Crabbe followed until they were far enough from the levitating blonde who was now at least nine feet off the ground and slowly drifting in the direction of the forest.

"Weeeeeeeeeee! I'm flying! Like…like…a Firebolt!" Draco squealed while flapping his arms uselessly.

"Draco what's wrong with you!" Crabbe bellowed from below.

"Weeee!" he cried again in glee. "Nothing! I feel great! What's wrong with _you_!" his voice slowly faded as he glided gracefully into the forest.

Draco's two bodyguards hobbled over closer."Malfoy! Where are you?" cried one of them.

He giggled louder, peeking out from behind a tree branch."Over here! Catch me if you c-OW" Draco smacked violently into a fairy nest. "That hurt…" he whined rubbing his already swollen head.

Suddenly, a swarm of colourful fairies sped out from the calamity of a nest, shrieking barely audible words at him and pelting fistfuls of fairy dust at the drugged-up boy.

"You're so cute" he chuckled carelessly as he tried to grab one unsuccessfully. Slowly, the Slytherin boy began floating back down to the ground.

Crabbe and Goyle stared at him in utter confusion.

"Come on! Let's go back to school so I can show off my wicked flying power." His eyes seemed to glow with the anticipation of a young child. Taking the arms of the two giants, he dragged them forward swinging their arms playfully to a cheerful tune.

Hermione rounded the corner from the library, shielded with delirious happiness. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to keep her from being bulldozed by a magically intoxicated Malfoy.

"Ow!" Hermione had toppled over and fallen hard on her pride…again. Gingerly heaving her figure from the floor, she looked up to the face of her aggressor.

Hermione stared at him, he was….smiling? No, that's not possible; Malfoy's didn't smile…at least not like that….right?

"Ew the Mudblood!" he squealed, pointing a finger in her direction.

_Squealed?_

Hastily, Draco began wiping off imaginary dirt from his robes. "I've been contaminated!" Hermione gawked at him. He was acting excessively…childish…even for him.

Suddenly, the professor's charm kicked in, and sent him flying against the wall.

"What in the world is wrong with you!" she demanded, still glaring at the blond boy who was now crumpled on the floor, wiping his hands on the stone walls.

The boy stared at her in disgust, "I don't like you, and nothing is wrong with me, what's wrong with you!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "O…kay…there Malfoy, I'll just be leaving now if you don't mind."

"Go away! You're ugly!" he spat back at her. Again, he was thrown forcefully into the wall.

"What is wrong with you?!" she exclaimed watching him being thrown around by an invisible force. Then, she thought better of it, "No, wait don't answer that, I don't have a decade to spare."

With a final glance backwards, she shook her head in incredulity.

_All the gel he uses on that big fat head of his must have seeped in and addled his non-existent brains…_

**Review and you can have Draco! (For a minute… )**


	2. Prologue:All I Wanted

**Somnio Eternus**

****

**_Eternal Dream_**

I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away  
  
I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the time comes  
I'd take you away  
  
If you want to  
**I can save you  
**I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares  
  
I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone  
  
If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares  
  
All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah  
  
If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares  
  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone

_All you wanted_ – Michelle Branch

**The beginning of a forbidden love, a love that was never meant to be….. **

**The love of a Slytherin and a _Gryffindor._**

**Read and Review! =)**


	3. Fallen

**Chapter Two: Fallen**

_As darkness quickly steals the light  
that shined within her eyes  
she slowly swallows all her fear  
and soothes her mind with lies  
well all she wants and all she needs  
are reasons to survive  
a day in which the sun will take  
her artificial light_

The potions dungeon at the time was still void of both students and teachers when Hermione arrived. Still drugged up on her shot of emotional ecstasy, she skipped into the classroom and promptly took her seat, humming a favourite muggle tune as she methodically took out her books and waited for Harry's arrival. She'd never felt better, although the excitement was overwhelming, it was at the same time promising and heartening. A dream come true; No, _her _dream come true. Nothing in the world could have made her feel any better. She finally had him. Her other half, her soul mate, her love.

_'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
But without you I'm alone  
And I'd rather be in love with you_

"I didn't know you liked Michelle Branch," came a voice. Hermione immediately ceased her quiet singing and looked up from her mountain of text books.

"Harry! You're here!" she blushed embarrassedly having never liked anyone hear her sing. "And yea, I do, heard her on the radio a lot over the summer…she's really good, hey how do you know Michelle?"

Now it was Harry's turn to flush. "Dudley likes watching music videos at home, and her music videos are on a lot. But he doesn't seem to like her…he prefers…what's her face. Britney Spears I think her name is?"

Hermione giggled uncharacteristically.

"It's like Playwizard or something. Disturbing…" he muttered, picking up her quill and twirling between his thumb and forefinger.

"How do _you_ know what Playwizard's like?" she inquired teasingly.

Harry flushed even redder and mumbled a few indistinct words.

The brunette cocked her head and smiled, "anyway, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Harry's eyes brightened a few shades sending shivers down her spine. "Do you remember…a couple weeks ago, when, when Lavender…you know, broke up with me," he asked, mumbling the last bit.

It took all the strength within her to keep from bursting with joy. She simply nodded, trying to look understanding.

Harry continued, putting her quill back down, "And, you said you knew someone who…who really liked me?"

Hermione squeaked, "Yes?" Her hands were clamped onto her potions book so tightly her knuckles turned a shade of white.

"Well, figured, if you knew her, it wouldn't be too bad…so…after you left, I spent all night trying to find out who it could be…and…well, it couldn't have been anyone more perfect," he broke off grinning mischievously.

Hermione's heart was pounding so loudly she was certain Harry could hear it.

"I love you Hermione! You're the best!" He threw his arms around her and embraced her ardently.

"Harry…I-I lo-"she began, but was drowned by the sound of Harry's next words.

"Thank you so much!" he breathed, beaming brightly.

Hermione pulled back in slight confusion at his words.

"I can never repay you enough, but tell me, how did you find out that it was Cho?" he asked, finally letting her go.

His simple words ceased her heart from drumming its rhythmic sound. Her mind turned a blinding white with the exception of the word _Cho…CHO_. The book she'd been grasping on to so tightly slid through her frozen form and fell to the floor, detaching the pages from the spine. Her throat went as dry as sand and she found it incredibly difficult to draw even a single breath. Slowly, as realization hit, her toffee eyes welled up with hot tears that threatened to fall. It had been _Harry_ that she'd over heard Cho talk about in the library.

Harry stared at her for a moment after she hadn't answered. "Hermione? Are you there?" he waved his hand up and down before her face.

Her dried lips attempted to move, but no sound escaped. The bell rang, and she was spared a reply by the horde of Gryffindors and Slytherins flooding the room.

"Settle down students, immediately!" Snape's voice echoed throughout the dungeon causing everyone to fall silent. "Much better," he paused to sneer at Neville who squirmed nervously upon the edge of his stool. "Today," he began, "We shall be concocting, a _Somnio Eternus _potion. Can anyone tell me what this potion does?"

The slight rustling sound indicated that everyone had turned their heads towards Hermione as usual. But to their astonishment, her hand was not up. It appeared as if she hadn't even been paying attention.

"No one? How utterly pathetic" the professor chided scornfully. "_Somnio Eternus,_ is somewhat the opposite of a dreamless sleep potion, it takes you to a certain time period, the past, the future, or even the present. But, it is all in your mind. You are unconscious the entire duration of the potion. If you are to use the potion, you will become unconscious eternally. Today, we are only making a temporary effect of the potion, although the ingredients are exactly the same, with the exception of the Nightshade which acts as a counteraction to the _Eternus_ effect. Each drop should last approximately, half an hour, in that time, you shall be observing the behaviour of your partner. The instructions—", he pointed his wand towards the blackboard, which immediately began scribbling down the instructions in his own writing, "—are on the board. When you have completed it, which should be in exactly 29 minutes, you will pour ONE and I repeat, _one_ drop and _one_ drop _only_ onto yourself. Anymore and you may _really_ fall into an eternal slumber." The greasy-haired professor paused a moment to scratch his abnormally hook- shaped nose.

The students were as still as statues for fear of irritating the menacing pedagogue. "I have already selected your partners. So when you hear your name called, come up, fetch the ingredients and sit with your partner."

The students nodded slightly in acknowledgment. "Bulstrode – Weasley" Ron groaned quietly. "Parkinson- Finnegan, Malfoy- Longbottom," Neville jumped from his seat in shock. Snape smirked and continued. "Goyle-Patil, Zabini-Potter, Crabbe-Granger." The list went on, but Hermione didn't bother listening. With her heart feeling jaded, she automatically made her way up to the ingredients. Harry's words were still echoing vividly through her mind. _Cho._

Minutes later, Draco and his followers sauntered into the class. He felt far less giddy now and irritation had begun to settle in its place. Wandering silver eyes fell upon a weary looking auburn haired beauty in disguise as he took his seat. _What crawled up Mudblood's arse_ he wondered.

Foreign emotions suffocated her mind, body and soul as she lethargically made her way over to Crabbe's bench not taking any notice of the platinum haired heartthrob sitting at the same bench. She'd have normally avoided him, but at the moment, her mind was in complete chaos and her heart, if she hadn't known better, felt like it had been physically ripped from her chest, and heedlessly torn apart into bloody, miniscule shreds. Hermione felt as if she'd been left to die a slow, excruciating death.

_Cho._

Her eyes watered once more, but refused to fall. Her breaths were both sharp and painful. Her soul yearned to crawl out through her mouth and scream. Scream for mercy, scream for pain, and keep screaming until someone heard her. Until someone saved her…

Dry, pale lips parted, but still, no sound escaped. Abnormally dark-chocolate eyes seared with pain from not blinking. She closed them gently for fear of the crystalline tears seeping out. Her legs felt weak. Blindly, she sat down. The stool seemed oddly lumpy, yet soft and comfortable.

A quiet, almost inaudible, strange, yet familiar icy voice cut through her mind.

"Comfortable, Mudblood?"

Hermione's eyes darted open and she half leaped off her seat. The students around her sniggered. Whirling around, she discovered why.

"Ferret" her voice hissed like seeping air. Her cheeks flushed crimson as she began to realize what had happened.

"Most girls would kill for a spot in my lap you know, you can't just sit in it whenever you please, there _is_ a queue," he drawled, flashing the girl his infamous smirk.

Hermione glared at him, auburn eyes burning through silver-gray ones, like fire and ice.

"_I'm _not _most_ girls now am I?" she retorted taking a proper, unoccupied seat this time.

Malfoy sneered. "No, Granger, you're not, in fact, you're not a girl all; you bushy-haired…you Mudblood" he finished, turning his back on her. Evidently, Draco had found a way to evade McGonagall's charm as he wasn't immediately hit with an invisible force.

_She walked right into that one…_

Draco could feel her eyes blazing holes through the back of his head as he started on his potion.

"Longbottom," he snapped. The quivering Gryffindor slid his seat over another inch.

"Y-Yes? he stammered. Neville shook involuntarily, trying desperately to keep from shaking so violently.

The boy couldn't believe his luck. Paired with the one person he feared most (next to Voldemort, Snape, his grandmother of course; okay and maybe the whole Slytherin house too).

"Don't touch, do or move anything unless I tell you to," Draco commanded sternly.

Neville nodded slowly. He was so terrified wouldn't be able to anyway, so it didn't make much of a difference.

"Pass me the frog spawn," Hermione ordered monotonously throwing ingredients carelessly into the cauldron.

Crabbe grunted and passed her a sponge.

"No Crabbe! That's a sponge!" she cried disbelievingly.

Crabbe blinked, and then shrugged.

"Okay, you know what? I'll do it myself, don't touch do or move _anything_ unless I tell you to," Hermione fumed. She had a brainless shell for a partner. _Great, just great…_

Time passed, and her insides soon filled with a mixture of anger and sorrow. She felt bitter and spiteful, but at the exact same time, defeated and desolate. Empty, hollow; burdened, and heavy. The once obliviously happy girl was drowning in pain. Internal, excruciating, disparaging pain.

"Watch it, Mudblood," Draco spat, "don't dirty my robes with your filthy touch."

Hermione looked over; she'd accidentally knocked into Malfoy's arm spilling his beaker of luminous moon essence. When she didn't answer, Draco began imperiously dusting off his robes over her cauldron. The potion began to fizz and bubble, changing from a mystifying cerulean colour, to a rapidly swirling, midnight blue.

Smirking, satisfied after effectively ruining her concoction, he turned back to Neville. "Pass me the Nightshade sap."

Hermione, having left to find a rag, returned to find her cauldron overflowing and in ruins. She glanced over to Malfoy who stood towering over her with his arms crossed looking unnaturally smug.

Her eyes narrowed. "Malfoy! What the bloody hell did you do to my potion?!" she bellowed furiously. Her cheeks tinged with a fiery red, and her fists were clenched tightly, poised to knock him out.

"What makes you think I didn't anything, Mudblo—" he was cut short by a bumbling Neville who had somehow tripped over the stool in his attempt to pass the Nightshade sap to Malfoy, knocking him into both Hermione and her cauldron.

"Get off me, Malfoy!" Hermione gasped as the both the 150 pound blond, and the overflowing cauldron toppled on to her.

Malfoy shook his head, trying to wipe the potion off his face with the sleeve of his robes.

The class began to gather around, trying to see what had caused such pandemonium. In the middle of them, lay two potion-drenched teenagers. One blond, one brunette.

Neville crawled back up and peered over the stool at the two bodies, trembling with fear. _Malfoy's going to murder me!_

"Are you deaf? I said get _off of me!_" she cried once more in agonizing fury. The weight was now unbearably crushing her body.

Draco groaned and began to snap at her. "I'm _trying to—_"he suddenly stopped in mid-sentence.

The room began to spin uncontrollably. His vision blurred and his head seemed to lighten. "What the h—" The heap of blond slumped lifelessly over Hermione.

"I thought I told you—"she broke off, and like Draco, fell dead.

**REVIEW! (That's what Draco would want!)**

Oh, and that was….Vanessa Carleton, paradise. Chilling song


	4. Another Place, Another Time

**Chapter Three: _Another time, another place_**

**Lil commercial break before ch.3! **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed I love you I love you and I LOVE YOU lol. I should be updating daily until maybe….ch 6/7 and I still gotta like beta my stuff….but other than that! Stuff should be up! Ah! Ch 4's gunna be my fav.  
**

**Big thank you to ****Eternal MoonPeach Goddess my first reviewer! Just showing my gratitude lol annyywayys off to study for my wonderful wonderful socials summer school final. Have fun! Read! Love Tom Felton and REVIEW**

_Gone through the window  
Out of sight  
Never again to be seen  
Lost and confused now  
Don't know where to go_

The students of Snape's potions class broke out in gasps and shrieks as the two lifeless bodies lay in a heap before them.

Lavender burst out sobbing. "They're DEAD! She's DEAD! HER-HERMIONE'S D-DEAD!" she wailed hysterically. Parvati comfortingly put her arm around her distressed classmate.

Harry and Ron stared at the scene, frozen in shock.

"She can't be…she isn't…is she?" Ron asked gawking in horror.

Harry clenched his fists as he stared disbelievingly at the scene before him. "No, no, she can't be..." he slowly began to move towards the motionless body of one of his best friends.

"Mister Potter, I advise you not to touch either of them unless you wish to end up in their current state" said Snape interjected sharply as he shoved his way through the crowd of anxious 6th years. A fleeting look of distress and terror flashed on his face before being replaced by his normal expression. "Everyone, back away, NOW!" he ordered.

The students reluctantly shuffled back a few meters, eyes still glued to the picture before them.

Putting on a pair of dragon hide gloves the professor examined them for a moment before carefully levitating the two off the ground, and filling a vial with the disastrous potion.

"Finnegan, go fetch Madame Pomfrey, immediately" Snape commanded.

Without delay, Seamus darted out of the room with considerable speed.

"Will someone kindly inform me of what has happened here?" he asked once Seamus had left.

Neville's lip quivered for a moment before he burst out crying. "I KILLED THEM! I KILLED THEM! IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT! NOW I'M GOING TO AZKABAN!" and with that, he collapsed to the floor holding his head and bawling his lungs out.

Pansy tore across the room and towered over the whimpering Neville. Glowering at him, she began to shout manically, "YOU KILLED MY DRAKIE! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED HIM! I'LL KILL YOU!" she drew her wand and pointed it directly to his temple.

"Miss Parkinson, please put your wand away. I can assure you Mr. Malfoy isn't dead. 150 points from Gryffindor for endangering the lives your classmates, now if you don't cease your irritating wailing this second Mr. Longbottom, I _shall_ be forced to deduct even more." Professor Snape pocketed the vial and shook his head with contempt.

Neville suddenly shot up, knocking over a distressed Pansy. His eyes were swollen and his whole face was a bright crimson colour.

"I DON'T CARE HOW MANY POINTS YOU TAKE OFF, I KILLED THEM! I KILLED HERMIONE! NO AMOUNT OF POINTS IS GOING TO BRING HER BACK!" he cried hysterically, then stumbled out of the classroom like a drunk, knocking over numerous beakers and stools along the way.

Snape looked around unperturbed. "Can anyone else tell me then?"

Parvati hesitantly stepped forward leaving a still-crying, but now surrounded by a group of males, Lavender.

"Yes, Miss. Patil?" said Snape.

"Well, Hermione and Malfoy were…kind of arguing because Malfoy did something to her potion…then, Neville tripped and knocked him into Hermione and her cauldron. And…and…that's all I know" she finished. Lavender let out a faint cry and threw herself into the arms of a dishwater-blond haired boy. Harry's eyelid twitched uncontrollably at this.

Just then, Madame Pomfrey bustled in with Seamus at her heels.

"I believe you are in need of my assistance, professor?" she stated motioning towards Hermione and Draco.

Snape nodded briefly and explained the situation to her.

Her expression was grave. "You'll need that potion analyzed immediately before I can begin treating them."

"Class is dismissed, I want 3 feet of parchment by next class on the effects of _Somnio Eternus"_ he called out.

The circle of students slowly broke apart, and soon, only Harry, Ron, and Pansy were left.

Professor Snape discussed a few more topics on the incident with the portly nurse before pausing to acknowledge the existence of the three anxious looking students before him.

"Class is over, I suggest you three leave" he drawled.

Harry spoke up, looking the potions master directly in the eyes "please professor, we'd like to stay with Hermione."

Ron beside him, nodded in agreement

"Speak for yourself Potter," she spat, "I'm here for my Drakie-Poo"

The two boys rolled their eyes.

Snape gave a despicable "Ha."

Madame Pomfrey looked at the three with compassion, "I assure you they will both be fine, you have my permission to visit them tonight in the infirmary, but for now, please leave, we need time to sort things out."

Harry and Ron sighed then solemnly turned and left. Pansy on the other hand refused to leave. The two adults had to threaten her with hexes and detention before she reluctantly stalked out of the dungeon releasing a stream of vile curses.

Harry and Ron staggered up the cobblestone steps and down the corridor which lead to their common room, all in silence.

"_Fidelis_" Ron muttered. The fat lady's portrait opened obligingly.

They dragged themselves into the deserted common room and collapsed into the chairs before the unlit hearth. Harry brought his hands up to cover his face, and propped them atop his knees. They both let out a deep sigh every now and then. After half an hour of disconcerting silence, Ron couldn't take it any more.

"SHE'S NOT DEAD" he roared, leaping from his seat and throwing his arms into the air.

Harry looked up from his hands with a mildly surprised expression sprawled across his face.

"…Snape said so, so...so she's not dead…she can't be…right?" his voice dimmed down to a whisper.

The raven-haired boy automatically ran his fingers through his naturally-untamable hair. He didn't even want to think about the possibility that she wasn't okay. He loved her; she was like a sister to him. Life without her was impossible, unthinkable, and absolutely unimaginable.

"I hope not." was all he could say.

xXx

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

"I certainly hope so, although that was a nasty little collision. The boy will be punished I assume?"

"Aye, he will once his majesty hears of this…"

"Poor lad, it wasn't his fault really. Simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. Albeit the princess _was_ being her reckless self."

"Hush! Thou shall not speak foul of the princess…what if she hears you!"

A quiet groan emitted from the petite figure beneath the covers.

"Good heavens! She's finally awakened! Hurry, go fetch her Majesty."

Eyes still glued shut, the brown-haired damsel ran her hand over her forehead, feeling a slight protruding lump.

_Damn that Malfoy, why did he have be so heavy!_

Slowly, her golden eyes fluttered open expecting to see the off-white walls of the infirmary, and perhaps even a small crowd of students huddled around her bed. No, no, not a crowd, Madame Pomfrey would never allow that now. Possibly just Ron, Harry and Ginny. Harry, oh just the thought of his name made her heart contort with pain. But as she looked around and took in her surroundings. Harry was wiped clean from her mind. The walls were not white, but rather a deep crimson bordered in a shimmering gold, much like the Gryffindor house colours.

Her sheets were not the usual cheap flannel used on the hospital beds, but a smooth, rich plum silk as were her pillows and top most layer of sheets that ensconced her. The blanket beneath that gently rubbed against her bare skin was feather soft cotton filled with thick, warm down. At home she'd refused to sleep in her bed until her parents had bought her synthetic down. She couldn't stand sleeping with blankets knowing that they came from helpless little birds that would freezing to death because of her. But the soft, feathery blanket kept her so warm and comfortable that she couldn't care less at the moment.

Her eyes traveled farther and spotted a grand mahogany wardrobe just to the left of her canopy bed and next to a moderate sized window with a small bench that held gold and violet pillows with little silver tassels on the corners. Just opposite parallel to the wall sat a vanity table about arms length wide and again made from the same wood. Situated atop the vanity were several small jewel encrusted chests from which peeked out many colourful glittering articles of jewelry each looking more exquisite than the next. And finally, her wandering eyes fell upon the most remarkable piece of furniture in the room. A bookcase; but not just any bookcase, it stretched from one side of the wall to the other. At the least 8ft high and crammed with miles and miles of various books. Stories, poems, texts, everything she'd ever wanted. Hermione let out a tiny gasp and made for the books when she suddenly stopped herself.

_This isn't Hogwarts! _

"Where in the bloody hell am I!" she blurted looking around wildly.

A hand from no where darted out and covered her mouth. A copper-haired girl clad in an azure dress which clashed horribly against the walls looked down at her.

"Please milady, such profanity shall not be tolerated by the Queen, do watch your tongue when she arrives."

Hermione's eyes widened with shock, and nodded quickly and the girl slowly removed her hand.

"Pansy!" she cried incredulously.

The girl gave her a funny look. "You want a pansy…at this time of day?"

"No! No! No!" she protested. YOU'RE Pansy!"

"What are you going on about Princess! I'm most certainly not a pansy" said the girl indignantly positioning her arms akimbo.

Hermione felt like screaming aloud in frustration.

"No! YOU'RE…wait…" she paused a moment thinking back. "What did you call me?"

"Princess of course…what else would I call you…" the maiden replied airily.

Hermione stared in disbelief.

_PRINCESS! What in the world was going on here! And where WAS SHE!_

After a few calming moments, Hermione regained her composure and asked, "who are you?"

The girl's yellow, almost cat-like eyes widened. "Hestia! You handmaiden. Oh dear, you must have hit your head harder than I thought..." the Pansy looked-alike exclaimed.

That name, it was so familiar, now where had she heard it before?

"You highness!" cried Hestia suddenly bowing her head and curtseying.

Hermione looked up at the stern, regal looking woman. She was adorned in an ostentatious dress; a blinding golden colour, and laced along the edges with a square neckline. The dress may have been acceptable if it weren't so horribly coloured. Her neck and hands were decorated an assortment of matching golden clasps with both fine and broad rings which sported both unique and intricate designs.

"You may rise" said the woman hastily before turning to Hermione.

As the woman turned towards her she noticed the back of her dress fanned out ridiculously and trailed for at least 2 meters.

Hermione squealed quietly in pain as the woman sat down on her bed atop of her feet. She also noticed an odd bulge upon the woman's womb

Glaring at Hermione insolently, the woman began to speak, "seeing as you appear to be feeling much better, you may attend dinner in an hour, and please, do dress appropriately, the Earl of Durham's wife…Contessa Kallianeira and her sons shall be dining with us. I highly advise you to cease your incessant roguishness, and behave like a proper princess should, otherwise there will be consequences."

Hermione furrowed her brow. The woman said this all very quickly. She could already tell this was not a person she fancied. Nonetheless, Hermione nodded silently.

With a final hostile glare, the austere woman left the room with two equally snobbish-looking girls trailing behind her.

Hermione sat on the bed holding the sheets tightly around her. She was so terribly frightened and confused. It wasn't often she felt so lost. This feeling terrified her immeasurably.

Hestia's voice broke the daunting silence. "Princess, you heard your mother, please, you must prepare for dinner."

The brown-haired girl looked up, "My mother? But her hair was blonde!"

Hestia gave a little chuckle, "Indeed it is! She's your step-mother."

"What happened to my real mother then?" she asked questioningly.

The girl suddenly frowned. Giving a little sigh, she began her explanation, "She died, tuberculosis I believe…poor thing. You were only 9 at the time…but it wasn't that long ago, surely you remember!"

Hermione shook her head. She didn't exactly feel terribly sad, but since she'd never known the woman, it was hard for her to sympathize. Making a sound of acknowledgement, she began to climb out from her bed.

"Okay then, come. Pick out a dress." said Hestia, "I suggest the bottle green one with the silver embroidery, the green contrasts so nicely with your eyes."

Unsure of what to do, Hermione simply nodded as the maid pulled out a splendid looking dress that was a dashing dark green and silver. The sleeves were long and flared out at the ends. The neckline was moderately low revealing very little of her cleavage which was fine by her. She wasn't intent on looking all Pansy-like. Well, the Hogwarts Pansy. The Pansy she knew… This girl, as much as she resembled Pansy, was nothing like her, opposites even. Her face seemed relatively softer and kinder. Their personalities contrasted exceptionally. This Pansy looked young, but at the same time seemed to hold much wisdom within.

She began to carefully unlace her nightgown, feeling uncomfortable that another person was in the room.

"Here, slip this on," said Hestia handing her a…

Hermione's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline, "Is that a –"

"-Corset, come on, hurry now, no lollygagging." The round faced girl began lacing up the corset as Hermione slipped it on.

"AH!" she yelped in pain as the corset tightened around her upper body, "Am I NOT SUPPOSED to be able to BREATHE!"

Again, the girl chuckled, "Of course you are, I'm sorry, that was a bit tight wasn't It, here, let me loosen it a bit."

Hermione sighed with relief as she could feel her ribs a bit better now. Not by much, but at least she could breathe now.

"Lucky you've got such a small frame, just like your mother. Not _too_ much need for a corset" the girl told her.

"Um, yes" was her reply, not really knowing what to say to that.

"Pretty too you are, such delicate features, all your sisters wither in comparison to you, well, except perhaps Thaleia, she's quite lovely, but so different from you. A more…dark, sort of beauty." Hestia giggled as she helped Hermione slip on her dress.

"I have sisters?" she asked trying not to sound too surprised.

"Well, no, they're your step-sisters" the maiden explained, "Funny that, Invidia, I'd say she was almost the opposite of you. Such a vain young woman she's become. A shame too, you two could really have gotten along well seeing as you're the same age."

Hermione's forehead creased, great, an enemy already….

"Do I have any other sisters?" she threw in trying to sound casual.

Hestia nodded briefly attempting to comb out her unruly curls, "Thaleia and Erida."

Thaleia, the one that was supposedly prettier than her…

"Tell me about Thaleia will you please?" asked Hermione flinching as the brush caught in her knots.

"Ah, well, she seemed to have taken after her late father. He was a handsome man, shame he died…" Hestia paused a moment to untangle a knot. "She's a beauty that one. Different from her other sisters, more…serene, but dark, and mysterious. I get shivers if I'm around her for too long, but that's just me being paranoid." She stepped back to inspect Hermione's appearance. "Perfect, now, let's finish you with some jewels shall we? A princess is never complete without her jewels now."

Hermione frowned. She never liked wearing anything other than her watch which at the moment was absent from her wrist.

The maiden picked out a plain, green velvet choker with a single diamond pendant in the middle and clasped it around the girls neck.

"Hmm, perhaps a bit of rouge and lip colour too then, you're looking rather pale today." At this, Hermione groaned. If anything, it was makeup she disliked most of all. She found it so superficial and pointless and not to mention inconvenient.

Taking out a small container of blush Hestia began applying the powder to her cheeks. She flinched involuntarily as the substance crawled up her nose. When that was done, the maid brought out what appeared to be a paintbrush and lip colour then began to paint Hermione's lips.

She fidgeted around awkwardly, not enjoying being painted like a doll.

"Aye then, all done Princess, just slip on the silver pair of slippers" she said looking satisfied.

Hermione glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She looked…different. The same, but different. Perhaps it was the clothes or the makeup, or even both. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

The handmaid smiled gently at her, "come now Princess, it's time to go for dinner, you wouldn't want to keep our guests waiting now would you?"

Hermione obligingly shook her head as her stomach began to rumble with hunger.

"And remind me to call upon the doctor for you…your lack of memory is worrying me…"

xXx

As pain slowly enveloped the boys head, his silver-gray eyes flickered open. His vision was slightly blurred, but he could hear the voices around him crystal clear.

"Aye! He's finally come to!"

"The lad must have taken quite a blow to the head when he fell off his steed."

"Is that how he hit his head? I've told him numerous times already not to ride so boisterously."

"Foolish boy, no wonder mother was so reluctant to get him his own horse."

"Ay!" the boy shoved him. "Are you alright?"

Draco rubbed his eyes, "POTTER?" he exclaimed, looking up at the Gryffindor golden boy.

Why would POTTER care how he was? And where was Madame Pomfrey!

The raven-haired boy stared at him, raising an eyebrow, "Potter--what? My name's Prometheus boy! Didn't think you'd hit your head that hard now."

His eyes widened.

_This does NOT look like the hospital wing. _

The Slytherin prince glared Harry, "what are you playing at Potter, and where am I!" he demanded.

"Phaeton you'd best go beckon our mother, it seems he's lost his memory," muttered Prometheus.

"WEASLEY?" cried Draco incredulously staring up at the supposed Ron Weasley.

Turning back, Phaeton stared at the boy in the same manner his brother had, "he's gone mad, talking about weasels now..."

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. What was going on? Where was he? And what were the Weasel and Scar head going on about? He glanced around the room. It was coloured similar to the Slytherin common room, with forest green and dull silver. Before his bed was a glass door that seemed to lead out to what looked like a balcony. Next to the doors was a large desk with calligraphy pens and bits of parchment scattered about. On the other side sat a large chest of drawers made from oak, and a silver sword embellished with emerald stones hanging from the drawer handle. Draco looked over to his left. Next to his bed was a paint stand. He gazed at the painting, it was unfinished but you could tell it was a picture of a girl, a very pretty girl, but of whom, he could not tell.

In confusion the silver-haired boy groaned and slid beneath his dark-green satin covers.

"Draco get up! We're leaving for the King Titan's in 45 minutes! You have to get dressed NOW!" the Potter look-alike ordered him.

Draco resurfaced with a frown on his face, "Who do you think you are ordering ME around? I'll take my TIME getting ready!"

Prometheus let out a hollow laugh, "If you've grown a liking to keeping your head on you'll hurry! His majesty frowns upon tardiness and had been known to behead his tardy guests."

His silver eyes widened in horror, "Okay okay, but first, you have to tell me where the bloody hell I am!"

"Man that fall really got to him…" Phaeton muttered to his brother.

Prometheus rolled his eyes, "You're in your bed, in your HOME!"

_Okay, that was a given I suppose…_

"Who are you two?" he inquired, eying the two clones suspiciously.

Phaeton snickered.

"Your _brothers_" Prometheus replied.

Draco raised an eye brow at this, "If you're my _brothers_ then why may I ask are we all the same age, with DIFFERENT coloured hair? We are OBVIOUSLY not triplets…"

Green eyes darkened, and Phaeton ceased his incessant snickering.

"Our fathers all died" was the redhead's brief reply. "And we're not all the same age, you fool; Prometheus is the oldest by about 11 months, then you're the middle one, and I'm the youngest."

"How?" questioned Draco. "How did they _all_ die?"

"I don't know Phaeton's father and mine both died suddenly of a strange sickness…yours was rumoured to have died the same way, but no one knows," said Prometheus darkly.

Draco's eyes widened even farther, "And they were all married to the same woman at one point?"

The boys nodded.

_Well duh! It didn't take a genius to figure out that the mother killed all the men! _

"Did you ever consider the possibility of _our_ mother being the source of all those deaths?" he asked mockingly.

At this the two boys gasped in horror at the boy's words.

"Good heavens of course not! Mother is a sweet, kind-natured woman, she'd never hurt a fly. SHAME on you for thinking such things!" Phaeton chided.

Draco rolled his eyes; _I have got to find a way out of here…wherever this is…_

"Come on lad, if you'll be done with your ridiculous little game, we'll be leaving now, but do hurry and change, then meet us by the front doors. Hasten!"Prometheus commanded.

"Wait, hang on a second, one last question we're all Malfoys still right?" he asked.

"Yes, of course. Dress appropriately, it's rumoured the King beheads those who dress informally when in his presence" called one of the boys as the door shut behind them.

Draco collapsed back onto his bed once the boys had left. Figuring he might as well go along with whatever was planned, he made his way towards the drawers and opened them.

"What in the name of Merlin is all this?" he cried holding up a pair of beige tights. His face contorted in revulsion.

"There has got to be something in here that isn't skin tight…" he murmured to himself as he tore through his dresser in search of something less….revealing.

After much searching, he decided on a black pair of moderately comfortable, somewhat looser tights, and a white button-up shirt, much like the ones he wore at Hogwarts except that the fabric was much thinner and the sleeves were irritatingly puffy. Overtop he sported a bottle-green tunic styled vest.

As he finished his ensemble by slipping on a pair of black boots, he walked strode up to the oak framed mirror to inspect his appearance.

"Not bad…" he muttered, "Even though I look like I just stepped out of a renaissance text book...centuries out of fashion."

_Wonder if the guy beheads people for looking astoundingly handsome?_

A loud banging at his door caused him to jerk around.

"Ay! Draco, the carriages have arrived, best be leaving now!" came a voice.

Draco gave himself one last inspection, and then scurried out the door trailing behind one of his _brothers._

**Review!**

**A/N taken up these lil things .:. as dividers now. Well if I can remember. :P Enjoy! And again, REVIEW and constructive criticism is always useful!  
**

**Oh and it's: Lost and Confused By Lillix  
**


	5. The Beauty Within

**Chapter 4: **_**The Beauty Within**_

**A/N thanks to all who reviewed. I'm finally FREE! So yay! I can finally start writing this bloody thing again. And know what? I've never read any other ships other than d/hr... Enjoy! **

_So I fall  
I don't wanna feel this small  
You know I just can't handle this  
Handle this at all  
And I'll just fall  
I'll let my heartbeat drop  
I falter as the music stops  
And you watch me as stall  
And wonder when I fall_

The ride there made Draco queasy. The carriage was spacious and the horses were quick, but the roads were horribly uneven. Carefully, he rested his head against the carriage, wondering where the hell they were headed. This King…Titan was it? Sounded like a bastard. I mean. For Merlin's sake the man beheaded people for being late! Wait, why was he even thinking of this? He should've been plotting a way to get out of here. Although it would certainly help if he knew where the bloody hell he was. What had happened? All he could remember was being bulldozed by the Longbottom fool and then crushing Granger on the way down.

_Wonder how the Mudblood is? Hope I gave her a nice big shiner…_

"Draco, wake up son we've arrived" said the countess gently nudging him.

Holding on to the side of his spinning head, Draco slowly reopened his eyes and turned to face the tall, frail, youthful blonde woman who somewhat resembled his real mother. Kallianeira gave her son a gentle smile, and gestured towards the carriage window.

Draco leaned over and peered out the window and gasped. The only words that he could think of at the moment were:

_Holy Shit_

The castle was massive. At least three times the size of Hogwarts and twice the size of the Malfoy Manor. The stone walls were miles high with four turrets on each corner. Scattered about were long rose vines crawling up the walls. There were oil lamps set around the castle illuminating the vastness of the grounds. As they neared the building, the floor became notably smoother. It looked enchantingly mesmerizing. Like something from a fairytale. The carriage suddenly stopped, jerking an unaware Draco onto all fours.

Somewhere above him he could hear Phaeton chortling. He made a mental note to give the guy a good kick in the arse when he had a chance. Slowly, he crawled his way back up as the carriage door opened.

"Good Evening Contessa Kallianeira," said the doorman taking his mother's hand and helping her out.

The three boys hopped out behind her accordingly. When they reached the grand castle doors, the man knocked exactly twice before they opened. Draco stepped in immediately after Prometheus, eager to get a glimpse of the interior.

If he thought the outside was anything, the inside was infinitely more magnificent. Towering off-white Corinthian Roman Columns flanked the entrance. The floor was a cold, hard Caribbean marble. Fanning out just metres before the doors was a grand marble staircase with a mahogany banister that led up to a second floor. Several torches lined the walls revealing various hallways and doors that led to an endless number of rooms. Hanging from the middle of the foyer was an enormous, sparkling crystal chandelier containing what must have been a thousand little candles within. Right in the center of the entrance was a grand ivory fountain with a statue of the Greek Goddess Hera in the center with her palms open to the ceiling and her elbows crooked. The sparkling water arched from one palm to the other. There were a number of painted portraits hung about the walls, each with a different person. Some depicted religious moments in history, some had pictures of what must have been both Greek and Roman gods and goddesses; Draco could never tell the difference.

_Merlin, I'd give up the manor in a second if could have this place…_

"May I have your attention please" came an imperious voice, interrupting his mental exploration of the palace.

Draco looked around for the source of the sound. A man clad in a royal blue and gold stood at the top of the stairs. Next to him were four young gentlemen all dressed formally, standing so straight you'd think they'd had sticks shoved up their—

The man cleared his throat audibly, "Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, May I present to you: Lady Erida."

A short and rather stout looking girl with a sheet of wavy golden hair, no older than 14 stepped out from the corner. She paused next to the announcer smiling. Erida, Draco noticed was not exactly pretty. Her body had yet to develop and her dress was a shimmering lilac that didn't compliment her skin tone the least bit.

As the girl reached the bottom of the steps in the arm of one of the gentlemen, she curtseyed to each of the boys individually and each of them took her hand gently kissing it. As she reached Draco, he reluctantly took her pudgy hand. The announcer began once more.

"Lady Invidia."

A tall, somewhat gangly looking blonde turned the corner. She was horribly thin and her cheekbones stuck out noticeably through her pale, almost transparent skin. When she reached the bottom, she followed the actions of her sister.

Draco groaned silently, how many more times was he going to have to do this? And how much more uglier could they get…

"Lady Thaleia Aphrodite"

Now this sister, she looked nothing like the others, the only thing she had in common with them were her vivid cobalt-blue eyes. Her hair was waist length and a mystifying ebony. Although her skin was a pale, milky white, it seemed to suit her perfectly. She donned a dress of deep plum.

The silver-gray eyes were unable to peel themselves away from the dark-haired beauty. He couldn't wait to greet her. She went through each boy, he was the last. It seemed an eternity before she reached him, but when she did, he found himself unable to release her hand. Her eyes seemed to capture his, and draw out his soul.

"And last, but certainly not least, Princess Artemis Hermione Granger."

Draco's heart stopped and he abruptly dropped Thaleia's hand.

_Did he just say…?_

But all thoughts were wiped from his mind as the girl rounded the corner. There was only one word to describe her.

_Beautiful._

Her long, auburn hair cascaded down her shoulders, and her honey-chocolate eyes seemed to glisten as the candlelight illuminated her figure. The girl's complexion seemed to glow. She was radiant, she was stunning, she was breath-taking, she was…

"_Granger_" he breathed inaudibly.

.:::.

Hermione carefully made her way down gripping firmly on to her escort for fear of tumbling down the marble steps. She looked down to the four figures before her as she reached the bottom. The escort led her to their guests.

Countess Kallianeira gave the girl a warm smile and she curtseyed briefly moving on to the first boy.

Hermione's eyes widened.

_RON!_

"Lord Phaeton" he introduced himself, taking her hand in his sweaty one and kissing it.

Hermione frowned for a moment. He didn't recognize her…

_Not Ron…_

The next boy,

_HARRY!_

"Lord Prometheus" he said curtly taking her hand like his brother had.

Giving a sigh, she carried on to the next boy. She had to look up at him as he towered at least three inches above her.

"Ferret" she gasped.

The silver-haired boy stared back at her in astonishment. She knew who he was! But what did that mean? He froze for a moment, both entranced by her beauty and the fact that she knew who he was.

_When the hell had Mudblood become so beautiful?_

"Ugh" Draco grunted as his brother jabbed him in the ribs.

"Introduce yourself you fool!" Prometheus hissed.

Draco stalled for a moment, trying to remember what the countess had called him earlier…

"L-lord …..Adonis Draco Malfoy" he blurted out.

Hermione gazed into his eyes momentarily as if trying to tell him something. But perhaps he was just in his mind because she simply curtseyed and proceeded back to her handsome escort.

The announcer descended the steps and began leading them down the corridor to the dining hall.

.:::.

Servants were lined up against the wall, heads held up high awaiting their arrival. Each servant led one guest to a seat and set their napkins out.

The dining table was somewhere between 15 to 20 feet long, and about ten feet wide. A scarlet tablecloth with lace fringes lay atop with several different pieces of cutlery set out on each side on the silver plates. Matching silver goblets with either rubies or emeralds were placed directly on the plates with pearl white napkins beneath. Above it all, was another chandelier, although not as big as the one from the grand entrance, it was equally as exquisite.

The tantalizing aroma of dinner wafted towards Draco whose stomach was aching for food. He licked his lips hungrily. Luckily, the sounding of trumpets preceded the King and Queen's arrival and therefore dinner would be served shortly.

King Titan VI was a pompous man who sported far too many rings on his chubby fingers and chains around his neck. His face was plump and rosy, reminding Draco a little of Father Christmas.

_Ha, what a difference between the two, one brings you presents, and the other whips off your head_

His wife, Queen Arachne-Ophelia looked every bit as pompous as her husband. She wore a blinding golden dress with a matching shawl and if possible, even more jewelry than the King. Her hair was a corn-coloured blonde that blended into her dress as it tumbled down her broad and exposed shoulders.

"A cordial welcome to Contessa Kallianeira and the young Lords! May your visit be short of nothing pleasurable!" The king beamed raising his goblet filled with wine.

The others followed him and raised their cups, and applauding politely.

The King promptly took his seat at the head of the table. His wife and daughters sat on one side of the table, while the Malfoys sat on the other.

The pale-skinned boy noticed that when everyone took a drink of their wine, Granger merely brought it up to her lips not consuming any of the liquid. He smirked slightly at this. Although still under aged, Lucius had still allowed him to drink during the important events so he was quite used to drinking the sweet, yet tart liquid. Taking in a mouthful, the substance immediately warmed his insides with a gentle tingling sensation.

King Titan rose once more bearing a large grin and clapped his hands, "Let the dinner commence!"

.:::.

Hermione couldn't wait to eat; she was ravenous not having eaten since her meager lunch of mince pie which she had mostly given up to Ron.

One by one, the servants brought them their courses. First, was a rich, velvety tasting cream of broccoli soup, served cold. Unsure of which spoon to use, she looked over to Thaleia who sat next to her and followed to girls lead.

Next, was a delectable roasted quail which preceded the main course, grilled scallop and steamed lobster with a side of blanched string beans and carrots. As dinner progressed, everyone ate to their heart's content. There was a short break from the savoury food as dessert was being brought out. It was then when Hermione suddenly felt a tug at the hem of her skirt.

.:::.

Accustomed to having such rich and exquisite food, Draco ate heartily not bothering to think about what it was. All through dinner, an annoying thought nagged at his brain.

_She knew me!_

Then again, everyone seemed to, but it was the way she said it, the look of surprise in her eyes that brought her to his attention.

_Maybe she knows what's going on…_

He was her only hope at returning to the future. Mudblood or not, he had to take a chance.

Again and again, he tried unsuccessfully to gain her attention but she was too occupied with making small talk with everyone but him. Finally, during the short break between dinner and dessert, he purposely dropped his napkin, hoping desperately that he wouldn't have his head chopped off for it.

Ducking under the table, he crawled around in search of the Mudblood.

_Oh the irony, me a Pureblood, down on my knees, searching for a Mudblood…_

_A very beautiful Mudblood._

_Shut up._

_You know she is._

_Shut up!_

_Fine, deny it, you'll come to your sense some time…_

Draco fumed, he was arguing with himself! Over a _Mudblood! _"I'm going out of my mind" he muttered. Spying what appeared to be a bottle green skirt; he awkwardly crawled over and tugged on it a few times, praying desperately that this was the Mudblood from Hogwarts.

Finally, Hermione took notice and peeked beneath the table at what could possibly be pulling so irritatingly at her dress.

"Granger, it's me" he hissed, straining his neck to look up at her.

The girl gasped as she saw the familiar platinum-haired boy. She promptly dropped her napkin, excused herself and dove beneath the table.

Her heart swelled in excitement, was it really him? Was it really Draco Malfoy? The ferret boy she knew and loved? Wait, no, knew, just knew.

"Mal-…A-Adonis?" she asked cautiously as she moved into a more comfortable position.

The boy shook his head, "it's me, just Malfoy."

"Okay, please tell me you're as completely lost as I am," she said desperately.

"No, actually, in my spare time I enjoy frequent trips back to god knows where with no bloody clue how to get back" he spat, sarcasm dripping from his words.

A slight frown crossed the girl's features. Neither of them spoke for a moment. Draco took that moment to admire his highly polished boots.

_Great, just my luck, stuck in some freak time warp with ferret boy. Hundreds of years back in time and he hasn't changed the least bit._

"What are we going to do then?" she finally asked.

Draco shifted his position a bit before replying, "No idea, but three minutes is a suspiciously long time to be under a table…Meet me by the staircase after they serve dessert."

Hermione gave a quick nod and scampered back up to her chair.

"Hard time finding your napkin?" Invidia sneered as her sister finally emerged.

_Merlin, she looks like the feminine version of ferret face._

"No, actually I was looking for your brain, no luck!" she replied earnestly.

The blonde stared at her in utter perplexity with her mouth hanging open.

Hermione smirked at the girl doing an astoundingly skilled imitation of Malfoy before turning her attention to her mouth-watering Key-Lime pie.

.:::.

Biting into his forkful of pie thoughtfully, Draco's gaze drifted unconsciously towards the two beauties that were situated across from him. They both looked so similar, yet so different. It was like looking at day and night, and trying to compare them. One dark, one light. Intriguingly captivating.

_Too bad they're Mudbloods; well, at least Granger is._

Draco took another bite of his pie as he glanced up again at the Gryffindor girl. Now that he really saw her, he realized he had never really looked at her. His eyes narrowed as he watched her familiar movements. There was nothing special about this girl. She was just as she had been back at Hogwarts. Draco had reasoned with himself that the only reason she had seemed so beautiful before was before she was a familiar face. He had been relieved to see her. That was all.

.:::.

Hermione scurried down the carpeted hallway, attempting to hold up her dress with her hands, wishing she could take off the blasted uncomfortable shoes upon her feet. She reached the stairwell in due time. Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. The princess paced in small circles waiting warning, for the second time in one day, a firm hand clamped around her mouth, grabbed her roughly around the waist and hauled her into an empty study.

Panicking, she attempted to knee her attacker in the groin. She would have succeeded if he hadn't noticed and hastily dropped her hard on the floor.

"Oof" she grunted, hurriedly trying to get back upon her feet.

_Third time today…bloody hell_

"What do you think you're playing at trying to harm my family jewels like that, Mudblood?!" her attacker's voice hissed familiarly from above her.

Hermione's head jerked up, she recognized the voice! A feeling of heartening relief washed over her.

"Ferret!" she cried in relief.

_Unfortunately, same person too…_

"Watch your filthy mouth, Granger" he spat, dusting off non-existent dirt from his tunic.

Cautiously, the Princess stood back up, leveling herself with Malfoy. A vague feeling of imperialness pricked at her.

"You're talking to a Princess here, Malfoy, I'd be careful if were you," she said with a hint of arrogance.

Draco snorted loudly as she crossed her arms in an attempt to look regal. "Well, then lucky for you, you're not me."

Throwing a deadly honey-eyed glare at his silver eyes, she sauntered across the room, itching to give him a kick while she did.

_Okay okay Hermione, that was uncalled for…try, the nice approach._

"Alright Malfoy, you win this round. Now please, can we try to figure out a way to get out of this place?" she pleaded.

A thoughtful expression came across his face as Draco hoisted himself upon a desk and stared up at the ceiling.

_I could make this easy on her, it probably would be a lot easier if we weren't bickering so frequently…but where's the fun in that now?_

"Let me think…hmmm…how about, _no_?" he drawled.

"Are you telling me you don't want to leave this bloody place?!" she cried incredulously.

Why? Why was he trying to make this hard on her?! On both of them!

"No, I never said that, _we_ don't have to try and find a way out, _you_ do, just give me a call when you're done" he smirked.

Hermione nearly burst."What the bloody _hell_ is wrong with you?! I can't do this alone!" she screamed, half pleading.

Draco chuckled at this, "Has anyone ever told you how ridiculous you look when you're angry? Actually, you always look ridiculous, never mind."

She glared furiously at him. How could he be acting like this when they were both in such a predicament!?

"And if you want my help, it's _going_ to take a little…no…make it _a lot_ of grovelling" he informed her.

"What makes you think you can do this without _my_ help?" she retorted.

"And what makes you think I can't" he shot back, flipping through a few books atop the desk.

"Because you can't!" she declared.

…_or can he? You never know_

_No, actually, I do, if he knew a way out, he'd have left me behind eons ago_

_Good point, so what now?_

_I am NOT going to beg him!_

_Yes you will_

_NO I WON'T_

_What else are you going to do then?_

_I don't know, but it's NOT going to involve any GROVELLING_

_Fine, do it the hard way, your funeral_

_ARGH look what ferret boy's doing to me! I'M ARGUING WITH MYSELF!_

She stopped and rubbed her temple for a moment, trying to calm herself.

"Malfoy, we both know if you knew how to get out of here, you'd have ditched me right off the bat" she said pointedly.

Draco shut the book, "Ah, good point."

"So will you help then?" she tried, desperately hoping he wouldn't make this tough on her.

"Work with a Mudblood? I think not" he replied indignantly.

Hermione screamed in fury as she childlishly stomped her foot.

Suddenly, a book came soaring from out of the blue and smacked Draco right between the eyes.

"Augh! " he hollered, and grasped his throbbing face, howling in pain.

"Serves you right" she hissed, then without a second glance, she stormed out, slamming the door soundly behind her.

_Yes, she's right you know, does serve you right for being such a bastard. _

_Do you never shut up?_

_No, do you?_

_SHUT UP!_

_If you can't I can't_

Draco groaned, and rubbed the sore spot tenderly, "what the bloody hell am I going to do now?"

.:::.

Headmaster Dumbledore looked grim as he reread the results of the potion.

_No Nightshade…_

There was no antidote for _Somnio Eternus _even he, the order of Merlin first class, supreme Mugwump could think of no simple way out of this dilemma. Dumbledore paced endlessly around his office as the greasy-haired professor sat in the chair before his desk looking nonchalant, but with a glint of determination in his unblinking beetle-black eyes.

The old wizard paused for a moment.

"What I don't understand," he began, "Is how fairy magic got into the potion."

Snape flinched slightly as the elderly man's frozen ice-blue eyes seemed to bore into his, as if searching his soul. Was he suspecting him? "I don't know."

The old man lowered his eyes, and intertwined his frail-looking fingers in deep thought.

"Who were the students nearest to the two?" he asked suddenly.

Pausing a moment before replying, Snape searched his memory, "Vincent Crabbe and Neville Longbottom."

Dumbledore nodded then promptly strode across to the fireside. Picking up a handful of brilliant green powder, he thrust it into the fire and stuck his head in.

"Professor Flitwick" he cried enunciating each letter clearly.

.:::.

"Now remember class, swish right, and twirl thrice clockwise." The tiny professor stood atop a stack of text books as he instructed the class. "Repeat after me, _Addo Vita._"

The class chanted after him, "_Addo Vita."_

"_Addo Veeta"_ Ron recited, flicking his wand. "_ADDO VEETA"_ he repeated, this time louder. His Chudley Cannons' action figure remained inanimate. "It's not working! Why won't it work? Why won't it work!" he bellowed, hurling his action figure across the room in a fit of rage.

Harry looked glum, "Hermione would know..." he muttered, prodding his decapitated figure of Viktor Krum with the end of his wand.

The red-head gave a heaving sigh, "she'll be okay…we can go see her…later…right?"

Jaded eyes shut tightly, "I know Ron…but I still miss her."

"We all do, _Addo VITA"_ Ron attempted once more on Harry's plastic figure. At once, the figurine arose looking surly and irritated.

"Well done Mr. Weasley", the professor praised, "five points to Gryffindor."

With one swift move, he flung the miniature Quidditch player across the room, but even that didn't make Ron feel any better.

.:::.

"Come on Neville, at least attempt the spell!" said Seamus prodding the shell of a boy next to him.

"Leave me alone Seamus," he grunted bringing his head into the crook of his arm, "Just leave me alone."

Seamus shook his head.

"Give him some time," Parvati whispered as she brought her doll to life.

"Neville, Neville?" came a voice.

_WHY? WHY WON'T EVERYONE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?_

"I said leave me al-" he broke off as he looked up to face his professor."Sorry professor, I thought you were someone else" he murmured sheepishly.

The professor gave the boy an apprehensive smile. "No worries Mr. Longbottom, the headmaster would like to talk to you, you're excused from the rest of the class, please take your things."

Neville nodded and wordlessly proceeded to Dumbledore's office.

He stood in front of the Gargoyle for a while, thinking before he attempted the password.

Was he going to be expelled now? He probably deserved, he'd killed Hermione after all…and Malfoy, but he didn't matter. At long last, after all his screw ups during the years, he'd finally be expelled, Grams was going to slaughter him when he got home…if he didn't do it himself first.

"Lemon drops?" he tried.

Nothing.

Neville shifted nervously, the Gargoyle statue unnerved him.

"Um, levitating sherbet balls? Fizzing Whizzbees, Jelly Slugs, Cockroach Clusters…Bernie Botts every flavored beans?" he was running out of ideas, "Pepper Imps!"

A grinding sound indicated that he'd correctly guessed the password and the statue began to move. Tentatively, he stepped onto the revolving staircase, dreading his arrival.

"Come in," Neville heard the headmaster's voice call from inside as he had reached his destination.

The pudgy boy heaved open the doors and shuffled in.

"Welcome Mr. Longbottom, take a seat" The professor gestured towards the chair next to the one occupied by Snape.

Not wasting anytime, the boy sat down, shifting his seat farther away from the potions master and prepared himself.

"Do you think you can remember the exact events of yesterday's potions class?" the professor asked.

Neville looked up wide-eyed in surprise, "you're not going to expel me?" he blurted.

Dumbledore chuckled softly, "No, of course not boy, it wasn't your fault!"

"But- but it was!" he protested, "I knocked into them! I killed them!"

The headmaster shook his head, "No, no my dear boy, you most certainly did not kill them! They're merely in a deep slumber."

Neville stared at the old wizard, "They're alive? They're—they're just asleep!?" he exclaimed.

The headmaster nodded.

"So…so…Why can't you wake them up?" he asked feeling slightly better.

"Did professor Snape not explain to you the effects of _Somnio Eternus?"_ Dumbledore asked.

Neville gave him a sheepish look, "Kind of…but I can't really remember..."

Professor Snape smirked.

"Well, in essence, it's….an eternal slumber. But you're not simply asleep, in your mind, you're transported to a place in time, and it's like a dream." Dumbledore explained steepling his long fragile fingers.

"But Professor Snape said it was only a part of the potion! He said…something about…it only lasting…an hour or...or something…" Neville exclaimed, twisting his fingers trying to remember the instructions.

"With Nightshade yes, but that unfortunately, was the ingredient missing…" said the headmaster.

Solemnly, Neville nodded, "So…there's no way of bringing them…back?" he whispered quietly.

"But Alas, there may be, this is why I brought you here. Once again, could you describe to us the exact events of that day?" Dumbledore asked.

Neville nodded eagerly, "Well, I was partnered with Malfoy, and Hermione and Crabbe were beside us." He began, "Um, then…Malfoy got mad at me and did most of the potion by himself." He gave a quick glance at the potions master and continued, "then…then…he asked me for the…the Nightshade, I turned to get it and when I turned back Malfoy was hovering over Hermione's unattended cauldron and dusting his robes off in it. I saw some…sort of sparkly stuff fall into it…but I don't know what…" he paused to think for a moment, "Then…I tried to hand him the Nightshade, but, I…tripped on…on his stool, and knocked him over…and that's all I saw before I hit the ground…"

The headmaster looked in deep thought.

"Sparkly stuff….the fairy powder! But how did Mr. Malfoy come to have fairy powder on his robes?" said Dumbledore with a questioning look on his face.

Neville shrugged.

"Does it matter?" Professor Snape questioned.

Dumbledore shook his head, "No, no at least not at the present, but this could be the solution…"

"How?" asked Neville, "Fairy magic only…interlinks spells…doesn't it?"

"Yes, spells, potions, thoughts…and even dreams, but it also behaves as a counteraction to the potion, along with other effects too…" said Dumbledore pacing again."Thank you for your assistance Mr. Longbottom, you may leave now" he said gesturing towards the exit without glancing up from his thoughts.

Neville nodded and silently left the way he came in.

.:::.

Heaving a deep sigh, Hermione collapsed spinelessly onto her silk covered bed, kicking off her painful slippers.

_Damn that Malfoy, curse him to hell!_

Unconsciously, she ran her delicate fingers over the smooth, intricate floral designs that were etched into her head board.

_What am I going to do..._

_You yelled at him, go apologize_

_Me? Apologize to that git? Not in this lifetime_

_Fine, it's your choice, I don't see any other way_

_Since when did I pick up the annoying habit of talking to myself?_

_Since always_

"Shut up!" she hissed aloud, then as realization sunk in, she slapped her palm to her forehead.

The girl groaned in disbelief at herself "I'm going insane…telling myself to shut up…"

_There's no use in just laying here you know_

"Fine fine, I'll go I'll go" she grumbled.

With a final sigh, Hermione hoisted herself from the bed, and left her room.

**Review! CC always welcomed for improvement of course! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Where **_**something**_** happens...**

**And, Something Corporate Lyrics - Fall. Absolutely love it.**


	6. Much Ado about Nothing

**Chapter Five: _Much _****_Ado_****_ about Nothing_**

**A/N Once again thanks crazy much to all those who reviewed and extra thanks to those who added me to their fav lists! **

* * *

_I'm all **out of faith**  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
**Illusion never changed**  
Into something** real**  
I'm wide awake  
And I can see  
The **perfect sky is torn**  
You're a little **late**  
**I'm already torn**_

The girls muttered quietly, their volume slowly increasing as they loitered about in the main corridors.

"Oh no! Absolutely not! That Adonis was far more handsome than Prometheus!"

"Well, I suppose, but I've always preferred darker-haired men."

"Don't get me wrong, that one is to die for…but his eyes, his eyes are just so...so...divine!"

Hermione shuffled her feet a bit, and stopped just behind the two maids, clearing her throat uncomfortably.

The two maids whipped around in haste.

The princess recognized them at one. They were the snobbish two that accompanied Queen Arachne something or another Hermione couldn't recall at the moment.

The two girls shared a quick smirk.

"Princess Artemis!" they bowed down mockingly low.

Hermione frowned at both the name and their exaggerated manners.

"Right, yes, can you tell me where the king and his guests went?"

"West Garden I believe Princess" replied the taller, lankier one.

Her forehead furrowed, "Where's that?"

"Across from the East garden, opposite the lake, simply follow the path from the castle" said the other.

"Alright then, thank you" said the princess. With uncertainty at the word of the two snickering maidens, she slowly turned and left.

A girl giggled soundly from behind her, "what an idiot."

.:.

_East gardens west gardens…how many gardens does one guy need?!_

The sun had been swallowed whole by the glistening stars sprinkled amongst the blackened skies. The daylight had been long masked by the ominous darkness. A luminous, pale, glowing moon hung full, discreetly watching the world below, revealing the dark and devious secrets of the night.

The crisp night air held warmth with an inconstant breath of chilling wind. Towering trees around danced a graceful promenade to the sound of darkness.

A lost golden-eyed maiden wandered amongst the peacefulness of the gardens. Her breath was taken away as she laid her eyes upon the enchantingly beautiful floral landscape that surrounded her. There were dainty Violets varying in shades of blue; from indigo to azure. Mixed in were crimson shades of blooming Camellias, the purest of white Lilies, the brightest of orange tinted yellow Marigolds and Chrysanthemums in various shades with unusual co-dominant petals. Then finally, appearing vividly, bold and strong, yet gentle and meek, a perfect mixture of both blood red and pearl white roses, illuminated by the iridescent glow of the moon. Its beauty was incomparable. Anything else seemingly withered in comparison. Unmarred and pure.

Perfect.

Hermione reached a hand out to touch the roses, she yearned to run a finger along the soft, velvety petals, but it seemed so wrong, so unholy to touch a thing of such beauty and purity. Her fingers stopped just centimeters away from the blossom. Such beauty she'd never laid eyes on before, it almost hurt to tear her eyes away from a thing of such elegance and splendor.

Her trek continued along the cobbled path. Before her lay a diamond frosted lake. Still and serene, the surface seemed so smooth and untarnished. It would be a sin to tarnish the perfection of the crystalline waters, but nonetheless, she felt a great desire to submerge a single finger and break the translucent liquid crystal.

The princess was spellbound by the sight, possibly even more so than by the roses. Her fiery amber orbs were glued to the scene, but her thoughts wandered a million miles away...

To Harry; the raven-haired boy who still seemed to hold her heart. But he would never love her…at least not the way she loved him. It killed her to think that another was in his arms…another had captured his heart the way he'd captured hers; she'd never be good enough for him. He would never want her. She wasn't pretty like all the other girls, she was different, she was Hermione. Simply Hermione. For six years, she had stood by his side faithfully; she was his shoulder to lean on, to cry on. He thought of her as nothing more than a friend; a sister.

Where had she gone wrong? The thought killed her within, ebbing ceaselessly at her body mind and soul. Hot tears began flowing freely from her eyes, trailing down her cheeks and down her neck. She made no attempt to stop them. Her legs began to weaken, and she collapsed to the ground in a heap. As the minutes passed by, her sobs became increasingly audible. She lay alone on the cold, stone path, torn.

A feather light touch brushed against her, timidly; a pair of strong arms encircled her body from behind. Not giving a care who it might have been, the broken soul turned and sobbed into the stranger's chest. A strange warmth filled her despite the fact her heart was still in chaos. Moments passed, the two stood beneath the moonlight, holding tightly onto one another; clinging on for dear life. The winds brushed past, and the radiance of the moon shone relentlessly. Finally, a familiar male voice broke the silence; a Slytherin voice.

"Pr-princess? Are…you alright?"

Ever so slowly, the forlorn damsel lifted her eyes from his chest and on to the face of her saviour. A soft gasp escaped her lips.

"Blaise?"

The ebony-haired young man stared back at her; a look of confusion strewn across his face.

"Sorry?"

A a slight cringe crossed her face; of course, a familiar face; but a different person…

"Oh, I'm sorry" she apologized. "Who--who are you?" she asked releasing her grip on him.

The boy quickly dropped to one knee and bowed, "Prince Hadrian, heir of King Philippe II, your majesty."

_Hadrian…sounds familiar…one of the gods…?_

Once more, her forehead furrowed in frustration, she knew this, he was the god of something….

As she looked up into his eyes, they were pierced with a bright, lucid, almost sharp viridian colour. His face was defined handsomely; there was a charming, charismatic appeal to him. A slight reminder of Harry and…someone else she couldn't put her finger on.

"Thank you so much…for…being here" she smiled faintly as a dull pang struck her insides.

The dark-haired boy blushed visibly under the light, and smiled back at her, revealing distinct dimples on his fair-skinned cheeks.

"Any time Princess, anytime."

Hermione reveled in his child-like innocence. He seemed so…pure.

"Please, call me Hermione" she insisted.

The vibrant smile upon his face grew faint, "It'd be an honor to princess, it truly would, but your father, would have my head for it."

A sharp frown crossed her features; Chop off someone's head for calling their daughter by her _name?!_

"Well, could you at least call me Hermione when he's not around? Hearing princess constantly does get rather tedious" she grinned.

Hadrian nodded and bowed down once more, "It would be my pleasure pri- Hermione."

Hermione couldn't help but feel her heart swell at the sight of the young man.

He was her Prince Charming.

.:.

The minutes seemed to drag on endlessly. Like someone had used a time-turner over and over again, just to annoy the Slytherin Prince. But what irritated him most, was how the Contessa flirted shamelessly with the King. She may not have been his real mother, but it still gnawed at him incessantly; like an itch he could never scratch. His "mother" was an enticing, alluring woman, not a day older than 30, whilst the queen looked worn, weary, and pounds overweight. She wasn't hideous, but she certainly incomparable to the lively Countess.

Draco had regretted leaving the immediately as soon as he'd returned to the dining hall. Boredom swallowed him whole as he listened to the monotonous voices rambling on about property, treaties, scandals beyond the castle walls and what not. It was like being at one of Lucius' deatheater conferences. He was there to be seen, not heard. That was how it always was with his father, he wondered if the man had any purpose for him other than appearances. He felt used. But it would never matter. He had one purpose to his existence, and only one. His desires meant as little as the dirt on his father's custom designed shoes. That was the way he'd been raised. Never hope, never wish, wishing brought you nothing but pain; never care; caring was for the weak, why show compassion when you recieved nothing in return? Never love. Love did not exist; it was a creation of muggles; to make others trust in you, to make you feel good. It was a display of weakness, a way for your enemies to hurt you, to destroy you wholly. Only fools needed love, only fools loved, and he Draco Valerian Malfoy was anything but.

Heartless. A heartless bastard was how he was to be described. Cold, callous, merciless. He felt nothing. But when he did, he never let it be known; not publicly. His heart was made of stone--of ice. He'd never known love-- any love, and he would never need to.

Despite that, he couldn't help but be drawn to the beauty of the dark-haired temptress before him. She looked so elegant, but in a dark way. It intrigued him greatly.

They'd been wandering through the gardens for what seemed to have been hours. The gardens seemed never ending; miles and miles of multihued flora. At first it'd been somewhat interesting, but one could only take so much of the mindless vegetation-watching. It made him sick.

But it also reminded Draco of himself. The flowers, it's only purpose in life was to be admired, to be looked at; for display. You couldn't do much more with them.

A quiet shuffling of leaves followed by loud panting broke through his state of mind.

"Your-your majesty" a short, scrawny man came dashing up to the king, brushing rudely past Draco. He stopped before the king and stooped down low.

"Yes Ares, what is it you need?" snapped the king, obviously displeased at having to draw his attention away from the Contessa. The Queen on the other hand looked rather relieved, welcoming the intrusion of the courtier.

Draco looked down upon the man with a nonchalant expression; he immediately knew this was not a man to be trusted. His eyes were beady and his skin was sallow. You could visibly see his bone structure which protruded from his skin. He looked as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. Then there was the look upon his face, similar to that of the conniving rat, Peter Pettigrew, the one who had wormed his way back into the Dark Lord's inner circle. A permanent sneer was embedded into his features. It made one long to spit disgustedly into his face. His feeble existence made one sick.

"Your majesty, King Philippe has arrived with his family; they await you in the grand hall," Ares informed him.

The king made no attempt to conceal his displeasure. It had completely slipped his mind that he would be playing host to the King of Spain whilst he visited the country.

"Dear Contessa, my sincere apologies for cutting this evening short-" _short?_ Draco almost laughed at this, "but I have some business to tend to, please, stay a while and enjoy yourselves, the servants are at your disposal my fair lady. Let my daughters show you around" said the King. At this, he truly did look sorry.

Countess Kallianeira curtsied briefly before she replied, "Do not apologize your majesty, it is your duty, thank you for this lovely evening."

The king gave her a hearty smile and headed back to the castle with the queen at his side. As she passed, Queen Arachne shot an unmistakable glare at the Contessa. Kallianeira simply smiled politely.

"Well then," began Thaleia fluttering her long black lashes, "shall we continue our tour of the gardens?"

The countess nodded, and they began once more.

Draco could have screamed.

_I've got to get out of here_

He strayed back as his tour group went ahead, twisting and turning through the endless garden.

Leaping over hedges and traipsing through beds of petunias and dahlias, he ran, trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

Draco pressed his back to a large tree trunk and panted lightly, listening hard for any sign of life. Feeling heated, he carefully took off his vest and began to unbutton his shirt. He let out an intense breath as he felt an icy blanket caress his firm body. Aside from the infrequent breaths of wind, it was silent. The sanctity of the night consumed him. He felt, for once in his life, free.

And it felt good.

Although Lucius had drilled his theories and propagandas into his mind, a part of him; a very small part of him did not believe any of what he was taught. It seemed so…silly. That was the only logical untarnished part of him, and it was never let out. Ever. That same part of him wanted to know what it felt to love, to feel the good. To trust.

There wasn't a doubt in his mind that his father had molded his son into a younger replica of himself. But if he really was a duplicate of the older Malfoy, then did that mean Lucius had secret desires like he did? Did Lucius want to love? To be loved? It'd been a day after his 9th birthday when he realized the inevitable, his father did not love his mother, nor did he ever. In a way, she was the same as Draco, to be seen and not heard, like a porcelain doll to be put on display for the world to see. If his mother in any was disagreed with her role, she never revealed it. Just like Draco. Lucius Malfoy was a dictator. Like a wizard version of Hitler.

Time stopped for no one; and Draco Malfoy was no exception. The moon suddenly disappeared behind a cluster of dark clouds that had appeared from no where as he reveled in his new found freedom for just a minute longer before falling back down to reality. He couldn't stay here forever; he'd have to go back someday.

Wouldn't he?

.:.

The perfection of the waters shattered as the princess submerged a single toe. Its effect was instantaneous, sending ripples throughout the entire lake. It shimmered like diamonds under the light of the blissful moon. A second wave of ripples shot through the sheet of diamonds as she sunk in her other foot. Even the coolness of the lake seemed perfect.

The prince watched intently at the way her eyes seemed to glimmer beneath the moonlight. She looked like an angel with the exception of her flushed, tear-stained cheeks. He pondered at what could have made her tears flow so steadily down her soft, peach-pink complexion; but it would only serve to remind her of the pain if he asked. Thus, he kept silent as she now seemed to be feeling more content.

She turned to him, finally taken notice of his intense gaze. With her shimmering light-brown orbs, she cocked her head and asked, "What?"

Such a simple question, but he couldn't find an answer. Hadrian ran his fingers through his dark hair looking thoughtful.

"Hermione, like…Hera…The most beautiful Olympian, the queen of the Goddesses" he whispered, "a name so befitting of you."

It was Hermione's turn to blush now. Her cheeks flushed even redder and she glanced back down to the crystal waters in order to hide her embarrassment.

Gently, he placed his hand upon her face, drawing her nearer to him. Her heart began to pound inside her chest; she could feel the warmth of his hand upon her skin. With his other hand, he brushed aside her soft brown hair and met her eyes. She was at that moment, captured. His lucid aquamarine eyes seemed to ensnare hers, like the devil's snare, but in a good way. As he leaned forward to close the distance between them, he spoke softly into her ear.

"You're beautiful."

Then, without another word, he met his lips with her own.

It was nothing like she'd ever imagined. His lips were cold, hard and smooth--like marble. It felt…wrong. Even the heavens seemed to agree with her. The skies had darkened considerably as the moon became hidden by a mass of dark, ominous clouds. The winds suddenly picked up, chilling her inner core.

Hermione drew back from the kiss leaving the young man with an astonished look upon his face.

"I'm, I'm sorry; it's late, I've got to go back to the castle." She stuttered avoiding his alluring eyes, then picked up her slippers and hurriedly sprinted back into the castle; her heart pounding violently.

What had gone wrong? Why did she pull back? He seemed so perfect. He was her prince charming, so why did it feel so wrong? The moment their lips met, her heart began to scream, it was like nothing she'd ever felt before. Hermione had no idea what had happened. The only thing that she felt certain of…was that it was wrong; so very wrong.

_When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel_

_Together  
It doesn't feel right at all_

.:.

Once more, she reached her sleeping chambers and collapsed upon her queen sized bed feeling breathless.

_What did I just do…_

The moon had reappeared, and the clouds seemed to have disappeared. The curtains of her windows had been drawn open revealing several windows and a door within her room. The light shone vividly through the terrace doors and fell upon her figure as if putting her in the spotlight.

Suddenly, the moonlight vanished. She assumed it had been covered by the clouds yet again. Rolling over to her side, she paused to let out a soft yawn, only to find that a hand had been clasped over her mouth, and another held her down.

A dark figure loomed above her, a man.

_Hadrian! Oh no!_

She squirmed and jerked back from him.

"What-what do you want?' she whispered throatily as a feeling terror washed over her.

"Not so loud, Granger" a familiar voice hissed, "I don't want anyone finding out I'm here."

_Granger?_

"Malfoy!" she gasped as a feeling of relief came over her.

"Yes, the one and only, who else could it be" he replied, letting her go.

"Hadr-, oh, no one...I just thought…never mind" she paused looking up at him. Draco had turned his back on her and faced the open doors.

She could see his profile illuminated by the radiance of the moonlight. He stood firmly staring out into the darkness in deep thought. His pale skin seemed to glow beneath the moon; it was nothing like Hadrian's. Watching contentedly as he, himself seemed to be emitting light, Hermione's eyes drifted down his body. His shirt was unbuttoned. She could see his firm muscles, when the wind blew past. Unconsciously licking her lips, she was so entranced, she hadn't even noticed when he'd turned around and faced her.

A small smirk crept on to his face as he watched the beautiful Mudblood gazing at his body so intensely.

"Like what you see?" he drawled slyly.

Hermione's blush returned; she was speechless.

"Perhaps you'd like me to strip for you?" he teased, and began to take off his shirt in a seductive manner.

She let out a small squeal as he threw his shirt at her, "Malfoy! What are you doing!?"

"You seem to be enjoying it" he grinned, thriving in her embarrassment. Slowly he began to loosen the ties on his pants.

At this, she began to shriek, "Malfoy no!!" She buried her face in his shirt and turned her back on him, edging closer to the back of her bed.

It amused him greatly to see her in such an awkward situation.

His mind seemed to ignore the fact that this was Hermione Granger he was enjoying himself with. He just had to go a bit further, "and now, my pants are off."

A muffled yelp came from her as she buried her head beneath the covers.

Draco chuckled, "And now, I'm taking off my underpants," he quickly threw his vest at her.

"Malfoy!" she whimpered, "Put your bloody clothes back on!"

"Tisk, tisk, is the perfect little Gryffindor cussing?" he scolded her in a mocking tone, wagging his index finger at her.

More muffled words came from her as she pulled a pillow over her sheets above her head.

Carefully, he climbed upon her bed, and began to uncover her head which was buried deep beneath the covers.

She fidgeted uncontrollably as he pried his shirt away from her face.

Her eyes were shut tight. "Open your eyes Granger, you know you want to" he whispered into her ear.

She shook her head violently. Feeling mortified she blindly backed up against the headboard.

"Come on Granger, don't fight it anymore." Draco took her hand and pressed it against his bare chest.

Hermione squealed softly and retracted her arm.

Draco couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing, her discomfort was absolutely hilarious.

"What's so funny!" she demanded with her eyes shut.

The blond boy's laughter died down slowly and he replied, "Open your eyes and take a look, I'm not hideous you know."

_Oh my goshhhh he's naked….you can't open your eyes!_

_He can't really be naked can he?_

_You won't know unless you take a look_

Hermione squirmed uncomfortably debating whether to open her eyes or not. Then finally, her curiosity got the better of her, and she opened her eyes a crack.

He wasn't naked

_Told you so_

_Shut up_

Opening her eyes fully, she let out a sigh of relief (or perhaps disappointment?).

"You prat!" she cried, throwing a pillow at his head.

"Hey! You looked! I might really have been naked you know!" he exclaimed and threw the pillow back at her.

Hermione ducked and cast a haughty look towards him, "even if I did I'm sure there wouldn't have been much to see anyway."

A blow to his ego, Hermione did an impression of him and smirked.

Draco looked highly offended, "Well, that's for me to know and you to find out then isn't it?"

The princess rolled her eyes and hit him right in the chest with one of her silk covered pillows.

Draco's hand flew up to his forehead in mock distress "that was unsportsman-like conduct! Penalty to the Gryffindor beater!" he announced.

Hermione giggled and attacked him with another pillow.

His gray eyes widened and his jaw dropped in shock, "You're playing like a Slytherin!"

"Nuh uh, Slytherins aren't nearly as good as Gryffindors" she grinned.

His eyes shimmered, mirroring the enchanting lake beyond her walls. They were alluring like Hadrian's, but in a more…captivating…sexy…mysterious way.

"Oh yea? We'll see about that Miss. I'm- a- perfect- Gryffindor-in-everyway" and with that, he tackled her down, tickling her till she couldn't breathe.

Hermione shrieked and collapsed back onto her bed as he attacked her, "o-k, okay Mal-foy, you-you w-wi-win" she gasped.

But he didn't stop, "You know what I want to hear Granger" he taunted in a sing-song voice.

Her amber eyes flashed, "No! I w-won't say it!" she protested, fighting for air.

Draco stopped for a moment to let her regain her breath and looked at her crossly, "Fine."

Hermione stared at him incredulously. Giving up so easily?

His eyes held a mischievous glint, "I'll just have to tickle it out of you!"

Hermione shrieked and tried to get away, but his seeker reflexes were too quick. He began to attack her with tickles once more.

"Malfoy!" she whined trying desperately to escape from his fingers.

"Come one Granger, just say it and it'll all be over with" he bantered.

"F-Fine, Sly-slyther-ins, a-are the-the b-best" she gasped between giggles.

"And…?" he continued in a teasing tone.

"An-and, I'm s-sure you-h-have a-a-lot t-to see" she finished, panting breathlessly as he stopped.

"Told you so" he smirked crossing his arms victoriously.

Hermione pouted beneath him and stuck her tongue out.

"You are so mature, your highness" the platinum haired boy sneered playfully and collapsed onto the bed next to her.

"I know I am" she replied, and rolled to her side to face him.

Draco almost lost it right there and then. Her eyes, her toffee eyes, they seemed to sparkle relentlessly even in the dark. Her hair was in disarray with strands placed seemingly meticulously along her face. Her soft, pink cheeks glowed with radiance; every part of her seemed angelic. He felt so content just looking at her.

_Stop it Draco, stop staring at her_

He opened his mouth to speak, but a well-timed knock at the door interrupted him.

Hermione gasped and shot up from the bed.

"Princess? Are you in there?" came the voice.

"Um, yes, one moment please" she replied hastily.

Draco leaped off her bed and looked for a place to hide.

Frantically, Hermione tried to straighten her appearance and pointed to her closet. Draco protested for a moment, but soon surrendered and dashed in.

The door opened, and not a moment too soon.

"Princess?"

Hermione whipped around, it was Hestia.

"H-Hestia, how can I help you?" she asked hoping she didn't look like too much of a mess.

Draco gasped silently as he peered through the crack of the closet door.

_Pansy?!_

The girl smiled, "I've drawn out your evening bath miss."

"Ah, oh um, thank you" she replied.

"Which nightgown would you like to wear tonight?" asked the handmaid heading towards her wardrobe.

Her toffee eyes widened as she searched her mind for a way to stop her.

"Um-WAIT!" Hermione cried and stumbled in front of her wardrobe, blocking the girl's way.

Hestia raised an eyebrow.

"Um…can...can…can you try and find some of that soap…that smells like…oranges?" she invented pathetically trying to stall.

"Alright, then, I don't know if we have any, but I'll check…"the maiden replied, and left the room.

Hermione ran over to the door and shut it.

"Pansy?" he cried in amazement as he stepped out from the closet.

She leaned against the door, and nodded, "Now get out! Before she comes back! If my father finds out he'll have your head!"

Draco chuckled, "You heard about the head stuff too?"

Hermione grinned, "Shoo!" she commanded, motioning her hands out the door.

"But I have to talk to you!" he protested.

Footsteps neared the door, Hermione panicked, "Meet me by the lake in the gardens tomorrow, say…after lunch?"

Draco mutely nodded and dashed out the terrace doors.

"Night princess, Sweet dreams" he whispered bowing low and mockingly as he climbed out the way he entered.

Hermione's already present grin widened and she waved before quickly shutting the doors. Exhaling a deep sigh of relief, she collapsed onto her bed for the 4th time that night.

_Good night, Draco Malfoy._

* * *

**My favorite chapter! Song by Natalie Imbruglia: Torn (another one of my fav songs!) And then the other one's by the one and _only_ Avril Lavigne: Together **

**oh yea! BLAISE IS A GUY AND DRACOS EYES ARE GREY/SILVER WHATEVER, NOT BLUE **

**just thought I'd point that out!**

**REVIEW! CC welcomed :) Thanks for reading!**


	7. A MidAutumn Night's Dream

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: _A Mid-Autumn Night's Dream_**

* * *

**The usual drabble of thanks then eh? Really appreciate it when you guys review =) Gives me like…confidence (cough to write more cough)!**

**(Btw, do the chapter titles remind you of anything? Lol I love Shakespeare! Especially MSND and R&J)**

* * *

_Why do you look so familiar  
I could swear that I have seen your face before_

I think I like that you seem sincere  
**I think I like to get to know you a little bit more**

_I think there's something more, life's worth living for  
**Who**** knows what could happen.**  
Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day  
**Who**** knows what could happen.**_****

Crystal clear bubbles slipped across her sleek thighs catching the candle light and exhibiting a brilliant rainbow display of colours as she propped her feet upon the edge of the cream coloured marble bathtub.

It was undoubtedly strange. Many thoughts crossed her mind that night as she sunk deeper into the orange scented waters. Most of them included Malfoy. Something was different, very different. He seemed almost friendly. Okay maybe friendly was to strong a word. Approachable. That was it. He'd been approachable; and it scared her a bit. In all her years at Hogwarts, she'd never encountered an approachable Malfoy. It seemed almost…wrong. What happened? Where was that despicable pureblood bastard she despised with such passion? She had become so accustomed to the spiteful Malfoy, that this one…was unimaginable.

Hermione yelped aloud as she pinched herself on the wrist.

_Okay, so it really did happen_

Was it so implausible for Draco Malfoy to be nice? No, no, a_pproachable_.The inevitable answer? Yes. Yes it was. Having an approachable Malfoy, was like seeing Voldemort dressed up as Father Christmas handing out presents in a muggle orphanage. Or, Professor Snape voluntarily putting on a tutu and dancing in Swan Lake. In essence, not 100% impossible, but the likelihood of it happening?

Not very great.

Truth be told, it'd been a long time since she'd laughed so much…or had so much fun. And honestly, she enjoyed it. A lot. But the fact that it'd been with her arch-nemesis Draco Malfoy, well, kind of made it hard to believe.

Taking a deep breath, she dove beneath the water, drenching her head of _almost_-curls. If anyone were to have been watching, they'd have automatically assumed she'd been trying to drown herself.

Minutes later, she emerged, breaking the nearly settled waters, gasping for air.

With care, she picked up her requested bar of orange scented soap and began to rub it into her hair. The citrusy aroma pleasantly tickled her senses. Orange smelled good. Freakishly good.

An unexpected rapping at the door dragged her back to reality.

"Princess? Are you done? You've been in there for a rather long time." Came Hestia's voice.

Hermione frowned. "Alright, alright, I'm getting out."

Sighing with defeat, she heaved her dripping body from the citrus waters, and resigned herself to face the obvious facts.

_Draco Malfoy has become ….approachable. _

.::::.

_I just wanna **hold you close but so far**  
All I have are** dreams of you**  
So I wait for the day and the courage to say  
**How much I love you**  
Yes I do  
I'll be **dreaming of you tonight**  
'Till tomorrow **I'll be holding you tight**  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about **you and me**_

Rock Hard.

That was the only phrase plausible to describe the bed. These people were supposed to be rich! So WHY didn't they have decent mattresses? Three bloody husbands and the woman got ALL their money, but nooo she just _had_ to buy beds made of CONCRETE!

Judging by the lack of light shining through the French doors in Draco's room, he estimated that it was about 3 AM. The family had come back at around Midnight after leaving the Granger's Castle. To Draco's relief, the tour of the gardens had just about ended by the time he caught up with them. The Slytherin boy tossed and turned, shifting and rotating in every way possible to find a more comfortable position. He'd been lying awake for over 3 hours now and nothing he did helped.

_Nineteen Golden Fleeced Lambies…Twenty Golden Fleeced Lambies…Thirty…_

Tap Tap Tap

_No…Twenty One Golden Fleeced Lambies…I am going to be so stiff tomorrow…er…later…Need…beauty sleep…_

Tap Tap Tap

_Twenty Two… Golden Fleeced Lambies…Twenty Three Golden Fleeced Lambies…Twenty…Four? Golden fleeced…_

Tap Tap Tap

_Damn incessant rapping…Twenty Five Golden Fleeced Lambies… Can't be devilishly handsome without…sleep…Twenty Six Golden Fleeced Lambies…_

Tap Tap Tap

_WHAT IS THAT INFERNAL RACKET!?_

Tap Tap Tap

_Owls? …..Here?_

Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap

The tousle haired boy reluctantly crawled up from his stone mattress. Squinting his silvery eyes, he groped around blindly looking for a shirt to cover his bare half having slept only in his boxers. His not-so-comfrotable-I-thought-these-people-were-rich-why-can't-they-afford-anything-decent boxers.

Tap Tap Tap

"What in the hell is that bloody noise?!" he fumed silently, still trying to find some clothing. Clumsily, he fumbled around for the curtains to his balcony door hoping to shine some light on his predicament.

As he did, the rapping ceased, but instead, something else stood before him on the other side of the glass door. Something that caused the 6ft tall boy to jump 5ft into the air and land hard on his ever so adorable pride.

Brushing aside the strands of blonde hair from his face, he looked up at the glowing figure before him. A natural assumption of the glowing body would have been an alien, but seeing as that was a muggle invention…

_An Angel…_

Draco's silver-gray eyes widened considerably, and his breathing became quick and shallow. It was an angel…

Her long, wavy auburn tendrils cascaded down her shoulders. Honey-chocolate orbs sparkled beneath the moon light that illuminated her figure and her luscious lips were curving into her sun kissed cheeks. The fine white gown she wore clung revealingly onto her petite, curvy frame. If she were an angel, then he must have died and gone to heaven which probably should've surprised him more than anything else considering his…relations. She was absolutely breathtaking. She was absolutely stunningly beautiful, she was absolutely….

Granger.

The angelic figure raised an eyebrow at him and spoke, "Are you planning on letting me in anytime soon?"

For once in his lifetime, Draco Valerian Malfoy was speechless.

A frown crossed her lips and she stood before him with her arms now akimbo. "Well?"

Scrambling up from the forest-green rug, he heaved himself up and unlocked the glass door, standing just inches away from her.

"I-um-you-er-a…" he could barely string two words together; much less think of two actual words.

He found this situation ridiculous, Malfoy's were never speechless. _They_ were the ones to make others speechless!

The enchanting smile crept its back onto her face as she subtly closed the remaining distance between them. With one hand, she gently ran her fingers through his soft, silky hair. Draco closed his eyes and inhaled her heavenly scent.

_Oranges__…since when did angels smell like oranges…._

With her other hand, she tenderly placed it firmly upon his chest. Her touch was like electricity. Draco shivered at the electrifying feeling. Her fingers were ice cold. His eyes finally captured hers. Silver eyes darkened as they embraced the warmth of brown ones. Taking his left hand, he pulled her slender body up against his. Savoring the feeling of his chest against her body, he cupped her chin with his right hand. There was just one thing left to do. He drew her delicate face near, and leaned in to meet his heavenly destiny.

But it never came.

"Draco" her voice whispered to him.

The boy blinked as he down upon at her.

"Adonis" she spoke louder this time. "Wake up!" she screamed, shaking his body violently.

Draco's eyes burst open to find sunlight flooding his room and his two brothers towering above him.

His back was aching and his sheets were in a tangle around him.

"How on earth did you end up on the floor?" Phaeton sniggered.

.::::.

Compared to this, life at Hogwarts had been a breeze, Never in her life had she stopped to ponder about the life of a princess. It was nothing like she'd ever seen on television. Absolutely nothing. She'd been awaken at the break of dawn that day by her boisterous handmaiden, and for some absurd reason, it'd taken them an hour to get her ready for breakfast. Why in the world would anyone want or have to dress up for breakfast? She'd run into Hadrian that morning; he'd attempted to engage her in conversation, but she hadn't had time to stop and chat. Immediately after her morning nosh, she'd been whisked away for a hideously mundane 2 hour Latin lesson with a tutor which preceded an hour and a half of Spanish and another tedious hour of Princess etiquette. It had been absolutely disastrous. She'd been no where as graceful as she seemed. The whole morning had been dreadful, but educational and being the studious student she was, had always been eager to learn new skills.

To her immense relief, Hermione had been given an hour of leisure time after lunch which was followed by a 2 hour riding lesson and an hour of arithmetics. The afternoon schedule in her opinion was quite pleasant, Hermione had always adored her Arithmacy class in Hogwarts, this wouldn't be too different would it? Thinking back to Hogwarts made her tear up a bit; would she ever get back? More importantly…would she ever see Harry and Ron again? Or her family….her real family.

Hermione released a deep sigh as she pushed around the salad in her silver plate. She'd been promptly scolded for both actions.

_What is wrong with these people…_

Her stomach rumbled audibly. She hadn't had much time to eat breakfast. Hungrily, she sunk her teeth into a section of a mandarin from her plate and savored the way the delicious, sweet, tangy juices exploded within her mouth. Hurriedly, the princess finished off the remainder of her lunch and excused herself from the table, unaware of the present time and hurried out to the gardens to meet Draco.

.::::.

He'd found her already waiting, patiently by the edge of the lake by the time he'd arrived. Her tiny feet were submerged beneath the cool lake waters and chilling wind blew lightly around her, gently whipping around her auburn tendrils. She looked peaceful…like an angel.

_But I won't tell_

_'Cause I don't want anyone to know_

_I won't tell_

_'Cause **I don't want you to know**_

Draco shook his head violently and his platinum hair hung windswept across his face. It was wrong…disgusting…despicable. She was a Mudblood. It didn't matter how beautiful or intelligent she may have been. She was tainted. Dirty blood coursed through her veins, she was part of the enemy, she was inferior. She was against and beneath him, and would be for eternity. They didn't belong. There wasn't a place in the world for them, they would never be accepted. If you couldn't combine Nitro and Glycerin, then you could never put together a Pureblood and a Mudblood.

Never.

Silently, he strode up behind her and nudged the small of her back with the toe of his boot.

"Granger" he muttered.

Startled, Hermione jumped up from the ground and teetered towards the cold lake. Reflexively, she grabbed onto the nearest object; which just happened to be the pale skinned boy before her.

His boy stiffened as she made contact. Steely -gray eyes darkened as if a storm had begun to brew within them. Clenching his jaw, he firmly pushed her aside and stepped back.

"Malfoy" she breathed, acknowledging his presence.

He nodded curtly and held his hands tightly behind his back. His spine straightened involuntarily in the same way his father had taught him to when around his _friends_ were in attendance.

Hermione frowned. Something was wrong…different. What had happened? The air around him seemed dark and ominous- almost frightening; he no longer held the approachable atmosphere. His features seemed sharper and harder than before, and his eyes no longer held the warmth they held briefly last night. He'd changed back into Draco Malfoy.

Her russet-brown eyes filled with anxiety as she neared him.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" she whispered tentatively looking up at him.

His callous expression remained ever present as he replied, "Think Granger, you're supposed to be smart. What possible reason could there be for my wanting to speak with you."

Hermione tugged uncomfortable at her crimson coloured dress and adverted her eyes to the ground.

"Oh" she said.

Draco turned his back to her and walked towards the edge of the lake.

"Well?" he prompted, refusing to face her.

Biting her lip nervously, she confessed, "No, I haven't had time to sort things out yet…" she paused a moment to think, "But if we can't figure a way out of here, I'm certain Dumbledore will…and Harry" she added.

The pale blond let out a derisive, "Ha". "Of course, wonder boy and his side kick weasel will come and save the day as usual" he jeered, raising his finely chiseled chin to the azure skies.

Hermione's fists clenched as the old resentment began to trickle through her veins once again.

"They haven't failed before now have they," she snapped angrily.

Finally, Draco turned back and faced her with a look of sheer loathing upon his flawless visage. His exterior reflected little of what he felt inside; contentment. He needed to feel her hatred again. To assure himself she was nothing but an undeserving, filthy, vile, disgusting Mudblood. A disgraceful, loathsome, good-for-nothing vermin adorned with flashy….beautiful ribbons.

His lips curved upwards the tiniest fraction of a centimeter into a cold, tight lipped semblance of a smile.

"Well, before… Wonder boy never had a girlfriend now did he?" By the insignificant, barely visible change in her hardened expression, Draco could tell he had succeeded in breaking into her. "What was her name again?" he ventured on, testing her limits to the end, "Ah, yes, Cho Chang."

His resemblance of a smile widened, with two words he knew he had accomplished his wicked deed.

Burning, fiery auburn eyes sparked with flecks of orangey-red were glued to Draco's mirthless, emotionless, glacial orbs. All she wanted to do at that moment was to melt him, burn him, and see him fall into a worthless heap of nothingness.

But she settled for wetness.

With one swift motion, she lunged forwards and shoved the Slytherin prince with all her might and sent him toppling into the crystal clear lake.

His figure broke the surface of the waters with a clean _splosh_. Ripples streaked across the lake and cool droplets rained across the surrounding air in a spouting fashion with two arches pushing against one another.

Hermione watched from above, smirking, feeling extremely satisfied with herself. She firmly crossed her arms against her chest as a pale blond head slowly surfaced.

"Bloody witch!" he sputtered, struggling to stay afloat, "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but I'm afraid I don't have a lifetime o listen to your prattling" she retorted angrily.

Her eyes seemed to glow at the sight of the drowning prat set before her. It looked so perfect.

"Help me Granger! I can't swim!" he cried in distress.

Hermione laughed scathingly, "Ha, and I thought Malfoys could do anything."

Draco sputtered once more, spitting out a mouthful of water.

"Well, you obviously thought WRONG!" he choked out, "Help!"

Hermione simply rolled her eyes and seated herself upon the lush green grass, chuckling at the drowning figure.

_Draco Malfoy, the not so amazing drowning ferret_

She watched amusedly, as he plunged beneath the waters once again.

"Malfoy, do you really expect me to fall for the whole _Help me I'm helplessly drowning_ act?" she said cynically, "I'm not exactly stupid you know…"

No reply came. A minute passed. No ferret, Two minutes passed, still no ferret…4 minutes passed, No one could possibly hold their breath for that long…

"MALFOY!" she called out, "MALFOY!" she repeated, this time with a hint of uneasiness.

A few handfuls of air bubbles broke the surface.

"Malfoy?! I know you're there!"

Nothing.

"Oh shit…" she swore.

_How was I supposed to know he couldn't swim!?_

_I didn't want him to DIE….just…well kinda, but not really! Maybe just a little…_

_OH GOD I KILLED HIM!_

_Nice going_

Panic filled her insides rapidly replacing the fading contentment. Hermione's eyes raked the lake area. No sign of the Slytherin boy.

Another thirty seconds passed.

"Oh god oh god…MALFOY!" she shrieked hysterically, then screaming like a wild banshee, she threw herself fully-dressed into the water and dove deep in search of the lifeless Draco Malfoy.

The lake was surprisingly deep. She whipped around frantically searching for any sign of the blond boy.

She'd have done anything to find him alive, well, almost anything. 5 minutes ago she'd have welcomed his absence…temporarily…

_Oh shit….You've KILLED HIM_

_…He deserved it…_

_I KNOW! But why'd I have to be the murderer!_

_Lucky?_

Hermione's breath grew thin as she swam deeper into the lake; passing tangles of deep green seaweed, and schools of miniature fish. The water was surprisingly murky near the bottom.

She gasped desperately for oxygen as she finally reached the surface. She still hadn't found Malfoy's body. Instead, a familiar hollow laughter reached her ears.

The tall, pale boy stood above her on the grass. His silvery hair was slicked back in its former fashion. The beads of water upon his exposed chest gleamed temptingly beneath the sunlight, causing his body to glow resiliently.

He may have looked like a god at the moment, but nothing could shield him from the rage Hermione was about to unleash.

The beast within.

"MALFOY YOU BASTARD! YOU CONNIVING, SICKENING BASTARD!" bellowed the sopping wet princess.

"Hmmmm…. That I am…hey! Turns out, Malfoy's _can_ do anything!" he chortled, holding his stomach lightly.

Furiously, Hermione hoisted herself from the lake, picked up her water filled skirt, and charged at the unsuspecting Malfoy.

"ARGH!" he cried, and she rammed her body into his.

Hermione straddled his chest and began to slap his colourless face senseless.

Draco should've felt the pain of her fists striking his face, but instead, all he could feel were her slender, smooth legs across his bare skin. His male hormones began to rage feverishly.

Just before he lost control of himself, he bit his lip hard, and flung her off. She landed meters away.

Panting hard, he raised himself up off the ground, and steadied himself against a tree nearby. "Don't touch me Mudblood," he hissed and picked his damp shirt up from the ground.

Hermione began to curse endlessly at him as he turned to leave. But no response came from him. So finally, she picked up her ruby red slipper and hurled it into his head.

"Bitch" he swore under his breath.

Tossing the shoe carelessly over his shoulder and into the depths of the lake, he stalked off; leaving the sodden maiden behind.

.::::.

_This is ridiculous; I can't even wear a pair of trousers while riding?!_

"That's it princess. Simply dig your heels into the sides with a firm pressure to quicken the pace," instructed Matron Athena, the crimson-haired riding instructor.

In the brief 2 hour period, Hermione had taken a great liking to this middle aged woman; she was like a mother, a sister and a confidant, all in one. Her face was soft, and motherly; her voice was rich and captivating. She held a wise, charismatic aura to herself which made her seem inviting. Athena was attentive, and perceptive; always filled with wondrous advice and ideas. The princess held unwavering trust within this woman.

Hermione shifted uncomfortable upon her leather saddle. Her chestnut coloured steed trotted along the path gracefully which was more than you could say for its rider. The unsteady, erratic ride bounced her up and down, painfully as the lesson proceeded.

Riding was not one of the Gryffindor Prefect's strong points. So naturally being the perfectionist she was; she was determined to make it one.

"I still don't understand why I can't wear trousers…this is awfully uncomfortable and…itchy..." she complained, shifting her position.

Athena chuckled lightly at the younger girl's naivety.

"It's unladylike, princess' do not wear trousers" she replied. "Peasants wear trousers."

Hermione pouted, and steered the stallion to the left, looping around the lake.

"And corsets, those are completely unnecessary and demeaning! Doing something just so you can _look_ a certain way…utterly…shallow." The princess declared indignantly.

The matron sighed, but a smile still remained upon her face, "I understand…and it is, but that's simply the way things are. Perhaps they shall be different in the future princess."

Hermione's brows furrowed in concentration, "Maybe I can start a protest! Like…Fight the Undignified Corruption of Females."

_FUCOF…ugh…I DO come up with bad acronyms…_

Athena burst out in jovial laughter, "Oh, princess, you have such eccentric dreams. Lucky for you, you're the princess of the King, otherwise you'd have had you're head whipped off eons ago."

Hermione's eyes widened," And that too! He can't just whip off people's heads for doing nothing! Human rights issue here!"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Athena replied, "He's the king princess, he makes the laws, and he can just about anything he pleases."

"Such an utter violation of the Universal Declaration of Human rights! This is absolutely outrageous" she muttered.

The matron's weathered visage wrinkled in confusion, "There is no such thing princess."

_This isn't even 1948 yet?! Renaissance or Dark Ages…?_

_Lucky me…stuck in the age of ignorance and debauchery…ha…I'll probably be married by next week to some 80 year old cousin…_

"Once more around the lake and then you're free to prepare for dinner, princess" said Athena.

"Fine…and would you mind calling me Hermione…" she grumbled childishly as led her steed once more around the corner.

* * *

**Hmm…Anything?**** Alota song references here then!**

**Start from first**: **Avril**** Lavigne** – Who Knows

**Selena** – Dreaming of You

**Aiur/Forsaken Illusions (storyid=1650066)-** No where to Hide **(Check out her stuff it's pretty amazing For some stupid reason i can't stick up her link but if u want it there's the end part it's at ficpress or u can request it in reviews n i can like email or something. blasted thing!)**

**REVIEW! Review and the next chapter may be up faster! =)**

**

* * *

**


	8. Contemplations of a Little Thing Called ...

**Chapter Seven: _Contemplations of a Little Thing Called Love_**

* * *

**Thanks crazy much for all the reviews! Lol SO made my day! (Sounds pathetic but hey I love em!) You should already know that Draco was originally a hottie! (Tom Felton..hey isn't it cool he blogs? Dedicated to his ever-loving fans!) This is revised not really but kinda tiny tiny tiny mistake that drove me NUTS so i had to change it **

* * *

_From the **moment that you go**_

_The world turns dark and it feels so cold_

_From the second you leave_

_I know there's nothing left for me_

_I don't know how I'll get through_

_There's nothing in this world i can do_

_Except lie here_

_'cause it's true_

**_No matter what I want to prove_**

**_I'm missin' you_**

All was silent, unspoken words echoed noiselessly throughout the infirmary. It'd long been emptied of all but a few students. Three male figures sat motionless alongside the bed occupied by the Gryffindor Golden girl.

The bed next to hers held a pallid skinned boy, equally motionless, but far more lonely beyond what words could describe. Shelves and tables against the wall were overflowing with various sweets and chocolates from Honeydukes, numerous bouquets of flowers both muggle and magical and uncountable cards with well wishings from admirers young and old all around.

He was both feared and admired even in his death-like state, but never loved….truly loved. It was something he'd never felt, never experienced. Not from him mother, not from his father, not from his _friends_. He'd never known love. But how was he to know what being loved was like if he'd never felt it? What if one day, he fell in love? Would he know it.? …. Would he ever?

After hours of unsettling silence, Neville finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry" he whispered, feeling sincerely regretful and bowed his head.

Harry turned his head to face his friend, still tightly grasping Hermione's ice cold hand.

"It wasn't your fault, you didn't do it on purpose…" he sighed.

Ron nodded his head somberly in agreement.

Neville's eyes began to water, but he forcefully held his tears back.

"I would do anything to get her back you know," he said, resting his hand upon the lifeless girl's shoulder.

Harry bowed his head.

"We all would Neville…we all would" he repeated firmly yet without emotion.

More silence filled the room.

Ron suddenly looked up and turned to Harry.

"Ay... mate….doesn't it bother your girl that you're spending so much time with Hermione?" he asked.

The raven-haired boy simply shrugged, and replied, "She understands that Hermione's like the sister I never had."

Harry wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not, but he could've sworn he felt Hermione's hand tighten around his for a moment.

"Oh, well…that's…good I suppose" said Ron, faintly wrinkling his nose.

A bell rang from somewhere in the room signaling the arrival of 8:00pm.

"Oi, it's 8, I've got to go, Snape set me up as a mentor to one of his potions students…punishment…" Harry muttered. He quickly scrambled back upon his feet, and gave Hermione a light peck on the cheek before dashing out the door.

.:.

The fiery red haired Gryffindor lay solemnly upon her stomach within her four poster bed. Her legs bobbed up and down as she gazed fixedly upon a photograph of a handsome dark-haired boy. The same boy that made her heart beat 20 times faster, the same boy whom she'd fallen desperately in love with, the same boy…who barely acknowledged her existence.

_Oh I love him I love him I love him I love him so muchhhh!_

Tenderly, she ran her index finger around the outline of his figure. He looked back up at her with the curious expression she loved seeing before turning back to his friends, talking animatedly, but inaudibly. Even in his ordinary, midnight black school robes, he looked devastating. She'd have to remember to thank Colin for taking it. How she had ever fallen for a boy like him was beyond her knowledge. She didn't know why or how…all she knew was that she loved him. Her infatuation had begun the day she'd blown up her cauldron in potions. The permanent dye concoction had spewed out in very direction possible, colouring everything within 10 meters of her a bright orange. Sure she'd gotten 30 points taken off, and a weeks worth of detentions, but it was all worth it…her poor potions skills she owed everything to them. She was like a female Neville; except that she thrived upon her lack of potions skills. After the disastrous incident that happened to be the last straw for the potions master, Professor Snape had assigned her to a 6th year tutor for 1.5 hours every day for the rest of the year.

_Him…_

Of all the 6th years…she'd gotten him. Lady Luck was definitely on her side.

A calm, familiar voice broke through her thoughts, "Stare any longer and you'll burn a gaping hole through the photo, Ginny."

Whipping around, Ginny held the photograph protectively against her chest to face the short, strawberry-blonde haired Gryffindor.

"Natalie!" she cried in surprise. Her cheeks immediately began to blend into her hair.

Natalie MacDonald quirked the corners of her thin, gloss smothered lips and raised an eyebrow.

"Older man eh? Didn't know you were into anyone…didn't you just break up with whatshisface…Mitchell Corner?" she asked inquisitively as she casually sat down at the end of Ginnys bed.

Shrugging slightly, the red-head nonchalantly slipped the picture back into her robes.

"That was ages ago actually. And it's Michael" she corrected.

The blonde fluttered her lashes, revealing sparkly pink eye shadow, "My bad…anyway, have you talked to him yet?"

"Michael? Sometimes." Ginny replied trying to avoid who she was really talking about.

Natalie rolled her bright hazel eyes, "No I mean your dream boy silly!" she exclaimed gesturing towards the redhead's robes.

Ginny's blush deepened, "Yes…he's my potions tutor. I'm meeting him in about an hour." She muttered.

"Awww! Dating already?!" she cooed.

"I wish…it's just tutoring unfortunately." Said Ginny, "Better than nothing though I suppose."

"Does he know that you like him?" Natalie squealed excitedly.

Ginny shook her head, and shifted her position upright.

"Tell him then! Otherwise he'll never know and you'll never get a chance!" cried Natalie incredulously.

Ginny furrowed her brow and shook her head furiously, "I can't tell him!" she squeaked.

The blonde haired girl crossed her arms and frowned, "You HAVE to! If you don't, someone else might go after him and get him!"

Sighing, Ginny reached for her pillow and began to smack her head with it.

"I know…but I'm just so…afraid…"she confessed.

Rejection. Every girl's worst fear. And Ginny Weasley was no exception. It wasn't that she'd ever officially been turned down by anyone…but the thought still scared her. She didn't want her heart broken.

"I know how you feel; maybe you can ease it into him. You have to go for him if you want him" said Natalie wisely, "Or…you could hint to him…"

Ginny looked up from her pillow intrigued.

"How?" she asked.

Natalie grinned mischievously, and began to rifled through her school bag. Finally, after a few moments of rustling various things, she brought out a stack of multi- coloured memos.

"With these!" she said proudly handing them to Ginny.

The youngest Weasley looked up at her friend as if she had gone nuts.

"With colourful paper?" she said dubiously raising her eyebrows.

Natalie drew back affronted, "No!" she exclaimed. "Not just _any_ paper, it's an airplane memo."

"A what?" asked Ginny, picking up a sheet and examining it.

"It's the stuff they use in the Ministry of Magic. Memos." Natalie explained, "Here, I'll show you."

Carefully, she picked up a bright orange sheet, and wrote down Ginny's name. Then, taking out her wand, she tapped it twice, and the paper began to fashion itself into the shape of an airplane. Natalie excitedly leapt of the bed, and launched the plane. It made a circle around the bed, and finally, landed in Ginny's lap.

"Neat" Ginny grinned, picking up the plane. "Where'd you get it?"

Natalie suddenly looked grave." My uncle Broderick…. He's an unspeakable at the Ministry…or…was.." she said sadly.

"Broderick Bode?" said Ginny surprised.

Natalie nodded.

"I saw him at the hospital…the…Devil's Snare incident?" said Ginny, trying to remember.

She nodded once more.

"I'm sorry…about him" said the girl sincerely.

Natalie shook her head, "Don't be, it's okay…and don't change the subject!" she said in an attempt to sound cheerful.

Ginny grinned, and snatched a bottle of rainbow coloured ink from her desk. "Alright then, how do I start this love letter…."

.:.

"Hadrian, tell me, how are you enjoying your stay?" asked the King conversationally.

Hastily, the dark haired boy swallowed the contents of his mouth and replied with uttermost respect, "It's been wonderful your highness, thank you."

The king chuckled heartily and took another deep swig of his red wine.

"Excellent my dear boy, excellent."

Hermione struggled uncomfortably in her cushioned seat. After every meal, her corset seemed to shrink a size smaller. Every morning, she'd tried to avoid having the wear the blasted contraption. But every morning, her maid always found a way around her devious little ploys. Like that morning, she'd woken up an hour earlier and chucked every corset she could find out the window. Somehow, Hestia had come up with dozens more which were equally as uncomfortable as the last batch.

Speaking of that morning, when she'd awoken, her eyes fell upon a single ivory white lily atop her bedside table. Who could possibly have left it there?

"Soup spoon…no…wait. This isn't it…"

_Curse all these different utensils! _

Frustrated, the princess picked up the largest spoon and began to shovel down her Poire Belle-Hélène. It was absolutely unimaginably scrumptious. Bitter sweet chocolate and tangy pear slices that melted in her mouth. The only time Hermione had ever neaten something so rich was when she'd visited France back in the summer before her 3rd year. It was a remarkable nation with a great deal to see and experience. Everything had been extraordinary, but her favourite part of France, was undoubtedly, the language. It was both romantic and distinctive, intriguing her to the point that she'd taken up a French course during the summer. Her French had greatly improved.

Suddenly, the king arose from his seat at the head of the table, and called for the family and guests' undivided attention.

"As you all know, my Princess Artemis, is finally of suitable marriage age," he began. A small applause broke out. Hermione's ever changing toffee-brown eyes widened in horror at his words.

"And so," he continued, "I shall be hosting 3 balls in honour of her, the last being on Halloween where the princess shall be acquainted with various suitors; one of whom shall win her hand in marriage. I've already sent out the invitations and I sincerely hope that you will all be able to attend" he finished with a wide toothy grin and a brilliantly flushed visage from the copious amounts of wine he had consumed.

Once again, the table broke out in applause, this time, far louder and all turned to a petrified looking Hermione Granger.

_Marrying age?! BLOODY MERLIN I'M 16!_

All eyes were glued to her; waiting for a reaction.

And finally, after finding her voice, she spoke timidly, "What if I don't meet anyone suitable?"

The paternal air around the king vanished, and his eye's narrowed a fraction, but he laughed, hollowly, "then my dear, you shall be betrothed to Prince Hadrian."

At this, the princess' jaw dropped down meter, but the solid expression of the Spanish prince did not change one bit.

She couldn't marry him! But…why not? He was definitely not horrible…and he certainly was handsome….and caring…but something….just wasn't right. He was ….too perfect.

Invidia shot an unwarranted icy glare from the opposite side, but Hermione was still frozen in her state of shock and couldn't respond. Her head span nauseatingly and her dinner nearly came gushing back out.

_Oh Merlin…I'm going to be sick…_

.:.

Draco stubbornly crossed his arms and bluntly refused.

"I'm not going."

Contessa Kallianeira looked up at her son with an expression of mild surprise.

"But why not? Most young men would kill for an opportunity to try and win the fair princess' heart" she said primly dabbing at the corners of her mouth with the rose coloured napkin.

The family had just finished their dinner that night when their mother had brought up the subject of King Titan's ball invitation that they'd received weeks ago. Draco had refused right off the bat. It'd been ages since he'd both seen and spoken to the Mudblood and it didn't bother him one bit. Or so he told himself. His life here with the _Malfoy_ family had been terribly mundane with the obvious exception of his dueling and riding lessons. Sure the Mudblood was a pain in the arse, but at least she was interesting. Albeit he would never admit this to himself. He still hadn't forgiven her for the lake stunt she'd pulled, and his head was still aching from her shoe to his noggin. Maybe, just maybe he would reconsider if his tender goose-egg suddenly vanished and she came crawling to him desperately, begging him to forgive her. Maybe then…just maybe…

"Well, I'm not most young men, and I haven't the slightest interest in that….girl." he gritted out, holding his back his impertinent tongue.

"She's actually quite lovely and incredibly intelligent charming girl" said Prometheus a matter of factly.

Draco's lip curled in distaste.

"No, she isn't. She's far from it. Thaleia is far more appealing" he lied convincingly.

Phaeton grinned slyly, "Well, I'm not going to try and talk you out of this, better chance for me!"

"Son…Adonis, if you truly are this intent on not attending, than I shall not force you to. I can only ask that you reconsider. You still have a week to decide" said his mother.

_Passive isn't she…_

"Thank you mother, but I'd rather not attend. I have my…reasons" he responded respectfully.

_Not going anywhere near that wench…bloody filthy Mudblood. Me? Pursuing that…bushy haired…monster? I think not…_

.:.

"That's the fifth time this week! Where the bloody hell does that woman go every night?!" Draco exclaimed as the Contessa headed up to her bed room to change before her nightly rendezvous.

"Watch your insolent tongue!" Phaeton chided in sheer annoyance.

Prometheus pursed his lips and shook his head.

"Don't be so hard on him. He hasn't been quite right in the head since he had that nasty shock from the incident" he said calmly.

Rolling his eyes, the odd brother out promptly exited the dinner room. The composedness of the potter look-alike irritated him. Possibly even more so than the weasel's clone.

Tonight, Draco's incessant itching curiosity finally got the better of him.

He had to know where she was going.

Without a sound, he shut the heavy wooden door behind him, and crept behind a fair sized shrub, waiting for the Contessa to enter her awaiting silver-blue carriage.

As she entered the coach, Draco, like a cat, leapt out from the foliage and onto the ledge of the moving carriage.

_Now we'll see…_

.:.

The princess indulged herself yet again as she sank into her heavenly scented bath. Tonight, it was jasmine. She released a long, deep sigh as the silky jasmine petals covering the waters washed over her skin, gently caressing her body with its warm, soothing touch.

Cautiously, she tipped her head into the water, half heartedly trying to drown herself. Perhaps if she was dead, she wouldn't have to get married. She slowly began to lose air, but refused to pull herself up, until a worried sounding voice from above cried out. Taking her sweet time, Hermione slowly brought her head out of the water, breaking the layer of petals that had settled upon the waters, floating around decoratively.

A familiar Slytherin face met her eyes as se resurfaced.

"Princess! I was ever so worried. What in heavens name were you trying to do?" cried a wide-eyed and beyond terrified Hestia.

A tiny smile played onto her lips as she picked a flower from her hair.

_At least someone cares about me…_

"Nothing," she replied, "just thinking."

The distraught maiden closed a hand upon her breast and fell back onto a wooden stool nearby.

"Goodness Princess. You scared the living daylights out of me. Don't you ever do such a thing again" said Hestia feeling immensely relieved.

Hermione grinned slightly as she stretched her legs out across the bath. It was inches too short.

Hestia slowly got up and placed a towel carefully atop the stool she'd sat upon moments before.

"Hurry princess, you father wishes for you to be finished soon." With that said, she turned to leave.

"Wait!" cried Hermione suddenly.

She turned back and faced the girl.

"Yes? How can I help you princess?" Hestia replied robotically.

"Will you stay and talk with me?" asked Hermione feeling foolish.

A mildly surprised expression fell across the maid's face.

"Of course, what is it you wish to talk about?" she said smiling.

The princess thought hard for a moment, trying to word her question correctly as not to sound too unusual.

"I don't understand why I must be wedded …so soon…I'm only 16."

Hestia made a sound of acknowledgement and replied, "It is your father's wish princess."

Hermione heaved a sigh, "everything's his wish isn't it. What about my wishes? My dreams? My hopes? What about what I want?" she paused momentarily. "I know it sounds terribly childish and selfish…but it's just…just…so….unfair."

The hand-maiden smiled softly, her eyes filled with an iridescent, understanding warmth.

"One day, one day women will have rights. Princesses, daughters, maids, mothers, even queens. All women will have rights. Proper rights, and then, and then…it will be about you."

Hermione frowned and flicked a petal across the bath.

"Think it'll be any time this week?" she grinned faintly, reaching for her towel.

Hestia chuckled lightly and turned around to face the oatmeal coloured walls. "Well, we can only hope princess, we can only hope."

Carefully, Hermione wrapped the fluffy maroon towel around her body and hoisted herself out from the jasmine waters.

"Seeing as that isn't very great likelihood of that happening, tell me about Prince Hadrian will you?" she asked, gently rubbing her hair with another towel.

Hestia sat back down and readjusted her pearl necklace.

"Well, he's quite handsome that's for sure" she chortled.

"Hermione scowled, "a little more in depth please."

"Hmmm," began the maid thoughtfully, "Well, I believe he is a year older than you. He also has a brother. Prince Zander. That young man must be in his mid-twenties by now."

"How come I haven't seen him? Hermione interrupted, pulling on a cotton robe.

"He's in Spain, next in line for the crown so he must keep up with his duties you know, Princess," replied Hestia.

Hermione nodded understandingly.

"There isn't much to know about Hadrian, he's a very conservative young man from what I've seen and heard. You're very lucky to have him for a choice of husband. Many young women would kill for his hand in marriage."

The princess slowly shook her head of dripping hair.

"But I barely know him. I don't…l-love him," she had a hard time choking out the l-word.

At this, the maid tittered louder.

"Princess, you should know by now, that these days, marriage isn't about love. Especially not for a princess such as yourself! Besides, how would you know whether you were in love or not? Or that they even loved you back?" she sighed wistfully.

She was undoubtedly right. Thing were especially complicated now in terms of love seeing as she was a princess. They'd all be after her money and title. _not_ for love.

Definitely not for love.

.:.

"Shit" swore Draco softly. His head had hit the side of the carriage with an audible thud.

The ride had abruptly stopped. He rubbed his silver-gray eyes tiredly. It'd been a long, bumpy ride.

The night had wholly veiled any source of light which would have been emitted from the darkened sky. The only sources of light now were the several lamps that had been spread around the surrounding grounds in a contiguous fashion. The air was vaguely chilly as frequent breaths of wind blew his way, chilling his insides. He cursed inwardly at his idiocy for not bringing a coat of some sort.

"We've arrived Countess," announced a voice from the opposite end of the coach.

The Slytherin hastily heaved himself up off the ledge and shrunk into the darkness. His black ensemble had served him well. Ducking down out of sight, he waited not so patiently as his _mother_ left the carriage and slipped into the building before him. He took this chance to inspect the surroundings.

It was familiar.

Watching intently as the carriage drove away, realization at long last dawned upon him.

This was the Granger Castle.

Now why the bloody hell would his mother be going to the Granger castle so late in the night? So often? And…Alone?

Unaware, he soon found himself at the back of the fortress grounds. His damned curiosity had led him even farther into the already waist deep quicksand.

How to get in now? He knew only two ways.

One, the front entrance

And

Two, Granger's room.

* * *

**A/N **

**Hmm...perhaps another midnight rendezvous for the lovers? ****Any idea who Ginnys secret love is? **

**and……the song's by Aiur/Forsaken Illusions - Missin' You. I love that one in particular!**

**remember to REVIEW! luv ya!**


	9. The Right Kind of Wrong

**Chapter Eight: _The Right Kind of Wrong_**

* * *

**Took me a while to write this chapter, sorry! Hope you'll all enjoy it though! And LOVE YOU ALL for the reviews! Thanks much for your time now….READ**

_

* * *

__I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's **bound to be a heartbreak situation**  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm were you are  
**You walk in and my strength walks out the door**  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
**Lovin' you, That isn't really something I should do**  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby **you're the right kind of wrong**_

Her foot sunk silently into the plush carpeting of the room. She was greeted by an eerie, looming darkness. It'd been about a month and a half since she'd first arrived here and she still hadn't gotten used to anything. At home, although she'd never told anyone, she'd slept with a nightlight on. It comforted her to know she wasn't surrounded in complete darkness. Even in the Gryffindor dorms there'd been a single candle flickering throughout the night. Normally here, there was at least the moonlight to soothe the impending darkness; but tonight, there was nothing.

There had to be a light here somewhere. A candle, a match, a torch. Anything! She groped around the room blindly until her hands fell upon something. It wasn't a source of light. But it was something familiar, yet different. It was another lily. Every night, she'd enter her room to find a single lily upon her pillow. It displayed a lovely contrast against the bed. Now who could've given it to her? And why? The feeling gave her a tiny rush; she'd never had an admirer before. Krum didn't count. Not knowing who the flower was from slowly drove her crazy; bit by bit. She wasn't used to not knowing things. Even little insignificant things she knew. She always knew.

Hermione Granger knew all.

Unhurriedly, she crawled onto her awaiting bed, laying motionless atop the silken covers. Her breathing was faint, barely audible. She appeared to have stopped breathing. But if one were to watch carefully; intently, one would notice her chest ever so slightly heave up and down; barely noticeable. Locks of her damp hair lay sprawled out across the sheets in various directions and her body lay limp and relaxed.

Hermione's attentive listening stayed sharp, straining to hear any sound. Any sound at all. A chirp, a squeak, a voice, a creak.

But nothing. It was unnaturally silent.

Her eyes were opened wide apart, staring into the pitch blackness of the surrounding atmosphere. To the eyes of an onlooker, they would have assumed she'd fallen asleep.

And that was exactly their assumption.

However, she was anything but.

Ever so softly, the terrace door creaked open.

Her eyes widened farther; gaping at the ominous figure before her. They suddenly turned around and faced her supposed sleeping form.

A gasp escaped Hermione's lips.

_Malfoy_

.:.

Draco grunted painfully as he heaved his body onto the terrace ledge. His hands swept across the railing before gripping it tightly as to ensure he wouldn't fall.

_I could've sworn it was much easier last time I did this. _

He rested his arms upon the granite limestone railings, panting heavily. His breaths became lost in the midst of the pitch black night. Peering around the castle estate, he saw not a single sign of life.

Nothing.

It was unnerving. Like someone was waiting for him. Waiting to get him when he least suspected it. Like a trap. His Malfoy senses perked up.

Silently he prayed that Granger would be asleep so he could avoid talking to her. He was afraid of what might happen if he saw her. He was afraid he'd begin to like her. He was afraid of being hurt. He was afraid of rejection. A nagging voice in the back of his mind insisted that he apologize to her for his crude actions. Then maybe, she'd forgive him and they could learn to get along. But he was stubborn. All Malfoys were. Nothing could've made him apologize to the worthless Mudblood.

With a light feeling of assurance, the platinum haired boy leaped over the rail and stepped soundlessly towards the familiar French doors.

He gently pressed an ear to the door, listening for any unwanted sounds.

Nothing.

Ever so slowly, he twisted the door knob. It was unlocked, as usual and he stepped in.

A sleeping figure laying upon the bed greeted him.

_Granger._

.:.

"Ow what the bloody hell was that?!"

The rowdy crowd of boys jeered and howled as a bright green paper plane came zooming down from the air, jabbing its recipient right on the head.

Picking up the fallen message, he carefully unfolded the plane and read the message.

_Hey_

_You were great out on the Quidditch pitch the other day._

_You did a brilliant job. Probably wondering who I am aren't you._

_Well, you'll find out soon enough._

_Love, Igneus Amor_

"Hey hey hey! Look who's got a secret admirer!" cried Flint doing an irritating catcall.

Blaise glared at the Quidditch captain with a look of sheer annoyance and stuffed the letter roughly into his bag.

"Shut up will you?" he snapped.

The dark-haired boy whipped his head around and slumped back onto the embroidered couch.

_A secret admirer…_

This was a familiar scene for the Slytherin boy. He received daily love notes from girls all over the school. But they always wrote their names. He always knew who they were; or at least what they looked like.

This one didn't. This one he didn't know.

It intrigued his curiosity to whom his secret admirer might have been. If only Draco were here. He had a writing sample from every girl in the school. Lord only knew how but did nonetheless and it was dead useful.

"Hey Zabini, you know you can reply to her right?"

Curious, Blaise looked up. It was Flint again.

"How?" he asked surprised that the troll-like boy knew anything other than Quidditch.

"Write your message on the back, tap it with your wand and launch it. Should go directly to the person who sent it to you; if, you do it right" Marcus replied.

The Slytherin boy's vivid blue eyes widened in surprise and his eyebrows became lost far up into his hairline.

Brushing back a strand of dark cinnamon coloured hair that had come loose from his gel, he slowly nodded his head.

"Thanks…"

"No problem Zabini. Don't forget we have Quidditch practice tomorrow morning. First thing" said the older Slytherin before turning back to his seventh year friends.

Blaise nodded again. Lost in deep thought of whom this mysterious Igneus Amor girl might've been (assuming that this was a girl of course. There were a few handful of times where he'd accidentally attracted males….not something he was exactly proud of), he dazedly made his way down to the dungeons to his awaiting student.

.:.

_Oh Merlin…bloody hell…bloody bloody bloody hell! Why did I write to him WHY?_

An anxious feeling of demise fell upon the little red head as she took her usual place upon the wooden stool within the empty dungeon. The room was chilly with wisps of wind streaking through and sneaking into her black robes. The cold stone walls did a poor job of insulating the poor excuse for a classroom. There were layers of dust upon the surround benches. Within the scattered cabinets were various beakers, vials, and ingredients of every kind from toad stool powder to unicorn hairs and even muggle baking soda. This had proved to be a useful component in many of the potions created in the wizarding world.

Carefully, Ginny hoisted her cauldron onto the desk and meticulously set out the ingredients to her potion. Essence of Rainbow, frog spawn, Griffin feathers, ginger root, stink sap, and least but not least, unicorn bile.

Her hands shook furiously along with the rest of her tiny body. Firmly, she gripped one hand with the other, forcing her nerves to settle and calm down before her tutor arrived.

_Why why WHY? He's going to know it's me…and he's going to hate me….oh bloody hell…save me someone! _

Inhaling a deep, cold breath she tried to calm her racking nerves. Steadily, she placed her jittering hands upon the bench, clenched her fists tightly and gently closed her eyes; picturing a certain Slytherin.

His heavenly viridian orbs and his perfect raven-black hair. His well defined and soft devastating features. She could only imagine what was beneath his robes…

_Mmmm…._

"Weasley?" said a familiar voice.

Her eyes jerked open and she foolishly toppled off of her stool.

_Smooth…_

"Ow" she squealed as her bottom fell hard onto the stone floors of the dungeon.

A chuckle rang out from above her. She knew exactly who it was.

"Blaise?" squeaked without even looking up.

Her cheeks began to burn intensely, making her appear to be somewhat sunburned.

_Could you look any stupider? Nice going Weasley!_

A hand stretched out before her.

"Need a hand?" he asked stifling his laughter.

Ginny stared at his hand. Blaise Zabini's Hand. He was going to let her touch his hand. HIS HAND. She began to hyperventilate just at the thought. Ever so slowly, she reached her own trembling hand up to his. And finally, finally; her hand met his.

It was nothing like she'd ever imagined. His hand was boyish and pallid, yet slender and strong. His grip was firm as his hand closed upon her's. It was slightly calloused from the years of Quidditch. But she enjoyed every moment of it.

"Are…you okay?" he said looking down at her as he helped her to her feet.

The littlest Weasley simply couldn't take her eyes off him. Not even when he began to stare back at her with the oddest expression.

"Weasley? Earth to Weasley?" he sang as he waved his free hand up and down before her transfixed gaze.

"OH!" she blushed even harder now, "I'm- I'm fine. Thank you" she stuttered feeling horrifyingly embarrassed.

Blaise cocked his head slightly and gave her a lop-sided grin, "Then can I have my hand back now?"

Ginny's eyes widened and she quickly dropped his hand; not realizing she still had it. The feeling was unbelievable. Like a shot of ecstasy straight into her system.

She laughed nervously; it sounded ridiculous.

"Sorry" she mumbled, reluctantly giving his hand back.

"So…"he said sensing an uncomfortable tension arising. "Um, let's start on this thing than shall we?"

Ginny nodded mutely and attentively watched his every move. She wanted to remember absolutely everything little detail about him.

He reached into his book bag and began randomly pulling out potions texts. The 5th year girl nearly choked as she glimpsed a bright green sheet of memo paper caught between one of his books.

_Oh my gosh…he read it…he has it…Merlin Merlin Merlin! I'm so bloody brilliant….sending it to him before I have to spend a whole hour and a half with him…_

_Oh gosh…what's he think of it?_

_FIND OUT_

_Ahhh…_

As he turned to pull out his wand, she carefully reached for the note and glanced it over as to read it.

_Wow….god this sounds even stupider now than it did before…WHAT WAS I THINKING? _

"Oh, a secret admirer?" she asked desperately trying to sound apathetic; but instead it came out abnormally high and squeaky.

A tinge of pink grazed the Slytherin's cheek as he snatched the paper out of his hand.

"Um. No. It's…it's a…a…letter to my parents I-I've got to send it still" he invented as he stuffed the crumpled sheet into his sack.

Ginny grinned faintly at his pathetic excuse, "Do you always sign letters to your family with Love Igneus Amor?" she teased. "Burning Love?"

"I-uh-er-Yes?" he replied looking stumped that she managed to see through his oh-so-convincing justification. "Wait, you know Latin?" he asked incredulously.

"Don't look so surprised now. Just because I suck at potions doesn't mean I suck at everything now!" she proclaimed mockingly placing a hand over her heart looking affronted.

Blaise smiled his devastating smile sending both shivers and a jolt of warmth surging through the red head's body.

A small sigh tumbled unwillingly from her lips.

"I didn't mean it that way now. And besides, your potion skills have improved very nicely. Pretty soon, you won't even need me!" he told her.

Ginny's eyes widened in horror.

_Note to self: FAIL NEXT POTIONS ASSIGNMENT! _

"Only because you're such a fantastic tutor. I mean, if I had you for a permanent teacher, I'd never leave potions because you were so good!" she exclaimed.

The Slytherin boy chuckled amusedly, "Didn't know you fancied me Miss Weasley" he joshed.

As quickly as it had gone, her crimson blush returned; this time redder than ever.

_Damn my incessant blushing DAMN IT TO HELL!_

"Uh…I…er…"

"I'm KIDDING Weasley!" he laughed, holding his stomach.

At this, Ginny relaxed and took the moment to soak in the melodic sound of his laughter. So what if he snorted here and there? His mirth-filled laughter seemed perfect in every way to her ears.

She absolutely adored the way his crystal clear eyes seemed to sparkle with joy as he laughed so carelessly. Ignorant to all the evils in the world.

"Alright! Alright! I confess," he said holding up his arms in surrender, "I lied!" Ginny did an exaggerated gasp and imitated a dead faint. Blaise grinned harder and rolled his eyes. "I think it's from a secret admirer. Don't know who though."

The little Gryffindor giggled, "hence the _Secret_ admirer" she pointed out, emphasizing the secret part.

"Ah, good point!" he said applauding. "Do tell me how you became so brilliant, Miss Weasley! Do tell!"

"Ah, well it comes naturally of course Mr. Zabini, naturally!" her reply overflowed with arrogance.

"Really now your modest majesty. Are you sure you didn't suck my brains out? 'Cause I swear my head's shrunken a bit!" he cried wrapping his hands around his head.

Ginny stared at his impeccably proportioned head for a moment before the two burst out in ringing laughter at his preposterous joke.

Moments later, as the laughter died down, Ginny took on a more serious tone, "So who do you think it could be?"

"Hmmm… I don't really know…I don't actually know the names of half the girls who like me" he confessed sheepishly.

She gave him an dubious look.

"All the supposed people who like me only do because they _think_ I'm smart or hot or whatever…it's rather shallow…and untrue…" he said bitterly.

Ginny nodded understandingly and motioned for him to continue.

"It's all bull….everyone knows I'm only third smartest…Bloody Granger's way smarter than me and Draco's loads better looking than I am" he admitted grudgingly.

Ginny smiled comfortingly. "Let's start with: I don't think anyone's smarter than Hermione, she's like, a bloody genius so you can't really compare anyone to her. And I know for a fact that there are a lot of girls out there who think your much better looking than all the mighty ferret boy" she informed him.

Blaise merely shrugged somewhat disbelievingly and began to twirl his wand in his hands.

"And…I know first hand that you are far more likeable in personality than Malfoy" she said blushing.

He looked up and flashed her a grin, then pushed back that annoying tendril of ungelled hair.

"Well, thank you for trying to make me feel better Weasley," he said, carelessly draping an arm across her shoulders.

Ginny immediately flushed harder and she could feel droplets of sweat forming across her forehead.

For a brief moment, she closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. It was a musky, enticing cologne that made her feel weak in the knees. She inwardly blessed the fact she was seated! Oh, how she wished to preserve this moment forever.

But alas, all good things came to an end. And this was no exception.

"Let's stop discussing my love life and start on your potions now shall we? Don't want professor Snape to bite off my head for not doing my job now do I?" he said cheerfully retracting his arm.

Ginny sighed deeply in contentment as she gazed deep into his quicksand orbs.

She was immediately drawn in and ensnared; for eternity and beyond.

"I'm all yours then" she smiled sweetly, still dazed.

"The expressions, ears. I'm all ears," he corrected knowingly.

"Whatever you say Blaise, whatever you say**,**" she breathed peacefully.

_Heaven_

* * *

**And here we have my second favorite ship! Ginny/Blaise! Aren't they adorable? My obsession with the Slytherin and Gryffindors….ah… **

**Ahhh...Leaving tomorrow for...know what? I don't even know. I'll try to post another one up tomorrow morning before I leave but...no promises! But when I get back (should be within a week) updating'll resume to daily if I write while I'm gone! Which I probably will...cuz i have no life... Actually, I just enjoy writing**

**Right! Anyways, the song is undoubtedly LeAnn Rimes:** Right Kind of Wrong. **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Stayed up all night writing! More DHR in the next chapter! (Together or not now…hmm…)**

**REVIEW! **


	10. Midnight Rendezvous of the Unsuspected

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Midnight Rendezvous of the Unsuspected**

* * *

**shortish chapter i know sorry! leaving in 2 seconds lol! enjoy!**

* * *

She waited silently in the dark for a response of some sort. But nothing came.

"Malfoy?" she repeated, this time more urgently.

"S-sorry?"

Hermione stared harder trying to distinguish the figure before her.

"Hadrian?" she gasped lightly as her eyes widened in shock.

He carefully shut the door behind him and nodded, unsure of whether she could see his actions or not.

"Yes, Princess. I'm sorry to have startled you." He said softly.

The princess tensed the slightest bit. Ever since the fateful kiss by the lake she'd tried to avoid any sort of confrontation with him. She merely couldn't face him after her reaction towards the incident. Shifting her position, she drew her robes around her body tighter. Beneath, she wore naught but her skin.

"It-it's okay…what…why are you here?" she asked edging closer to him. He stared out into the night with a vacant expression, in a way trying to tell her something; but what she knew not of.

Then slowly as if she'd been struck by lightening, realization dawned upon her. Yet again, not for the first time, she smacked her head gently with the palm of her hand.

"You're the one who's been sending me lilies?" she exclaimed foolishly.

Still lingering awkwardly by the door way, he nodded mutely.

Hermione could barely make out his faintly silhouetted figure from the dim glimmer of the moonlight that had suddenly come into view.

"Why?" she asked sincerely puzzled as to why a boy would be sending her flowers.

Hadrian gulped audibly, and absentmindedly fingered the door frame in deep thought.

Several tense moments passed by as he contemplated his answer. "Because…" He paused fleetingly and decided to change his direction. "Do you believe in love at first site princess?"

She was taken back by his unexpected query. But the question was legitimate; therefore she responded quite frankly, "No. I don't."

The prince nodded understandingly before he continued.

"I do." He whispered breathlessly.

Hermione didn't exactly know what to say to that, hence her feeble reply, "Oh…"

He sidled closer towards her. She found it peculiar as to how Draco had stood in his same place just weeks before; but he seemed not to hold any of the platinum haired boy's alluring, charismatic aura. In place of it, she felt an unsettling, chilly sensation. It set her senses on defense.

"I didn't believe in it at first. It merely seemed a silly fabrication of romantics. But that all changed the moment I laid my eyes upon you…Hermione." He breathed her name as if it were a breath of air.

The princess was lost for words at his reply. This was certainly a first seeing as she always knew what to say.

Doing what she did best, she simply asked the infamous question, "Why?"

What on heaven and earth had just happened? Did he just declare his love for her? It seemed he had just done so….and quite blatantly too. It was rather unnerving the way he gazed into her, thoroughly searching her mind, body and soul. Her eyes slowly met his as he brought a hand up to her jaw and leveled her eyes with his own. She was immediately captivated by his sharp ocean-blue eyes. It seemed she could do nothing more than sink deeper and deeper into the depths of his unparalleled gaze. Albeit it may not have been of her own accord, she couldn't help but be drawn to him. Ever so gently, his lips grazed her own in a seductive manner before moving down her jaw line and across her collar bone in light butterfly kisses. Hermione shivered ever so slightly at the tingling sensation that befell her. It felt so right…yet at the exact same time….so wrong. Horribly wrong…but so …good. Her senses became dazed and she fell limp into his awaiting arms. His eyes began to gleam disturbingly as he caught her in an awkward embrace. He moved his icy lips back up the nape of her neck back to it's origin. Her tender, rose-colored, awaiting lips. The pathetic, corruptible defenses she'd put up crumbled effortlessly like Longbottom under pressure. Inwardly she cursed herself for being so easily enamored but complied willingly to his enticing, lustful kisses. They were deep, passionate, almost desperate kisses. There were no traces of the expected fireworks emitting from the adjoining of the two. Why? Because. It was wrong. But nonetheless- she couldn't draw herself away from him. Her eyes never left his throughout the night. It was his eyes. They captured her whole. Holding her hostage to him. She moaned softly as she felt his tongue sweep her lower lip. It became too much for her to handle. Forcefully, she closed her eyes, unwillingly evading his. The moment she did, she felt the alluring ties become severed and just then felt how cold and hard his lips really were.

Hermione drew back breathlessly, and thrust her body back away from the boy. Clutching her cover, she idly ran her tongue over her lips. The taste of him was still fresh upon them.

Hadrian stared at her fixedly, struggling to understand why she'd drawn away yet again.

She swallowed hard, searching for something to say.

"It-it's late. I-should-should go to sleep." She stammered, slinking beneath her sheets.

He nodded slowly and crawled obligingly off her bed.

"Good night fair princess." He whispered as she feigned sleep.

Ever so gently, he placed his lips upon her cheek once more and stepped silently out the door.

Hours into the morning, she awoke; shivers crept incessantly across her body, causing her blood to run cold and her breaths to become sharp. It was then when she finally realized.

He never answered her question.

[.::::.]

She was asleep.

Perfect.

Soundlessly, he crept past her bed. He was inches away from the door when he felt a hand shoot out and grasp him tightly.

"Who are you?" the voice demanded.

Draco tensed. The voice was definitely not Granger's.

_Shit_

_Nice going dumbass hope you didn't grow too attached to that head of yours… _

"Dr-A-Adonis." He whispered nervously.

The grasp of the girl loosened upon his arm, but she still held it for fear of him escaping.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned further.

What could he tell her? Certainly not the truth. He was not about to tell her he was spying on his own mother. It even sounded wrong in his head. What could he tell her if not the truth?

He racked his brain for a plausible answer.

_Come on….don't abandon me now…_

Shutting himself tightly, he attempted to will himself to vanish from this horrid situation.

"I…got lost?" he said not sounding the least bit convincing to either himself or the girl.

She released his arm and began to giggle. Anyone who came up with such a stupid excuse couldn't possibly be any danger to her!

Withdrawing his arm, he stepped back a few paces trying to make out the girl's identity.

"That's absolutely ludicrous you realize that right? Getting lost….through my window…?" she chortled.

Draco grinned faintly as her laughter reached his ears. It seemed to be filled with mirth; but at the same time, it was hollow.

_How strange…_

He squinted his silver-gray eyes in an attempt to distinguish her.

"Thaleia?" he whispered questioningly.

"Yes?" she responded.

Draco stared, "Oh."

Feeling discomforted, he made to leave. But she stopped him yet again.

"Wait. Sit. Stay. Talk with me." She commanded rather forcefully.

The Slytherin looked at her in surprised but obligingly complied to her wishes. She patted the empty space beside her. Draco obeyed without a moments delay.

She suddenly leapt from her bed and gracefully bounded towards the windows, drawing the curtains open to let in the faint, glowing light of the moon. The moonlight caressed her body full. His eyes grazed her every curve, he deemed her to be flawless. Her lengthy, obsidian coloured hair shimmered even in the darkness of the night.

Captivated by the girl's alluring aura, he edged himself closer to her as she seated herself upon the bed. Curling her legs neatly under her, she smoothed out her white satin nightgown and turned to Draco with rapt attention.

He was taken back by her unknown intentions with him. What did she want? This was certainly a strange situation.

"Um…" Draco lowered his head and began to play with his fingers. He didn't know what to do.

With one swift move, the dark haired maiden swept his chin up to level their eyes. She gazed into his silvery orbs with her electrifying cobalt blues. Draco found her beauty incomparable at the moment. She was absolutely beautiful. Maybe even more so than Granger. Before he could even begin to stop himself, he found his lips nearing hers inching closer and closer, till they met. Her lips were soft but he found no taste upon her lips. Not sugar, not oranges, not even dinner. It was a mild disappointment to him, but he couldn't pull away from her as she leaned in and reciprocated his actions with more passion than he'd ever experienced. Her hands traveled down to his shirt. She was rapidly unbuttoning it. He felt her push herself onto him, toppling him over upon the bed. This was nothing like he'd ever expected. He was stunned by her actions; but only for a moment for his senses became lost during the whole of the event. Losing control of himself, he let her take him. Finding she was never gentle, but consistently demanding. Almost needy. She ran her hands sensually across his bare skin making him shiver at her touch. By now, he was lost in the heat of the passion but very alert to where this was going.

He stopped before he lost complete control.

Reluctantly, he broke away from her lustful kisses and her sensual touches.

"No. I can't do this." He breathed heavily. The dark maiden slumped back upon the bed feeling put out.

"Why?" she questioned, her voice was edged with a lace of disappointment and anger.

"Because" was his simple reply. "I can't. Please understand."

Draco hastily picked up his shirt and headed for the door into the castle still eager to find out where his mother had gone.

"Good night my love" he whispered softly, and exited promptly before he could get a chance to look back.

[.::::.]

He ran along the corridors of the castle, oblivious to where he might have been going. At this point, he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out where the Contessa had gone to.

As he ran, he came upon a door from which he heard loud and very unladylike sobbing. He dared a peek into the door and found the Queen upon a gold plated bed, wailing loudly and clutching her stomach screaming "Why? Why?" between every other sob.

Startled by the scene, he crept on along the hallway, twist and turning. At long last, he fell upon a large pair double doors that bore the letter T on it. He assumed it was the kings. Within, he heard disturbing groans and moans that obviously meant there were lovers within. He slowly crept away, not wanting to soil what was left of the sanctity of his innocence.

But wait.

A sudden thought struck him.

If the queen was in the other room. Crying.

Curious, he edged towards the door. He was horrified by the voice he heard within.

It was none other than;

The Contessa.

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH LOL spent all morning writing that sorry if it kinda sux but yea, wanted to get it up! Bye for a week then! Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**REVIEW! =) **


	11. Everything Your Heart Desires

**Chapter 10: **_**Everything Your Heart Desires**_

**Omg lol thanks crazy much! 110 reviews yay! You guys totally rule. **

**Thanks extra much to my 99th reviewer whoever that was (sorry, wasn't here when it came in…) and to my 100th….and 9th as well **

_He's __**everything you want**__  
He's __**everything you need**__  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But __**he means nothing to you**__  
And __**you don't know why**_

_Fuck, what the fuck_

_Fuck that's disgusting_

_Fuck that's wrong_

_Fuck Fuck FUCK_

Draco ran.

The wind lashed at his tender skin and the cold bit unmercifully into his flesh. It tore ruthlessly at his body as if punishing him for his actions.

He ran like his life depended on it. And he kept running; miles and miles until he was far, far away. He collapsed lifelessly upon his doorsteps, struggling to keep conscious and breathe.

Breathe.

His head was spinning uncontrollably and his heart pounded so hard against his chest he was sure it would burst through any second. Sweat enveloped every inch of his body, drenching him from inside out. He panted breathlessly, coughing, gasping, and choking for air. Soothing chills of wind swept across his body like an invisible force dragging a silk cloth over his bare skin. The feeling calmed him. But only for a brief second; a very brief second.

As he gradually regained his steady breathing, Draco moved into an upright position, slumping against a post that flanked his doorway.

His stared blindly into the darkness of the night with disturbing fabrications of his mind flashing across relentlessly.

It was wrong.

So horribly wrong.

The King was at least 30 years older than the Contessa if not more. The mere thought made him want to reach his fingers into his eyes, gouge through them and tear at his brain until the memory was gone.

Gone.

Wiped spotlessly clean from his mind.

The time passed unnoticed by the weary boy as his drifting thoughts wandered upon Thaleia. The lustful, desirable, beautiful young woman.

Why?

Why had he turned her down? What in Merlin's name was wrong with him; turning down a perfectly attractive girl? No one would ever believe that he turned down a girl. A bloody beautiful one at that. That just wasn't him. This place was definitely getting to him…and not in a good way. He couldn't understand…not one bit. His hatred of the place grew little by little as it changed him ever so gradually he barely noticed.

His breathing eased just in time to hear faint galloping horses nearing in the distance.

Without a glance back, he slipped through the doors and back into his bed where the Sandman awaited patiently for his return.

.:.

"No! No! No! That's the 5th time you've gotten it wrong! Are you trying to be bad at this?!"

_No, no, it comes naturally…no…wait... IT DOES NOT!_

She clenched her tiny fists in frustration at her stupidity.

"I'm sorry sir. My mind's simply not functioning properly this morning." Hermione mumbled feeling terribly ashamed. "I'm…I'm not feeling too well."

The etiquette instructor stared down upon the princess with his dark obsidian orbs that reminded her unnervingly of a certain potion's master back at Hogwarts.

He shook his head and picked the text book up from the ground, before pushing back his gold rimmed spectacles primly with his index finger.

"Forget it" he sighed. "Today's lesson is over. I'll see you tomorrow. I bid you a good day Princess."

Hermione lowered her head in shame and exited the ball room, hunched over and dragging her feet. Behind her she could hear the etiquette pedagogue clicking his tongue disapprovingly at her posture. Her cluttered mind screamed, feeling sickened. Holding her head, she made her way up the stairs to her bedroom chamber and crawled lethargically beneath her down covers.

Turning over, she buried her head into her pillow and screamed.

Her head pounded violently and her ears rang with non-existent bells.

It'd been wrong. She knew it'd been wrong. It'd been wrong... Right? She was a good girl. The untarnished, unmarred, role model of virginity. Pure, clean, chaste…Innocent.

Wasn't she?

Lies.

All lies.

No matter how hard she tried to convince herself, she knew that wasn't the reason. But if that wasn't the reason; then what was? What was holding her back?

Nothing! Nothing was holding her back! Why couldn't she just give in….she yearned to. She wanted….she wanted so badly to give into her desires. But something…her heart, her mind, something; something kept calling to her. Over and over again. "_STOP STOP!"_ it would cry continuously. But why? Why stop? Nothing was making any conceivable sense. She suddenly acquired a burning desire to bang her head against the gray stone walls; over and over again until life made sense again.

Her fingers danced upon their volition over to the pallid lily which lay atop her wooden bed stand.

Inhaling deeply, she found the flower to have a gentle, almost imperceptible scent. The petals were soft and velvety; vaguely reminding her of the periwinkle dress robes she'd worn back in her 4th year during the Yule Ball.

Rolling over onto her stomach, she buried her head back into her pillow and breathed deeply. She shivered. His scent had lingered from the previous night. Her body prickled at the recollection of his tender, sensual touches. For a brief moment, her cluttered mind wandered back to his mysterious mixture of sky, ocean, and midnight blues. They very same that'd captured every part of her, weakening her ever fighting will.

"Princess?"

A soft rapping rang out from the other side of her door.

"Princess? Are you there?"

Hermione glimpsed up from her pillow and replied grudgingly. "Yes…come in."

She watched groggily as Hestia creaked the door open and slunk in.

"Are you feeling okay, Princess?" she asked softly as she knelt beside the bed.

Pulling the covers up closer to her chin, she squinted at the blurred figure of the maid.

"My head hurts" she mumbled.

"Oh you poor thing. Should I send for the doctor?" she suggested as she ran a hand across Hermione's forehead.

She shook her head, but was forced to stop as it only proved to make her head hurt more.

"No thank you, I'll be fine" she replied weakly.

The handmaiden sighed. "Here, have one. It should make you feel a bit better..." she said as she took out a package from the pocket of the apron she wore over her lavender dress.

Hermione squinted her eyes. The sunlight suddenly seemed far too bright. Too damn cheery for her liking.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"A sweet. Fairly new. Made from pure crystallized honey" said Hestia pushing the sugared treat into the princess' hand.

_Honey on a stick, how quaint._

Eagerly, she accepted the sweet and lapped at it thoughtfully. It tasted exactly like solidified honey.

"Mmm… this is delicious" she gushed while twirling the stick with her fingers.

It was a change from the complicated often dangerous wizard treats from Honeydukes. It was safe and simple, yet delicious.

The sugar shook her senses awake and gave her a temporary shot of energy.

"Thank you so much. Do tell me where you got this from."

The maiden slowly rose to her feet and replied, "My youngest sister sent some to me. Imported from somewhere in North America. Canada I assume."

"Mmm...Delightful. Works miracles! I feel loads better now," said Hermione still licking away contentedly at her honeyed lolly.

Hestia smiled kindly as she brought out a handful of the sweets and hid them away in one of the jewellery boxes upon the vanity.

"Some for later. Don't let anyone else find them. Princesses aren't exactly supposed to indulge in such trivial things.

Hermione nodded thankfully and snuggled further beneath her down covers.

"Well, seeing as you're feeling so much better…up! You must select a dress to wear. I've had a fair few brought in from various places in the country" said the maid rolling in a large rack filled with a vast selection of dresses.

Groaning, she heaved herself from the bed and pick out a random garment.

"I'll wear this one." she announced holding up an electric blue dress embroidered with a darker shade of blue.

Hestia wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Please, if you insist on a blue dress at least pick out a nicer shade. Here. This one." She said handing Hermione a midnight blue dress lined with a golden thread and a heart shaped neckline.

_Ahhhh! Don't care what I wear as long as I'm not naked!_

"Okay, great even better!" she exclaimed with evidently fake enthusiasm. "All done!"

The handmaiden frowned and shook her head.

"The ball is tomorrow night! Please, at least try it on, Princess," she pleaded.

Hermione sighed in defeat and snatched the garment from Hestia's outstretched hands.

"There's a good girl" she said as she helped the princess get dressed.

"I don't get it. What's the big deal with this bloody ball…" the brunette grumbled trying to pull up her dress.

"The King is trying to find you a husband, Princess, and please do watch your language." Hestia scolded.

"Yea yea yea…" she mumbled.

"He's had quite a time finding you proper suitors. You seem to ah….scare them off." she chuckled.

The maiden stepped back a few paces to admire the girl.

"You look lovely" she beamed. "All the men will swoon at your feet!"

Hermione simply shrugged indifferently and finished off her treat.

"I'll let you rest then. I shall cancel your remaining lessons for the day. Get some rest, Princess." And with those words said, Hestia scurried from the chamber leaving the princess to wallow alone in her befuddled state of mind.

Sighing deeply, she slumped spinelessly upon her bed without bothering to change. Every fibre of her body filled with dread for the following night.

.:.

"Are you sure you won't come son? It will be such a wonderful experience" said the Contessa as she fastened her pearl earring.

"Mother's right you know and the food should be exceptional also!" Prometheus chimed in.

"I stand by my argument: Don't go! Better for me!" Phaeton exclaimed cheekily. He'd received a light slap upon the wrist for that one.

Not for the first time, Draco firmly, yet politely refused although truth be told he was getting a tad bit irritated with everyone constantly trying to convince him to attend the blasted ball.

"No thank you mother. Really."

Countess Kallianeira sighed defeated and frowned. "Fine…If that is what you truly wish…we should be back by midnight. Till then, son."

She waved half-heartedly with a look of pleading gleaming within her eyes.

The other boys followed suit behind their preceding mother, filing out the door as Draco stepped up to lock it.

"Last chance son! Come will you please?!" the Contessa cried desperately as the carriage began to depart.

Rolling his eyes, he shot out the door without a reply.

_Bloody hell…she never gives up!_

Soundlessly, the singled out sibling paced around in small circles before the main doors almost an hour after the others had left.

_I did the right thing I know I did._

_Of course you did Dumbass, of course you did._

_But…what if I didn't? I mean….why didn't I go now?_

_A little something called the Mudblood… remember?_

_Oh….right….but why should she stop me?_

_How should I know?_

_I should be there! I should be there to ruin her bloody night!_

_Of course you should…..dumbass_

_I SHOULD!_

_That's what I said dumbass_

_Will you quit calling me that?_

_Of course I will. Dumbass_

Without wasting another precious Mudblood-antagonizing moment on his ridiculous contemplations, the Slytherin prince dashed out the doors all the while pondering whether he'd remembered to lock the doors or not…

_Dumbass…_

**A/N**

**Vertical Horizon: **_Everything you want_ **One of my absolute favoritest songs in the world!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Need I remind you? REVIEW! Peaceout**


	12. Callings of the Dark Knight

* * *

**Chapter 11: _Callings of the Dark Knight_**

* * *

**Ah blast you caught me. It was a bit of a filler. But it was definitely not pointless. He decides to go! Lol inevitable otherwise there wouldn't be a story. But still not pointless. Thanks for all the reviews once again! Loving feedback here.**

* * *

_  
Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you loving you_

**_I won't let you pull me down_**

"Must I go all by myself? What if I trip?!" Hermione fretted needlessly, contorting her fingers around in inconceivable ways.

Hestia chuckled lightly in her usual fashion and handed the princess another honeyed sweet for comfort.

"I promise you won't fall, Princess. Will you pass me another chopstick?"

The princess furrowed her brows as she picked up the silver hair ornament and handed it to the girl.

"Is all this even necessary?" she sighed, taking another lick of the sweet.

"It is and you know it. Wouldn't want you looking anything less than perfect when you get out there" said the handmaiden doing the final touches upon the girl's hair.

"Done! How do you like it?"

Hermione looked up from her plush velvet chair and faced the mirror before her. Her image reflected a young girl of 16 with her mixture of light and dark auburn hair done up in a complex style with two genuine silver chopsticks crisscrossed in an "_x_" and a few delicate tendrils of her curled hair framing her face. Her cheeks were dusted lightly with a rouge powder, but beneath it all she was still drained of all colour. As usual, her lips had been painted with a light crimson colour that made her lips shimmer the slightest bit when caught beneath the light. Upon her neck, she bore a delicate silver chain with a scintillating diamond cut in the shape of a crescent moon. Similarly designed earrings hung dangling on her dainty ears.

Hestia's eyes filled with threatening tears as she beamed at the princess, unnecessarily smoothing out the blackened-blue garment.

"You look lovely, Princess."

Hermione shrugged with a blasé outlook and attempted to loosen her rib-crushing corset. Hestia promptly reprimanded her actions.

"Don't touch that!" a semblance of a scowl etched into her visage. Turning around, she picked up a small golden box from atop the reddish-brown coloured vanity.

"Final touch!" She smiled excitedly, wiping away all traces of the scowl. Ever so slowly, she unhooked the clasp and opened the miniature, regal-looking box.

An airy squeal fell from Hermione's lips as the contents of the tiny chest were revealed. A petite diamond entrusted tiara; adorned with minute sapphires along the edges that sparkled iridescently under the light.

"It's beautiful" she breathed running a finger along the delicate diadem.

Hestia expertly slipped the tiara upon Hermione's head, completing her ensemble.

"I'm glad you like it."

A teensy smile played onto her lips as she gazed at the head piece in her reflection. Although she still felt overridden with anxiety and fear, things suddenly seemed the slightest bit better.

"Ay, it's about time you get your royal behind out there milady! Time to make your grand entrance. Good luck!" Hestia grinned widely, snatching the remainder of the sweet from the princess' hand.

With jittering nerves, Hermione barely stepped out from her room, unaware and unsuspecting of the fateful events that were waiting to befall her that very night.

Not so fashionably late, the Slytherin prince stumbled through the grand entrance doors.

No one else was in sight. Was he that late?

_Where the bloody hell's the ball room…_

Just as he was about to turn the corner, a hand came out from nowhere and clasped tightly around his wrist. He reacted instantaneously to the assault owing thanks to the daily deatheater training from Lucius.

_Shit_

"Young sir, may I be of any service to you?" came a voice.

Draco whipped around finding himself face to face with an elderly man clad in saffron coloured garments.

"Uh, yes…can you tell me which way to the ballroom?" he asked while peering over the man's shoulder; something that proved to be quite effortless as he towered over the man by a fair few inches.

"Certainly. Come, I shall lead you" the man replied primly.

Draco nodded tentatively and followed behind the man down a wide hallway lined with portraits of what appeared to be of the Trojan War.

"You'll be needing this" said the man handing Draco a silver mask as they arrived at two grand white doors.

The young man accepted the mask, wondering what use it would be as it only served to cover the top portion of his face.

"Thank you."

The man nodded briefly and heaved open the doors admitting Draco.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped through the doors, ignorantly oblivious to his wavering destiny.

Molten silver orbs darted around the grand ball room, hunting for glimpses of familiar faces. Already, he'd spotted his two brothers in the company of the two Granger ladies, Invidia, and the youngest one; he couldn't recall her name at the moment.

Lingering near the opposite end of the room, he spotted a cheery looking King Titan, a disgruntled looking Queen Arachne and to his abhorrence, the Contessa- looking as she always did. His pale face greened at the sigh as disturbing images flashed by once again.

Feeling as though he'd been thrown 50ft off the ground from a speeding Firebolt, Draco staggered over to the punch bowl and filled a goblet full of what tasted like an alcoholic fruit juice. It served little in aiding him to quench his thirst.

From somewhere in the room, above all the monotonous chatter erupted a sounding of trumpets that drew his attention.

The older man whom had led him here moments before appeared from behind the parting of the trumpet players. Gradually, the room grew silent with faint rustlings to be heard here and there. As all time seemed to pause for a moment, the man spoke, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. May I present to you, the belle of the ball, Princess Artemis Hermione Granger."

Draco looked up with a prepared smirk upon his face, just for the incoming princess, but the moment she stepped through the doors, he froze; along with every other occupant of the room.

His eyes became fixed upon her image as she smiled feebly and curtsied before the crowd. Somehow she'd managed to look ten times prettier than she had looked their first day here and one hundred times more beautiful than any other lady in the room. Possibly the universe. His breath became lost within his throat as the goddess was accosted by a large clique of masked suitors.

_Wow…_

_Oh bloody hell….this is never going to end…._

The brown-haired beauty had been dancing for what seemed to be a lifetime and a half. Hours and hours of waltz', foxtrots, promenades, two-steps and such with men of all ages from Merlin knows where. Despite their differences in backgrounds, heritages, and looks, they all had a common goal. To win her heart -and her crown title.

"Vous êtes très belle, Princesse Artemis" said Eros, the crown prince of France. His accent was smooth and the language was pleasant to hear, but not so much the meaning behind the words. "Worthy of a prince such as moi."

Hermione stared up at the arrogant yet undeniably handsome fair-haired prince in utter disbelief.

"Vous convenez? I am wanted by so many, and yet, je vous ai donné de toutes les femmes une chance avec moi. "

Once again, Hermione found herself to be speechless.

_I have just met Malfoy's idol…_

To her immense relief, the hired orchestra stopped their playing for a brief intermission. Forcedly, she thanked the prince for the _lovely_ dance and hurried off into the annoyingly perky and pretentious crowd, hoping to conceal herself within them.

The highly coveted princess stood cowering in a darkened, deserted corner, hoping not to be noticed by anyone. She peered around the corners inconspicuously observing the sea of suitors and such as she pulled out another honey sweet from the hem of her dress; her only consolation; besides the fact that she'd inadvertently discovered from the Harry look-alike that Malfoy had refused to come.

There were uncountable suitors amongst the crowd. Young men- years younger than her, and then there were the older ones; some disturbingly old such as the 80 year old man she'd been forced to dance with on more than one occasion. It'd been a horrifying experience having an old man….older than her father try and hit on her. Goose bumps spread across her arms as she unwillingly thought back upon it. So far, none of the suitors were of her liking, and there were only a small handful that were anywhere near her own age. She blatantly refused to consider any of the others. The younger ones made her feel like a pedophile and the older ones made her feel like she was being felt up by her grandparents. Utterly terrifying.

The music soon resumed. Hermione groaned softly, praying silently that no one would find her any time soon.

But she knew she couldn't hide forever; as much as she wanted to. Her stomach already ached with hunger crying loud enough so that she was positive the whole room could hear her. The smell of the food was wafting around her, seemingly taunting her; trying to lure her our from her hiding place onto to lead her out to a pack of hungry wolves that wished nothing more than to devour her.

Just as she was about to cave, she felt a hand clasp around her waist pulling her back.

"Hermione."

She whipped around right into the chest of the stranger, dropping her sweet in the process.

"Who are you?" she asked peering up into the familiar eyes of the masked man before her.

"Let me remind you." he whispered huskily.

Before Hermione had a chance to react, she found a recognizable pair of lips pressed firmly upon her own.

_Definitely not a stranger…_

Slowly, he pulled back. The princess stared up at his partly masked visage breathing unsteadily.

"Another reminder, I take it?" he said softly as he leaned into her.

His musky scent filled her senses as she breathed deeply into him.

Hermione sighed ever so softy in pleasure as his lips closed upon a tender spot upon her neck. She began to shiver involuntarily at his practised touches as his fingers crawled from her waist and up her spine.

His lips met hers once more in a firm, commanding kiss before he drew back once more. Without his body to cling on to she'd have collapsed the minute he touched her. She simply melted under his seductive touches.

"Hadrian," she breathed as he slowly released his grip upon her.

"Brings me comfort in knowing I am not forgotten." The prince smiled softly, taking hold of her by the waist once again.

Hermione looked up into his viridian orbs and was moments away from melting again.

"I certainly hope no other suitor has captured your heart my fair lady" he said as he pulled her up against his body.

She shook her head truthfully.

His eyes gleamed and his face loomed closer to her own causing words to tumble from her lips.

"That doesn't mean you have either."

The semblance of a smile upon his lips vanished instantaneously and his grip upon her tightened uncomfortably. He bent his head down to her ear once again, and whispered coldly.

"Really now."

His lips again pressed against the sensitive part upon the side of her neck and he began to suck gently upon the tender flesh.

Her knees weakened considerably at his sensual touch and her eyes shut tightly, trying desperately not to let herself be drawn in for a second time.

"Please, don't….don't" she breathed trying hard to spit out the words.

Her traitorous hormones defied her words and let a low moan escape her crimson lips.

_Son of a Bitch_

She could feel his lips curve into a smile against her flash. A smile…or perhaps a smirk…

"Hadrian….please…stop…."she tried again. The words were so difficult to say when all she wanted was for the feeling of such pleasurable ecstasy to be with her for all eternity.

"Really…are you sure now….Princess…" it was more a statement than a question for he knew she was weakening with each passing second. Slowly, he increased his pressure upon her, feeling satisfied as she weakened against him.

She bit her lip hard to try and stifle anymore unwanted sounds from within her.

"Yes. She is sure. Now let--Go--Of-- Her."

Hadrian looked up to meet the face of a grey eyed stranger.

Hermione too stared up at her _saviour_ A mixture of relief and disappointment befell her.

_Malfoy?_

"Who do you think you are?" Hadrian demanded, highly annoyed at the stranger for intruding on his fun.

"I am Prince….Paris! Of Troy!" Draco declared thinking back to the portraits along the halls.

The princess raised a doubtful eyebrow at the young man.

Now where had she heard that name before…?

The Spanish prince sneered at the opposing man.

"Oh, really Prince _Paris_ are you?" he smirked contemptuously. "What makes you think you can order me around."

_Ah Shit…_

_Dumbass_

"Because. Otherwise, otherwise I shall inform is majesty that you've been harassing the princess." He said slyly.

_Damn that was lame. Why not or else I'll KICK YOUR ASS _

_Dumbass_

Hadrian let out a derisive laugh.

"What makes you think he would believe _you_ over _me_?"

_Ah shit…_

_Dumbass_

"Because. I'll back him up" said Hermione suddenly regaining her strength and will.

She noticed that his icy-blue eyes had hardened as he gripped her painfully for a moment before releasing her altogether.

"Thank you, and good day" Ssaid Draco tersely. Swiftly turning away, he took a hold of the princess' hand and led her out of the reach of the glaring raven-haired prince.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thoughts on it?**** Review of course!**

**Song by the one and only Evanescence – **_Haunted_

**Translations:**

**Vous êtes très belle Princesse Artemis** - You're very beautiful Princess Artemis

**Vous convenez? je vous ai donné de toutes les femmes une chance avec moi.** - You agree? I have given you of all women a chance with me

Something along the lines of that anyways )

**Excuse my French if any of it's dreadfully incorrect. **


	13. Things I'll Never Say

**Chapter 12: _Things I'll Never Say_**

* * *

Okay so I went and looked up a buncha stuff about candy….because of the whole honey thing. Anyways, they actually did eat honey…so yay lol it'd been there since cave men days (history lesson here!) and if anyone cares which I doubt you do…sliced bread was invented in 1928 lol. Okay so, Good point **Select Another** brings up it's not so much how far they went back in time it's that they went back to a different like period in my case it's the Medieval Ages so about 1500-1700's (CE) and let's just say the candy was wrapped up which it was just never bothered to mention I suppose.

Thanks crazy much for all the reviews once more! Hope I answered all the questions otherwise…think of it as a parallel universe where things just happen... I'm kidding… just tell me and I'll find an explanation of some sort that corresponds alright then? On to the story!

* * *

_I am lost in the see-thru  
I think you lost yourself too  
Throughout all of this confusion  
I hope I somehow get to you  
I practiced all the things I'd say  
To tell you how I feel  
And when I finally get my chance  
**It all seems so surreal**  
Cause from the first time I saw you  
I only thought about you  
I didn't know you  
**I wanted to hold on to  
The things you'd never say to me**_

Sinking into the crowd, Draco noticed as she intentionally attempted to blend into the mess of dancers.

"Would you like to go outside?" He asked quietly, extending his hand.

Hermione nodded gratefully and accepted his offer as he swiftly led her out without notice from the other suitors.

Draco lightly, yet firmly held her hand as he escorted her out along a familiar cobblestone path towards the lakeside.

Faint music traveled out along the night air harmoniously blending into the sounds created by Mother Nature; the winds, the waters, the unseen wildlife lurking about.

"Are you…okay" Asked Draco trying to remain apathetic despite the fact that he'd been somewhat shaken up by what he'd perceived to be the dark-haired prince sexually harassing the princess.

Silently, Hermione ventured forward nearer to the lake, and nodded.

"Malfoy?"

Draco froze. No…he couldn't let her find out who he was….he couldn't…he'd never live it down.

"Sorry?" he queried, plastering on what he thought to be a mildly puzzled expression onto his face.

For some strange reason, her heart fell the slightest bit. She cringed at her fallacy.

"Never mind" she murmured, eying him curiously. "Are you really Prince…Paris…of Troy?"

"Of course I am." He replied attempting to sound affronted whilst avoiding her penetrating gaze.

Hermione somehow doubted him, but decided not to probe him any further. At least not at the moment. She looked up into his face, trying to find some recognizable trace of his identity. Perhaps he really was Prince Paris. After all, she hadn't stared at Malfoy long enough to memorize every detail of his face. Her eyes drifted on to his own. His silvery…gray…orbs…they were so…unique…so…different…so…

_Beautiful_

His eyes, she would never forget his eyes.

Never.

The Slytherin Prince thrived in the moment. His mind became rapidly shut out as his other senses overtook him. The moment seemed so utterly perfect. Everything felt so right. Except. That it wasn't. Nothing. Nothing about this was right.

Absolutely nothing.

Despite her beauty, her brains, her incomparable smile, her honey-chocolate orbs, her amiable companionship, her…her everything. Despite everything, she was still a Mudblood beneath it all, but worst of all. She was,

Hermione Granger.

He slowly, turned away from her and faced the lake.

Hermione stared after him. The scene seemed so familiar, yet so different. Strange and foreign. Her eyes drifted to the gentle lapping of the lake waters inflicted by the light breaths of the winds. She listened intently to the sounds of the night as if willing for the darkness to divulge it's secrets to her and only her. Kneeling down on her knees, she laid her hand flat out, and sunk her palm into the water.

"A bit cold isn't it?" Draco commented stepping next to her.

Slowly withdrawing her hand, she looked up and him and replied, "I'm not…" she trailed off not quite knowing what she was saying.

He grinned oddly at her and began to take off his boots.

"What are you doing??" she asked suspiciously edging away from him as he began to strip off the remainder of his clothing.

"Actually, it was a question I asked you. And you never answered…" he paused as his grin widened. He noticed a blush creep onto her cheeks as he stripped down to his boxers. Hermione quickly turned away.

"It's okay you know. I'm not naked." He chortled.

"But…you are...Almost!" she mumbled incoherently.

"Nothing you haven't seen before. I'm sure of it. Come on, look at me!" he said mischievously eyeing her.

Hermione shook her head in refusal. "No bloody way!"

"Fine then." He replied, and dove gracefully into the waters, making a bare splash.

The princess gasped and spun around.

"Made you look!" he laughed, surfacing near her and propping his elbows onto the grass.

Hermione blushed and stuck her tongue out. "How unladylike" he chided playfully.

She cocked her head lazily and raised an eyebrow. Her heart seemed to swell a bit as he smiled at her. The waters glistened upon his body and hair. He seemed to sparkle; shine.

Shining.

"My knight in shining armor," she whispered softy.

It'd been her 5th birthday and her grandmother had still been alive. The elderly woman was quickly nearing her death bed but still seemed so vibrant and lively. For her birthday, she'd given Hermione her first ever book of fairy tales. It contained tales of Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, Rapunzel, and other famous classics. After reading it from cover to cover, she found that she thrived in the tales of magic, witches, princesses, prince charmings and such. It'd been her dream to experience the magic. Albeit, she absolutely loved her life at Hogwarts, it surprised her how different it'd been from the fairytales she'd read. Almost nothing was alike; and yet, she still searched….for her prince charming. But now…she found that she didn't want him at all. Instead, she'd found…her knight in shining armor. The knight that not only swept her off her feet, but was her savior; her guardian angel. The only problem was….she didn't know who he was!

Wavering, she reached her hand over and caressed his cheek. The water was chilly but she could feel his skin burning like fire beneath her fingers. Ever so gently, she fingered his mask, and tried to untie it. She felt him tense the slightest bit. Suddenly, he pushed back from the edge and swam backwards until he felt he'd put enough distance between their bodies.

"Come join me!" he called out.

She sighed softy in disappointment, and shook her head. "No! It's cold!"

Draco swam back to shore feeling the heat within him die down.

"At least stick your feet in, it's nice in here." He pouted boyishly, sticking his lower lip out farther than usual.

Hermione giggled at his attempt to give her the puppy-dog eyes.

"Alright alright, only if you promise to wipe that ridiculous look off your face though!" she slowly sat down and slipped her heels off before sinking her feet full into the waters.

"Mmm…you're right. It does feel nice."

"I know" he cried, paddling around her.

Then suddenly, a piercing shriek shattered Draco's eardrums.

"Paris! Look! It's ducks! Ducklings! Duckies!!" she squealed excitedly.

Mild surprise overcame him. This was the girliest he'd ever seen her act. Rolling his eyes, he swam after the ducklings, herding them towards Hermione.

"No! Don't scare them!" she squeaked. The ducklings wadded over to her in a flurry, quacking wildly. Draco chuckled at her. He'd long forgotten how much he enjoyed her company. She seemed so…so…innocent. Carefree. Something he'd rarely seen.

The fluffy little birds floated just out of her reach, now much quieter as they seemed to be in a calmer state.

"They're so adorable" she gushed, attempting to pet the nearest duckling.

"Be careful, you don't want to fall in now." He warned.

Hermione ignored his words of warning, still eager to touch the feathery creatures.

"Gran-Art-PRINCESS!" he cried out again, "BE CAREFUL!"

"Will you be quiet?! You're scaring them off! I'm perfectly f-AHHHHH!"

She toppled expectedly down into the lake just as Draco had predicted. The ducklings scattered at her entrance and quickly, the Slytherin boy dove under the waters to rescue her; again.

The princess struggled beneath the chilly waters as the liquid filled dress weighed her down, dragging her deeper within the lake. She flailed her arms in an attempt to grab hold of something; but there was nothing. Panicking, she began to untie the back of her dress. The lacings tangled within her fingers; she was losing air fast.

Nerve-racking minutes passed by. One…two…three. Finally, he spotted her. Wrapping one arm around her waist, Draco pulled her out behind him, kicking hard against the deep waters. His head eventually broke through the surface and he swam swiftly over to the sides, grasping tightly onto the edge.

Gasping and panting breathlessly, Hermione grabbed a hold of Draco's shoulders and wrapped herself tightly around him for support. Her head spun from the lack of air and her vision seemed to blur before her.

In spite of the situation, Draco could feel his body temperature rising rapidly the second she'd made contact with his skin.

"Are you okay?" he asked trying to ignore her body pressed against his.

"Y-yes" she coughed lightly, "Thank you."

All was silent for moments which seemed to freeze just for them. The only sound that could be heard was the light breathing coming from each of them. Hermione gently lowered her head upon his shoulder, breathing softly.

Draco shivered internally as her warm breath grazed his bare skin.

Her lips gently brushed against his body s she lifted her head to level her eyes with his own. She gazed intently at him. Absorbing his every feature. He seemed to bear now flaws upon his face. He seemed almost…perfect.

Things were getting too close for his liking…

"I told you so." Draco blurted suddenly.

Hermione stared blankly at him. "What?"

"I told you the water wasn't that cold." He said unhooking her arms from around him.

"Oh…" she said slowly drifting away as he hoisted himself from the lake. Standing up, he brushed his plastered platinum hair back with his fingers.

_Merlin I'm such an idiot…_

Hermione looked up at him in disappointment as he hovered above her, holding out his hand.

"Need a hand?"

She nodded and his hand encased her tightly as he pulled her out from the waters and on to her feet.

Standing a fair few meters away from him, she began to wring out her dress. What seemed to be buckets of water began to pour out relentlessly.

Draco peered over the lake in deep thought.

_Damned Mudblood! What in Merlin's name is happening to me?!_

His head spun around wilding in confusion. He felt as though he'd lost control of his little game; not something he exactly enjoyed. This was different too different. And it wasn't right…things were…out of balance. He needed to retain the status quo between the Mudbloods and the purebloods. Between Granger and Malfoy.

From the corner of his eyes, he stole a glance at the princess who was now adjusting her hair ornaments. His heart sighed ever so softly. Mudblood. He could've laughed at his own stupidity. How the word seemed so unfitting of her now. Especially since she no longer called him rude names. But that was only because he hadn't….and the fact that she didn't know his true identity. He felt like a fraud. Like the dark lord. The thought of a half blood leading an army of purebloods was rather ironic. Oddly enough, none of the deatheaters ever bothered to comment on it.

From the depths of the crystal clear lake, a bluish-silver glint caught his eyes and drew his mind back to the present situation.

Curious, he leaned over trying to get a better look at what it could be.

"Hey! Gra- Princess! Come here!" he beckoned, waving his hand.

Hermione raised an eyebrow but crossed over to him nonetheless.

"Look," he said pointing towards the glittering object. "What do you think it is?"

The princess frowned and knelt down for a closer look. Feeling somewhat self-conscious about nothing in particular, she ran a hand across her head. She felt an odd void. Like something was missing…something…something she couldn't put her finger on….

Her eyes widened in horror, "My tiara!" she yelped.

Immediately, she made to retrieve the delicate piece of jewelry, but Draco firmly held her back.

"I'll get it. Don't want you drowning again do we princess?" he joshed.

Hermione sniffed with a false air of haughtiness and with a quick shove sent the golden haired boy fumbling not so gracefully into the lake waters once again.

"Feisty little thing aren't you?" he grinned as his head broke through the surface of the tinted green waters.

Rolling her eyes, she swung threateningly at his bobbing head and nearly fell in again.

"You really need to be more careful," he scolded her playfully as he helped her back up. He'd predicted her actions before hand and caught her just in time.

"Well if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have fallen in anyways" she replied trying to hide her sheepishness. Fidgeting a bit, she found that he was still tightly holding on to her arms. Her eyes drifted from his arms and slowly up to his pallid skin where droplets of water lingered, dripping down one by one leaving a gleaming trail down his jaw line. His enchanting ethereal orbs. They vaguely reminded her of Hadrian's except that this time when she was being drawn in, it was of her own volition. She wanted so badly to reach over and see….see what was beneath his mask, but his arms held her back from getting any closer.

"Tiara!" he said suddenly breaking the ever stacking silence, without waiting for a response, he released her and sunk beneath the waters to retrieve the head piece.

Hermione fell forwards onto the solid ground on all fours, staring after the prince as she often found herself doing. Was she really so unbearable that he didn't want to be near her for more than a second? It seemed to her that each time they became too close for comfort; he'd suddenly back away with one excuse or another. It hurt her the slightest bit within. She seemed to have taken a liking to his company and perhaps a little something more since he'd _saved_ her from Hadrian.

With her eyes still glued to the lake, Hermione raised to her feet, peering into the translucent waters. Her thoughts were mildly shaken by a break in the waters.

"Got it!" Draco grinned, holding up the tiara as he swam back to shore.

She watched as he heaved his sopping wet body out from the lake and onto the lush green grass. He panted lightly and wiped the residual water off his face with the palm of his hand.

"Risked my life for this little trinket you know" said Draco cheekily waving the tiara in one hand.

Hermione rolled her eyes yet again; something she found herself often doing around him and stepped towards him.

"Well you offered didn't you?" she reminded.

Draco raised his arms in defeat, "You're right I guess I did, didn't I?" Hermione shot him a bare smug look. "Now would you like your crown back, princess or was my life threatening endeavor all for nothing?"

"Of course I want it back" she exclaimed, flicking him on the shoulder.

The Slytherin clutched the place where she'd hit him as if it were spewing blood and feigned hurt only to receive another flick.

"Violent today aren't we?" he asked faking a look of shock.

"What do you mean today? I'm always violent. But I'm willing to take mercy on you if you give me my tiara back" she said pointedly.

"As you wish, Princess, as you wish" he answered, complying to her wish and bowing down on one knee.

Hermione half smiled. This reminded her yet again of something…"you may rise!"

Swiftly, the platinum blond leaped to his feet and carefully slipped the tiara into her hair, he stepped back a moment to observe it, then stepped forward again, readjusting the position. "Perfect" he smiled stepping back once more to admire her.

"Dance with me," she whispered taking his hand into her own.

Draco hesitated as he placed his hand upon her waist, wondering if he could really trust himself to be with her. The Mudblood…no…no…not Mudblood…the Princess. His body stiffened momentarily as her fingers caressed his neck. Leaning his head down the slightest bit, a gentle scent of not oranges, but jasmine engulfed his senses, sending his mind spiraling. They stood swaying to the faint music for never-ending moments, absorbing the peacefulness and perfection of the moment. Ever so slowly, she raised her head upwards and her eyes locked with his own. A soothing warmth filled her insides, warming her body. A shot of excitement with a touch of anticipation surged through her veins.

"Paris, how old are you?" Hermione asked suddenly, cocking her head the slightest bit.

"Almost seventeen," he replied, "why?"

Contentedly, the princess smiled and leaned into him, resting her head on his chest. "Just checking."

They danced in each others arms for awhile until Draco remembered he only sported a pair of boxers. A light tinge of red coloured his cheeks but she seemed not to notice.

He looked down at her. Her bushy little head resting against his bare chest, here soft breath gently tickling him. This was really one of those dictionary definition of perfection moments.

Then, a thought occurred to him.

He wasn't Draco Malfoy.

At least not to her he wasn't. That was the only reason. The only reason for everything- for the whole night. That was the reason things were the way they were. The only reason she talked to him, the only reason she even glanced at him. Because to her, she was not Draco Malfoy.

Sighing softly, he rested his chin atop her head, deeply inhaling her scent.

"You know the music's stopped right?"

Draco jerked his head up, "What?"

"The music- it ended like 5 minutes ago" Hermione repeated.

"Oh" was all he was capable of saying for he had just noticed how unnervingly close her face was to his.

"Will you take off your mask?" she whispered running a thumb across his cheek.

Draco stepped back from her.

"Time!"

"What?" Hermione stared at him.

"Time. What time is it?" he blurted.

"I don't know almost midnight I suppose" she replied waving her hand carelessly.

"I-I have to go." He said gathering his scattered clothing.

"Who are you, Cinderella?" she asked kiddingly.

"I-I have to get home" he said turning away.

"Will you be at the next ball?" she cried, desperately not wanting him to leave.

He turned briefly and replied, "Maybe--" he paused for a second, "Good night Princess, sweet dreams."

Hermione watched steadily as he hastily made off into the darkness.

Although feeling a bit dejected, she smiled to herself as she slowly made her way back into the ball.

_My knight in shining armor lacks a steed…_

* * *

**A/N**

**PURELY DHR! lol (in a sense!)**

**And so? Review! **

**I know it wasn't exactly as DHR-ed as you'd like…but I promise they'll have their real moment! Story's still progress so just hang tight and follow along! **

**Good ****Charlotte**** – **_Change_ **Ah! Can't for wait to get COLAD! **


	14. Blood Stained Innocence

**Chapter 13: _Blood-stained Innocence_**

* * *

**T****hanks for the reviews! To answer stuff: if Draco had told Hermione who he really was, there'd be no fun in that, besides, she hates his guts none of the good stuff would've happened if it was Draco…or would it..? and … Yes I know it was weird that he was practically naked, but he's hotter naked and you know it! Well, he did realize his situation so all good. **

**Lucky chapter 13...Actually..I like the number 13 ... go figure**

**Enjoy!**

_Something has been **taken** from deep inside of me  
**The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see**  
Wounds **so deep** they **never show** they **never go away  
**Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played_

"And what's next?"

Chewing her bottom lip nervously (an annoying habit she'd picked up from Hermione), the little red head glanced up at her tutor for a hint of some sort; but the moment she did she regretted it instantly. Her heart fluttered wildly and her mind went suddenly blank.

_Stupid Stupid Stupid_

_But ohhh if you look closer you can see his eyelashes…so long…and gorgeous…and..._

"Well, Weasley? Come on! You know this!" the older Slytherin pressed eagerly.

Ginny dug deep into her memory, racking her brain. She wanted so desperately to please him.

_I know this!_

"Boomslang Skin!" she cried victoriously.

Blaise patted her on the back in congratulations, probably harder than he had meant to but Ginny appreciated it all the same.

"I knew you knew it! Great work so far! I'm impressed" he praised.

Ginny beamed and flushed at the same time. She'd impressed Blaise Zabini!

"Here, I think this deserves a little something…hang on…" said Blaise reaching into his book bag.

Curious, Ginny watched as he fished out a bag of what appeared to be levitating sherbet balls.

"Sweets?" she asked inquired observing the multi-coloured spheres.

"No just any sweet!" he said dropping a pink ball into her hand, "Emo-bubble Balls!"

Ginny squished the spongy-feeling sweet between her thumb and index finger and looked up at him skeptically.

"Try it! They're delicious!" Blaise urged popping a purple coloured on into his own mouth.

Squishing the ball one last time, she popped the sweet into her mouth. A tart, yet sweet raspberry flavour filled her mouth.

"Mmm…you're right. So what does it do?" she asked as the ball slowly dissolved leaving a bubbly foam behind.

"Bubbles! Blow out, and certain coloured bubbles should appear. The colour supposedly reflects your emotions" he explained. "Comes with a list of what the colours mean." Passing the chart over to Ginny, he began to blow out orange coloured bubbles.

"Orange….means….excited!" she told him after checking the chart.

"Quidditch game tomorrow" he confessed sheepishly. "Your turn!"

Ginny quickly handed him back the sheet and began to blow her own bubbles.

"Pink. A very bright pink too if I may say so myself." Blaise observed.

Grinning, she gave him a playful poke in the arm. "What's my hot pink mean?"

"Umm…" he ran his finger down the list, searching for the matching colour. "Ah! Oooh! Infatuation!"

The Gryffindor's eyes widened in horror.

_Oh Gods oh Gods…_

"So," said Blaise raising his eyebrows suggestively. "Lil Weasley's got a crush. May I ask who on?"

Her cheeks flashed several shades darker than her bubbles.

"Uh…haha…I am not infatuated!" She laughed nervously. "That can't be right!"

"Oh come on! You can trust me! Albeit I am a Slytherin, but I promise not to tell. And Slytherins always keep their word!" he said placing a hand over his heart.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm sure they do! And I'm also sure Professor Snape sleeps with pink silk Niffler pyjamas!"

Blaise feigned a look of shock. "Well! That's news to me! Last time I checked it was little yellow Puffskeins!"

Giggling, she placed her hands on either side of her face, imitating his look of surprise. "What do you mean last time you checked Mr. Zabini? Are you hiding something from me?"

"Merlin forbid!" he exclaimed with a look of sheer disgust.

"And here I thought all Slytherins _liked_ dear old Snape!" cried Ginny in mock astonishment.

"Ah, but we do. Just not in the way your dirty little mind thinks! Well, at least most of us don't." he added.

Ginny doubled over in laughter and nausea. "Oh that was not what I was implying you nasty, nasty Slytherin!"

"Sure, sure" laughed Blaise, "now, come on, let's finish this potion before time's up! Oh, here you can have this bag. I have loads more."

Nodding, she complied and began to add the pickled bat wings. Ginny sighed contentedly as she stirred the potion. Her eyes drifted magnetically to the raven-haired Slytherin. A lingering smile was still upon his lips and his eyes seemed to twinkle even without the aid of lighting.

Turning, he dug into his bag once more she spotted remnants of the numerous air-memos she'd sent him throughout the week. This time, instead of candy, he brought out a single enchanted rose. Her eye's lit up. She'd read about them in Herbology months ago. The rose's petals changed colours depending on the feelings of the sender. A soft yellow colour meant friendship, a light pink meant lust, an ocean blue was for when the recipient was being greatly missed by the sender and a blood red, like the one Blaise held in his hand meant love. The only time the rose would die was when all feelings for the recipient turned to hate and despise. Her heart stopped as he neared her. Gently, he placed the rose within her hand and drew her near. She inhaled his mesmerizing, zesty scent. He looked deep into her eyes, and leaned in close to her.

"I love you, GINNY!"

The red head yelped as he cried her name. She was jerked from her daydream and back to reality only to find that her cauldron was bubbling violently. Blaise rushed over to her hurriedly and examined the gushing potion.

"What did you do?!" he asked frantically.

Ginny was speechless, she had absolutely no idea!

"I-I don't know! I was just stirring it! That's all I swear!"

Running a hand through his now tousled black hair, he began to observe the potion as he began to change colour from a murky brown to a violent shade of green. Then, without warning, the potion erupted, sending a wave of the green concoction onto the two unsuspecting students.

Ginny shrieked as the potion consumed her and a certain someone came tumbling down dragging her with them. Somehow she'd managed to fall squarely on top of him. Horridly embarrassed, she hurriedly righted herself.

"B-Blaise? Are you okay?" she asked tentatively. His whole body was soaked in the potion; not much different from herself.

He groaned loudly and rubbed his head. "I think I hit my head on the way down" he mumbled numbly.

Ginny began chewing her lip again, "I'm so sorry. Do you want me to go get Madame Pomfrey?"

"What? Oh, no, no. it was just a little bump. Nothing to worry about!" he insisted.

"Need a hand?" she said offering her hand to him. Nodding, he took her hand and she pulled him up with great effort. After all, he was a teenage boy and they tended to weigh an obscene amount without looking it.

"Thanks" he grunted, rubbing his head again.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized feeling dreadful, "This was all my fault I should have been paying attention I-"

"THE POTION!" he cried suddenly.

"Yes…I know it was a potion…" she said slowly as if speaking with a four year old.

"It's a permanent dye potion!" exclaimed Blaise groping blindly for a napkin.

"So?" said Ginny not making the connection.

"SO?! Look at us! We're GREEN!" he hollered manically as he scrubbed roughly at his face.

"Eep!" she squeaked and followed Blaise's actions.

After about 10 excruciating minutes had passed, they'd managed to wash off the main of the potion leaving a bare green tinge to their complexions and heads of bright emerald comparable to Harry's eyes.

"How long does this stuff last?" Ginny asked miserably. She already felt like a freak around the school with her fiery red hair and freckles, but now that she had green hair too she'd never live it down.

"A few days depending on how much Gilly weed you added." He replied peeling off his robe. "Scourgify!" the spell merely bounced off the robes and evanesced. "Damnit" he cursed.

Ginny looked up at him fearfully, "I'm sorry" she whispered.

Blaise looked down at her sympathetically, "Don't worry; it wasn't your fault I was supposed to be keeping an eye on you anyway! So no biggie!" he smiled softly, "You've still got some on your nose" he pointed out and gently wiped it off with his thumb.

Blushing, she stared down at her feet, avoiding his eyes. "Thanks" she mumbled.

"No problem!" he said cupping her face with his hands and lifting her chin up. "You keep working on it okay? Don't let this get you down!"

Ginny looked up at him adoringly. Her heart pounded within her chest and she smiled at him meekly.

"Knock knock!"

Dropping his hands, the two turned to the door.

"Pansy! What are you doing here?" asked Blaise sounding surprised.

"Nice hair." she giggled. Ginny blushed furiously and turned away to gather her books.

"I asked you what you were doing here" he repeated sternly.

Pansy frowned, but skipped over to Blaise; completely ignoring Ginny's presence. "Madame Pomfrey ordered me to gather some _friends_ of Draco's so we can go talk to him."

"Isn't he still asleep?" asked Blaise mildly confused.

"He is. But she said if we talk to him it'll supposedly help him wake faster…or something like that" she explained, twirling a lock of copper on her finger, still trying to recall the woman's words.

"Oh, okay. Wait for me outside then. I'll be out as soon as we finish cleaning up" he replied.

"Fine, but hurry. I don't want to have to run into any of those bloody Gryffindors" she spat.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Get out!" he ordered pointing to the exit.

Pansy huffed and pecked him quickly on the cheek before leaving. Ginny flinched the slightest bit as she did so.

"Alright, lesson's over, Weasley, I can clean up the rest of this mess. See you later" said Blaise, whipping out his wand.

Nodding silently she sensed he wasn't in the best of moods and exited.

She sighed softly as she slung her bag over her shoulder, wishing it could've been her that kissed Blaise goodbye. As she rounded the corner, a hand darted out and pulled her aside.

Terrified, Ginny fumble about, feeling for her wand.

"Relax, Weasley" a voice hissed.

Ginny whipped around as her arm was freed.

"Pansy?! What do you want?" she asked feeling both confused and frightened.

The Slytherin hastily shoved the younger girl deeper into the corner. "You like him don't you?"

Ginny stared at Pansy. "What are you talking about?" she asked confusedly although she had a pretty good idea of whom and what she was referring to.

Pansy glared at her. "Don't play dumb with me, Weasley; you know what I'm talking about! Blaise!"

Her eyes widened. What now?!

"What makes you think that?" she asked fighting her trembling limbs.

The bronze-haired girl smirked, reminding Ginny vividly of Malfoy. "I saw the way you looked at him."

Nervous, Ginny stared down at her feet; something she found herself often doing.

"Well?" she prompted tapping her foot restlessly.

"Why do you care?" asked the Gryffindor shuffling her feet.

"Because I do" she said simply. "I can help you out you know."

Ginny stared at her suspiciously, why would Pansy Parkinson want to help _her_!?

She raised her eyebrow at the girl. "I'm sure you're just dying to help me Parkinson" she said sarcastically.

"Don't get snippy with me, Weasley" Pansy said warningly, "I'm just trying to help you out here."

"Sure you are. What's in it for you?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing" she said innocently. Ginny shot her a look that said _sure_! _of course nothing's in it for you! Why would I ever doubt your unfailing kindness for others?_

"Except…"

_AH HA! I knew this was coming!_

"That you maybe you could ah….hint to a certain Harry Potter that I'm ah….free tonight?" she said not so subtly. "I mean I would do it myself, but coming from you I'm sure it'd sound better."

Ginny's jaw dropped and she pulled a face of disgust. "He has a girlfriend!" she cried indignantly.

"So?" said Pansy shrugging. "Not like _occupied_ guys are any different than single ones."

"Absolutely not! You sicken me!" Ginny spat and turned to leave.

"Hold it there Weasley." Pansy grabbed her arm again. "I can help you with Blaise remember."

Ginny glared at the Slytherin girl. "Firstly, I do not like Blaise that way. Secondly, I would not accept your help even if I did like him. And lastly, you sicken me Parkinson. Don't you dare touch Harry."

Pansy released her arm, but looked unaffected otherwise. "Don't forget, the offer's still open" she said sweetly.

"What offer?"

The two girls turned around to find Blaise standing behind them.

"Nothing. Pansy was just offering to sell me her potions text book." Ginny cut in as Pansy opened her mouth.

Blaise stared at the two suspiciously. "Pansy doesn't have a year 5 potions text any more. Draco and I used it as a Quaffle at the end of last year."

"Er." Ginny was stuck. "Exactly!" and with that, she shot out of the secluded corner and down the hall.

The Slytherin's watched as the little red head almost sprinted down the hall.

"Gryffindor's are so weird" said Blaise.

"You have no idea" Pansy murmured.

.:.

Collapsing onto her four poster bed, Ginny began to strip off her outer most layers of now-green clothing. Tossing her discarded robes to the side, she picked up a fresh set of clothes and headed to the showers. Just as she was about to leave, a vibrant blue air-memo came whizzing in and crashed into her midsection.

She would have felt annoyed but since she knew the plane was from Blaise, she eagerly picked it up and read it.

_Dear Igneus Amor_

_Bloody crazy day today. Woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Literally._

_Ended up smacking to the wall since my bed is right against the wall. I must sound_

_pretty stupid eh? Just now, I had a tutoring lesson with this 5th year_

Her heart skipped a beat as he mentioned her. Sort of.

_It was all fine at first until the potion exploded so now I'm a few shades greener than_

_I really should be._

_Anyway, I still have no clue who you are. Think you could drop me a couple more_

_hints?_

_Sincerely, Blaise_

Ginny sighed happily and reached into her trunk for a silver box. Carefully, she flicked open the lock and placed the letter carefully into her chest along with the others he'd written. As she finished putting back the box, she reached beneath her mattress and pulled out a photograph of a dark haired boy. She hugged it tightly to her chest and then put it back safely into her hiding place before dashing off to the showers with her newly acquired, emerald hair.

.:.

"Just…go. I'll catch up."

Prometheus and Phaeton nodded curtly and followed the Granger sisters Invidia and Erida back into the castle.

Draco turned his back and began to walk through the gardens alone doing something he wouldn't usually be caught doing; admiring the flowers. Sure he'd been sick of if the first time he'd been here but that was just because he'd had to stare at them all night. Now that he had the choice to go see what he pleased, he really didn't mind all that much. Pacing himself, he strolled past the lilies first and knelt down to observe it. It was colourless and rather plain. Not something he liked in particular. But despite that, he reached in and plucked the flower out. Leisurely, he stood back up and his thoughts along with his feet began to wander aimlessly.

_Why the bloody hell did I save her…_

_Well, was it really saving? Or was it just that you couldn't stand to see her with another man?_

_No…she isn't that great. I don't really care who she's with. Oh Merlin, maybe it was out of decency!_

_Oh God forbid! YOU? DECENT? _

_I can be decent. When there's something in it for me._

_So what was in it for you that time?_

_Getting to scare the living shit out of that bastard of course_

_That was rather amusing; despite the fact that you acted like a complete Dumbass of course._

_This place isn't doing me good. It's making me soft…_

_Bloody hell it is. You better get your head on right or there'll be consequences to pay. _

_I know…_

Draco paced around endlessly finally stopping abruptly at a rather large rosebush. It somehow caught his attention, unlike the other flowers. They not only held a strong, sweet scent, but the colours were vivid and beautiful at the same time. Despite the daylight, they seemed to glow on their own with an eerie yet enchanting luminescence. He tenderly ran a finger along the flower.

"Shit" he cursed as the thorn drove its way into his finger. Drawing his hand back, he brought it up to his face for a closer examination. Upon his pale-pink finger was an outstanding, single spot of crimson. A flicker of light reflected from the drop of blood making it gleam. He smirked inwardly at himself. It was ironic how a thing of such beauty and innocence could hurt him…

_Ridiculous_

Holding his finger out steadily, he turned his attention to a pure white rose and carefully let the drop of blood slide off his finger onto its virgin white petals. He watched fascinated as the single drop of blood spread across the flower staining it's pureness with a dark cherry colour. After the redness had consumed the topmost of the rose, he turned his attention back to the single red rose that had pricked him. Even though the flower had injured him, he was determined to have it. Reaching carefully into the bush, he placed his hand upon the stem, and snapped it. He pulled out the rose and held it up to the light in triumph. The sun glinted off the numerous blood filled gashes that he'd received in his attempt to get hold of the rose. Without thinking, he wiped his hand off on his pants and began to observe the flower. It was truly a thing of beauty. The velvety blood-red petals, the slender, jade coloured, thorn covered stem and the sweet, tantalizing, aroma. Was it really worth all the cuts and scrapes for such a silly little thing? Just then, he heard footsteps coming up from behind him. Quickly, he hid the rose inside his inner pocket; opposite of the one he'd placed the lily in and turned to face approaching person.

She stopped just meters away from him.

Draco stared at her, "Thaleia" he greeted her with a nod.

"Adonis" she said in reply to him.

They stood in silence, staring at one another for moments until Draco finally broke the silence.

"Can I help you?"

The dark-haired maiden looked thoughtful for a moment before she shook her head. "No…but would you like to come in now? King Titan has ordered a jester to come today and…he has arrived. Would you like to join us?"

Rubbing his wounded hand, he slowly shook his head, "No, I'd like to stay out here for a while."

Thaleia stepped closer to him, "Would you like some company?" she asked as she neared him and fingered his collar.

"No thank you" he replied sharply.

As if oblivious to his tone of voice, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his briefly before pulling back.

"Suit yourself. If you change your mind, you know where to find me…us." And with those words said, she turned around and strolled back up to the castle.

Draco ran his tongue across his lips, tasting nothing.

Just as he had expected.

* * *

**Oh and last time it was Good ****Charlotte****! It's from their first cd self titled. **

**Anyways, this time it was Linkin Park –**_Easier to Run_** Not that perfect of a song for this chapter, but I had a hard time finding one to fit. If anyone else finds a better fitting song by all means tell me and I'll consider changing it! **

**And what I always ask for…FEEDBACK! REVIEW!**


	15. Sweeter Than Honey

**Chapter Fourteen: _Sweeter Than Honey_ **

* * *

Aylows! I'm back! (undoubtedly) but not for long unfortunately, lol leaving again, mais seulement pour trois jours!

Thanks SO much for the reviews AWSOME feedback!

_Wait a time **to spare these lies we tell ourselves**  
These days have come and gone  
But this time is sweeter than honey_

"Shameful! Disgraceful! How dare you call yourself a jester?! Ares! Take him to the dungeons and have him executed within 24 hours" King Titan roared. His usual rosy cheeks and twinkling eyes had long vanished from the face of the earth. Instead, he was a violent shade of reddish-purple; comparable to a plum. His eyes were mirthless and his tone was cold and threatening.

The court jester stumbled over upon his knees before the king, begging for mercy and forgiveness. "Please your majesty! I beg of you! Take mercy upon my wretched soul! My family they-they-, my wife! She is soon to give birth to our second child- and-and my son! My 3 year old son! They-they need me! To feed them, to clothe them, to shelter them!" he cried aloud pathetically pouring out his heart and soul, clutching his four pointed hat to his chest, sobbing and pleading.

The King glared frigidly at the man, his hardened face displayed no signs of mercy.

"Ares!" he bellowed, beckoning the man to his side.

In less than 5 seconds, the pitiable beady-eyed excuse for a human being scurried in, tripping over the red carpet on his way up.

"Y-Yes your majesty! How may I serve you?" He panted, throwing himself onto the floor in a low bow.

"I want this-"he pointed to the colourfully dressed man before him who now had his hat crammed inside his mouth. "- executed by the time Apollo's chariot has crossed the sky. Is that understood?"

Ares nodded, then bowed once more and called for the guards to _escort_ the jester into the dungeons.

Hermione cringed at the sight of the poor man as he literally threw himself at the mercy of the King. The scene reminded her disturbingly of Winky and Mr. Crouch at the Quidditch World Cup. Her heart truly went out to the man. He had a pregnant wife, a son, a family….a life. And the king was going to take it all away from him just because his jesting did not meet his standards. It was completely immoral and she wouldn't stand for it!

"Wait! Stop!" she cried suddenly. Everyone around her froze. "Your majesty, father, please, you can't do this! It's-it's wrong" the king stared at his daughter with a mild look of irritation. "Artemis-"he began. "Please father, hear me out for once." He nodded and she continued. "This, this man. He may not have been the best jester-"the king smirked at her comment. "But you can not kill him because of that! It is immoral and unjust to kill a man for just preposterous reasons! He has a family that depends on him and a life! Just like you do! You can not just take it all away from him. Everyone deserves a second chance. And-and..." her brain searched for more words to defend her argument, "the Gods!" she noticed he suddenly perked up and listened more attentively, "They, they frown upon mortals who…are….immoral and ruthlessness! Please father, please, won't you reconsider?" she pleaded.

The king looked from Hermione, to the trembling jester, and finally to the Contessa who nodded her head and rested her hand upon his own. Hermione's eye twitched involuntarily at the sight.

"Fine….fine then. Due to your persuasive argument, Artemis, I shall grant this man one last chance. But that is it! One chance and if he fails to use it wisely, I will not take mercy upon him" he said defeated and glared at the man who groveled before him.

"Thank you, father!" she cried happily and threw her arms around him in a quick embrace; unsure of whether it was appropriate or not.

"I did this for you remember; not him" he said curtly. Hermione nodded and sat back down in the throne next to his. The Contessa, rather than the Queen herself flanked his other side for reasons of _courtesy _the king had explained.

"Thank you your-your highness. Bless you. Bless your soul princess Artemis; you are as merciful as you are beautiful" praised the man, clearly feeling relieved.

"I don't ever want to see you again. Get out of my castle now! Before I change my mind!" King Titan bellowed.

The jester bowed a final time and sprinted with the gracefulness of a gazelle towards the hallways leading out to the front doors.

The king turned to the princess. "Daughter, you are truly too kind for you own good" he sighed.

Hermione simply smiled and stepped down from the platform which they were seated upon. She'd finally won a battle on her own! She may have failed with the house elf liberation, but this-this was even better. She'd saved an innocent man's life. The thought swelled within her. She felt proud. But it was a different proud; different from when she'd received top marks in school. This was different because it'd affected another person in significant ways. Actually, it was more than one person. She'd saved a whole family. It gave her a strong sense of supremacy that refused to be suppressed.

"Princess! Princess!"

Hermione turned around from the direction she was heading. It was Prometheus.

"How can I help you?" she asked kindly.

"Oh, no I don't need anything princess, princess. I just wanted to tell you I really admire your courage and mercifulness" he commended.

The princess blushed. "Thank you, but it was nothing really." she said modestly.

"Ah, but it was," he countered. "You saved man's life. That is truly gracious of you, Princess."

She bowed her head in shyness, "well, then thank you. Again. And please, call me Hermione" she insisted.

"Alright, Hermione." he smiled softly and his emerald green eyes sparkled.

Hermione's heart stopped as her name left his very lips. He reminded her agonizingly of Harry. Not only was this boy exact in the physical resemblance of her best friend, but he also shared the same personality. It pained her to remember her past. Nothing in her past was worth remembering, everything here was…almost perfect with the exception of Malfoy. Everything was so…simple. But still she couldn't help but wonder if she would ever return. If she would ever see her real family, her real friends, her….real life again. Perhaps this was better for her. She would never have to face the prospect pf Harry and….Cho together. No one here would reject her. People actually gathered before her to try and win her heart. She was desired and it made her feel good. Very good. No one here could look down on her.

No one….except Malfoy, but now she was greater than him. More powerful, more influential. She, was the pureblood here. Was it so terrible that for once in her lifetime, she was rich and powerful? No one would scorn her for she had the power to decapitate them; to strip them of their riches and powers. She felt-- all mighty. No one could stop her. No one. She had the power to make or break. She had everything she'd ever want and need; right here.

Perhaps.

Just perhaps--she didn't want to go back.

.:.

Draco twisted and turned throughout the gardens, hopping over shrubs and bushes, and going around various trees making it virtually impossible for him to retrace his steps. Eventually, he stopped and decided to take a break. This was a very different part of the gardens, it was almost a forest but not quite as dense and the landscape was different. Scattered amongst the ground were ripe red apples. Looking up, Draco found himself to be sitting beneath an apple tree. He sat still for moments passing, silence surrounded him. It was rather disturbing how he never encountered wildlife of any sort with the exception of the ducks in the lake. Maybe he just wasn't looking hard enough. As he observed the scenery that shrouded him, he found various other fruit bearing trees; pears, oranges, and even peaches. He assumed this to be an orchard, but why would a king own an orchard? The man was certainly strange. A cold hearted murderer with a garden and an orchard. The thought tickled his insides. Hauling himself up with the help of the tree trunk, he reached up and plucked a particularly large, crimson coloured apple from off the tree. It was surprisingly clean, but still, he found himself rubbing every part of the apple against his shirt, wiping it as clean as he could get it without the help of any water. Inspecting it once more, Draco tossed the apple into the air, then caught it and took a large bite out of it. He sat back down, thoroughly savoring the sweet juices of the fruit that filled his mouth.

He was halfway done eating his apple when he heard footsteps nearing his newfound sanctuary. Feeling irritated at having his serenity disturbed, he leapt to his feet and concealed himself within some nearby shrubs until the stranger had passed on by so he could resume his peaceful alone time.

_Bloody hell…must be Thaleia, but how in Merlin's name did she find me…bloody woman…_

_Must be your animal magnetism. Attracts all females within a 1000 kilometer radius_

_Of course._

Peering through a clump of leaves, he watched for the passerby. To his surprise and relief, it wasn't Thaleia, but the alternative wasn't any better. It wasn't even a girl (to him at least.)

_Blasted Mudblood. _

He watched as she casually sat down in the exact place he'd sat down in moments before and stretched out her arms above her head.

She fidgeted uncomfortably, then muttered quietly, "Bloody corset."

Draco chuckled silently, and then quickly reprimanded himself for doing so. His eyes widened in astonishment as she began to unlace the back of her dress. Frustrated, he tried to change his position in order to get a better look but not only were the leaves and part of the tree trunk blocking his way, but her back was turned to him. She may have been a Mudblood, but she was a girl, and he _was _a teenaged boy.

_So you admit she's a girl then eh?_

_Yea, yea…she's a ruddy girl. Not much to see though…_

Slipping off the bodice, she set it aside and began to lace up her dress again. Then, when he least suspected it, Hermione picked up the corset and hurled it over her shoulder into the bushes.

"Bloody hell!"

Horrified, the princess stumbled backwards and shrieked at the voice. Just her luck, she'd hit the prince of darkness square on the head. She watched wide-eyed as he ambled over towards her from within the surrounding bushes tenderly massaging the crown of his head.

"Malfoy you twit!" she hissed angrily, then clutched the front of her dress protectively as she noticed he held her corset in his hand. "You perverted twit!"

He couldn't help but grin at her mortified state. "Relax, Granger. I didn't see anything. But and I quote, 'Even if I did I'm sure there wouldn't have been much to see anyway.'"

Hermione glared at him, but kept her arms crossed against her chest nonetheless. "What the hell are you doing out here anyway? Besides being a pervert of course."

Draco merely shrugged and clasped his hands loosely behind his back, "Free country isn't it?"

She eyed him suspiciously, and tried to mentally figure out his wicked motives. "Actually, it isn't. Have you not _seen_ my…father?"

"Ah…too much of him really…" he muttered embarrassedly, and picked another apple off the tree.

Raising an eyebrow, she questioned him further. "What do you mean by that?"

He felt his apples coming back up just at the thought of it. "I'd….rather not speak of it."

But Hermione persisted, "Come on! Tell me! What are you, afraid?!" Malfoy stared back at her with his lips pressed together creating a thin line, gripping his apple rather tightly.

She gasped in pseudo-horror, "Ferret boy's afraid of something! Besides Moody, werewolves, the dark…" she reeled off a whole list of things until Draco finally broke.

"Shut up already will you, Granger?! I'll tell you. But don't blame me when you get bloody nightmares…"

Hermione nodded and promised, "Fine, fine, just tell me!"

He took a deep breath, then, "Yourfatherishavinganaffairwithmymother."

Staring at him, she appeared to be utterly bewildered at his words; after all, he'd said it all in one breath. "Repeat!"

Shooting daggers at her, he tried again. "Last time. I refuse to say it anymore and if you don't hear it's not my problem!" He saw her nod; rather eagerly too, and continued. "Your father is having an affair with my mother."

Her face was blank, "what? Wait. Isn't he married? And isn't your mother like…" a sudden look of repulsion crossed her face. "NO!"

Draco couldn't have smirked at her realization even if he wanted to. "Yes."

"NO! That's WRONG! That's SICK! That's…that's…" she looked about ready to hurl.

"That's what happened" he said, stepping away from her just in case she _did_ actually hurl.

With her mouth gaping wide, she leaned herself against the tree trunk and began to throw out words, "Disgusting, repulsive, nauseating, revolting, sickening-"

"GRANGER! I _get_ the picture! Now please! Spare me!" he cried, slapping a hand over her mouth.

If she'd been in the right state of mind, Draco was certain she would have slapped him, or perhaps damage his family jewels; but instead, she simply shrugged him off and replaced his hand with her own.

"Bloody hell!" she choked.

"You asked for it." Said Draco, biting into his second apple.

She looked up at him, "How?"

"I….followed the Contessa" he muttered sheepishly.

"Talk about invasion of people's privacy here, Malfoy! And how long has this been going on?!" she asked, no longer clutching her mouth in fear of heaving out her lunch.

He shrugged and threw the apple to the side, no longer feeling hungry. "About a month now as far as I know."

"Well!" she said in a rather high pitched voice most unlike her own. "That's certainly….interesting. I knew he was eager to have a son….that would strip me of my right to the crown….but…the Countess…really now…"

"Isn't the Queen pregnant?" asked Draco curiously.

"I think so" she replied uncertainly. "Either that or she's just really, really, er…large." Hermione then turned her back to him and attempted to reach for an apple but found herself just inches too short.

Draco snickered and walked up behind her, picking down the very apple she'd been aiming for.

Hermione's eyes widened. _What's this? Malfoy being helpful?_

Draco watched her with the corner of his eye as he plucked the apple and wiped it off on his shirt, then raised it to his mouth. Her eyes narrowed and she huffed indignantly at him.

"What? You really think I'd help a bushy-haired Gryffindor?" he said coolly. Hermione glared back at him and jumped up to try and get her own.

Draco rolled his eyes at her destined to fail attempts and sighed loudly.

"What?" she cried, still unfailingly glaring at him.

"You're pathetic you know" he sighed, shaking his head only to receive an even harsher glare from her. "Here, take it I'm not hungry. I just wanted to bug you."

Hermione stared suspiciously at the fruit in his hand, then back to him.

Draco rolled his eyes yet again. "I didn't poison it you know. That would have been physically impossible for the obvious reason that you saw me personally pick it from the tree. Now are you going to take it or not?" he asked feigning exasperation.

Cautiously, she reached over and snatched the apple from his hand. "Thank you." She said stiffly. As she brought the fruit up to her lips, her eyes never left his. She watched closely at his reaction, probing him mentally for some sign of his dastardly ways. It was centimetres away from her mouth when a smile crept its way onto his lips and she abruptly stopped.

"I knew it! You did do something to it didn't you!" she cried victoriously, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Please, Granger, I have better things to do then go around trying to poison you every five seconds" he said lazily.

"I'm sure you do, Malfoy" she said sceptically. "It's a known fact you want me dead not only because I'm a muggleborn, but because I'm friends with Harry AND so that you can steal my place as top of the year!"

He rolled his eyes yet again, he'd done it so many times in the last few minutes he was sure they were going to fall out any second. "Granger, I'm thoroughly offended! Listen; if I wanted to kill you I'd do it in a much more sophisticated fashion; say…a hired hit man; so please, don't insult me."

Hermione laughed in spite of herself.

"What?!" he cried testily, crossing his arms against his chest.

"You can never do anything yourself can you? Always getting other people to do the dirty work for you" she said looking at him shamefully, yet grinning inwardly. She knew very well this irked him.

"Shut up, Granger, I know you're jealous because I have enough money to get other people to do it for me," he retorted.

"Yes, Malfoy. That's the reason. You keep telling yourself that!" Hermione said perkily as if she were talking to a four-year old and patted him with some difficulty on the head.

Draco stared at her, aghast. "You-you! You can't do that!" he sputtered, swiping her hand away.

"Aw! Iddy Biddy Dwaco's upset! Did wittle iddy biddy Dwaco not get his nappy time?" she cooed.

"Stop that! Stop talking to me like that!" he cried furiously, "I'll have you know I am a fully functional 16 year old male and I do NOT I repeat do NOT need a nappy time!"

"Oh no!" she gasped holding her hands to her face. "Rich wil Dwaco's getting cranky!"

Draco stared at her in horror and began to spit out parts of words. "Ah-tu-fa-da-you!"

"That's right wil Dwaco! Sound it out! You can do it!" she cheered.

"Granger! I demand you stop this childish nonsense this instant!" he cried clenching his fists.

"Calm down wil Dwaco! Take a deep breath, now, exhale." Draco glared at her and childishly stomped his foot. "Aw! Don't be cranky wil Dwaco! Would wil Dwaco like a yummy sweet for his tummy?" she asked reaching for one from inside her secret stash in her dress.

"What are you- STOP! What-?" he stopped, as she jammed the sweet into his mouth, successfully shutting him up.

Hermione smiled with satisfaction as she watched him suck contentedly on the honey sweet.

"This is demeaning you know, Granger. But tell me, what is it?" he asked.

"Sugared horse spit" she replied nonchalantly.

The calm collected Slytherin boy choked at her words and immediately yanked the candy from his mouth and began to spit. "At least if I poisoned you it wouldn't be as disgusting!" he hollered.

The princess burst out laughing, "You nitwit! It's just a sweet! Why would I carry around sugared horse spit now! Really Malfoy! And I quote, 'please, don't insult me'"

Draco eyed her warily and put the sweet back into his mouth. He rather liked it. "What is it really then??" he asked again.

"Just a sweet, made from honey. Why? Don't you trust me, Malfoy?" she asked innocently as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I trust you alright, Granger. I trust you as far as I can throw you! Which judging by your size isn't very far" he replied smirking.

"Well, I'm sor-ry, Malfoy if I don't weigh 10 poungs like all those little sluts you mess around with" she countered, tossing her hair over her shoulder in a haughty fashion.

"Excuse me-" he began.

"Yes, Malfoy, you are excused" she cut in.

"Shut up, Granger. Don't interrupt me. And they do _not_ weigh 10 pounds. You're just jealous that you won't ever be able to achieve their physiques" he spat.

"Pul-ease, Malfoy. As if I would want to look anything like those…._girls_ you date. Speaking of them, they're rather pathetic you know. Not only in the sense that they'd even want to date you, but the fact that they practically worship the ground you walk on!" Hermione scoffed.

"You just wish you had a fan club like I did. But, alas, perhaps you're lucky not to have one. It is rather difficult keeping track of them all" he said pompously.

Hermione sniggered. "I'm sure it is, Malfoy. I mean, with the hundreds of girls after you, I'm surprised you're not taken yet."

"Oh, now, I wouldn't want to disappoint anyone. I like to keep them all happy you know" he said lightly.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, what a wondrous human being you are, trying to keep everyone happy. You truly are worthy of worship you know" she said patronizingly.

"I'm glad we finally agree on something, Granger!" Draco said approvingly.

"Yes, yes, worthy of worship by bloody rats!" she snorted. "Or, maybe just Parkinson."

Draco groaned, "Please don't remind me of her."

"Oh come on, Malfoy, she isn't that bad now is she?"

"How would you like it if every bloody time you went to go and shower, she'd sneak into the prefect's washroom, and start groping at you while you're _naked_ !" he cried.

Hermione cringed, "Ugh, I'm glad I'm not you, Malfoy."

"Sometimes, I wish I weren't either" he muttered under his breath.

"Pardon?" she asked despite the fact she'd heard him, she'd just wanted confirmation.

"Never mind. Have you figured out a way to get out of this place?" he asked, changing the subject.

Hermione's eyes widened, "Um, no. I have to go now, Malfoy" she said hastily.

"What? Why?" he questioned suspiciously.

"I just do" she said snappily.

"Fine, fine. Later, Granger" he said offhandedly, sitting back down under the tree.

Startled at his words, she finally replied,"Later, Malfoy." Before turning away. Then she stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder at him sitting quietly by himself with his eyes closed. "Malfoy?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he replied without opening his eyes.

"Thanks" she said starting to walk away again.

"For what?" he asked, opening his eyes, bemused.

Hermione never replied, but he distinctly heard the sound of her biting into the apple. Draco leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes.

He found himself grinning.

* * *

**So close - Evanescence**

Dunno how well i edited this, I'm getting rather lazy with that but if you find any mistakes do tell me so I can fix it

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review! (and updates come faster!)**


	16. The Wizard, the Witch, and the Wardrobe

**Chapter 15: _The Wizard, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_**

* * *

Ah! 200 crazy! Thanks so much for reviewing. Awesome to know people are actually reading my work. **Eternal Moonpeach Goddess:** I actually did realize that whole Hermes thing, but I really don't like that name lol the other questions….will be answered throughout the story as it progresses and such. Anyway, without further ado, I present to you: the next chapter!

_Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
Do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it** hurts** when you disapproved all along_

_And now I try hard to make it  
**I just want to make you proud**  
I'm **never gonna be good enough for you**  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me_

_I'm **sorry **  
**I can't be perfect**_

"Did it work?" asked Madame Pomfrey anxiously as potions master came to, rubbing his eyes irately.

He glared at the nurse with a look that could only be described as complete and utter annoyance. "Obviously not. If it had worked, do you really think I would have turned purple?!" With a flick of his wand, his skin resumed its pale, sallow tint of yellow.

Professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey had been inside the potions classroom that day for 10 hours straight having once knocked Snape unconscious, once enlarged his already abnormally large nose, twice given him large green boils, and just moments ago turned his skin a bright fuchsia colour along with the various other effects of the antidotes they'd created that day; most of which he'd like to forget. The only times he'd stop working were to eat and sleep (He probably would have stopped bathing too although he probably never did in the first place). Even during his lessons he'd be diligently working. His world had come to revolve around the awakening of the two Hogwart's students. The nurse was seldom available to assist him for she had various injured patients to attend to. It'd been almost a month since Hermione and Draco had been in their state and so far only the Gryffindor had been showing signs of life; albeit faint and infrequent, but at least it was something. Draco, on the other had had to be carefully monitored for there'd been times where he'd stopped breathing for alarmingly long periods.

Sighing in resignation, the fatigued potion's pedagogue collapsed onto his chair and buried his face into his hands.

"Don't worry, Severus", said the nurse gently. "There's still tomorrow. Wearing yourself out today isn't going to revive those two." Timidly, she stroked the man's back in an attempt to comfort him.

"I know, Poppy. But I have to keep trying. Just a few more hours. I have a few more concepts I'd like to try out," he said determinedly, and lifted his head back up.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head sympathetically, but was impressed by his fortitude. "Alright, if you must. But don't wear yourself out. I have to get back to the infirmary now. Here, drink this" she said setting a steaming hot mug of coffee before him. "It'll do you good. I'll be back later. Good luck."

Snape nodded silently as she shuffled out and began to throw together an assortment of ingredients; filled with a new motivation to bring back his top students. After all, without them, he might as well have been teaching a class of brainless potato-headed gnomes.

.:.

"Ron! Stop shaking her!" Harry cried frantically, trying to restrain his red-haired friend who had suddenly gone berserk.

"But-but if I shake her she-she might wake up!" Ron shot back, sounding unquestionably hysterical.

"Snap-out-of-it!" bellowed Harry. In one swift motion, he raised his arm and smacked Ron hard across his well-freckled face.

The Weasley blinked and suddenly fell to his knees beside Hermione's cot. Harry, Ginny, Neville and Cho stared speechlessly at him. They were afraid of saying anything for fear of sending him spiraling back into his psychopathic state.

"Harry?" Cho whispered nervously. "I've-I've got to go. I still have a-a potion's essay to write."

Harry nodded soundlessly and Cho quickly planted a peck on his cheek before slow backing away and sprinting the rest of the way out.

The three remained silent as Ron gradually stood back up and tenderly stroked Hermione's head. "I'm sorry, you guys," he whispered softly.

Harry stepped beside him and tentatively rested a hand upon his shoulder. "It's okay, mate. Just. Relax okay? She'll be alright. You've seen how hard Snape's been working on the antidote. Hermione will be up and nagging us to study for our OWLS in no time!" he said in a falsely cheerful tone.

"Of course she will" Ron replied numbly.

Silently, Neville flanked Ron's other side. The three boys kneeled down beside Hermione, wordlessly comforting one another.

Ginny had a sudden flash of guilt pass through her as she glanced from Hermione's bed side to Draco's empty one. Decidedly, she slipped over to his bed and stared down at the pale faced Slytherin that lay so lifelessly upon the sheets, almost matching them in colour.

This was a rather familiar scene to the little Gryffindor. The main of his visitors had been simpering girls from various houses, skipping in and squealing over him for 5 minutes and bringing him piles of cards and sweets before promptly skipping back out, never to be seen again. The only male Ginny had seen visiting Malfoy had been Blaise occasionally. She saw his whispering unheard things to him for hours at a time before leaving. Crabbe and Goyle were never seen within the infirmary with Draco. She suspected that they were simply too stupid to find their way here without their leader. Pansy was probably the worst of all his visitors. She paraded in daily with her skimpy outfits, often without her robes and would stand over him squealing and chattering loudly about all the "wonderful" times they'd spent together or how lonely she was without him. Ginny was certain that if Draco weren't already half dead he'd have killed himself the moment she'd opened her mouth. Looking down at him, he appeared so helpless. Nothing like the arrogant, egotistical, pureblooded asshole that he'd been when he was conscious.

"You know," she said softly. "If you weren't such a prat, people would like you a lot more. And not just for your money, or your looks." Ginny watched him sadly. The three boys still hadn't noticed her absence. "You should really try it. No one's born a git…"

"Except him."

Startled, Ginny jumped a foot and spun around to find herself face to face with a certain Slytherin.

"Blaise!" she squeaked. And without delay, her cheeks were flooded with its usual blush.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be over there?" he asked pointing towards Harry, Neville and Ron.

The little Weasley attempted to stay cool and shrugged. "He….looked kind of lonely here by himself."

Blaise chuckled softly. She melted inside at the sound of his melodic laughter. "Believe me, he's used to it. All Slytherins are. But I'm sure he appreciates you anyway."

Ginny grinned. "I'm sure Malfoy appreciates me. A Weasley," she said sarcastically looking down at the boy and avoiding Blaise's devastating cerulean eyes.

"Well, I appreciate it then. It may not been apparent….but we are fairly close in our own….dark….evil….Slytherin way. On rare occasions I can tell what he's thinking." he smiled. "So thanks, Weasley. On his behalf."

And accordingly, her cheeks burned with a mixture of satisfaction and ecstasy. "It's nothing really. But you're welcome nonetheless" she replied.

The raven-haired Slytherin gazed intensely at his friend as if sending him a telepathic message. His sky-blue eyes darkened to a midnight blue and he gripped Draco's shoulder tightly.

Nervously, Ginny placed her own hand on Blaise's. "He'll be okay. I promise" she whispered.

He nodded silently. "I know he will. He's a fighter." Ginny didn't reply. Blaise firmly grasped her hand and held on. Her heart began to pound furiously, seemingly echoing throughout the room. She filled with contentment. The moment felt so right- despite the fact they were standing inside the hospital wing, mourning over Draco the pureblooded prat Malfoy. His grip upon her hand tightened as he spoke once again. "I feel like…..something's missing without. It but…it's like a puzzle. Without him, things just don't seem right no matter how much of the puzzle I've completed." His words were simple yet so deep. Ginny was touched by his emotion-filled words.

"Blaise-" she began, but was rudely cut off.

"Get-your-filthy-Slytherin-hands-off-my-sister" her youngest brother hissed venomously as he ripped Blaise's hand away from hers.

"Ron, no!" Ginny cried helplessly as Ron advanced on the love of her life.

He took a hard swing at the boy, but inevitable missed as Blaise skillfully ducked. He was certainly not a fool. Just like Draco; Blaise had been trained early in his life although he would never be as skilled as Draco was.

"You can have your sister back, Weasel. But I wasn't doing anything wrong" spat Blaise, shoving Ginny into her brother's arms. With a final glance at Draco, Blaise stormed pasty the two and made his way out.

"Blaise!" Ginny called after him just as he was at the exit. He turned partway. "I'm sorry. I really am."

Blaise stared hard at Ginny, avoiding the look of contempt on Ron's face. "It's not your fault. Don't worry" he told her. "See you next week." And then he flung open the doors and left.

Ginny glared furiously at her older brother and wrenched herself from his grasp.

"What's he mean see you next week?!" questioned Ron angrily.

"That-"she hissed, jabbing him hard in the chest, "is none-of-your-bloody-business"

"Like hell it isn't! You're my little sister! I have every right to know!" he retaliated, pointing his own finger at her.

Ginny promptly slapped him across the cheek, then stepped away shaking violently in fury. "You have no right prying into my business. What I do with my time – and whom I do it with – has nothing to do with you whatsoever, so sod off!" she fumed, shrieking so loudly that if the nurse had been present, she'd have been banned from the infirmary for life. Ron stared at her incredulously. "And for you bloody information" she continued as he opened his mouth to speak, "Blaise did nothing. I repeat-nothing!" and with that, she stormed out of the room just as Blaise had done moments before. Ron stood in place, frozen and speechless.

"You really blew it this time, mate" Harry muttered.

.:.

"Oh, no! I couldn't your Majesty."

_Damn right you can't so don't!_

"Nonsense Contessa! Mi casa es su casa." Hermione giggled at his poor pronunciation. "You are always welcome here! And I insist you stay the night! I have a theatrical group coming in tomorrow. It's by a very well known playwright. William….something or another."

"Shakespeare?!" Hermione interjected excitedly.

"Ah, yes. I believe so. You must stay the night Contessa. Your whole family!" the king persisted.

The studious princess was too overwhelmed by the fact that she was going to meet _the_ William Shakespeare to care that Malfoy was going to be sleeping over.

Draco on the other hand was horrified. He'd already spent half the day there! Was it truly necessary to stay any longer? What sort of cruel punishment was this?!

"Oh your highness, you are too gracious. I accept your kind offer. I thank you gratefully on behalf of my family." The countess smiled sweetly and curtsied before him.

The queen looked as if she were about to explode. Her right eye twitched constantly and her hand gripped onto her tea cup so tightly, Draco was certain it was going to crumble into a fine powder at any moment.

"Excellent my dear. I shall have the servants set up your rooms!" he exclaimed jovially and clapped his hands together. "Like I always say: The more the merrier!"

Draco groaned silently and downed the remainder of his tea.

_More the merrier my arse.__ He just wants to shag her sooner._

This was infuriating-no-no that wasn't it. Disgusting! That was it. His glare turned to Hermione who seemed ecstatic. "Shakespeare!" he heard her squeal. "Bloody Mudblood," he muttered.

.:.

Hours passed by as he sat stoically at the table staring blindly into oblivion. To his relief, the rigid older man he'd encountered at the ball appeared and announced that dinner was to be served momentarily. The party made their way to the main hall in due time and as before, the remote servants set them up and brought them their meals. Draco dove in hungrily as he'd only eaten an apple for lunch, having missed the Jester's performance which had included the mid-day meal. He finished the courses without delay, one after another. After he'd finished, he couldn't quite remember what he'd consumed except for the fact that he'd probably eaten some fish since there were remnants of it left behind on his silver platter. As dessert was soon done with, the king stood up again and announced that everyone was free to do as they wished for the remainder of the evening. Draco sighed. What was he to do for a whole 4 hours? Just as he was about to leave, Thaleia caught his arm. Somehow she'd talked him into walking with her to no particular destination and as fate would have it, they ended up in the study room he'd been in with Granger just weeks before; alone.

Draco smirked as she closed in on him. He was mildly impressed by her determination in pursuing him. She was persistent and he liked that. As a result, he took her on full as her luscious lips met his own. It wasn't that he particularly liked her, but she intrigued him- somewhat. That and the fact that she was incredibly beautiful of course. After all, who was he to turn down a good snogging session with a pretty girl? He thought of it was-a reward if you will- for her hard work and persistence. She didn't rest until she got what she wanted which in this case, was him. It pleased him to see how alike she was to himself in that sense. To say that she had been pushy would have been the understatement of the year. She was not pushy- she was dominant-commanding-controlling and frankly, a bit frightening. Draco wasn't exactly sure how she'd managed it, but she did. It surprised him; no other girl had ever been that way. Most of them were just grateful to be anywhere near him and let him set the pace-much less dominate him. The hours slipped by one by one and after what felt like eons into their snogging session, Draco finally regained control and broke away.

"Good night" he said in a finalizing tone. She looked up into his liquid silver eyes and nodded. Draco cupped her chin once more and kissed her softly on the lips before turning his back on her and leaving.

.:.

The halls were lined with torches flickering restlessly into the darkness of the night. Looming shadows were cast along the walls with an occasional squeak or creak that seemed to bring them to life. The moon was faint that night, masked by the darkness of the dismal clouds that lingered just above the trees. The ground was dark in most places, but quaintly colourful with the hues of fall leaves where the light had been allowed to shine.

Blowing through the stone corridors were the faint chills of the autumn wind. If one were to walk through without any clothing, they would certainly have turned a sickening shade of blue. This was for the reason that it was impossible to have installed any source of heat in this particular area of the castle. The hallway was empty save for a silver-haired young man whom lurked about seemingly unfazed by the sinister atmosphere. He peered curiously into each of the rooms that appeared to be unoccupied. Each had its own individual décor. So far none of they were to his liking; they all seemed too…homey; too lived in. The boy preferred something more…remote and unique. He finally came to the second last room at the end of the hallway. It seemed to scream "_Open me! Pick me! _" Ever so carefully, he creaked open the door and stepped in. A dark-gray colour comparable to his eyes, illuminated by the faint glow of a lone candle met him.Upon closer inspection, he found the walls were made of stone. The floors were covered in a smooth cobblestone like the ones that paved the way down to the lake.

Cautiously, he set himself down upon the bed. The sheets were a contrast of black and white. It didn't matter to him that the room was cold, he was rather used to it by now and the warmth of the down-filled blankets made up for the lack of heat. Draco lay down atop the blankets and stared up at the dark, and rather dreary looking ceiling. It was still rather early and he found that it was near impossible for him to sleep before 12. His curiosity prodded him ceaselessly until it finally won over his laziness.

Hauling himself from the bed, he began to inspect the room. What caught his interest right off the bat was the large ebony wardrobe. Pulling open the doors, he found dozens of rather revolting coloured tights and matching shirts. Beside them, hung a fair handful of tunics that he found more to his liking. Digging farther in, he discovered a cluster of soft, black cloaks.

As he pushed them back, he stepped onto the ledge and stuck his head far in. His hand pressed against the back of the dresser and he pushed at it gently. It was rather silly, but he was terribly curious as to whether a certain book he'd read back when he was younger had any truth in it. _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_ he recalled. It was a muggle fairy tale of some sort where 4 children had found their way into a magical world through a wardrobe. It was certainly peculiar as to why he would ever read a muggle book. But he'd been 7 at the time and having always been avid reader and ever since he'd been able to read, he was curious to see what reading a muggle book would be like. Then after he'd stumbled upon the book one day, he skimmed through it in a day and to his surprise, it wasn't half bad. Sure, the portrayals of witches and wizards in the book were rather ludicrous, but it amused him and the adventures were enthralling. But much to his dismay that had been the first and the last muggle book he'd ever read. Lucius had come across the book while inspecting Draco's room one day and with a flick of his wand, the book had been _Incendio_-ed before Draco had had a chance to save it. He'd been given a long lecture on his _foolishness _and was punished so severely that he hadn't picked up another muggle book since. It was stupid. But what harm could come of trying?

Draco pushed harder against the back. Nothing happened. A small sigh of disappointment escaped him. Of course nothing happened; it was just a story….a muggle story. A stupid, idiotic, mindless, muggle story. Angrily, he pounded the back of the wardrobe only to hit his hand hard against a notch on the smooth wood. He cursed and shoved aside the cloaks to get a better look. It was merely a flaw in the wood, but despite that he still wanted to get revenge on it for hurting him. It was undoubtedly stupid as it was merely an inanimate object but nevertheless, he whacked the notch in with the side of his fist as he would a hammer and a nail. Draco glared at it crossly as if to say, "_You dare defy a Malfoy?!"_

_Stupid thing._

Just as he was about to step out, he heard a faint clicking sound. Excitedly, Draco dove back into the wardrobe to find that the backboard had shifted open a crack. He eagerly wrenched the door aside and peered in. It was complete darkness. Draco frowned and quickly jumped out to retrieve the candle. The faint light illuminated a dank, and eerie passageway; much to his dismay. Not a parallel realm. A stupid, dark, and dreary passageway. Despite himself, he stepped in. It was a long passageway and the path seemed to wind and twist at every other corner. It was rather intriguing. Grabbing a cloak to shield himself from the chilly pathways, he started down the passage; curious as to where it would lead him.

.:.

The water was barely lukewarm at that point and the main of the strawberry scented bubbles had already dissipated. A tinge of excitement surged through her body as she though of the following day. Shakespeare! _The_ William Shakespeare! This was a chance of a lifetime! To be able to meet the writer of all the ingenious plays that she'd known and loved. She found Romeo and Juliet to be rather frustrating and well, just plain stupid therefore it wasn't a favorite of hers. But _A Midsummer Night's Dream_; now that was one of her absolute favorite romantic comedies. With a final sigh, Hermione ducked herself beneath the waters a final time and then heaved herself out. Hestia bustled in after her as she made her way down the hall into her room. She'd always wondered how the hand-maiden had drawn her bath. It wasn't like there was a tap or anything. Mentally, she made herself a note to find out. As she slipped into her room, she quickly snatched her nightgown from the wooden stool beside her full-length mirror and tugged it on. Reaching over to her vanity for her brush, she found another white lily. Hermione picked it up sadly and sighed. What did he want with her? Her fragile heart had barely mended and here was someone else coming along to have a stab at it. The emotional pain was just too much for her to handle. It wasn't something she was supposed to go though! She was 16 and still a young girl. Love wasn't something she was supposed to experience until she was older and had a steady career!

_Maybe you're just lucky. Maybe…he's your knight in shining armor. _

_But what about __Paris__ He was so much gentler than Hadrian. _

_He didn't want me…Hadrian does though._

_Hadrian…_

_Paris__…_

This was definitely not part of her life agenda. Two guys at once. This was driving her absolutely insane!

_Why can't things go in the right order damnit?!_

Sighing once more, she stood herself before the mahogany-framed, oval-shaped mirror. The design along the boarder was actually quite lovely. Delicately cut leaves were carved all along the edges. Steeping back, as she finished her examination of the adornment, she began to run the brush through her dripping hair that seemed 3 shades darker than it's usual colour because of how wet it was. As she gently dragged the brush through her hair, she noticed the mirror seemed to be coming closer. Her eyes widened in horror as the mirror swung open full; barely missing her and a darkly clad figure emerged.

_Oh Bloody Merlin_

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay, I cheated! Simple Plan – **Perfect **Love that song. Overly done yes, but I still love it. Anyway…who _could_ that stranger be…?**

**Tune in next time, in the meantime: REVIEW! Ideas, suggestions, anything's fine with me! **

Hope you enjoyed the chapter by the way!


	17. The Beginning of the End

**Chapter Sixteen: _The Beginning of the End_**

* * *

Ah! Heylowz once again. Thanks so much for reviewing! Damn school...took me a whole week to write this and it was for some reason particularly difficult it write...damned English class is sucking the fun out of writing. Blasted thing...Hope you all enjoy it though!

_You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
**It's gonna get to your heart**_

_The drops of rain they fall all over  
This awkward silence makes me crazy  
The glow inside burns light upon her  
I'll try to kiss you if you let me  
(This can't be the end)_

The dark, damp passageway lacked well-needed warmth and a good _Scourgify_. Thick cobwebs hid in unsuspected corners and some even stretched out across just far enough so that one who was unaware of their surroundings would walk right into it. Crunching beneath the thick soled boots of a certain pale skinned boy were sometimes bits of pebbles and dirt, and sometimes the discarded bones of vermin that no longer lurked about the unsustainable environment. The narrow corridor created a loud, chilling echo that carried on for miles down the tunnel.

A faint light glowed from just a few feet away from what appeared to be the side of the passage. Draco quickened his pace as he headed towards the light. From afar, he heard muffled sounds resounding from the opposite side. As Draco neared the light, he found it to be a low two inch gap where a small flagstone had been carefully pulled out from. His curious nature over-ruled yet again and he crouched down low to peer through the opening. A frown crossed his face as he strained to see the occupants of the room. As a loud groan emitted from beneath the covers upon the canopied bed, his corrupted innocence became even more so. What met his haunting gray eyes made his pure blood run colder than it already was. It caused his brain to cease functioning, and tremors to encase his every part. His throat seemed to tighten painfully as he tried desperately to breathe.

_No, NO, NO!_

_I'M TOO YOUNG TO D- MERLIN JUST KILL ME NOW!_

Draco cursed loudly as his leg buckled uselessly below him causing him to crack his head sorely against the cold stone floor.

A shriek erupted from within the room.

"I heard something?! Who's there!?"

_Shit._

Hearing footsteps nearing his peephole, Draco fumbled back onto his feet and began to run blindly ahead, dropping his burnt out candle. Finally, as breathing became gradually impossible, he slowed down to a stop. Darkness shrouded his vision, all around he saw darkness; black.

_Nice work Dumbass_

_You again…_

How was he going to get out of here? No light, no sight, no clue! A slow rising panic swelled within him but he unwillingly kept his cool, determined not to break out screaming. A stream of swears rushed from his not-so virgin lips as he groped blindly around him and smashed his hand painfully against the solid stone wall. Draco bit his lip hard to keep from screaming aloud in agony. With his uninjured hand, he cradled the wounded one, gripping it so tightly the numbness overtook the pain. When he released his hand, the pain had died down considerably, but a dull pulsing pain still ached through it. The Slytherin scorned himself for his reckless actions and continued more leisurely along the passage with his unharmed hand sweeping across the inner wall. Gingerly, he wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead, still going forward, he silently hoped he'd find a way out soon. Just then, lady luck seemed to have heard his plea. His hand ran over an odd ridge against the side. Pressing his ear against it, he listened hard for any sounds of life.

Nothing.

Relief washed over him as he slowly and cautiously began to push the wall forward. Surprisingly, it made a bare minimum of noise. Feeling grateful, he slipped through the crack he'd opened for himself and stepped down.

Someone was standing just inches away.

.:.

Trembling from head to toe, the princess tripped over her nightgown as she began to back away from the dark figure. She landed hard upon her pride and it would have hurt but she was far too terrified to notice the pain.

"Who-who are you?" she stammered, fearfully gaping at the advancing intruder.

"I could ask you the same thing" replied the hooded man.

Hermione's heart seemed to calm at the sound of the familiar voice and she slowly stood back up. It was Hadrian. She knew it.

_So that's how he's been getting into my room…_

A shiver ran through her body, he had a secret passageway into her room. The thought unnerved her that someone could sneak into her room at any time and….and…

"H-Hadrian?" she asked uncertainly, squinting at him through the dim light of the candle that sat atop her bed stand.

The man gave her a short, sardonic laugh.

"_Please_, Granger. Don't insult me." he drawled while slipping off his hood.

A blinding platinum met her eyes.

"Malfoy!" she hissed. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Draco smirked at her. "You make it sound like I did this on purpose." Hermione shot him a glare. She hated when he acted so superior (which happened to be 90 percent of the time). " Believe me, Granger, I have better things to do with my time than steal into your bed chamber."

The princess huffed haughtily and crossed her arms. "Pray tell than, Ferret. What are you doing here? At this time of the night."

The Slytherin strutted across her room examining her jewelry boxes. "Hey, this stuff is pretty valuable" he mused, fingering an emerald ring.

Hermione spun around and slammed the lid down on his fingers.

"Shit!" he cursed delicately nursing his throbbing fingers.

"Don't-touch-my-stuff, Malfoy." She glared angrily at him and stepped away. "Tell me why you're here." She paused. "NOW!"

Draco eyed her, irritated. "Possessive bitch" he muttered.

"What was that, Ferret? A little louder, I didn't quite catch that." Quickly, he turned away.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." It was Hermione's turn to smirk.

"Answer my question" she said venomously.

"I am here, Granger, because my parents decided one night that they wanted a stunningly handsome offspring and so as the process goes, the male st-" Hermione cut him off immediately.

"Malfoy! You know what I mean, you bloody twit!" she gritted out, smacking him over the head.

"Fine, fine, no need to get violent you know." he said raising his arms in surrender. "Violence is not the way."

At this, Hermione began to laugh. "You-you- THIS coming from a deatheater?!" she choked out, tightly holding her stomach.

Draco looked away from her, his expression became eerily solemn. "I'm not a deatheater."

She ceased her laughing, but turned to him with a look of disbelief on her face. "Not yet you aren't."

Silently, he walked over to the terrace doors. "Why do you presume such a thing now."

"Hm, this could take a while you know, Malfoy. Are you sure you want to know?" she asked, still not taking him seriously.

"Go on, Granger. Tell me," he said stiffly.

"Let's start with the obvious, Number One, You're father is V-Voldemort's-" Draco winced at the sound of his name but she took no notice. "-right hand man. Two, you're constantly talking about how Muggleborns should be killed. Three, you're forevermore calling me the M-word. Four, you're a Slytherin- not to be stereotyping because there is a chance not all Slytherins are deatheaters but you're obviously one. Five, Malfoy is a notorious deatheater family name; everyone _knows_ all Malfoys were and are deatheaters despite how hard your father works to try and cover that up." She paused and thought for a moment. "Need I go on?"

Draco's expression remained indifferent. "You know, Granger. You have no proof to enforce any of your allegations."

"Malfoy, you are proof enough" she countered.

He turned his back to the moonless night and looked the cynical princess straight in the eye. She was taken back by his strange actions. His liquid silver eyes seemed to bore into her own as if trying to tell her something. He didn't seem angry, but he didn't seem too pleased either. Hermione knew very well that she was treading on dangerous grounds.

"Would you believe me," he said still locking his eyes with hers. "if I told you I didn't want to be a deatheater?"

Hermione hesitated a moment before replying, but her answer was firm. "No. No, Malfoy, I wouldn't."

Draco nodded and turned away from her once again. "Then we have nothing more to discuss, Granger."

He wasn't about to tell her how the idea of an army of purebloods following the orders of a halfblood was completely absurd in his mind. Or how, it was foolish for him, Draco Valerian Malfoy to follow anyone- especially a lunatic halfblood. Draco Malfoy made his own rules. No one would order him around. No one. His father may have controlled his actions, but he could not control Draco's mind and beliefs. He knew he had power, charisma, charm, influence, looks. He had everything, and best of all, he knew how to use it to his full advantage. He knew how to manipulate people. He always got what he wanted. Always.

Hermione was unnerved by his emotion or rather, lack thereof towards the subject and decided not to pursue it any longer. There would be a time to find out more about him, but perhaps now wasn't it.

"You still haven't told me what you're doing in my room" she stated, subtly changing the subject.

There was no doubt in his mind as to whether he would tell her about his notion of _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe._

"I found a secret passageway from my room. I just happened to stumble onto your room. Don't flatter yourself, Granger. I wasn't looking for you."

Hermione gasped, she was too excited at the idea of a secret passageway to be agitated by the Slytherin.

"Wow!" she squealed. "That is so neat! How'd you find it?!"

Draco frowned, he was reluctant to answer. "Through my uh, wardrobe."

She gave him a funny look. "That's like…from that Narnia series…or something like that. What was it called? The…Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe!"

He suddenly acquired a great interest in his charcoal black boots.

"But…why would you look into the back of your wardrobe in first place…unless…" she furrowed her brows.

_Please don't let her come to a conclusion PLEASE!_

Her eyes widened and she stared at him with an amused expression. "You've read _The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe!"_ She exclaimed, pointing a finger at him accusingly.

"I did not!" he retorted indignantly.

"You are such a liar!" she chuckled.

"I am not! You- what are you doing?" he questioned as she turned to her vanity drawers.

Hermione stood up and revealed two honey sweets from the drawer and held them up to his face triumphantly.

"Admit you read a muggle book and you get one" she grinned, popping one into her mouth.

Draco glared at her half-heartedly. "That's bribery."

"I'd prefer to call it an exchange." she reasoned. "Now, did Lil Ferret read a muggle book?"

"How degrading!" he exclaimed.

"I repeat. Did Lil Ferret read a muggle book?" she cooed, waving the sweet under his nose.

Draco fumed and snatched the candy from her hand. "Fine, yes, I did. But to be fair, it _was_ about Magic."

Hermione cheered victoriously as he crammed the treat into his mouth hastily. "I knew it!"

"Granger, shut up." He said with a bare amount of annoyance.

She ignored him and headed towards the opened mirror. "Where's this lead to?" she asked sticking her head into the tunnel.

"How should I know? You live here" he said shrugging. She shot him a look. "Around the castle." he replied quickly.

"This is so exciting! I bet you prisoners used this passage to escape from execution!" she exclaimed happily.

"Yea, yea. Granger? Do you mind not tell uh…_anyone_ that I read that book?" Draco asked trying to sound unconcerned.

Hermione ignored him deliberately and began walking down the tunnel.

"Granger! Get back here!" he cried. When she didn't reply, he quickly snatched her candle and ran after her.

.:.

_Nice going, you forgot your candle. You're SUPPOSED to be smart!_

_Will you shut up? You sound like Malfoy._

As she made her way down the hall, she realized how stupid she'd been in her act of rashness. No source of light! _And_ it was oddly drafty in there. A blanket of icy blackness enveloped her. It was impossible to see. Fearfully, she stuck out her hands and ran them along the sides of the stone walls to try and guide her way out to the nearest exit. Then suddenly, a strange, soft, almost cotton-like feeling reached her hand. It was strangely sticky. _Candy Floss?_ She smiled at the silly thought. Just as she was taking her hand away. She felt a light, ticklish feeling crawl up her arm. _What in the world? _Having no idea as to what it could have been, she ran her hand up her arm and closed it upon the an odd lump on her arm. It began to move about in her hand. Hermione began to scream, horrified as she realized it was some sort of spider. Throwing the spider onto the ground, she turned whipped around and began to run she saw a faint glowing light ahead; she never made it very far as she slammed forcefully into a solid figure.

"Whoa, Granger. Slow down. What the hell happened to you?"

Hermione looked up at the illuminated face of Draco Malfoy. She gripped his arms tightly.

"Disgusting-thing-spider-touched me!" she sputtered, releasing him and running her hands roughly up and down her arms.

Draco chuckled amusedly. "Granger's scared of iddy biddy spiders!"

"It was a huge spider for your bloody information!" she spat back, still feeling the spider crawling about on her.

"Mudbloods get scared so easily" he said a little more darkly.

With one swift motion, she kicked him hard in the shin and turned around, striding ahead of him

_And yet again, you deserved that._

Cursing under his breath and rubbed his shin tenderly before jogging up behind her.

"You cannot get anywhere without the light" he said pointedly.

"I know, that's what you're here for. You're stupid, shiny head can light the way." Hermione replied, slowing her pace the slightest bit.

Rolling his eyes, Draco followed her. "So where we going?" he asked still sucking on his sweet.

"How would I know? You found this place first" she said with a bit of lingering irritation.

"A bare 10 minutes ago, Granger, and I came from the other end" he countered. "Run your hand against the wall otherwise you won't find another exit."

"No bloody way! Last time I did that a spider crawled onto me. YOU do it!"

Draco sighed, "If you put your hand lower, you won't run into anything. Spiders don't usually build webs along the wall, Granger. You're _supposed_ to be smart."

Hermione did the slightest double take at his words. Merlin, he was really influencing her.

She gritted her teeth against her sweet. "Shut up, Malfoy."

"Is that the best you can come up with?" he said sounding slightly disappointed.

"Just shut up! I- let go of me"! she cried as he suddenly grabbed her arm.

"I found a door, Smart ass" said Draco, holding the light up against the wall.

The candle light shone to reveal a similar ridge along the stones. Carefully, Draco pressed his ear against it.

"Ferret, what are you-" he glared at her and slapped a hand across her mouth.

Upon hearing no sounds of life, he carefully pushed against the stones that soon revealed a crack and the two slipped through.

"Don't question me, Granger" he said irritably.

She ignored him yet again, and glanced around the room. "The kitchen" she concluded.

"Nice work Captain Obvious! Now move, I'm starving" said Draco ambling over to the nearest dish.

Hermione smiled at his comment, it reminded her of Ron. Walking over to the nearest counter, she found a bowl that contained a creamy white substance. Curiously, she stuck her finger in and licked it.

"Mmm… icing" she said helping herself to another dollop.

"What kind of bloody kitchen is this? No refrigerator to raid!" he cried exasperatedly.

Chortling, she strolled over to him. "Of course there's no fridge you dimwit. They don't have any machinery. Wait a second, a refrigerator's a muggle appliance! How do you know what it is?!" she questioned, grinning at the fact that she'd just caught him.

Draco merely shrugged. "Actually, wizards do have refrigerators, except they run on magic; much more resourceful."

_Darn, almost had him…_

"Share the goods, Granger" he said dipping his own finger into her bowl.

She quickly slapped his hand away. "Get your own icing!"

_Ha I was right, she IS possessive. _

"Come on!" he whined, reaching for another taste.

"No wa-" a mischievous gleam sparked in her eyes suddenly. " Entertain me, Malfoy. Then I'll consider sharing."

Draco frowned at her. "How? I refuse to dance or sing."

Taking another glob of the icing, she thought for a moment. "Let's play Guess Who. Except I'll do all the guessing and you do all the acting" she said finally.

"Granger, this is demoralizing you know" he said flatly.

She grinned widely at him. "I know. Now start or you don't get any icing."

Draco pouted a moment then dropped to his knees a in begging stance. "Please, Potter" he squealed in a high-pitched voice. "Let me lick your completely out of fashion 1919 model trainers clean! Please! Potter! I love you! Let me shag you senseless like I did the other night! I'm a _slave_ for you!"

Hermione frowned at him, "Who's that supposed to be? Cho doesn't act like that…and did you just quote Britney Spears?"

Draco smirked and stood back up. "Creevy or Weasley, take your pick, and yes, I did, that particular muggle is an exception…." He paused and a strange look came over his face. "I wouldn't mind shagging _her_ senseless now…"

"Malfoy!" she cried.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Hermione gave him a disgusted look and flung a blob of icing at his face.

"Thank you, Granger." He said wiping a off a fingerful and eating it.

"Harry is _not_ gay!" she cried in indignation.

"Oh yea?" he said, dunking a finger into her bowl as she was off her guard. "Then do tell, Granger. What were him and Weasley doing snogging in the dungeons on the second day of school?"

She stared at him unseeingly as he swiped another taste. "They did not!"

"How would you know?" he asked licking his finger. "You weren't there."

Hermione opened her mouth to retaliate but nothing came out.

_Maybe they were…they DO spend an awful lot of time together…alone…_

_WHAT? They do not! Malfoy is SUCH a liar!_

_Do too, like when you go ff to the library ,remember that weird look they give each other and then go rushing off towards the dungeons?_

_SHUT UP! You're just making this up!_

_I am not. _

_But he has a girlfriend!_

_It might be a cover up you know._

_You're as bad as Malfoy for Merlin's sake! _

_Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, is that all you ever talk about? _

_What are you talking about? I've only mentioned him ONCE!_

_I keep count you know. And I'm not just talking about this time. _

_SHUT UP!_

_No._

_HARRY IS NOT GAY AND I DO NOT KEEP MENTIONING FERRET!_

_Hey, if you keep telling yourself that it may just come true!_

_ARGH!_

"Granger, are you okay?" Draco questioned, clearing his throat loudly as she hadn't replied for almost 3 minutes now.

"HARRY IS NOT GAY!" she yelled suddenly.

"You're awfully presumptuous."

Hermione glared at him and reached for another taste of the icing.

"My turn!" He said suddenly and swiped the bowl from her hands.

"That is SO not fair! I had it first!" she protested.

Draco promptly ignored her and scooped up his treasure. "Go on. I'm waiting."

And yet again, that evil glint sparked within her. Draco frowned at that. It couldn't be good.

She began to flutter her eyelashes in an utterly ridiculous fashion. "Oh Drakie-Poo!" she squealed in an annoying voice.

He groaned loudly.

_Pansy._

"Come here Drakie-Poo, I missed you for a whole 2.5 minutes! Where did you go?! You aren't trying to hide from me are you, Drakie-Poo? Come here so I can flaunt my obviously magically enhanced breasts and my it's-so-tight-that-I-might-as-well-be-wearing-nothing shirt in front of your face!"

"Granger, stop!" he surrendered the icing bowl to her. "At least mine was exaggerated!"

Hermione snorted at him and held to bowl out towards him. "Here, I can't and won't finish it all. And I think you've endured enough torture….Drakie-Poo."

"Quit trying to make me lose my appetite, Granger" he scolded, digging into the icing.

"I am not!...Drakie-Poo."

Draco glared at her and flung icing at her.

"Hey!" she cried loudly as the icing hit her. "I just had a bath!"

"Strawberries?" he asked suddenly.

"Where?"

"You."

"What?"

"You-used-strawberry-scented-soap-Granger" said Draco speaking ever so slowly, as if she were a child; or Pansy.

"Oh, yea. How'd you know?" she asked trying to wipe off the icing.

"I can smell it" he said simply.

"Ah, and here I thought you were some kind genius. Silly me." Draco grinned slyly at her.

"You are so mature."

"I know I am."

Hermione rolled her eyes and finished wiping herself off.

"Nice going. Now I'm sticky" she huffed.

"Hey, you started it" he countered, sucking his finger.

Cocking her head at him, she jabbed him playfully in the chest. "You, made me."

"Of course I did, Granger. I took your hand,-" he suddenly grabbed her wrist and sunk her hand into the half-eaten bowl of icing. "and flicked icing at myself."

"HEY!" she cried, and hurled the sweet mixture at him.

"Like that."

"That-" she said, still flinging the icing at him, "was not-"

"Quit it!"

"-nice!"

Draco glared at her with his lower lip stuck out. Hermione giggled at the icing covered Slytherin.

_Not exactly the deatheater image…_

Again, he yanked the bowl from her hand and cornered her.

"You're going down, Granger."

The princess squealed and retreated across the room on the other side of the table. Draco quickly trapped her. She wouldn't be able to escape.

"You think you can get away?" he teased, not giving her a way out.

"I will escape the big, bad, _ugly_ Malfoy!" she joshed, giggling madly. Then when she thought he was off guard, she made a break for the left side, but he was too quick for her and so she returned to the center.

"I resent that! Big yes, bad…in some ways; but _ugly?_NEVER!" With incredible speed, he dove across the table and grabbed her by the shoulders. But with all the force he put into thrusting himself across the table, he propelled himself a bit too far and ended up sending them both tumbling to the ground.

"Ugh, big you are; big and FAT!" Hermione laughed breathlessly as he lay atop her.

The two laughed endlessly, unaware of the compromising position they were in.

"Malfoy, you're really sticky" she said finally as she caught her breath.

Grinning impishly, he brought his sticky hands up to her face and began to pinch her flushed cheeks.

"Now you are too."

Hermione groaned, "That is so…MALFOY of you!"

He looked down at her and tilted his head "You say that as if it were a bad thing now."

"Oh, it's the worst" she said smiling widely.

Draco's heart seemed to sigh at her smile; she could only be described of as one thing.

_Beautiful_

Despite the face that was stick and covered in icing, her golden honey eyes seemed to sparkle relentlessly. Her laughter seemed so free and innocent. And the best thing was, she was the way she was now, because of him.

"At least I don't have icing on me," he said poking her cheek.

She quickly wiped off her cheek only to find that there was nothing there. "I do not!"

"You do too, just not on your cheek." Draco replied with a tiny smile.

"Then why'd you poke my cheek?!"

"Because I felt like it" he said, sticking his tongue out again.

"Then tell me where it is?!" she exclaimed.

"Right…there." Draco gently wiped the spot of icing off her nose with his thumb and licked it.

"That is so unhygienic." Hermione chided, giggling once more.

"Oh yea?" he questioned, leaning his head closer to hers.

"Yea!" she shot back smiling.

The smile slowly slipped off her lips as she found Draco's lips less than an inch away from her own. Her heart beat began to pound like mad within her chest as she looked straight into his enchanting silver orbs. Ever so slowly, her own closed and she tilted her chin up to meet his lips.

"Just give me a minute, I have to put away the icing first."

"Fine, but hurry. I still have to go and wipe the table down."

Draco jerked up suddenly and leapt to his feet.

"Get up, Granger! We have to go-NOW!"

Hermione's mind spun around in circles as she shot up after Draco. He quickly seized her hand and shoved her back through the passageway, following just seconds before the kitchen door opened and swung the trap door shut.

The two ran down the tunnel; their hearts beating no where near as fast as it had been when their lips had almost met. As they ran, Draco could distinctly hear the words, "What on earth happened to the icing?!"

"We're almost there! Just a bit further. See the light? I forgot to close it after you ditched me." Draco panted.

"Light! Oh shi- ah! The candle! We left the candle inside the kitchen!" Hermione cried stopping suddenly. Draco, unaware that she was going to stop so abruptly, crashed into her.

"Shit, Granger! Did you have to do that?" he exclaimed crossly.

"The candle!" she repeated.

"Who cares! They won't know it was us."

"If I get caught I'm bringing you down with me." Hermione said stubbornly as she began to walk towards the light.

"You are too kind."

"I know."

Luckily, as she entered her room, it seemed that no one had discovered her disappearance.

"Phew," she sighed in relief as Draco clambered out behind her.

"I have to go take a bath now. Thanks so much, Granger." he said sarcastically.

"You're not the only one!"

She slowly turned to him and they stood in an awkward silence for moments passing. Neither one knew what to do or say seeing as they'd been mere seconds away from kissing. Two mortal enemies, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. a Pureblood and a Mudblood. It was like they had almost broken the most essential rule in the unwritten code of Purebloods and Mudbloods. What could they do?

"So…"

"So…."

Their poor attempt at breaking the silence failed dismally.

"Good night then, Granger" said Draco finally.

"Good night, Malfoy" she replied.

As Draco headed towards the passageway again, Hermione stopped him.

"Wait-" she stepped towards him and closed the distance between them.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise. He was still dazed from their first near encounter.

"Yea?" he said quietly, inhaling her sweet, sugary, strawberry scent.

Hermione leaned towards him then suddenly stopped. Instead, she reached over and fingered a smear of red on his collar.

"Is that lip colour?" she asked softly.

His eyes traveled down to where her fingers were, and sure enough, there were the remnants of his earlier snogging session with Thaleia.

"Er-yea" he said not knowing exactly how to answer her.

A hardened look pasted itself upon her face and she turned away from him.

"Goodbye" she said stiffly.

Draco bit his lip uncomfortably, and stepped into the passageway, certain she wasn't about to stop him. As he closed the panel behind him, he could have sworn he heard the faint sound of sniffling.

**A/N**

Ah! 7 pages! What'd you think?! REVIEW! Eager to hear feedback on this particular chapter!

Don't kill me, this is DHR remember?

Songs by: LeAnn Rimes- _Can't fight the Moonlight_ and Blink182-_Down_ (Don't we all just LOVE their newest cd? lol STOCKHOLM SYNDROME RULES!)


	18. Of Mudbloods and Purebloods: Never Looki...

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: _Of Mudbloods and Purebloods: Never Looking Back_****

* * *

**

Ah! Been a while but I finally got it done! Seriously, seriously hope you like this chapter cuz I worked really, really, really, hard on it! Oh, the whole electricity thing lol I knew that would come up…I was too lazy to elaborate, but let's call this AU okay? lol Hope this chap makes up for the last one cuz they were SO close!

Thanks crazy much to all my reviewers and yay! I still can't believe people are reading my work lol! Read and Enjoy!

_You look me in the face  
Across that line  
And say why didn't you tell me?  
I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking_

"Couldn't sleep then?"

"No, I couldn't."

"Neither could I."

"Do you like it?'

Draco nodded without taking his eyes off the gleaming weapon that he held within his hands.

The sword glittered under the broken morning light that shone through the light mist that had materialized rather suddenly. Running his index finger along the length of the blade, he reached very end of it and his finger met a blunt point.

"It hasn't been sharpened" he said upon inspection.

The king chuckled.

"This is the Sword of Mercy. One of the three Swords of Justice" he explained patiently.

The Slytherin boy's gray eyes widened. Professor Binns had mentioned these in one of his lessons before. The Swords had been crafted by one of the most powerful yet corrupted wizards ever known in the history of the magical world. It was said that he'd gone insane after being defeated by the great Algernon Dumbledore. It'd been rumored throughout the magical world that he'd been working endlessly on a secret weapon of mass destruction. They'd only been partially correct; or rather, one third. It hadn't been _a_ weapon of mass destruction. It'd been three to be precise. There was the Sword of Spiritual Justice, the Sword of Temporal Justice and the one that he was holding. The sword of Mercy. The blade had been truncated and the end which should have held a sharp point was blunt.

King Titan continued. "It is believed that this sword is to be used with mercy and not intent of revenge. Although it has never been used it battle. As it proves quite useless as you can see. Mainly used for coronation ceremonies and such."

Draco didn't respond. He knew the truth. That was true what the king was just said. But that was the Muggle use of it. The swords had been seized and locked up by the reigning wizarding family at the time because of the catastrophic happenings that the swords created when wielded by powerful emotions. Only a rare handful of people had control over the sword. It was truly a magnificent thing. Terrible, yet magnificent.

Bringing the edge dangerously near his face, he tightened his grip around the blade but found it drew no blood.

How ironic. Draco Malfoy, ruthless bastard extraordinaire; him of all people, at that moment was holding the Sword of Mercy.

"How did it come to be in your possession?" asked Draco curiously. It wasn't common for anyone, especially a muggle, to have ownership of any of the swords.

"I'm not sure" He replied looking thoughtful. "I don't have much use for it though. Would you like it?"

The boy stared up at him. His gray eyes wider than they'd ever been before in his life.

"Wow. I would. Thank you, your majesty." Draco gasped, dipping into a bow. He rarely ever showed respect to muggles, but this was a great exception. The King had just given him the one of the three Swords of Justice.

The portly man chuckled again.

"Think nothing of it my boy. I must be going now. Do take care of it won't you?"

He nodded eagerly. "I will, I promise. Thank you, again."

With a nod, the king turned and headed down the cobblestone path back to the castle leaving Draco standing all alone in his state of deep admiration along side the motionless lake waters.

.:.

A particularly dense clutter of fog hovered above the crystal waters. It would have been impossible to peer into the depths of the lake that morning. The weather lacked sun, rain and wind all at once. The atmosphere held a light, warming, yet at the same time a chilling air. It wasn't warm enough to be humid, but neither was it cold enough to be raining.

It was certainly a strange morning.

A blurry figure stood unmoving bare meters before her. What was he doing at her special place? No one was supposed to be up this early.

Tentatively, Hermione ventured forward.

She hadn't been able to sleep at all that night. Nothing seemed to be able to clear her mind. So she decided to take a walk down by what she claimed to be her lake.

A soft crunching sound broke the silence that seemed to envelope the world.

"Mudblood."

Hermione stepped through the mist and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Malfoy."

"What are you doing here?" he asked frigidly while sheathing the sword.

"It's a free country, Malfoy" she replied, staring inquisitively at the weapon he held in his hands. When she brought her eyes up from the silver weapon, she found him staring unblinkingly at her. Defiantly, she stared back.

It was fire against ice, and yet, the ice refused to melt.

They stood staring at one another as a tension steadily built up around them. Soon it was thicker than the mist that encircled them.

"Let me show you something" Hermione said softy, severing the tension and stepping towards him.

He watched mystified and unmoving as she took the sword from his hands and then slowly unsheathed it.

Carelessly, she dropped the sheath that clattered soundlessly onto the grass and pointed the sword at his heart.

His mouth opened and a semblance of fear crossed him.

She was going to kill him.

He was going to die.

And at the hand of Mudblood wielding the Sword of Mercy. Could the irony possibly be anymore apparent?

"The Sword of Mercy." Her voice whispered into the air, and then she released a hand from the sword and held it out before him. Still looking him straight in the eyes, never breaking contact, she ran the sword swiftly across her wrist.

He gasped inwardly but his exterior remained indifferent. The skin seemed unharmed for a brief second, then a trickle of ruby red liquid seeped out and streaked in a straight line down her wrist then across her palm and finally dropping off at the space between her middle and ring finger. Draco stared at the self-infliction speechlessly, then back up to her burning, amber orbs.

She seemed to pierce him in the soul with her eyes.

"It doesn't look like mud to me."

With that, she dropped his blood-stained sword with a loud clatter against the sheath and started towards the castle leaving behind an astounded, wordless Draco Valerian Malfoy gaping after her.

.:.

_My favorite colour is probably….light slate blue (weird isn't it?) and olive._

_My favorite food is….kippers and sauerkraut_

_(I know it's odd but delicious! I always request it for breakfast. Try it sometime!) _

_My favorite sweet is definitely levitating sherbet balls and sometimes_

_Bernie Botts Every Flavored beans (when I don't come across a nasty flavored one!)_

_(Okay, so maybe I do like the spinach flavored one…)_

_My favorite team is the __Falmouth__ Falcon. (Broadmour is the best!)_

_My favorite song….is….I don't really know. Anything loud and dark I suppose. _

_Did you know Evanescence wasn't a Muggle Band? They're not too bad. _

_I write with my left hand, but I eat with my right. So I suppose I'm ambidextrous!_

_(Most Purebloods are supposedly left handed.)_

_And last but not least, my birthday is November 11. _

_Sorry is I've disappointed you; I'm not all that interesting am I? Well, excluding my presently green hair. _

_At least it matches my house colour! Bloody thing hasn't faded the least bit. _

_Your turn to answer the questions now! You know, it may sound odd, but I feel like I know you._

At this, Ginny flinched. _Must be more inconspicuous next time! _

_Despite the obvious fact that I don't of course. That was silly, but you do remind me of someone. Anyway, tell me more about yourself!_

_Write back soon, I'll be waiting!_

- _The not so secret, Blaise_

_Ps. Thanks heaps for the sweets! How did you know they were my favorite before I even told you?!_

Ginny exhaled deeply and collapsed backwards limply upon her bed. Holding the bright orange air memo closely to her chest, she closed her eyes and let her mind wander freely.

It'd seemed a lifetime since she'd last spoken to the dashing dark-haired Slytherin. After almost a week of being terribly mortified by her hot-tempered brother's performance, she'd finally decided to approach him.

The little red- or rather green haired girl stood at the corner of the stairwell, waiting anxiously for the apple of her eye to emerge from his advanced arithmacy classroom. Her mind screamed at her to go! Get it over with the moment he stepped out. But her body said otherwise. It suddenly tensed up the moment she'd heard the door click open, and her knees were suddenly buckling beneath her. Helplessly, she collapsed as her legs gave way. But before she could reach the ground, she felt a pair of arms from behind catch her.

"Up you go, Weasley" sang the familiar voice. Tightly gripped onto the former of the banister, she maneuvered her useless feeling body around to face her rescuer.

"Blaise!" she squeaked looking up at the jade-haired boy.

Merlin! Why did she always have to _squeak_ his name? Would it kill her blasted voice to sound normal for once?!

"One and only" he smiled readjusting his book bag. "Who else has such devastatingly handsome green hair?"

Ginny giggled nervously and held on tighter. "Even when Malfoy's not around he rubs off on you!" Blaise flashed her a grin and loosely ran a hand through his vivid, grass green hair.

"His presence never does fade."

The thought of Malfoy saddened her as it reminded her of Hermione. They were best friends. For Ginny Weasley, a best friend came around every once in a blue moon. She needed Hermione. Friends were hard to come by when you weren't exactly rich, pretty or well-known. The mere thought of losing her forever made her hurt within.

A weak smile etched itself onto her freckled face as she leaned herself against the railing. "So, where did you just come from?" she asked conversationally.

"Advanced arithmacy" he replied.

"Isn't advanced arithmacy in that classroom?" Ginny pointed a finger towards the emptied classroom before them.

"Nope, that's arithmacy enriched." He replied. "Believe me, I don't know the different either." He added seeing the look on her face. "So what are doing all the way here? Didn't you just have potions?"

She nodded embarrassedly and her face involuntarily filled with excess blood.

_Merlin I look like a Christmas tree now!_

"Oh! I know! You were waiting for me! How sweet" he kidded.

Ginny opened her mouth to protest despite the face that his guess was quite accurate.

""I'm just playing, Weasley. So how'd you do on your potions assignment today?" Blaise asked.

_Oh if only he knew how right he was._

_Why are boys always so oblivious?_

_Must be a Y-chromosome thing. I have yet to see a female that's as ignorant as a male._

_For Merlin's sake even PANSY got it before him. And Pansy's as close to a male intelligence-wise as you can yet! _

_Boys are stupid…_

_But cute… wonderful...unexplainably attractive and appealing…_

_The list goes on for a mile and yet there's still not a proper explanation as to why we yearn for them…._

_Blasted universe!_

"I scraped an acceptable" she said timidly.

"Better than last time! This calls for a celebration!" Quickly, he plunged into his bag and fished out a package of sweets. Ginny recognized them immediately. After all, she had been the one to send it to him, but he wasn't to know that.

Feeling somewhat less timorous, she reached into the package and pulled out a pastel orange coloured ball.

"Thank you," she said popping the sweet down. "You always seem to have sweets, where do you get them from?" she asked curious as to what his answer would be.

"Um, a friend. I don't think you know her." He told her, quickly stuffing the candy into his mouth.

"Her, eh? Special someone?" she teased.

"Er, sort of."

_Ahhhh!! THAT'S ME! _

_ME_

_M.E_

_ME_

_Kind of…_

"Who is sh-AH!" Ginny gave a yelp as she began to levitate up from the ground and hover.

_Of course! Levitating Sherbet balls! Damn things! _

_Note to self, get him muggle MINTS next time!_

"I don't like levitating" she mumbled.

"Don't you play chaser for the Gryffindor team?" Blaise questioned as his sherbet ball kicked in.

"Yes….but this is different! Flying with a broom is safer! When this darn thing wears off I'll fall!" she said nervously, wary of the fact that she was hovering dangerously close to him.

_Please, Please, PLEASE don't let me crash into him _

_Merlin I'm already suffering as it is!_

"It's not that far off the ground."

"Yes it is!" she insisted, looking down uncomfortably at the burgundy stretch of carpeting beneath her.

_Why, why, why?! _

Now she'd look like a complete fool when she fell flat on her face! It never failed to happen before; the main reason she never bought levitating sherbet balls anymore. Always her! She was the ONLY person she knew who would fall gracelessly to the floor after the charm wore off.

With a small pop, Blaise dropped and landed gracefully upright onto the ground.

"Hey! Why did yours wear off so quickly?" Ginny inquired, somewhat annoyed at his flawless grace.

He grinned up at her. "Mine was smaller."

"How long doe this even last? My next class is in 10 minutes! I have to go-OHH!"

_Uh Oh_

With a similar pop, Ginny found herself falling yet again. History seemed to repeat itself in a similar fashion. Blaise caught her safe and sound just before she could hit the ground. She cringed slightly as she landed in his arms. What if she was too heavy? Gods that would be humiliating.

"You alright, Weasley?" he asked sounding concerned.

Of course she was alright! As a matter of fact, she was far beyond alright! Who wouldn't be?! She was lying in Blaise Zabini's arms! For the second time in one day! Oh how sweet life could be….when it wasn't busy being such a bitch.

She could've stayed cradled in his arms forever. Unfortunately, forever lasted about 19 seconds. Just then, a whole herd of black, which just happened to be the Slytherins, flooded down the stairs.

"Down you go, Weasley" he said, glancing up at his incoming housemates. "See you tomorrow."

Ginny winced as he dropped her rather abruptly. Lucking, she'd landed on her feet.

"Bye" she waved to his retreating figure, standing in the same spot for moments to come, watching him dissolve into the sea of black and beyond.

He hadn't looked back.

"Grindylow!"

The former red-head jerked up from her recollections and back to the present.

"Natalie!" she cried startled. Why did she always sneak up on her.

The cheery blonde grinned and flopped down beside her.

"I knew you reminded me of something. Green hair and all" she chuckled.

Ginny blushed. Her usual reaction to- well, everything!

"Ohhh" Natalie snatched the memo from Ginny's hands. "Still writing to each other, eh? This is so romantic!" she gushed, fluttering her purplish glittered eyelids. "It's like…a fairytale!...In a way."

Ginny snorted. "Messed up one at that. Once upon a time, a little green haired Gryffindor girl wrote air memos to an incredibly handsome Slytherin prince who was probably from a dark wizarding family . They didn't fall in love, and they didn't live happily ever after because he was way out of her league. The end."

Rolling her eyes, Natalie gave her friend a jab in the ribs.

"Don't be so pessimistic!"

"Hard not to be when your whole life's been a bit of a disappointment" she muttered.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Ginny" said Natalie pulling the younger girl into an embrace. "I promise to do everything in my power to get you and Blaise together!"

Ginny sighed and rested her chin atop the girl's shoulder, hugging her back,

"Nat, the day Blaise and I get together, is the day Hermione and Malfoy snog."

The two girls burst out in a raging fit of giggles.

"Hermione and Malfoy….ha! What next? McGonagall and Snape?!"

.:.

"If we shadows have offended,

Think but this,—and all is mended,

That you have but slumber'd here

While these visions did appear.

And this weak and idle theme,

No more yielding but a dream,

Gentles, do not reprehend;

If you pardon, we will mend.

And, as I am an honest Puck,

If we have unearned luck

Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue,

We will make amends ere long;

Else the Puck a liar call:

So, good night unto you all.

Give me your hands, if we be friends,

And Robin shall restore amends."

The stout little man bowed deeply, signifying the ending of the play. All was silent as they awaited for the king to lead. A tall, bearded, lanky man stood nervously in the corner staring intently at the king waiting for a reaction. It seemed as if time had stopped for the entire room as the king rose from his throne, seemingly in a slow motion. Everyone watched anxiously for his judgment. Even if they themselves had enjoyed the play, they could not express their true feelings of it until the king had declared his. A slow, steady clapping filled the room, slicing through the thick tension that had built up.

"Bravo! Wonderful, absolutely wonderful!" King Titan commended heartily.

The hall erupted in a thunderous applause after him. Even Draco, the supposed infamous muggle hater couldn't contain his awe throughout the course of the play. His eyes and mind became enthralled a bare 12 minutes into the play. He'd vowed to himself not to pay the slightest attention to the performance, but once Puck had appeared, his vows were wiped clean from his mind. He absolutely loved Puck! The mischievous little fairy. Were his doings accidental or secretly intentional? Bloody brilliant play in Draco's opinion, although he would never admit it of course. Cheering, he applauded enthusiastically along with everyone else. Amazing how muggles did this with out magic. The only thing that bothered him about the play was the ending. Demetrius hadn't really fallen in love with Helena in the end. It was all the potion's doing. Technically it was a happy ending, and the storyline was absolutely fantastic, but being a Malfoy, he found imperfections in everything.

The cast, all looking thoroughly relieved flooded down to center stage with the playwright as the main focus. They all took their bows in unison with nervous smiles upon their faces. Jovially, the King swept up the playwright and shook his hand.

"Marvelous, absolutely marvelous!" he acclaimed smiling genuinely.

Shakespeare was utterly stunned by the King's reaction. A good review from the King meant everything. It was the highest praise possible. The man was thrilled. With this, he would never go hungry again. People would overflow the theatres to see his plays! From this day forth, everyone would know the name: _William Shakespeare_.

His name would go down in history.

.:.

The princess watched stoically from her throne as her father ambled up to the playwright whose work would be passed on for centuries to come.

"Th-thank you, your majesty" he stuttered, shaking with excitement and apprehension.

A Midsummer Night's Dream. It was her favorite Shakespeare play of all time and she got to see it _live_. An original, first time play that no one had seen in the past lord knows how many centuries! So why couldn't she bring herself to cheer and applaud as passionately as those that surrounded her? Her insides flickered with a mild irritation and maybe even a tinge of hurt here and there. There was a maddening itch of some sort that could only be stopped with the gory, bloody, violent, gruesome slaughtering of a certain someone. She felt sick to her stomach. What the bloody hell had she been thinking last night? Hermione Aurelia Granger had almost done the unthinkable, the unfathomable, the inexplicable! There was absolutely no excuse for what had happened that night. She wasn't drunk, she wasn't sick, she wasn't drugged, she wasn't bribed, she wasn't even _imperioed_! She wasn't anything! There was nothing and no one to blame but herself! She was simply out of her bloody freaking mind! Hermione Granger _loathes, despises, detests, abhors,_ the list could go on, but there was only one phrase that could sum it all up. She hated Draco Malfoy. She hated him with every bit of her mind, body and soul and she always would. She had never stopped.

Never.

Ever.

He sickened her to the very core of her heart and soul. There was nothing worse than a Draco Malfoy. Nothing! Not even a brain-sucking, mutant monkey-faced, eye-gouging, bone-chilling, gut-wrenching, mass murderer that stole adorable, harmless, fluffy, little bunnies from young children, then skinned them alive and returned the skinless corpses to the owners then wore the skins around in public. Nope! Not even that! Nadda, Naught, Nil, Zero, Zilch, Zip. Nothing!

N-O-T-H-I-N-G!

"Die, Draco Malfoy! DIE! Damn you to the darkest and deepest depths of hell!" she longed to scream in his stupid flawless face. But no. Hermione Granger was a lady of class and dignity. She would not lower herself his to perverted, pureblooded, death-eating, Slytherin status. But just maybe, she'd spit in his soup when he wasn't looking. Just maybe.

But if all this was what she desired, then why was there a little prick within her heart. Like a splinter driven deep within her, impossible to retrieve. If all this was true, then why did it hurt? Pain is only felt for those you care about. For those who care about you. For those who you love and reciprocate. Wasn't it? For the shortest, briefest possible time, she enjoyed his company. Their bickering wasn't nearly as hurtful as it'd previously, and they'd had fun together. She actually started to like him. To accept him as more than a pureblooded son of a bitch. But then this had to happen. He was absolutely frustrating. Absolutely infuriating! Like an enigma she could never solve, or a pattern that she could never follow.

It was there in plain sight, but she just couldn't see it. She kept falling for his little spurts of un-malfoyness. And every time, it only served to hurt her, to be thrown back into her face and kick him up a notch on her "this is how much I hate you, Draco Malfoy" scale. For a witch that was supposedly the brightest Hogwarts had seen in about a century, she sure was dumb. Plain and simple. She was stupid and gullible. Stupid and naïve. Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! There was no other word to describe her actions! There had been a fleeting second for which she thought they could have been friends. Okay, maybe not _friends_ precisely, but acquaintances. Or maybe just two people that didn't jump at each other's throats every time they crossed paths. Merlin! That thought sounded unbelievably ridiculous now. Seriously, what in the name of heaven and earth had she been thinking? However, was this the exact truth? Or was this just what she wanted to believe. The half truth. Hermione knew deep down inside of her stubborn soul that she had pondered the fact that maybe Malfoy liked her too. As a friend. That maybe, they could have worked things out. They had fun together. She couldn't deny that. And he was intelligent. Capable of carrying on an intellectual conversation with her, unlike most people she knew.

Malfoy didn't scorn her ability to memorize every thing she'd ever read. He didn't think of her as an insufferable know-it-all. Right? Mudblood, buck-tooth, bushy haired, he'd called her virtually every name in the book, except an insufferable know-it-all. He seemed to appreciate her intellect- or at least that's what she thought. But really, if she was such a know-it-all then why did she keep falling for his "I'm not such a bad guy" façade? Gods she hated how he'd manipulated her...

A rushing wave of hatred surged through her veins, her head pounded in sync with the beating of her heart.

It wasn't hatred for him. It was hatred for herself…

… She had brought this misery upon herself. She let herself fall into a death trap.

A death trap by the name of Draco Malfoy.

Suddenly, exactly five seats away from where Hermione had been sitting, the chair collapsed sending the occupant falling hard onto the solid ground.

She would not let him get the best of her.

She would not let herself fall.

Hermione peered over as people rushed over to the victim. A loud groan signaled that he was indeed all right.

"What on earth happened?"

"Are you injured, Lord Adonis?"

"This is preposterous! These chairs were hand crafted by the finest carpenter in the land!"

_Malfoy_

She cringed as she watched him being helped up by one of her sisters from the heap of wood that lay beneath him.

_Wow_

_Wandless magic?_

_Looks like it. Lucky he didn't get too hurt_

_What do you mean LUCKY? UNLUCKY that he didn't get MORE hurt! Sodding git deserved all that and more._

_True. But still, wow that you did wandless magic. _

_I know. At least I think I did…_

Her heart began to race as a flurry of emotions whirl winded within her. She still had magic…her past hadn't been erased…

"Getting a little heavy, Malfoy? Not so damned perfect anymore are we" she said bitterly as she sauntered over to him. It was a rather feeble insult, but she couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment (save for the "die, Malfoy, die!" bit.)

The others had run off to fetch him some unneeded compresses and such while others were still busy fawning over the actors. Looking up from the bench, he glared at her.

"I know you did it, Granger. You're not the only one who can do wandless magic…What the hell crawled up your ass? "

Her lips pressed into a thin line and her eyes narrowed.

_It wasn't his fault that you fell for his act you know_

_Yes it was!_

_I'm sorry, but I must have had my back turned when he IMPERIOED you WITHOUT his WAND_

_Damn you_

_I AM you so TECHNICALLY you'd be damning yourself_

_SHUT UP_

_Once again…._

"You." Was her answer.

Silence overcame them when he didn't respond.

Draco's eyes drifted towards the slit across her wrist. It was a thin line caked with dry blood and the trail where there had been blood before was dry.

"I'm sorry" he said, not looking her in the eye.

"You're sorry?"

He nodded.

"For what?" she asked softly.

He didn't reply for a moment, but when he finally did, she understood.

"For that." he said running a finger along her wound.

Her heart filled with an unknown feeling. She didn't know what it was, but she was certain it wasn't hatred. Nor was it pain. Looking up into his entrancing silvery eyes, she smiled. A smile for him.

Willingly, he returned the gesture.

"Move!" a voice hissed from above the two. Hermione looked up and found herself at the receiving end of a deadly cobalt-blue glare.

"Are you deaf? I said move!" Thaleia repeated, shoving Hermione aside.

_How rude…_

Frowning, she shifted over and her sister occupied the vacant space between her and Draco.

The dark-haired mistress began to fuss incessantly over the blond, completely ignoring Hermione's existence. As she looked down at her self-inflicted injury, she found it was tingling with a peculiar warmth where he had run his finger. With a final glance at the Slytherin, Hermione rose from her seat.

And turned away from him.

Never once looking back.

_You'd still have a chance  
If you turn around  
And look at me  
I see you now  
I can explain_

* * *

Ah! Hope you all loved that! 7 pages again! But I love writing so much! And HP too lol ended up themeing (that's not a word but…) my English and Info tech projects HP lol! I am overly obsessed.

**OH BTW TOM FELTON'S BIRTHDAY TODAY! HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY TOM FELTON!** lol like he'll ever see this but, still. Technically it is today cuz in Britain it's like 22nd, day ahead and all. Still 21st here though, but whatever!

**FYI**

The swords of Justice actually do exist and anyone who lives in Vancity/Burnaby has… (Or…had depending on whether the exhibits still there or not) the chance to see it! There's like a England Crown jewels exhibit at Metrotown saw it this weekend lol never know what you're gunna see while shopping lol. 3 swords of justice: sword of mercy, sword of spiritual justice and sword of temporal justice 1616 from King Charles to king James or something like that used for coronations. There's also scepters and crowns and whooolllleeeeee load of stuff but I found the swords most appealing (my violent nature)

**Song: Maren Ord: _Eternity _**


	19. Lightness in the Dark

**hapter Eighteen: _Lightness in the Dark_**

* * *

Giant thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Really hope you like the chapter! Again, took me forever stupid writer's block. Well, Enjoy!

**_"Was blind but now I see"  
_**

_How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel?_

He paced.

Then he stopped. Then he paced again; around and around in continuous circles at the end of his bed, all the while carrying the Sword of Mercy. Silver stained darkened crimson glinted glaringly into the eyes of the possessor, piercing him each time he passed by the ray of moonlight that trickled in through his doors. And still, he couldn't put it down. A few more rounds of pacing, and he finally stopped. He positioned himself unconsciously directly before the intricately designed doors and held the unsheathed sword up into the weak stream of light. The blood had long dried upon the length of metal, but he couldn't bring himself to wash it off. It posed as a blaring, unspeaking reminder of what he had come to realize.

Words.

They were words.

Words, name, titles and nothing more.

From the inside out, everyone was the same. No more, no less. Each and every wizard and witch was born with a brain, a heart, magic. The only difference between himself and Hermione was what differentiated every other wizard from a witch, man from woman, girl from boy. They were the same. They both had arms, legs, and a head. Everything. So what right did he have in ridiculing her the way he did?

Her blood wasn't the colour of mud.

Funny how it had taken bloodshed to convince him so.

There was no difference between Mudbloods and Purebloods. It was purely in the mind. Propagandas he'd been force fed and came to believe in. Mudbloods had done no wrong. They were no worse than the Purebloods. In some ways, they were greater. After all, they had gotten their magic from well, nowhere. The magic came to them whereas the Purebloods had their magic inherited from their parents. They were no weaker. Hermione had certainly proved that to him. She had bested him in virtually every subject and she was a Muggleborn.

What distinguish each wizard and witch was their personality and their choices. Not their blood.

He'd simply been prejudice against Hermione. There was no other word. He'd discriminated against her because of her blood. It was like muggles and how they discriminated against one another because of their ethnicities or their religions or even morals. It was ridiculous! All of it! Why the bloody hell would anyone want to judge you because of your heritage, where you were born, what you looked like. No one was perfect. Every apple had its blemish, and every mortal and wizard had an imperfection. Even Draco Malfoy. So who was he to judge another?

Gods he felt like a complete idiot now. He was supposed to be smart.

Sighing deeply, he swept the bits of parchment that scattered across his desk to the side and carefully set the sword down. Shaking his head slightly, he turned around and lay down atop his satin covered bed.

He could have smacked himself for it. Obviously no one's blood was really the colour of mud (well, unless they had some sort of unheard of disease). He'd always known that. So what made him believe that Hermione's might have been? She'd long established herself to be just as if not greater than him.

Draco rolled over to his side and his pale cheek met the cold, silk of the pillow. He stared blindly across the room into what might have been oblivion, but inside his mind, he recalled a fonder memory of his back at Hogwarts where he'd almost made Hermione cry with a few well chosen words. It used to bring him comfort and satisfaction in knowing that he'd near broken her. But now, it only brought him feelings of disgust and stupidity. Only an idiot would ridicule one that was no different than himself.

Draco Malfoy was an idiot.

Sure, he could convince himself that he'd seen the light and change. He could go on and become a muggle lover like Dumbledore. But old habits would never die. Especially if they'd been driven into him since birth.

He wasn't sure if he could ever change.

And it scared him.

As his eyes began to regain focus, they fell upon the unfinished painting that stood next to his bed. The painting of the nameless beauty.

Now to say that the Slytherin boy was an artist of any sort would have been a lie. He definitely wasn't a Leonard Da Vinci or Vincent Van Goh despite the fact that he was Draco Malfoy and was good in practically everything he did, but painting was something he had never mastered to perfection. And it irked him. But only the slightest bit. He was accustomed to being the best in everything; save for Granger's interference of course.

Curiously, he pulled himself up off the bed, and ambled towards the painting. Upon inspection, he noticed that much of her still needed to be coloured. Her skin, her eyes, her hair, her lips. It was odd. Usually, when one painted, they would start from the top. But instead, the painting had begun from the bottom. Parts of her had been faintly outlined, but only her dress had been fully completed it was painted a dark, bottle green. At least from what he could see. The painting was only of a girl from a bit past the breast line and upwards. Ever so slowly, he picked up the wooden paint brush and swirled his brush inside the jar of red. His free hand found a clean paint palette and be began to blend together various colours until he was satisfied. The result was a soft, pale, creamy, peach-pink. Carefully, he brought the paint covered brush up to the painting; but found he couldn't mark it. He was….afraid. Well, no, he wasn't exactly afraid, but more nervous. What if he ruined the painting?

_Quit being an idiot_

_Now that's something I can't do…_

He simply shook his blond head and gingerly painted a stroke across the part just along the part the dress had failed to cover.

_There, now that wasn't too hard was it?_

Satisfied, he began to paint. Letting his heart lead for once rather than his mind.

.:.

Deep in thought, she rolled the handmade soap within her hands until a thick mass of foam covered them. She dipped her head back carefully until it was completely submerged within the waters and then whipped it out, sending a spray of water showering over her. The droplets fell upon her arm and dripped down into her wound, both effectively cleaning it and making it burn and sear with pain.

She still hadn't figured out what exactly possessed her to do what she had done that morning. But once she had done it, it felt so right. It felt good when she saw the look of astonishment on Malfoy's face and it felt even better when later on he showed her a look of understanding and especially his words of contrition. She sincerely hoped she'd proven her point to him. She didn't fancy slicing herself open for him again.

The auburn haired maiden cringed as the citrus waters seeped into the slit she'd made earlier. The crystal water commingled with the dried blood she'd failed to wash off and slowly turned the lingering droplets that lay upon her lower arm a light tinge of crimson. The blended liquid slid down her wrist and into the mass of water that she lay in and disappeared within the depths of the water that overpowered the tiny drip of red.

She flinched involuntarily as she began to rub her washcloth along her arm in a pathetic attempt to clean her body without hurting herself at the same time.

"Well you're never going to be clean at the rate you're going, Princess" came a familiar voice.

Hermione jerked her head up to the intruder.

"It's Hermione! My name is Hermione!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms gingerly, still trying to keep from irritating her wound anymore.

Hestia chuckled and set down the pile of towels that she'd brought in.

"Right, right, do tell me what you're trying to do now."

The princess pursed her lips and began to soap her hair. "Bathing, what else."

"Not doing a very good job now are we?" she said wryly as she seated herself upon her usual stool. "Here, let me" she offered and began to lather the soap gently into Hermione's dripping hair.

Hermione half frowned. She was being treated like an infant. Although it did feel nice to have someone wash her hair for her. She hadn't had someone do that for her since she'd been 6. Her mother had always washed her hair for her when she was younger. She had long forgotten the feeling of having someone do it for it.

"I'm not a child, you know. I _can_ wash my own hair" she muttered, although made no movement to stop the handmaiden.

"Of course you're not. I enjoy doing this. I'm _making_ you let me wash your hair" said Hestia lightly, humoring the princess.

The brunette ignored the girl's remark and sat idly wither back pressed against the cold marble the warm waters had not yet consumed. The contrasting sensation felt oddly soothing. The latter half of her body was submerged in near-hot water while her bare shoulders were chilled against the marble.

"What's that for?" she asked suddenly gesturing towards the delicate, painted doll that sat atop her stack of towels.

"The doll?" said Hestia looking towards where Hermione had pointed. "That's for lady Erida. A gift from the marchioness of York. She visited briefly today, you know."

Hermione did not reply. Instead, she stared unblinkingly at the doll with disapproval. She'd never liked dolls. Especially Barbies. Growing with a muggle family she'd been forced to go to school until she'd been accepted at Hogwarts. All the muggle girls constantly fawned over the dozens of Barbie dolls with skimpy clothing, D cups and 2 inch waists. But Hermione herself had never taken a liking to them. She found them too childish and unbelievable. Yet somehow, they seemed to be the muggle basis, a model for the 'perfect' girl.

Honestly, who in the world could possibly look like that without being an anorexic? It wasn't healthy to look that way and the clothing the dolls sported were absolutely scandalous! Skimpy little tops that left so little to the imagination and mini skirts that hiked so far up they might as well have been wearing nothing. Then there was the makeup. Every single doll had makeup. If there was one thing Hermione hated more than Barbie dolls and Malfoy, it was makeup.They made you look a different way; they hid your true image. Who you really were.

She'd always somehow pitied those who'd worn makeup. Especially those who wore it such an extent you could barely tell who they really were. Then suddenly, her own visage replaced the doll's. The sight was uncanny but it seemed to show her what she had somewhat become. A doll. Without a mind or a voice. She despised how the women here were treated. She despite how women everywhere were treated. It was stupid. Even in her own time women were belittled, albeit far less, it was still apparent. Would things ever change?

"Hermione?"

Hestia's gentle voice broke her train of thought and she snapped her head upwards.

"What?"

"You haven't said a word in the last two minutes" said the Pansy look-alike with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Oh. Sorry, I was thinking" she said quietly, wiping the trail of soap that had slipped down the side of her face.

"Don't think too much, it tends to make you worry more about things you shouldn't have to worry about" said Hestia wisely.

Hermione nodded silently as the maid began to scoop up water with an urn and rinse her hair.

They gradually finished but without speaking another word, enjoying the companionable silence.

"Get a good long rest tonight. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." The maid smiled as Hermione wrapped the robe around herself.

She sighed in resignation but nodded. "The ball" she muttered. And with that, she turned and left, making her way to her room.

.:.

"It's very lovely. Who is it?"

Draco looked up from his painting into his mother's weary eyes, then to her hands which she held behind her back. He'd been painting day and night non-stop ever since he'd begun and yet somehow he'd only managed to paint just past her shoulder blades. He was a perfectionist with his work, even when his heart led him.

"I don't know" he replied softly as he set down his brush and wiped his brow.

The Contessa chuckled for he'd just smeared paint onto his forehead. Strangely, it almost matched his own skin colour. Merely darker by a few shades. Kindly, she leaned forward and began to wipe off the blemish with her handkerchief.

"Mother, I'm not a child" he grumbled, stumbling backwards and away from her.

"Yes, yes, of course you're not." she said absentmindedly and sat herself down next to where Draco had just seated himself. They were silent for a moment as she turned and faced him. The silence unnerved Draco for she seemed to be wordlessly interrogating him with her eyes.

"What?" he asked, his tone mildly irritated.

Countess Kallianeira contemplated skirting around the main reason she'd visited him that evening, but decided that it would probably be better to say it straight out.

"The ball, it's tonight you know."

"So?" he feeling a vague notion as to where this conversation was heading,

"Please?" her hands were clasped together and she had a look of desperation in her eyes. It was on the verge of becoming pathetic.

Draco sighed loudly.

"Please, Adonis, for me? It would mean so much. Just make an appearance. You can leave after an hour and once you've had one dance with the princess."

He gritted his teeth at the mention of the princess.

_It would be so awkward…_

But she wouldn't know if he'd danced with the princess or not, after all, everyone was supposed to be masked.

"Alright, alright. I'll go. One hour. Then I'm gone" he said finally, deliberately forgetting to mention the part about dancing.

His mother's hazel eyes sparkled with delight.

"Oh thank you so much, sweetness. You don't know how much this means to me" she gushed, smothering Draco with kisses. "Oh, here, you can wear this tonight." The countess revealed a freshly laundered ensemble.

_So she anticipated my surrender…_

"Oh, hurry, clean up won't you? The carriage will be here in less than an hour. Come out when you're done" she said hurriedly and pushed the suit into his hands.

Draco's perfectly shaped brows furrowed as he held the peacock blue tunic she had given him.

Blue was not his colour. Much less _peacock_ blue. Well, actually, it wasn't that it didn't suit him. _Anything_ Draco Malfoy wore looked good, but he simply didn't like it.

Tossing the ensemble aside, he began to raid his wardrobe for a more suitable colour. One more to his liking. After minutes of scavenging, he finally found what he had been looking for.

And it was _not_ peacock blue.

.:.

_Oh Gods, this is killing me_

Her breaths were quick and sharp as she tried desperately to move around with as much grace as she could muster. For some strange reason, her corset seemed to have become increasingly tighter as the night persisted relentlessly, not giving her a moments rest. The ball had progressed ever so drearily so far. It seemed everyone had memorized the exact same lines in their what could only be described of as pathetic attempts to court her. Absolutely dreadful. Her stomach growled with hunger but the sound was drowned out by the noisy conversing and the tedious music that rung throughout the ball room. As they did last time, the orchestra finally took a rest and the dancing gradually halted to Hermione's utter relief.

In the span of 30 seconds, she had curtsied and thanked the prince or lord or whoever she had been dancing with (she could never remember) and dashed out of the hall as quickly as she could, lifting her thousand layered dress above her ankles and ignoring her lack of air.

Panting heavily, she had somehow made her way across the gardens and she now leaned against _her_ apple tree, fully pressing her weight against it. Beads of glistening sweat formed across her forehead as she tightly gripped the tree trunk trying desperately to retain her consciousness. Her vision seemed to flash before her, like someone incessantly flashing a camera into her eyes. Her heart pounded wildly within her chest as if trying to force it's way out of the corset that bound her so tightly. Then, her head began to spin violently and her lungs seemed to give up. The world darkened around her, and soon, all was lost to blackness.

.:.

"What a waste of a night" Draco uttered under his breath.

True to his word, Draco had come to the ball that night. But an hour had long gone by and he was still there. His mother had somehow forced him to stay the rest of the night. It seemed that she had indeed anticipated his attendance and had ordered for the carriages to arrive just past midnight. So unless Draco wanted to run the lord knows how many miles he had run the last time, he would have to stay. Lady Luck seemed to have been smiling upon him that night for his mother hadn't had a chance to get near the Princess so he hadn't had to dance with her. _Yet_. He actually hadn't even seen her the whole night.

_Lucky me_

Weary from all the mindless chatter that went about, Draco escaped from the ball room, slid out the back doors, and began his hike up the familiar cobblestone path.

The night sky was rather plain that night. It held a bare handful of dull, pulsing stars and the moon was shadowed by the blue-gray clouds that loomed across the sky. There didn't seem to be much of a breeze that night, but still, the air was chilly as it was still about mid-autumn. Dates….time…he still needed to figure out how to read the stupid sundial or where it even was for that matter. The young Slytherin had wandered fairly deep into the gardens already and the lights and sounds from the ball room were no more. His surroundings were dark but it seemed to soothe him being in the darkness. He was never really one for light. The faint streaks of moonlight that shone through the higher foliage told him that he was in the orchard. He smiled faintly to himself in remembrance of what had happened here the last time. His wandering had somehow led him back to _his_ apple tree. Draco didn't exactly know how he had gotten there, for he didn't even know the exact location of the tree. Then suddenly, he stumbled upon a dark mound of something he wasn't exactly sure what but he it nearly sent him flying over it. He gradually regained his balance and stooped down to his knees so that he could get a better look.

_An animal?_

He held his bare handout and ran it across the creature.

It was soft.

Ever so carefully, he ran his hand up the until he reached what appeared to be its head.

_Hair?_

Then without warning, a soft groan came from the creature. Startled, Draco retracted his hand. He peered down closely, and what he saw made him jump up to his feet.

It was Granger.

Slowly, he noticed her eyes flicker open and his hand automatically went to his face, checking to see if the mask was still on. Her head shifted slightly and she squinted through the darkness to see his face.

"Malfoy?"

A/N

Review! Feedback good.

cringes everyone hates Thaleia that much? lol. That's a good thing then! Means I'm playing her out properly…I think…

Oh, and someone can't remember who (sorry) asked how long this was going to be, truthfully, I don't know. But I can promise you it isn't ending any time too soon! Thanks all for sticking with me!


	20. Artemis and Endymion

**Chapter Nineteen: _Artemis and Endymion_**

* * *

Back again! Thanks everyone who read my story and extra thanks to those who reviewed!

Enjoy all!

_Holding my last breath  
**safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you**  
sweet raptured light  
it ends here tonight_

_Maybe we're just trying too hard.  
**When really it's closer than it is too far.**  
Cause I'm in too deep and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
**Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.**_

The dungeon was void of any sounds at the moment with the sole exception of the hissing and bubbling of the vivid blue cauldron contents. Her bottom lip had become swollen from her constant gnawing and her hands were so sweaty she nearly dropped her flask of murtlap essence twice. He wasn't exactly sure what was wrong with her that particular day for she was usually babbling on about something or another non-stop—not that it was a bad thing. When she spoke, she spoke of not quite important things, but rather, the things she spoke of, made him think. Made him ponder. Only Draco himself had ever been capable of causing him to ponder on things that they'd spoken of. He rather enjoyed her company; especially when he didn't have to talk. But today was different. She was awkwardly silent. Being a typical guy, he assumed it was a 'girl thing' and didn't bother pressing her on her odd behaviour. He also found, that every five seconds or so, she would sneak a glance at him when she thought he wasn't looking.

"Whoa!" Blaise cried as he dove to snatch the vial of mimbulus mimbletonia sap that had inadvertently slipped from Ginny's hands just seconds before it hit the ground. "Weasley, are you okay today?" he asked finally as he carefully placed the vial back onto the rack. "You seem more nervous than usual."

Ginny gulped and shook her ever present green hair. By now the parts that hadn't been completely doused had faded the slightest bit leaving behind an odd brownish mixture. Her hair certainly was a sight to behold. Blaise on the other hand, now his hair seemed even more amazing with the streaks of green and black. It awed the little Gryffindor how perfect this boy seemed to be.

"Y-yes, I'm-I- I'm alright. Just-I'm nervous about the upcoming Potions exam" she lied.

Blaise raised his eyebrows, "oh, um, okay then. –NO! Unicorn bile after the Kelpie hairs!" he quickly took hold of her tiny wrist moments before she could add the potentially fatal ingredient.

Ginny blushed, partly because of her careless mistake, and partly because Blaise was holding her hand—well wrist actually.

_Wow…_

"Sorry" she mumbled as he let go of her wrist.

"Don't worry about it. Just try to pay more attention next time." Ginny nodded earnestly. "You could also try and pick up some extra potion's texts. They're dead useful." He added.

Suddenly, her heart somersaulted. Now was the perfect chance to put her—or rather Natalie's plan into action.

"Oh, yes that's a brilliant idea—"

_Oh Merlin, I'm doing it I'm doing it! _

"—there's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend—"

_Oh Merlin! There's no turning back now!_

"—If, if you're not busy…or anything….d-d'you think maybe you could, er accompany me when I go pick them up?" she finally finished.

"Oh!" said Blaise in a rather surprised tone.

"Just-just so you can help me pick out the best ones of course." Ginny added hastily.

_Please, please, please! _

"Well, er-I-I can't" he began

"You don't have to if you don't want to" she rushed on sensing his rejection. "—It-it was a stupid idea of mine—oh, is that the bell? I ought to be leaving now. Bye!" whipping around, she began to hurl her possessions into her book bag.

"No-no! Weasley!" he cried, grabbing hold of her hand—yes, her hand this time, before she could leave "I didn't mean that." Ginny flushed even brighter. He still hadn't let go of her hand. "What I meant was I had to do something before, but, I wouldn't mind going with you. Really"

"Um, well, great, then. Thanks" she squeaked and then turned to leave.

"Wait! Weasley!" she quickly whipped around to meet his handsome sapphire orbs once more.

"Y-yes?"

"Meet me in front of Three- er the Hogshead at 3?" he suggested.

"Oh, sure" she replied, as a smile began to sneak its way onto her lips.

"See you then, Weasley."

"See you."

And with that, she quickly spun around and dashed out the doors for she could no longer contain the mile wide grin that was now ever-present upon her lightly freckled face.

.:.

Her eyes flickered. Was it a trick of the light? Or was she just going insane? No, no, she could recognize that hair anywhere. The platinum blond pierced through the darkness like nothing she'd ever seen before. Even in her barely conscious state she could still make out his silver-white locks; glowing almost celestially past the blackness of the night. At that point, her mind was in the process of closing off once again and her lungs screamed for oxygen. Her brown yes flickered again as the image ethereal, silver-haired boy began to fade.

She somehow managed to choke out a few words. "H-help-p-please-air-breathe-can't"

"What?! How?!" Draco asked frantically. He was fully aware that she was on the verge of passing out again.

"C-corset" by now, she had such difficulty breathing, she felt like vomiting.

Hastily, the Slytherin leapt to her other side and attempted to free her of the horrid contraption.

"Damn all these bloody fastenings" he cursed. In his nervous state, his fingers continuously pulled on the wrong strands causing it to tighten even more. He never even noticed when she finally blacked out. "Yes!" he cried triumphantly as he finally got the dress open. "Shit!" his glory spiralled down the drain he realized the corset itself had just as many if not more fastenings. His heart pounded. He didn't want her to die. She couldn't.

She couldn't.

Finally, the gruelling minutes were done with.

"Granger," he whispered. "Wake up."

She didn't stir. His mind filled with various disturbing scenarios. But why should he care what happened to her? She was merely a lowly mud—no, he couldn't bring himself to even think the word. It seemed so wrong; especially at a time such as this. A part of him didn't want her to die, but the other half, simply felt nothing at all. Supposedly it was in his nature.

"Granger" he tried once more.

Still nothing.

Hesitantly, he rolled her over. Her body was limp and her head lolled to one side. Unmoving. His eyes scoured across her body. Even in the death-like state she appeared enchanting. He wasn't sure if it was the way her fair, almost blue-tinged skin contrasted against the darkness of the night, or if it was how her long, auburn hair flowed down her shoulders and sprawled out across the darkened grounds, or perhaps, he had simply drunken one too many goblets of wine; nevertheless, she seemed utterly bewitching. An unwarranted smirk crept over his face at the choice of wording. Be_witching_.

Gently, he shook her. "Granger, come on. Speak to me." After receiving no response, he rolled her over to face him. She seemed rather peaceful with the obvious exception of the somewhat contorted expression that was carved into her visage. "Granger, you cannot bloody leave me here! Who else would I have to intellectually banter with?! With you gone I'd have no one to compete with against in classes! Everyone knows you're the only thing standing in the way of me becoming the top student!"

_Wait, isn't it a good thing if she dies then? You'd be the top student…_

_SHUT UP_

He shook her again, still nothing. "Come on!" he cried angrily. Roughly, he lifted her up and laid her head in his lap thinking that it might just help….somehow….. "Granger! Come on!" Nothing seemed to be working. What else could he do? Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind. What was that thing muggles did when someone had passed out?! Or was that just for when people drowned? He'd seen it numerous times while at Blaise's house. Queer family they had, owning a muggle appliance. The felly-tision he believed it was called. Queer, queer thing. Although, Draco had to admit he liked _some_ of the programs that had been featured. _Baywatch_ in particular. Now those women definitely had their breasts magically enhanced.

_What was that thing they did?!_

_CGA?_

_No, no…_

_CSI?_

_No! No!_

_CG-CP—_

_CPR!_

_That's it!_

But he cringed at the thought. It would involve touching her lips with his own…and without her consent!

_But she's dying you Dumbass!_

He mentally slapped himself before gently laying her head back down onto the floor and tilting her chin upwards. At first, he was tentative. It took him minutes before he actually got within an inch of her, then a centimetre, than, a millimetre, and then, their lips met.

Draco felt awkward. He wasn't sure if this would work, but he tried anyway. It was of course a muggle thing. She was a muggleborn…she was….Granger…but he couldn't deny that he enjoyed the feeling his lips upon her own. They were soft and surprisingly sweet despite the fact that she hadn't eaten all night. With a giant exhale, he breathed into her mouth. Giving her what he hoped was life. Draco repeated the process over and over again until he felt her stir beneath him. She was awakening! Desperately, he began to breathe into her quicker and quicker. She coughed lightly and her eyes fluttered open. He looked deep into her pools of liquid bronze flecked with bits of gold. His face was still less than and inch away. Her lips moved ever so slowly and formed a single word, "Draco." Then, the oddest thing happened.

She kissed him.

Draco's eyes closed and his remaining senses overtook him. He could feel her soft, sensuous lips beneath his own that were and had always been oddly cold—icy. He could never quite figure why everyone assumed it was him who had the cold lips. Sure, his hands were often cold, and sometimes even his cheeks, but never his lips. It pleasantly surprised him how her lips seemed to meld perfectly against his own. He was in pure bliss. But then, that nasty voice in his head reminded him, that all good things came to an end.

_Wake up Dumbass!_

Draco's head jerked up in shock.

_Stop daydreaming you idiot!_

A part of him sighed. (The very same part that wished Hermione not to die.) But in relief or disappointment, truthfully, he did not know.

Looking down at her, he realized she still lay lifeless in his lap. Then, an idea came to him.

"Wakeup, Mudblood!"

Her eye twitched.

_Yes!_

He tried again. "Wake up, Mudblood! Otherwise Pansy Parkinson will take your place as head girl next year!"

He just knew this would work.

Her eyes burst open and somehow, her hand found his own and she clenched it tightly. "No!" she panted breathlessly as if she had just run a marathon. "Head girl! Mine! Pansy-NO!"

Draco chuckled, bearing through the pain that had just engulfed his left hand. "Calm down, I was—"he stopped a moment, "It was just a dream."

Her breathing eased the slightest bit, but still, she felt far too dizzy to lift her head and so it stayed in Draco's lap.

"Malfoy?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he mentally debated whether he should tell her it was him or not. Still, it was possible to evade her…..Would she know? She blinked again and her head rolled a bit closer to his chest. He noticed a light coating of sweat gleaming across her forehead.

"Paris?"

The perfect escape.

""Yes, Princess?"

"You-" she took a deep breath, "You came back."

Malfoy coughed. "Er, yes, yes I did." He could never live it down if she were to find out that he had tried to save her.

She made an attempt to raise her head again, but failed dismally. "My head hurts" she mumbled.

"Well, you probably hit your head on the way down" she didn't answer. But instead, he found her staring up at him with wide chocolate tinged honey eyes, much like in his daydream. Draco found a strange sensation pass through his body. It was a chilly streak through his system; he felt himself shiver but was not the slightest bit cold despite the breezy autumn weather.

"Prince…..Paris…..of Troy" she breathed the words out like a breath of air. Then an odd smile crept it's way onto her lips. "Did you know Helena too?"

Draco replied slowly, unsure of what to say." Yes, yes I did."

It happened ever so slowly, as if Father Time had paused the universal clock. She uncurled her fingers and tenderly placed them upon his pallid cheeks, stroking it with the pad of her thumb. Once more, he found himself shivering, this time at her touch. But he was unsure of whether it was because her fingers were as cold as ice or f it was because of the gentle, softness of her caressing touch. It served to both soothe and awaken him, all at the same time. He found himself enjoying every moment of the feeling she'd stirred up within him.

"Helena's a kind woman. You're lucky to have her as a sister. How is she these days?" She continued.

Draco didn't have a clue as to what she was talking about and simply replied "Fine."

Then suddenly, with rather astonishing speed and agility for someone who had been unconscious just a few minutes ago, Hermione leapt up from the ground and onto her feet.

"You liar!" she shrieked pointing an accusing finger at him.

The Slytherin Prince looked up at her in absolute bewilderment. He had no idea what was going on.

"What are you going on about?! How would you know whether or not my sister was fine?!"

The Princess glared at him as he slowly rose to his full 6 foot something or another. "You-are-not-Prince-Paris-of-Troy!" she jabbed him in the chest with her index finger with each word.

Draco was flabbergasted. "How the bloody hell would you know?!"

She looked ready to burst, but before she could utter another word, her legs gave way and she would have collapsed to the ground again if Draco hadn't caught her.

_Seeker reflexes come in handy..._

"Let go of me!" she cried wrenching herself from his grasp and stumbling backwards.

"What's wrong with you?! I just saved your life and just now I caught you from smashing your head again!? Don't you think that deserves a little respect?!" he fumed in anger.

"Respect?!" Hermione spat while trying to heave herself back onto her feet again. "Why should I give respect to a bloody liar?! An impostor?!"

"Why the bloody hell would you think I was an impostor?!" Draco exclaimed as he wondered how she had figured out he was lying.

"PRINCE PARIS ISN'T REAL!" she bellowed. "TROY ISN'T REAL!"

Draco opened his mouth to say something but he never got the chance.

"HELENA IS YOUR LOVER!"

Bingo.

He could have smacked himself over the head twenty times and still not be satisfied. He knew that! He'd read the story! Damn him for forgetting! HOW could he FORGET THAT?!

"Oh" he said rather pathetically

_Damn you! You really are a Dumbass!_

She crossed her arms and glared at him from the ground for she found it impossible to get back onto her feet. She still felt terribly faint.

"So?! Who are you?!" she demanded.

Draco faltered. "I-I-I'm"

"Go on! Tell me! I demand you tell me who you are this instant!"

_Shit_

"I'm-I'm Endymion" he said finally.

_Please, please, please don't have read that story!_

"Endymion?" she echoed sceptically eying him.

He nodded.

"If you're Endymion, then why did you tell me you were Prince Paris?' Hermione questioned.

Draco pondered a brief moment before replying. She obviously hadn't read that Myth yet. Lucky him….

"Because. I'm not really a Prince."

"So?"

"I'm not a Lord either."

"So?"

"I'm not of royalty. You would never have given me a second look if I hadn't said I was of royalty" he invented.

It was a rather believable story.

It struck a nerve.

Hermione fell for it.

"Why would you think that now? I never said I had anything against those of non-royalty."

"Your father though. He….wanted you to wed a Prince….and I'm…I'm….merely a shepherd."

_Damn I'm good_

But somehow, Draco found his creative little story to be a reflection of something else….something…vaguely familiar. Some…disturbingly familiar…..

"Oh," she whispered.

She completely understood how he felt for she herself was in his position back in the Wizarding world. She was looked down upon because she was a Muggleborn. Hermione felt sympathy for the man, but still, she could not overlook the fact that he had lied to her.

"You could have just told me the truth you know."

Draco nodded yet again, "I-I was going to the last time we met, but then I-I don't know what happened. I just li—enjoyed your company so much."

Again, he could have bashed his head into the wall. He'd nearly told her he liked her. Whether he was Endymion, Paris, or Draco Malfoy, he could never tell her that he liked her.

She smiled up at him.

"I did too—I just wish you hadn't lied to me."

Kneeling, he found himself returning the sweet smile she gave him. The pale, glowing Phoebe had long arisen above the two and was watching them from above. Her light seemed to shine directly upon the two lost souls, surrounding them with an unbreakable shield of protection from intruders. An angelic essence seemed to sprout from within the beauty that sat before him.

"Forgive me, Princess. I wasn't thinking" he said softly.

Malfoys never did say sorry for just anything. There had to be a damned good reason for it; and this, he believed wasn't one of them.

"You're forgiven. Just promise never to lie to me again."

He couldn't promise that for he knew he was lying to her face this very second. Another rule of Malfoys, they always kept their promises. At least Draco did. His father on the other hand, that man could never be trusted to keep his word. Instead of replying, he locked his own pools of silver abyss with her own bronzed ones, then raised a hand and pressed it against her soft, icy cheek.

"You've got dirt on your face" he said rubbing her cheek.

Hermione found herself blushing and didn't bother to press him for an answer.

He could feel a tinge of heat against his hand for it never left her cheek.

"You look so familiar."

Draco's insides twisted and he dropped his hand.

"Will you take off your mask?" she asked taking his hands into her own.

"I-I can't." he said weakly.

A look of disappointment crossed her face.

"Why not?"

"You-you would never accept me."

It was true.

"Why not? Are you horribly disfigured beneath that mask?" she teased, stroking his hand.

"Merlin forbid!" he chuckled.

_Me? Disfigured? Now that's a joke…_

An odd expression came over her.

"What's wrong?" he asked giving her a funny look.

She stared at him for a moment but said nothing.

"Princess?"

"N-nothing." she finally said. "Thank you by the way. For saving me. Twice."

"It was nothing. Why were you out here anyway?" Draco asked curiously.

"I….just needed to get away. Get some air, I suppose." she answered.

"Oh."

"Why were you out here? Not many people go out for a stroll in the gardens when there's a ball going on inside the castle."

"I was –er bored" he replied sheepishly.

She smiled her sweet, sweet smile. Something inside of Draco seemed to….dance? Funny way to describe it, but that was what he felt. "I know what you mean. Stupid balls are always so dreadfully mundane."

Instead of replying, Draco found himself lost within her eyes once again. Her delicious, mesmerizing never-ending depths of not mud, but chocolate eyes. As they sat in silence, staring into one another, Draco wondered how he could have ever called her ugly.

She was anything but.

But still, not matter what, she would never accept him and they could never be together. They were not only different in Houses, but in blood, in lifestyles, in everything.

There could never be a Draco and Hermione.

Just then, as his heart felt a jolt of pain run through, he heard a soft rumbling and found Hermione blushing furiously.

"I missed dinner" she confessed feeling rather silly.

Draco grinned at her. "No problem. Lucky for you, _Chez Pommes_ is pulling an all-nighter! So, what will it be?" he asked in an exaggerated French accent, getting up onto his feet. "Apples? Or apples?"

Hermione giggled as he plucked an apple from the tree that she had collapsed by earlier and handed it to her. "Merci beaucoup, garçon" she said, gladly accepting the crimson fruit and cleaning it with her dress.

As she reached her arm out to accept the apple, Draco noticed the scar that the Sword of Mercy had left behind. It had marred her skin. She had marred her skin.

To prove a point.

To him.

He cringed, but luckily, she didn't notice. Watching as she bit carefully into the apple, he decided to get one of his own.

"Good aren't they?" he said conversationally as he bit into the apple.

"Mmmhmm" she replied wiping the trickle of juice that had slid down her jaw.

She had soon finished her apple and tossed aside the core. Turning to face him, she patted the ground beside her, beckoning him to sit down. Mimicking her actions, he tossed his own core aside and sat down next to her. Hermione smiled shyly at him then rested her head against his shoulder before turning her attention back up to the moon that shone above them.

Draco sighed contentedly.

Everything was perfect.

Except…

It wasn't.

* * *

Well? What'd you think? Review won't you? (sorry about spacing, it just doesn't seem to work...)

Anyone actually read the Myth about Artemis and Endymion? lol lucky me I'm studying Greek Myths in English so yay! Oh, apparently according to some book 7 j.k rowling interview or something like that; she said that there would be no "Draco becoming good and going on to the light side" thing happening….no DHR? Probably not…but hey, good chance they'll be headboy/headgirl in book 7!!

Hope to see you….hmm…next week then?

Lyrics by: **Evanescence: _My Last Breath_** and **Sum 41: _In Too Deep_**


	21. What Comes Around Goes Around

**hapter 20 ****_What Comes Around Goes Around…_**

* * *

**_  
How can I pretend that I don't see_**_  
What you hide so carelessly?  
I saw her bleed  
You heard me breathe  
And I froze inside myself  
And turned away  
**I must be dreaming**_

How could something that felt so right be so wrong? How could the most perfect moment to ever pass him be anything and everything but perfect? How could it be her? How could it be him?

How could it be them?

The morning light flooded through the terrace doors that had been thrown open, sending steady streams of sunlight pulsing throughout the bed chamber. All was silent save for the soft whisper of the north wind that sent the scattered array of golden, bronze, and orange leaves twirling about in a short but well choreographed dance. The skies were a pale blue, blotched with grey clouds that threatened to ruin the calm serenity of the day. The sunlight shone with particular intensity against the skilfully coloured palette as if trying to bring the faceless girl to life.

His cerulean-covered brush was poised directly before her empty, colourless eyes. Strained silver eyes bore into the eyes of the inanimate enchantress, imagining the different tints that could very well be the painting's own. Tentatively, he brought the brush closer to the palette. Blue eyes…

Draco stopped.

No….That wasn't the colour he wanted. His beauty would not have blue eyes. Disregarding the azure mixture, he picked up a clean brush and began to swirl a mélange of colours until he was content.

A rich, dark, chocolate-auburn.

He knew the colour of her hair.

It was implausible how she affected him with every move she made. How could his feelings betray him so? Over and over again he would repeat to himself that he felt nothing for the wretched Mudblood, that she was nothing. She was below him. But every single time, the lucid image of the crimson rose coloured liquid would strike him down and glare at him until he fell. It was then that a thought crossed his mind: Maybe their blood really was different…maybe…he was delusional at the time….

He needed reassurance.

Steadily, the Slytherin strode across the room to his wardrobe. Prying the doors open, he reached in and retrieved what he'd perceived to be a dagger on his first day. Unsheathing it, he held it flat across his hands and watched as the morning light caused the embedded emeralds to glitter mystically before him. His breathing quickened as he ran his eyes along the sharp point at the end. With a steady hand, he held up the weapon and ran it along the length of his lower arm until he was two inches away from his wrist, applying just enough pressure. The skin seemed for a moment unmarred, then a ragged breath escaped his paled lips as the pain began to seep in and a trail of crimson liquid trickled out steadily where his dagger had been moments before.

Draco blinked.

Sure enough, it was the same colour. Hysterical laughter rang throughout the empty room despite the fact that he was steadily bleeding. Carelessly, Draco discarded the dagger and strode over to the opposite end of the room to where the painting easel stood. The faceless girl seemed to stare back at him. A frown flickered across his lips as he noticed how bare the space between her chin and dress seemed. Holding out his arm, he picked up a clean brush and ran it across the trail of blood.

The large ruby she bore on her neck was blood red.

Had he gone insane? Maybe just a little. The pain in his arm pulsed throughout his body with adull _thud, thud, thud_.He rolled his off-white sleeve up above his elbow. The bleeding had ceased, but a thin layer still lay fresh across the slit. It hurt. But the pain was strangely invigorating; it drew his mind away from everything else—at least for a while.

Was this how she felt? Was he feeling exactly what Granger had felt? Did she feel the same things as he felt? Could she? Could he?

So many questions, and yet not an answer in sight.

Perhaps he would ask her later.

Perhaps…

.:.

Her smooth ginger brows were scrunched up in the middle of her forehead and her almost-cherry lips were pursed tightly together as she held the leather reigns with both hands tightly pressed against her chest.

_Clip Clop Clip Clop_

She'd finally found something she disliked more than flying on a broomstick.

What was it?

Side-saddling of course.

_Clip Clop Clip Clop_

Actually, it was just plain horse back riding in general. Her bottom itched uncomfortably from the long, bumpy ride, there were bits of horse hair and such tangled in her recently washed hair, and worst of all, she smelled like a horse.

"A little more pressure and you can go a bit faster. But be careful; I don't want you getting hurt now."

Hermione huffed loudly but complied as she twirled her honey sweet inside her mouth, knocking it noisily against her teeth.

"And will you take that God forsaken thing out of your mouth? Not only is it most unladylike but if you're not careful you might choke on it!" Athena scolded, coming up beside her.

"Athena!" she whined childishly, disobeying the older woman's wishes. "Can I _please_ put on some trousers?!... And ride PROPERLY?"

The woman clicked her tongue. "Don't be silly, Pr—Hermione. Ladies—and especially _Princesses_—always ride side-saddle."

The princess' pasted frown deepened as her instructor rode ahead on her chestnut coloured steed. Her own was a stunning pure black Spanish Mustang. It wasboth beautiful and frightening at the same time. Lord only knew what power this stallion held. It could make her feel so comfortable and at ease, yet at the same time she knew she could never get too comfortable with it for fear of it bucking her off and sending her plummeting to her death. But little did she know that if she put her trust it in that it would be obedient and reciprocate the trust; and maybe….just maybe she could befriend it…or maybe even grow to love it.

But then again, some things you could simply never come to love; things such as despicable blond haired purebloods that seemed to take pleasure snogging every other girl they laid eyes on. She gripped her reigns tighter. Not that she cared of course. The conniving bastard could go and snog anyone he pleased, just as long as he didn't try it on her. What gave him any damned right to try and kiss her?! Especially after he'd just had an earlier snogging session moments before with some other wench?!

It'd been days since she'd had the chance to talk to him again and for some strange unfathomable reason, a tiny, miniscule part of her wished to see him again, to talk to him, to hear him laugh along side her and not at her. Despite the fact he was probably one of the world's top 10 arses, he was fun to be around she discovered. Hermione absolutely loved the way he made her feel when he wasn't busy being the king of the pricks. She could see so much potential in him sometimes. He was undoubtedly handsome, intelligent and best of all, witty. But some how, all of those positive points seemed to be overruled by the negative side of him far too often. Images of the moment they'd almost kissed replayed over and over inside her mind like a broken VCR, and each and every time, she couldn't help but feel the slightest bit disappointed that they'd been interrupted. Sometimes, she even tried to imagine that they had kissed; but no matter how hard she tried it never seemed to work. The most bizarre deus ex machinas would continually swoop in and ruin everything. It was so utterly frustrating, but at the same time she was oddly relieved, the image of them actually kissing might have scarred her for eternity.

_Liar_

Or maybe, she really did want to kiss him…have his beautiful silver-grey orbs gaze lustfully into her own and run her hands through his lustrous platinum hair….just like Endymion's. It was a bit strange how they could physically be so similar. But Endymion was her knight in shining armour, and Malfoy….well, he was what Endymion would save her from. He was sweet and courageous….and well, everything she could ever ask for. Except that he would never take off his mask. But why not? For what reason would she refuse to accept him for who he was?

_Merlin forbid…_

"Athena?"

The red-haired woman slowed her pace down as Hermione came up beside her.

"Hmm?"

"Athena, have you ever heard of the name Endymion?" asked the princess attempting to brush aside the stray strands of hair while still holding the reigns.

Athena rolled her neck and an audible _crack_ was heard. "Ah, I have actually. It's a Greek myth I believe. Artemis and Endymion, sometimes it's known as Selene and Endymion, but more commonly Artemis I believe. Why do you ask?"

Brown eyes widened and Hermione sped her horse up a bit to try and keep up. "No reason, what-what's the story about?"

It was a few seconds before she replied, "Hmm…well, Artemis as you know is the Goddess of hunt, but also the Goddess of the Moon; lord knows why she has so many names….but yes, carrying on, it was said that Endymion, a mortal Shepard was her first and only true love. She was so captivated by his beauty that she came down from Mount Olympus to kiss him and in the end I believe she blessed him with eternal youth and slumber. Odd isn't it."

_But why…._

"Why yes….it is odd….strangely odd….." Hermione muttered under her breath. "Perhaps a little _too_ odd…."

.:.

_Merlin, you idiot! Why did you have to come so damned early? It makes you look so pathetic! _

_Pathetic and Desperate! _

_Gahhhh_

Just outside the doors of the near-empty tavern stood an anxious little red head that'd been waiting directly beneath the grotesque boar-head that hovered smack dab in the middle of the sign. A maroon and dark-yellow scarf wrapped twice around her neck hung down across her knee-length pale-pink tweed coat. Every now and then she would stare down into the ground and kick the bits of gravel around with her already-dirt covered trainers. Her warm breath puffed out in little clouds that lingered in the air for a few seconds before being replaced by a second.

The door of the Hog's head swung open and out stepped a man that appeared to have glued gilly weed all across his body giving him a peculiar swamp monster look. Ginny shivered as the wind blew past her and crept into her worn coat. She may have been freezing her butt off, but it was all worth it. For days she'd been preparing for her meeting with Blaise and now that it was finally here, she couldn't believe it. The most irritating thoughts crossed her mind. What if she'd been hallucinating that he'd actually agreed? What if this was all some stupid joke and he wasn't going to show up? This was of course a strange place to meet…What if he was hiding in the bushes right now with his Slytherin friends? What if—

"EEK!" she shrieked aloud as a pair of icy hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

At the sound of his voice her heart began to flutter wildly and rather mortifyingly, she gasped.

"Hmm…Professor Snape?" she asked giggling weakly as she gently removed his hands and turned to face him. He was as stunning as ever dressed in muggle attire. A white Diesel long sleeve with indefinable designs scattered across and black cargo jeans. He looked fairly typical, but in the little Weasley's eyes, he was quite possibly, the most handsome boy for miles around.

"Ouch, now that was a dirty shot" he grinned stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Ginny smiled back at him, "Aren't you cold?"

"Nah, I ran here and besides, if I do get cold, I'm sure you could spare some warmth eh?" he gave her a wink and she automatically blushed. "You look like you're dressed for an ice storm! What do you have on? Like…." He pretended to count, "20 layers?"

She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out, "Actually, it's only 19 layers thank you very much" she said sarcastically.

"Fine, fine. Close enough though! Would you like a drink or something?" he asked gesturing towards the doors.

Ginny had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming 'YES'. "Oh, sure." She replied trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

He gave her a quick thumbs up before holding the door open for her and following her inside.

Just as she had suspected. The place was barren. Okay not so much _barren_ but it was pretty close. The bar contained only two other people aside from the bartender himself. The two sat down at the nearest table but when the bartender hadn't come to their service after a good 10 minutes had passed, they moved themselves up to the stools that were placed directly across from him. He eyed them warily as Blaise cleared his throat loudly to catch his attention.

"What can I do yeh for?" he asked gruffly as if he were annoyed that two teenagers had just dragged him away from his entertaining task of wiping the tables down with a grimy rag.

"Can I get a Butterbeer? And…." Blaise looked over to Ginny.

"A Butterbeer " she finished.

Rather quickly for a man his size, he ducked under and pulled out two terribly filthy looking tankards of Butterbeer and set them down solidly atop the counter.

Ginny mumbled incoherently reaching for her coin purse, but Blaise promptly stopped her.

"My treat." And he laid down a few sickles in place of the drinks.

"Thanks" she said sheepishly and tried to get a hold of her Butterbeer.

"Wait!" cried the dark-haired boy suddenly. "Let me er, do something first." Quickly, he snatched the two tankards from the counter and Ginny clearly heard him use a _Scourgify _on them. He turned back to receive an evil glare from the bartender.

"If you don't think my drinks are good enough for you then get out! NOW!" he roared waving the unsanitary dish rag at threateningly at them. Ginny stared at him back at him in shock but Blaise quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her out from the tavern before the man had the chance to throw anything at them.

"AND STAY OUT!" he bellowed forcefully throwing the rag to the ground as he stood at the doors watching the two students scurry away.

They finally came to a stop when they'd reach the outside of the famous sweet shop.

"Think-w-we're—far enough?" Ginny panted breathlessly as she leaned against the unlit lamp post for support.

"Hopefully. Reckon I shouldn't have _Scourgifyed _the drinks in front of him eh?" he chuckled slumping his back against the opposite side of the post.

"Probably not the brightest idea you've ever had." she grinned trying to regain her composure.

"Hey! We could've gotten seriously ill if I hadn't cleaned them!" Blaise countered as he straightened himself and walked around to face her.

"Mmm…yea…true. But now I'm actually thirsty." A wide grin crossed his features and from him large pockets he pulled out their tankards.

"Snatched them before we ran out" he explained handing her one.

"Excellent."

Together, they both popped open their drinks. "A toast! To not getting pulverized by the hulking bartender!" said Blaise cheerily as he raised his drink.

"Here here!" she agreed raising her own to clink gently against his.

"So," Blaise began after they'd both chugged down half their Butterbeers thirstily. "Ready to get your books?"

Ginny wrinkled her nose over her tank, but nodded.

"Let's go then shall we, milady?" he smiled offering her his arm.

She giggled girlishly but of course looped her arm through his own. It felt so good to be walking next to him arm in arm. For a while at least, she could pretend that he, Blaise Zabini, was her loving boyfriend and beamed up at him as several girls she didn't know threw her jealous glances which she promptly countered with imperious smirks. It was like a dream come true….

They made flirty chit chat as they made their way up to Flourish and Blotts—everything felt so real…so right. The more time she spent in his company, the more at ease everything felt and the more perfect the feeling was. It'd been a rather peaceful walk up for surprisingly, they hadn't encountered any Hogwart's students that either of them knew.

"Oh wow, this one's dead useful." Blaise exclaimed as he tugged a large turquoise coloured book out from the highest shelf.

"Wow, how many do I need?" Ginny chortled as he stacked another book atop the growing heap in her arms. "I'm not swimming galleons you know!"

Truthfully, she would've spent every knut she had on anything he suggested. She just couldn't say no to him! The red head almost melted as he ran his slender fingers through his emerald-flecked hair and flashed her a sheepish grin. Her heart sighed wistfully and wished that one day she would have the chance to run her fingers through his hair…to caress his soft, milky skin, to feel his luscious coral lips pressed against her own…

"Alright, 6 books are enough I suppose. Here, let me help you carry those," he quickly swept all but one book out from her arms and together, they walked over to the counter where Ginny finally paid for her texts.

"Here, let's shrink those and you can slip 'em into your pockets" said Blaise whipping out his wand and reciting the incantation.

"Thanks so much for helping me." Ginny said softly as she slowly put the books away. This was the moment she'd come to dread. The end to their wonderful 'date'.

"No problem. I'm always willing to help out a pretty little thing like yourself." He grinned stuffing his hands back into his pockets. She blushed furiously and avoided his gaze by staring down at his shoes. She noticed they were also a muggle brand, the latest black and white Adidas superstars, but of course she didn't know that.

"Er…well then" She started uncomfortably, "…I suppose I'd better be—"

"Unless you want to maybe walk around for a bit…you know, like just…hang out? Maybe I can er, help you brush up on your Potions." Blaise interjected quickly.

"Oh" said Ginny surprised. She hadn't expected this at all, and of course, she jumped at the chance. "That'd be wonderful. Thank you…again."

"Enough with the thank yous! Let's go to….Honeydukes then shall we?" he proposed, once again offering his arm to her.

And for the second time that day, Ginny slipped back into her world of being Blaise Zabini's girlfriend. This was complete and utter bliss…

"Oh this is so wicked! Pimple pops!" he cried ecstatically as he held up an assortment of suckers that would cause the taster to break out with a horrendous case of acne that lasted just shy of a week.

_He may be an awfully smart and handsome boy…but he's still a boy…._

_Sigh…_

"You are such a guy" she laughed reaching for a pack of ice mice.

"What's so bad about being a guy now?" he asked pretending to be offended as he selected an array of colours from the heap of Pimple pops.

"Everything" Ginny grinned walking towards the back of the shop where they sold the levitating sherbet balls.

Blaise chased after her down the aisle where he found her reaching up for the stash of sherbet balls that were just out of her reach.

"I can tell you one thing guys are good for" he said knowingly as he reached up to get the pack of sweets for her. "Helping damsels in distress!"

"Hey I could have gotten that!" she cried indignantly.

"I'm sure you could have, Ms. Weasley. All you needed to do was you know, miraculously grow another foot an and half in the time span of 2 seconds." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"That's possible you know."

"I'm sure it is" he replied teasingly as he stepped closer towards her.

"So, can you tell me anything else guys are good for?" she asked so quietly that only he could hear her.

His sapphire eyes seemed to glisten as they stared deeply into her own. "No, but I can show you."

Her heart literally stopped at that moment and odd chills spurted throughout her body as his face neared hers.

He was going to kiss her.

His lips were so close to hers now that she could feel his warm, sweet, Butterbeer smelling breath upon her. Her eyes slowly closed and she leaned forwards the slightest bit to meet him.

"Blaise?"

The two suddenly jerked apart, a fraction of a second away from actually kissing.

"Adrian!" he gasped as Ginny spun to face them, horrified.

"What the bloody hell are you doing with her?" Adrian Pucey demanded as a large group of Slytherins came up behind him. They all seemed to glare at him darkly.

"N-nothing." Blaise stuttered, stepping back farther away from her.

Ginny's heart seemed to tear an inch at his words. But she stayed still and said nothing.

"Then let's go. We're going up to Zonko's." he said firmly.

"I'll meet you guys up there. I…I still have to pay for my sweets" said Blaise.

"You can have some of mine, let's go. NOW." Adrian ordered.

"Fine" he replied, defeated. "Bye, Weasley."

Ginny made no movement whatsoever as he turned his back and left with the crowd of Slytherins. Never once did he turn back to apologize. Numbly, she stepped out of the shop half an hour after Blaise had gone. The cold wind bit at her cheeks but she felt nothing at all…

Nothing.

A/N

Wow, that took forever! Sorry about taking so long to update! School's been a complete arse lately. Hope you all enjoyed that chapter though! Don't forget to **Review!**

**I really hate my title for this chapter, if you can think of anything better please tell me! email/ leave in your reviews! thanks crazy much!**

And of course thanks to **everyone** who read and reviewed! You all **RULE**

Oh yea song by **Evanescence: I must be Dreaming**


	22. My Everything

**Chapter 21: _My Everything_**

* * *

**Happy Halloween** all! Isn't that like the coolest holiday ever?

Major thanks to everyone who reviewed! Not going to give you some excuse for not updating as quick as I used to but unfortunately, life just had to get in the way, life as in school…blah. But I suppose I just **had** to update today cuz it's my birthday lol 16 feels old...Enjoy!

_I wanted to you to know, **I love the way you laugh**_

_I want to hold you high, **and steal your pain away**_

_I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well_

_I want to hold you high, and **steal your pain**._

_'Cuz **I'm broken**, when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like that I'm strong enough_

**_'Cuz I'm broken, when I'm lonesome_**

_And I **don't feel right when you're gone away**._

_Damned knots! Damned tangles! Damned hair!_

Frustrated, the princess forcefully hurled her ivory comb across the room where it hit the burgundy walls and dropped unharmed into the sea of purple carpeting below. Huffing, she glared at her wild, frizzy haired reflection in the mirror then threw her head into her arms. Hermione had been in her room all morning for the king had insisted she take the whole day off from her lessons to prepare for the ball that evening. "Who in the world would require a whole day to prepare?!" She'd wondered. But as it turned out, the whole day wasn't going to be enough! She'd need at least another week! Her hair alone would take a minimum of four whole days to fully untangle and her eyes were completely shot from her lack of sleep the previous night. All night long she'd had nightmares of marrying eighty year old uncles or cousins or some other elderly relatives. The prospect couldn't be describe as anything short of horrifying. And then of course….there was Hadrian. He haunted her dreams each and every night ever since she'd begun avoiding talking to him. Hermione hadn't had a proper conversation with him for weeks now aside from the mandatory formalities, but every time when she looked his way, it seemed his sharp blue eyes pierced into hers, drawing her in. A strange tingle still flowed through her body when she thought back upon him. Then, there was of course the most prominent figure in her flash of dreams. A silver-blond someone. Endymion….or so he called himself. She would find out for certain tonight. Once and for all.

"Princess?" A gentle knocking at her door shook her out of her reverie.

She immediately recognized the familiar voice. "Come in and it's Hermione" she corrected.

Hestia promptly made her way in ignoring Hermione's comment and picked up the ivory comb along the way. "Drop something?" she asked raising an eye brow.

"I got frustrated." The princess muttered brushing the frayed strands of hair away from her face.

_Ugh! I would kill for just a drop of conditioner…_

"Ay, sit up, let me help you." The girl offered.

"Thanks….." Hermione was silent for a moment as the maid started on the giant mass of tangles at the back of her head. "What am I supposed to wear tonight anyway?"

"I don't quite know. Your father had a gown brought in from Venice just yesterday I believe. Took eons to get here. But I have yet to see it" she replied working on a particularly stubborn knot.

"A dress is a dre-OW"

"Sorry."

"It's fine. —a dress is a dress. Does it really matter where it's from? I already own enough to clothe the whole country!"

The handmaiden tittered to Hermione's great annoyance. "Tonight's a special night and you know it. A special night calls for a special gown." The brunette frowned and began rifling through her numerous jewellery boxes. This was such a ridiculous way to spend such a large amount money! Instead of buying so many useless gowns she could be using the money to help the less fortunate! But unfortunately, homeless people had to be the least of her worries that day. A sickening feeling arose in her stomach just at the thought. She, Hermione Aurelia Granger, age 16 had to select a husband…..tonight! She had less than 24 hours to fall in love…..this was undoubtedly mission impossible. It had taken her a full 5 years to even admit to _herself_ that she was actually falling for Harry and he, himself still didn't know. Hermione could see only one bright side to the whole night; she couldn't get turned down. There would be no Cho to steal away her "love."

At least that's what she hoped.

_Love my arse…._

Truthfully, the only person she had the slightest bit of interest in was Endymion. But if……if he really was lying to her _again_. She wouldn't know what to do. Of course on the other hand, there was still Hadrian to fall back on. And he wasn't exactly hideous. As a matter of fact, he was quite the opposite. She found herself lusting after the dark-haired man, but it was purely in a physical sense. In truth, he frightened her. Something about him just didn't seem right.

"Have you seen the ebony chest?' Hestia's voice broke through her train of thought once again. "It's a gift from Dame Hecate."

Hermione's copper hues wandered over to the direction Hestia had gestured to. A small, delicate ebony chest with only a tiny silver clasp contrasting rather violently against the black. Upon closer inspection, the ebony box was certainly not as plain as it seemed. Complex designs were carved all around it. "What's this say?" the princess asked as she noticed a string of characters inscribed along the border. _Sic erat in fatis _

"It looks like Latin. You should know. You're the one taking lessons aren't you?" the maiden teased.

Her brows scrunched up as she stared long and hard at the words.

_So….so it...was…something…_

No matter. She would look it up later. Gently, she undid the clasp and pushed the lip back. No sound was emitted when she gasped as she finally laid her eyes upon the object within. It was a large, gleaming, blood-red ruby pendant intricately carved into the resemblance of a rose. The fine, golden chain that was threaded through seemed far too delicate to be able to hold up the weighty gem stone.

The Pansy-doppelganger snorted loudly. "It's a bit loud and kitschy don't you think? Dame Hecate always was one for such ostentatious bits and pieces."

Carefully, Hermione lifted the stone into her hand and held it up. The streaming sunlight shone clear though the stone casting ghostly yet ethereal crimson flecks across her bare skin. It reminded her vividly of blood. "It's incredible" she breathed running a finger across the blood-like stains. They seemed so real…

"Really now, well, I suppose it's alright. As long as you like it. That's all that really matters." said Hestia. Hermione caught sight of the maid in the vanity wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"I want to wear it tonight" she said firmly as she carefully placed the gem back into its ebony chest.

"But what if your dress is, oh I don't know…say….blue? It'd clash horribly!" Hestia protested.

"I don't care. I just…..want to wear it. Tonight." Hermione stated. Nothing would change her mind.

"Alright then, it's your choice." The girl sighed in resignation and simply continued untangling Hermione's wild mess of curls.

.:.

"Will you boys please hurry up?" the countess cried impatiently from the bottom of the stairwell.

Prometheus stuck his head over the banister and called back to his mother. "Just five more minutes!" before scurrying over to Draco's room and forcefully pushing the door open while trying to button up his shirt.

"What?!" the platinum-haired boy barked irritably as he stood before his wardrobe shirtless, rummaging for something decent to wear.

"Can I borrow your dark-green tunic for tonight?" asked the dreadfully rumpled looking boy who had only his head sticking through the crack of the door.

_I could just walk over there right now and clip off his head…_

No. I'm wearing it" he replied stiffly. Draco truly had no intentions of wearing his green tunic that night, nor any other coloured tunic. The less dressed up he was, the less noticeable he would be and no one, especially Hermione would be able to find him.

"Fine then." Prometheus replied curtly and slammed the door behind him.

The Slytherin huffed aloud into the empty room. He would never let the Harry duplicate get anywhere near his possessions; brother or not. After minutes of searching through his now cluttered chest, he came out with a simple black button up adorned with uncomfortably puffy sleeves and a matching pair of trousers that were just a bit too snug for his liking. As he finally finished lacing up his impeccable black boots, Draco stood before the mirror admiring his reflection. Only he could make such simple clothing seem so sexy and stunning. Automatically, his hand reached over to his desk for a comb, but at the last moment, he decided against it. Draco merely ran a hand through his freshly washed hair and left it looking neatly muddled. The laid back look. He rather enjoyed it.

"Adonis! Quit admiring yourself in the mirror and let's go! The princess won't be waiting around all night!" cried Phaeton banging loudly at Draco's door.

A strange fluttering feeling arose within the pit of him. What emotion he was feeling at the moment was completely foreign to him. He'd never felt it before and he wasn't sure if he liked it the least bit. Quickly, Draco took one last glance around his room, but just before he was about to leave, his storm-cloud orbs fell upon the painting. A faint crease crossed his forehead. The blood on the necklace had dried with a murky brown. Right in the centre, was an odd patch of brown that seemed darker than the rest. Squinting the slightest bit, he zoomed in on the no longer crimson pendant. The blood had dried in what appeared to have been in the shape of a dragon.

.:.

"She keeps staring at you."

Turning, Draco pretended to look out the window. She was indeed staring at him.

"Subtle isn't she" he muttered turning his back to her. Draco certainly wasn't in the mood for any snogging sessions tonight, at least not with her.

_How in the world did she find me…_

"Isn't it a good thing? She's rather pretty" Prometheus stated, eying the rather conspicuous maiden.

The blond boy merely shrugged and headed over to the food table, hoping to break her unnerving gaze. So far, everything seemed fine. Boring, but fine. He had yet to see Hermione for he had missed her grand entrance. A part of him felt anxious to see her, but the other part was afraid. What was he going to say her? What was he going to do? And most importantly, who was he going to be?

"Ay, look! I think she's heading this way!" Prometheus pointed out, nudging Draco out of his trance.

The Slytherin groaned quietly, reluctant to turn around and face her until she finally reached him. He was forced to turn around rather reluctantly when she tugged at his sleeve.

"What do you—" he stopped abruptly in mid-sentence. "Princess!" quickly Draco shot a glare at Prometheus who edged away sniggering softly. They stood staring at one another for a moment, Draco felt oddly naked, as she seemed to be looking at something that wasn't there. But the most unnerving part of the situation, was, well her. She looked exactly like his unfinished portrait. Her hair cascaded like a waterfall of auburn locks across her bare shoulders and down her back. It barely brushed the top of her bottle-green, Basque-style velvet gown with intricate brocade woven into the bodice. The dress trailed down with a black velvet skirt which would have picked up much dirt from the floors if not for the glass slippers she bore beneath. It was as if she'd stepped out of his canvas and was standing right before him. How could he not have noticed the similarities before? What confirmed the eeriness of the situation was the necklace. Upon her neck was the crimson neck piece he had painted. It seemed both out of place and perfect at the same time.

She was beautiful.

"Would you mind going outside with me?" Hermione asked shyly looking him in the eyes. "I know we usually end up meeting outside, but tonight I just—"

Draco quickly intervened, "I'd love to. It's far too crowded in here for my liking anyway." It seemed the anxious part of him had won.

As quiet as can be, the two slipped out from the ballroom and out the doors; hopefully unnoticed.

.:.

It was a particularly cold night that Halloween, a light wind brought about rain clouds that hung over the castle just waiting to relinquish upon the unwary innocents below. Slowly in an awkward silence, they made their way into the winding floral gardens.

In spite of the looming rain clouds above, the moon somehow managed to still shine brilliantly across the grounds, illuminating the landscape and those around. Light drops of rain every now and then fell aimlessly down to Earth, eventually once reaching Hermione. Nervously, she ran her fingers through her hair, careful not to shift her tiara. It was now far more practical for Hestia had applied scented oils into her hair, smoothing out the frizz and taming the unrelenting tangles.

"How….How have you been?" she asked setting herself beside the seemingly enchanted roses. It had been quite a while since she'd last seen them, but they were still as lovely as ever.

"I've….been okay, I suppose." Draco replied, lightly running his fingers across the petals. "How are you?"

"Fine. Well, much better now that I'm out here." Hermione smiled at him as he looked up at her. He could already feel his heart beat increasing with each second that passed by. "I was going absolutely mad in there!"

"Yea, well, being in a room full of people trying to win you over can be a bit overwhelming at times" he grinned, swiftly plucking a single white rose from the bush. "For you, fair Princess."

"Mmm, thank you, it's lovely. But you're bleeding now" she frowned, cautiously accepting the rose so as not to prick herself as he had.

"It's nothing," he said offhandedly wiping his hand across his black trousers. "Where'd you get that necklace?" Draco added as he noticed how the weak rays of moonlight pierced through the ruby pendant creating flecks of crimson across her throat. It was a strange sight to behold. Like she was bleeding, but in reality, wasn't.

"A gift. From Dame Hecate." The princess replied, rubbing her thumb across the velvet, milky-white petals as she walked on deeper into the gardens.

"Where're you going?" he asked, jogging to catch up with her. For someone wearing a layered dress and high heels, she walked at a rather quick pace.

"Just follow" she said simply. Without another word spoken between them, Hermione led them side-by-side, up the leaf strewn path to their sacred apple tree.

As they arrived, they found it to be just as inviting as ever. Possibly even more so. A gentle wind with specks of rain rustled the vibrantly coloured autumn leaves that scattered across the ground circling the tree.

"Help me grab an apple will you, Malfoy? It's too far up" she huffed, reaching up for an apple hanging just above her head.

Draco chuckled and effortlessly plucked the apple off the tree. "Here you go, Milady. Eat up, maybe it'll help you grow a couple of inch—OW.

_Caught in the act_

The blow came so fast, he never saw it coming. She had hit him with such force that his mask had clattered to the floor and somehow, he still hadn't taken notice of that. Hermione stood before him with a burning anger, raging within her eyes. Her fists were clenched so tightly around the rose that the thorns began to draw blood that trickled from her fists.

The Slytherin boy stared at her in shock and confusion. His cheek still throbbed from the after-effects of her hand connecting with his face. "You know, when someone helps you, you usually say thank-you, not slap them" he said scowling.

"I-think—" she grated, "that when someone repeatedly lies to your face, you gain that—privilege."

"I did not l—" he began, but Hermione abruptly cut him off.

"Don't lie to my face, Malfoy. Not AGAIN. I think this—", she snatched the mask from the ground and thrust it into his chest, "is enough proof of your lies."

Draco stared at the mask, and then absentmindedly ran a hand across his face.

"Why did you lie to me?" she asked, her eyes filling with unwanted tears.

Dropping the disguise, he looked up at her. For some strange reason, it hurt him to see her like this. She wasn't supposed to feel this way. He wasn't supposed to care. "I—I don't know."

"That's not an answer." Hermione whispered coldly, wiping back the tears from her eyes.

He truly didn't know what to say, why had he even bothered lying to her in the first place?

Because he was afraid.

He was afraid of being with her.

"I didn't want to."

"You didn't want to what?" she countered, angrily as the hot tears continued to stream down her flushed visage. She could no longer hold them back. Everything within her had been so unceremoniously inverted so that she could't tell what was what any longer. She had seen it coming, but why did she care? He was Draco Malfoy. She wasn't supposed to care what he did. She wasn't…

"I didn't want to lie to you. I didn't want to hurt you…." he trailed off staring hard at the ground before her feet.

"You're not supposed to care about me" she hissed, failing to control the words that seemed to flow unstoppably from her lips.

"I know." Uncertainly, he looked back up at her. "I'm—sorry."

For the second time in his life, he had uttered the s-word and to the very same person.

A strange expression crossed her face, it seemed, almost pained. "Don't be. You still haven't answered my question."

Slowly, words fell with extreme caution from his mouth. "Maybe…. It's because I like you."

Hermione stared at him with a horrified expression upon her face. "You can't say that."

"I think I just did."

"No. You can't." she repeated, clutching her dress tightly and backing away from him.

"You can't tell me you don't feel anything." Draco softly and steadily, but his eyes filled with anger and passion as he followed her steps.

Her mouth opened, but no words would come out. Without another glance, she whipped around and ran from him. Draco stared after her feeling like his world had just come crashing down in horrendous disarray. In her hands she still held the now blood-stained rose.

What had he done?

.:.

"Good lord, what happened to you?" the King cried, as he finally tracked down the belle of the ball.

Strands of her hair were matted down to her cheeks that were sticky with the residual of her salty tears. Her eyes were framed with the pinkish-red outline that could only have been acquired from crying.

"Nothing." Hermione replied rubbing her arms with both hands trying to warm herself, at long last noticing she still held the bloody rose.

"Ah, there's no time to fix you up anyway. It's time for you to make your announcement. Come now, follow me" he ordered, as he quickly brushed the hair away from her face.

Feeling nothing but misery and guilt, she trailed behind him through the crowd up upon the stage.

The royal courtier flanked the opposite side of the King and called for the attention of the entire room. It wasn't a very difficult task seeing as everyone was eager to hear Hermione's final decision.

"Ah, I do hope everyone is enjoying themselves tonight!" her father began. A respectful applause acknowledged him.

"First of all, I would like to thank each and every one of you for attending; I do hope my daughter has had a chance to meet with each of you young gentlemen personally." A quiet murmur swept across the crowd. "After tonight, I hope you will all come visit us some time! Well, then I suppose I won't keep you all waiting! Now, is the moment you have all been waiting for. Will you all please remove your disguises. Princess?" he gently beckoned his daughter upstage. Mechanically, she complied. Looking out, she could see the vast collection of young men, more than half of whom she had never spoken to, all looking up at her hopefully. "Have you made your decision, dear?"

Numbly, Hermione looked up at him, and then back down to the crowd. Just then, from the corner of her eye, she caught sight of the side door opening a crack with a familiar blond head entering. He stood at the back of the crowd, trying to conceal himself but refused to meet her eyes.

"Well, Princess? Don't keep us waiting now." King Titan said jovially.

"I— " she paused, having not the slightest idea what she was going to say.

"Yes?" he pressed on.

With a deep breath, Hermione finally made her decision," I haven't chosen anyone."

The room was silent, her eyes had finally caught hold of Draco's. He stared at her with a stunned expression upon his face.

The King coughed uncomfortably and clapped his ring dominated hands together. "Well then, that's a shame."

It was Hermione's turn to be stunned. That was it? She wouldn't have to wed?

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Princess shall be wedded to Prince Hadrian of Spain in no later than a month!" he announced.

All and sundry broke out in a forced applause and phoney smiles, a veneer that disguised the fact that they were all appalled she hadn't chosen one of the men that had attended.

"Thank you all for coming then, I bid you all a good night!" and with that, he stepped down from the stage while the room began to disperse, flooding out of the room two by two.

A feeling of vomiting crossed Hermione's stomach. She would be wedded to Hadrian….

Not knowing where to go, or what to do, she stepped down from the stage, and headed out once more, not caring that the rain was now drizzling down from the night sky.

.:.

She wandered aimlessly into the night, her hair and dress growing heavy with the weight of the rain. Somehow, her feet, or perhaps her heart had led her to her apple tree where she had been with Draco, a mere hour before. Collapsing beneath the weight of the world, she fell to her knees and began to cry. She had never felt this lost and alone. Securely, she wrapped her arms around her knees and pressed her face against her water-filled skirt. The sound of the rain slowly drowned out the sound of her tears, and gradually, everything else. She never even noticed when two arms came around her and held her, keeping her safe and sound from all the problems of the world.

"Don't cry." The voice said soothingly as her tears began to slow down.

In surprise, Hermione leapt up to her feet, stumbling back a few paces.

"You" she gasped, her glittering bronze orbs wide in disbelief.

"Me" he said standing up to level himself with her.

"Why?" she asked, her eyes pleading him for the truth.

"I told you." Said Draco quietly, "I like you. A lot."

_More than I should…_

Hermione bit her lip in pain and shook her head wildly sending a spray of rain drops flying from her hair. "No! No…no…no…."

A pained look was etched upon his face as he saw her shaking her head in denial. Stepping towards her, he drew her closer and looked her straight in the eyes. Her cheeks were dripping with fallen raindrops that blended so perfectly with her tears. The rain and her tears had long cleansed her face of any cosmetics.

He hated seeing her cry.

"Why can't you just admit it?" he asked desperately, holding onto her as if he would lose her any minute.

"I don't know" she choked out, burying her face in his chest.

A dull pain awoke within him, throbbing to the steady pulse of the rain that seemed to shield them from the world around.

"Just tell me you want to be with me" he said hoarsely, blinking away the drops of rain that blurred his vision. He had always prided himself in being able to see clearly when others couldn't.

Trembling, Hermione looked into his storming eyes. "Y-you're Draco Malfoy...and...I—I don't want to get hurt again" she whispered, her grip upon him tightening.

Her actions seemed to depict the words but he needed to hear it from her. He needed to know.

Caressing her chin gently, he brought her lips near his own. "I'll never hurt you, Hermione. Ever" he promised.

His eyes seemed to show her the truth, his promise, she wanted so desperately to trust him, to be with him. But she was so afraid. It just hurt so much….she would never be able to withstand the pain of further heartbreak.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" she cried, striving to restrain the tears that seemed to flow endlessly. She had long lost control. "I just—I don't know."

Draco's heart seemed to fill with more and more pain with each word she uttered. Didn't she want him? To be with him? His head spun with confusion but the only thing that seemed clear in his mind was that he wanted to be with her, Hermione. He wanted to be with Hermione Granger.

Pushing her wet locks away from her face, he leaned his forehead against her own. He could feel the intense heat from her reddened cheeks and her hot, rapid breathing. Closing his eyes, he let his hands drift down to her waist. He could feel the heavy material drenched beneath his fingers. Taking a deep breath, he let go of her waist and took hold of her icy hands.

"I don't want to see you hurting, Hermione. I want to take away your pain, I want to save you, I want to be your redemption, your saviour, your knight in shining armour. Hermione Granger, I want to be with you…..I want to be with you."

He could feel her breathing slowing down and her hands lying limp within his own.

"Harry hurt me." she said finally. "...It hurts."

His heart stopped at her words. "It only hurts if you still have feelings for him. Do you?" he asked, dreading the answer.

Silence, save for the rain still increasingly falling with each minute that passed by, surrounded them. Why did he have to ask her that? He knew he didn't stand a chance against the Golden boy. Now he would lose her forever…but he would never give up.

"….a flickering flame." Hermione sighed, shattering the tension that had built up within Draco. "But the pain feels so vivid. I just wish it would go away."

Tenderly, he cupped her face inside his hands and looked her in the eyes, as if trying to tell her with his silver-grays exactly how he felt about her. "I want to be the one who makes your pain go away" he whispered softly.

Shaking, she wrapped her arms around his chest and held him tightly.

"It's raining" she said, slowly pulling back from him.

"Does it help put out the fire?" Draco asked.

A faint smile crossed her lips as she stepped into him. "Indefinitely, but now a new one's just taken its place." Ever so slowly, she slid her hands up his chest and entwined her arms around his neck.

"I want to be with you, Draco Malfoy" she breathed.

A crack shattered the ice upon his frozen heart, and he held her tightly against him. She had never felt so safe in her life before. The rain struck down in a steady stream around them but he didn't care.

"And I, you." he whispered, and slowly, he leaned forward and tenderly met his lips with hers. At last. They were together. Draco had never felt happier in his life.

Mother Nature carried on her own stream of tears, but they were undoubtedly tears of happiness that rained down upon the two lovers that were finally united. Together, they stood beneath their apple tree, wrapped safely in one another's arms.

Together at last.

A/N

Lmfao I hope no one's caught onto the lil stupid thing yet lol nope no one notices…but it works! So all good! Hope you all enjoyed that! After so many chapters lol!

_Broken_- **Seether**** ft. Amy Lee** (best song in the world!)

Wellpz see you all in a bit! Still have to prepare stuff for my party…haha…you're all invited by the way! Anyone figure out what country I'm from yet? Lol, pretty obvious from my spelling but whatever! Rambling on….

**Nov 2 2004**** - ****6:23pm**** Important Notice (yes, I'm indecisive, it was on another chapter, but that's retarded so here I am…)**

Gahhhhh lol did that last chapter seem so finalized? Sorry if you thought this was a chapter by the way, but I really have to point out **THAT WASN'T THE LAST CHAPTER! THERE WILL BE MORE!**

I'm taking this notice down as soon as I update which should be sooner cuz I already started on it! So yea, thanks for sticking with me for so long you guys are awesome!

And yea, lol my history wasn't that great, but think AU here cuz it's in their minds and all. But yea, just makes more sense if I try to make it more accurate I suppose. Right okay, thanks much then!

Dhr rules!

-Finally-defeated

ps. Er, nice try, but I'm not from Germany


	23. Perfection In Your Eyes

**Chapter Twenty-Two: _Perfection in Your Eyes_**

* * *

Hope you're all okay after Halloween! Air strikes tend to go off in funny directions if you're not careful lol. But it's funny seeing people dance while getting chased by a cracker. Hope you all had fun and enjoy!

Happy 500! Thanks much to Gizelle for being my 500th!

**_All of my regrets are nothing new_**

_So this is a way, that I say_

_**I need you** _

_This is the way _

_This is the way_

_That **I'm learning to breathe** _

_I'm learning to crawl _

_I'm finding that **you and you alone** **can break my fall** _

**_I'm living again, awake and alive_**

_I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies _

_So this is the way  
**that I say that I need you**  
This is the way  
**That I say I love you**  
This is the way  
**That I say I'm yours**  
This is the way  
This is the way_

Her eyes drifted slowly having a mind of their own from her recently plaited brown hair, to the cold, concrete floors below. They were grey. Grey was the colour of cold, the colour of rats, the colour of nothingness, and nothing was exactly what she felt. Her ocean blue eyes continued staring intensely at the ground, perhaps even trying to sear gaping holes straight through it.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Harry asked worriedly as he edged closer to where Ginny stood.

She said nothing and simply continued in her trace-like state.

"Ginny!" he tried again, this time nudging her shoulder gently.

Blinking the little Weasley turned her eyes to the raven-haired boy whose jade coloured orbs were at the moment filled with concern for her well-being. "Sorry?" she questioned, feeling oddly lost and confused.

"Are you okay?" Harry repeated for the third time but with the same unwavering amount of trepidation.

"I'm fine—just fine." Ginny answered, avoiding his gaze.

Harry gave her a probing look, but decided against pressing her on the subject. He'd rather her say nothing at all than have her lie to his face as she had done just moments before. "Alright then, if you ever need to you know—talk I'm always here for you, okay?"

Ginny merely nodded and gave her the best smile she could muster. But she found it near impossible to smile when inside, all she felt was emptiness…..and maybe even a hint of betrayal.

It'd been nearly two whole weeks since she'd last spoken to Blaise. With the excuse that she felt ill last week, Ginny had evaded an awkward lesson with him. Unfortunately, she'd paid severely for her decision on her last potions assignment. She couldn't afford to miss another lesson and Professor Snape had blatantly refused to reassign her to another tutor. She wanted him so bad….but she was so afraid. It'd hurt so much after she'd returned to the castle that night. The feelings had finally sorted themselves out. Betrayal, sadness, anger….and pain. The pain in her heart made her physically ache. They were never even together in the first place. They were never even officially friends. What gave her the right to feel the way she did then? It wasn't supposed to affect her in such a way…..it just wasn't….and somehow, she still didn't hate him. Instead, she hated herself for falling for his 'I'm-not-such-an-evil-malevolent-sinister-Slytherin' façade. Ignorance on her behalf had caused to pay so dearly in the end.

Sighing softly, Ginny lowered herself onto her knees and laid her head upon her arms which were propped up next to Hermione's recently fluffed pillow.

"Hey, Ginny? I've got to go, Quidditch practice. Will you be okay here by yourself?" asked Harry as he rested a hand upon her shoulder.

"Harry, I've been here by myself countless times and I have yet to be gruesomely slaughtered by a psychotic butcher knife-wielding murderer. I think I'll be okay." Ginny muttered not bothering to look up.

"Alright then." Harry sighed and turned to leave, sensing Ginny's sardonic tone of voice. "Bye Hermione. Get well soon…."

"Does that really work? Talking to her?" Ginny asked suddenly.

The sixth-year shrugged. "Supposedly." Without another word, he turned and slipped out of the infirmary doors.

"Carry you really hear me, Hermione?" she whispered, staring down at the seemingly lifeless girl before her. "This feels stupid…."

_But I've got nothing to lose…._

"Do you remember when I told you I….sort of fancied….you know. That wasn't in Gryffindor?" the red-head paused, a sheepish feeling washed over her but she continued nonetheless. Perhaps it would serve to make her feel the slightest bit better. "I feel so utterly ridiculous about it now. I don't see how I could have liked him….I just thought he was different, but I couldn't have been more wrong. I was so, so, wrong." A long, restrained tear trickled from the corner of her eye. "I'm so stupid. I can't believe Natalie persuaded me into writing him those stupid air memos. I must be downright daft. I thought I saw something in him…..something worth my time….my heart….Why did I have to be so wrong? ….He's just like them."

"Who is?" a voice broke in.

A feeling of mortification befell her. She could recognize that voice anywhere. "No one" she replied curtly, refusing to turn and face him.

"Weasley, look I—" but she quickly cut him off.

"You nothing—" Ginny finished, getting up to her feet. "You can count on me being at our next tutoring session." Before he could say another word, Ginny swept out through the doors as gracefully as she could trying desperately to hold back the burning tears that now seem to take over her. Behind her, she left a speechless Slytherin boy.

Truth be told, he'd been standing outside the infirmary doors listening to her every word—well, not exactly, but enough so that he now understood why she had been acting so distraught. He'd had his suspicions, but now she'd confirmed them, the feeling of guilt filled his insides as Blaise stood over the pallid, auburn-haired girl.

So she was Igneous Amor…. She, Ginny Weasley was the one who'd kept him up day and night trying to figure out her identity. She was the one whom he'd now found himself desiring, it was she….simply she. The one who'd been right before him all along.

At a pace comparable to a snail's, the Slytherin boy made him way over to where his friend lay so peacefully. For some strange reason, it looked as if Draco's pale cheeks were tinged with a light rouge and his lips were curved up the slightest degree….as if he were smiling….

"Must be a pretty pleasant dream" mused Blaise.

_At least one of us is happy…_

Shutting his vivid crystal eyes, Blaise fell to his knees and laid his head upon Draco's cot, much like the position a certain red-head had been in previously. He felt torn from the inside out. She was a Gryffindor. She was younger, she was…..poor. But worst of all, she was a Weasley. The Slytherins would never accept her. They would never accept them. Blaise sighed loudly into the surrounding silence. His mind told him one thing, but his heart told him another. Which was he to follow? Muddled in confusion, he muttered a few quick words to Draco before leaving to clear his mind, the only way he knew how.

.:.

A smile was permanently chiselled into Hermione's sweet, honey-covered lips. In one hand, she held her favourite honey-sweet; in the other she held a single white rose that'd magically appeared upon her vanity late in the afternoon. Breathing deeply, she inhaled the scent of the flower, swearing she could make out a hint of Draco's own intoxicating aroma. Collapsing backwards onto her canopied bed, her mind began to wander to a particularly intriguing moment in the pouring rain….

Vividly, she could remember his soft, sweet lips gently caressing her own in ways she'd never imagined were possible. An amalgam of lust, passion, desire, and perhaps even…..love had surged through her body at that moment. So many feelings at once. She had never felt more wonderful in her life. In spite of the chilling rain that poured down in sheets upon them, Hermione felt only heat radiating from her body. She remembered looking deep into his pools of silver-grey abyss and having him promise to her that he'd never hurt her. Ever. The truth seemed to pour from his eyes that held the same emotions she herself had felt at the moment. She believed him. Every single word. She wasn't sure why, but it just seemed utterly impossible for him to be lying right there and then. She could see it within him….he wasn't wholly wicked…..and she found herself yearning to find out everything about him….

Absolutely everything.

.:.

"Adonis! Wake up you lazy git!"

Tilting his head to one side, Draco opened his eyes a bare crack. A smudge of bright orangey-red met his vision. "Get lost, Phaeton" he grumbled, rolling over to his side.

"Up you lazy sod!" Phaeton cried, and proceeded to shove Draco unceremoniously off the opposite side.

"OW!" the Slytherin bellowed, attempting to untangle himself from his many layers of bedding. "What the bloody hell was that for!?"

A cheeky smile formed on the red-head's lips and he replied, "Oh good! So you are awake! Hurry and change, we're due at the Granger castle in half an hour!"

Groggily, Draco managed to heave himself back onto the bed. The prospect of seeing Hermione again both excited and frightened him all at the same time. "Again? Why?" he asked trying to retain an indifferent tone.

"Celebration lunch. It's exclusive" he grinned as he pried open the doors of Draco's grand wardrobe.

"What for? And get out of my wardrobe!" Draco exclaimed as he hurled a tasselled cushion towards the mischievous Weasley duplicate.

"Good lord you're thick! To celebrate the betrothal of Prince Hadrian and the Princess of course! Where's your green tunic?" Phaeton replied distractedly as he rummaged deeper into the closet.

He'd forgotten about their engagement. A sick plummeting feeling engulfed him, and a disturbing thought followed. Would this mean that he and Hermione would not be able to be together? Or even worse, what if she forgot about them? What if she didn't want to remember…

Deeply frowning, he shook his head fiercely. She wouldn't do that……she wouldn't…..would she?

He could have smacked himself over the head for playing the 'what if' game. There were no answers he'd learned long ago. It served only to drive one completely mad! But still, he couldn't help but wonder…..

"I repeat, where's your green tunic!?" Phaeton demanded turning Draco's once tidy dresser into a clutter of darkly coloured heaps.

"I don't know. Green doesn't even suit you!" Draco pointed out.

"So? I still like it." Phaeton replied simply.

"Fine. Whatever. Just get out! It's probably in Prometheus' room." Draco invented.

"Excellent" his eyes gleamed and hurriedly, he dashed out the exit the way he had entered.

Yawning, the rumpled boy crawled out from the tangle of bed sheets as he pulled open one of his drawers to reveal his coveted green tunic. Smirking at his reflection, Draco decided to wear it. Just to spite the wonder boy and his side kick (version II).

What was everyone's obsession with his green tunic?

.:.

"Mmmm" the famished princess hungrily shovelled down forkfuls of the scrumptious spinach and cheddar quiche. It brought to mind a vague image of a mousy-haired woman whom had made this very dish over a fortnight ago.

_Mum…_

Her parents seemed to have completely slipped her mind. Sure, she was the all mighty princess, powerful and discriminated by none, but…..she missed her parents. A small sigh escaped her lips as Hermione visibly downsized her portions. Her appetite was quickly fading, well, that and she was receiving vicious, disapproving glares from the Queen. Life at the castle was no longer as joyous and carefree as it had been before now that she was to wed Hadrian. Things seemed so complex now. She hadn't a clue what the grand design was to be. Everything was overly perplexing even for her. And Hadrian, he'd barely come into contact with her since a week after the final ball. Hermione suspected he was avoiding her, but this didn't faze her the slightest bit. She was…..well, for lack of a better word, afraid; afraid of him….still. It was silly, he was merely a prince. A….kind one. He had been her saviour had he not? She should be able to put her trust in him. He hadn't done anything to cause her to lose trust in him; yet. So what would happen once they were married? Surely they wouldn't stay here. And Draco, what about Draco? She didn't want to leave him behind. She didn't want to lose him, especially now that she had just discovered him; the less….vile part of him.

Casually, she glanced up from her partially mutilated quiche and fixed her gaze upon a particular head of platinum blond. He appeared to be in conversation with her sister, Thaleia. A strange irking feeling crept into her system at the sight of the girl's hand upon Draco's own, staring intently into his eyes with unheard words streaming from her bright, seductive, crimson lips.

_Aha!_

Jealously; she'd pinpointed the emotion.

_Some genius you are_

Just then, Draco shifted his eyes just past Thaleia's shoulder, eying Hermione. Curtly, he nodded her way, only to receive a raised eyebrow from her.

Promptly, Hermione dropped her violet coloured napkin and dove beneath the table.

Draco cringed.

_This again._

He hated crawling around under the table. Who knew what was on those floors? But nevertheless, he excused himself by accidentally sweeping his knife off the table to join the princess.

.:.

"Bloody Merlin!" she hissed as Draco ducked under. "You could have dropped a spoon, a fork, a napkin, ANY BLUNT OBJECT but nooooo the great Draco Malfoy just had to drop a bloody knife!"

A sheepish expression plagued his visage as he noticed the cutlery had somehow managed to plant itself blade first into the ground directly in the space between Hermione's third and fourth fingers. "I didn't intentionally try to stab you, I'll have you know that! And besides, you were the one who decided to meet under this ruddy table" he countered.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione slapped his arm, "I forgive you" she said shortly.

"I didn't say I was sorry" he pointed out.

"It's called selective hearing with my own choice of added words. I heard, 'I'm terribly sorry, I'm a tactless, sodding git I'll have you know that, Hermione" she smirked.

"You've turned me into a Pansy!" he scoffed.

"No, not yet I haven't. To be Pansy, you'd need bright orangey-copper hair, a shrill annoying voice and oh yes, skin tight robes. Oh! Will you look at that! You're half way there!" Hermione exclaimed mockingly.

"Now that was a low blow" Draco frowned lopsidedly, fighting the grin that was forcing its way out.

"Yea, yea okay. So what do you say to us getting out of here?" she asked "Outside. It isn't clear skies, but it isn't raining either. I can't stand this place any longer."

"Hmmm, stay here to eat and chat it up with your lovely sister….or leave and retreat into the cold, windy weather outside…." He pretended to ponder for a moment, but hastily added, "Ah, outside with you of course!" when Hermione shot him a warning look. "I would love nothing more than to spend time with you." And swiftly, he pecked her on the cheek. Immediately, Hermione's expression softened. "See you out by…say the lake in 10?" she nodded. "Bring as much food as you can."

She gave him a puzzled look, "Why?"

"Just do it." And quickly, he clambered back onto his chair, taking his knife along with him.

--

The chilly autumn air was quickly waning, giving way to icy winter breeze. The final season of Persephone's demise was upon them. The wind was icier, the plants ceased to bloom, and all around was a dull, greyish paint flecked with shades of brown and the rare winter blossom. It hadn't rained since the last time Hermione and Draco had been together beneath their apple tree, but disappointingly, it hadn't snowed yet either.

Hermione shivered. Funny how her thousand layered dress couldn't keep her warm any longer. It was oddly lumpy now that she had crammed so much food into it.

In the near distance, she could spot her beloved head of gleaming silver. A tiny surge of anticipation surged through her as she neared him. It was undoubtedly odd. A few months ago, the sight of him made her want to gag and scream. But now….it was so different, he was so different. Well, parts of him at least. Without the malicious, wicked, conniving, sneering part of him, he really wasn't Draco Malfoy. Even his less appealing traits were a part of him. No matter what, they'd always be a part of him. And she would learn to love them, otherwise, she'd be falling in love with an image, a vision, a…. dream…and not the real thing. She wouldn't let herself become fooled by her desires of a pure, innocent Draco. She would see him for who he really was. Good or bad.

Smiling, she kneeled down behind him and slipped her frozen fingers across his eyes.

"Mmmm.. oranges" he said, covering her hands into his own. Strangely, his hands were warm in spite of the cold weather. "Hmm, did you follow me all the way out here now, Thaleia?"

Immediately, Hermione dropped her hands and slapped him deservingly across the back.

"I'm just playing, love." Draco snaked his arms around her waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck breathing in deeply. "You're the only one I know that smells like oranges anyway. It's wonderful. Do you forgive me?"

Hermione tilted her chin towards his face that was now propped on her shoulder. His eyes were wide and innocent (well, as innocent as a Slytherin could look). He looked rather pathetic, but it was undeniably adorable. Sighing loudly, she planted a quick kiss on the tip of his nose. "I suppose I must. Now will you wipe that ridiculous look off your face? It only works for Ron. You're too evil and Slytherinny for it to work."

"Ha! Malfoy charm strikes again! And it does not work for the Weasel. He looks like a dog" he sniffed and gave her a light squeeze around the middle.

"You're just jealous. Do tell me where you found this blanket now." Hermione said, gesturing towards the indigo picnic blanket they presently sat on.

"Nicked it. Don't ask where from." The Gryffindor raised a questioning eyebrow, but Draco kept his lips sealed tight. "So, would you like to pick up from where we left off last time?" he asked, grinning slyly and holding up a single, white Christmas rose.

"Why, Mr. Malfoy, are you trying to seduce me?" she gasped accepting the flower.

"I don't know. Are you seducible?"

Coyly, she shook her head.

" Didn't think so. Anyway, Miss. Granger, what took you so long?"

"All this" she stated as she began to pull out fruits and snacks of all sorts. "And I was the centre of attention, well, part of. It took me a while to think of a good excuse."

"Ah, excellent, I'm starving. And when are you not the centre of attention?" Draco grinned as he released his precious Hermione and began to eat. "Didn't get much food down with Thaleia babbling away."

Hermione chuckled and joined him. Her appetite had come rolling back full blast.

.:.

"Do you think we'll ever get back, Hermione?"

There was a long silence as she hurled her apple core across the grounds. "I honestly don't know. It's getting harder and harder to remember the little details of my past life."

"I know…"he replied quietly.

The two sat wordlessly for moments, staring off into the seemingly never-ending distance. The occasional winter breeze swept past the two. Instinctively, Draco drew his right leg up partway and gently pulled Hermione into his arms. Obligingly, she leaned comfortably back onto his propped up leg, curling her own to one side and resting her hand upon his outstretched leg.

A flurry of thoughts and feelings rushed though his mind as he held her. Even though Hermione was with him, he somehow still missed her, wanted her. No girl had ever done that to him before. This was all so new to him. It was strange since he'd been with girls plentiful times before this, but none of them had ever made him feel the way Hermione made him feel. It was different with her. And he knew it. It wasn't just physical attraction. No, it was far beyond that. He found himself cherishing her heart, her soul, her mind. Absolutely every part of her. He wouldn't know what to do if she suddenly left him. He'd be lost and broken. Everything he never wished to be. So was this love? That was the big question. Draco had never felt true love before, so how would he know if he was falling in love with Hermione? It was a frightening prospect that he, Draco Malfoy might have been falling in love. And with a Muggleborn. She was everything he'd grown up loathing. She was everything he….no, his father; she was everything his father despised. He would kill her if he ever found out about their relationship. And Draco couldn't live without her. Unconsciously, he held her closer.

"Draco, how can something so wrong be so….perfect?" Hermione asked softly, still staring directly ahead at the gradually darkening sky.

"I honestly don't know." Draco sighed. "All I know, is that I never want this to end."

As if to reply, Hermione turned her head and stared into his eyes. Hidden within his liquid silver eyes she found herself seeing love, sadness, darkness, and confusion. But somehow, she also found something she'd been looking for her whole life.

Herself.

Holding tightly onto his hand, she softly pressed her lips upon his own and lost herself once more, confident that she would find herself again; within him.

The two star cross'd lovers stayed together, never once letting go of one another, never once noticing the pair of blazing sapphire eyes that watched them through the darkness.

a/n

Grrr...excuse me as i stab fan fiction to death for screwing up my formatting!! made it a bit better, ugly dividers but yea

Tadah! Anyone recognize that little….er…position? lol Need help visualizing? Search up A Walk to Remember I can't get the link to work)

Remember when Jamie and Landon were the graveyard (kinda creepy eh?) and they sat together and he named that star after her? Man I love that movie. That was my favourite scene.

I also borrowed:

_"Are you trying to seduce me?"_

_"I don't know are you seducible?"_

_Shakes head_

_"Didn't think so, ergo….."_

_Wasn't that a great scene?_

And to all, 'Dracos' too all who guessed Canada which….actually wasn't very many lol. Thanks much for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this! And just as a precaution: THIS ISN'T OVER YET lol. I will tell you when it is over! Hope you all had a good Remembrance day too.

Oh, and from_ Switchfoot: Learning to Breathe_. I absolutely adore that song! (Also from A Walk to Remember, man i own everything from that collection lol)

See you all in a bit!


	24. It's Not Supposed to Hurt This Way

Chapter Twenty-Three: _It's Not Suppose to Hurt This Way_

_Have you ever __**been in love**__  
Been in love so bad  
__**You'd do anything to make them understand  
**__Have you ever had someone __**steal your heart away**__  
You'd give__** anything t**__o make them feel the same  
__**Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart**__  
But you __**don't know what to say  
**__And you __**don't know where to start**_

_Have you ever found__** the one **__  
You've dreamed of all of your life  
__**You'd do just about anything to look into their eyes**__  
Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to  
__**Only to find that one won't give their heart to you  
**__Have you ever closed your eyes and  
Dreamed that they were there  
__**And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care**_

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." the king said calmly.

"But-but-but you can't!" Queen Arachne stuttered. "I-I'm your wife! Your queen! You can't abandon me!"

King Titan shook his head. "I am most certainly not abandoning you. But as your king, I forbid you to neglect your queenly duties."

The queen's rouge smothered mouth opened and closed a number of times before she finally found the right words. "-But-but three months? The villagers of the West end need me far more than they do in the East end!"

"I have every reason to believe that the eastern end of my Kingdom requires attention and I strongly feel that you, as their queen are needed there. I also feel it greatly unwise of you to question my decisions." His tone was edged with a sharp blade and Queen Arachne dared not cross him. With his royal blue robes billowing behind him, the king swept from the court room and into the halls.

Stomping her foot upon the velvet, maroon coloured carpet that lined the stone floors, the queen bit her lip, holding back the scream of frustration she yearned to relinquish. She knew of his true intentions! She did! She did! But to her dismay, there was nothing she could do for she was merely the queen to the king….and nothing more. She was powerless against his wishes….but she was most certainly not powerless against his beloved daughter….

With a final glance back at the halls, Queen Arachne trailed out of the room, off to find a certain dark-haired prince.

xXx

His frozen fingers firmly gripped the slick, wet handle of his Nimbus 2001. If he wasn't careful, he'd plunge to his death. A rather painful one too mind you, but perhaps his torso wouldn't make such an impact on the smooth Quidditch field for the heavy rain had softened the solid ground considerably. Blaise inhaled sharply, barely noticing the tremor in his breath. The view from 50 metres off the ground was truly a sight to see, but at the present, scenery was the last thing on his mind. Blinking away the raindrops that blurred his vision, he angled his handle downwards and

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

He fell.

Not a soul aside from his own was in sight. Spiralling down towards the vivid green pitch, he left behind all his confusion to sort itself out.

20 metres.

The ground was much, much clearer, but still, he fell.

15 metres.

Gravity was truly pulling it's weight. Would he be able to pull out in time?

10 metres.

Would he want to?

Five metres.

His hands still clung tightly onto the broom but he could feel his fingers slipping from the lack of friction between his smooth fingers against the wooden handle.

One metre.

Somehow, he'd managed to pull out in the nick of time, his Nimbus still hurling steadily at what felt like a thousand kilometres per second. Finally, Blaise released the broom that was less than a metre off from the ground and let his soaking wet body tumble limply onto the grass. Thirty seconds later, his broom collided with the goal post closest to the left side and fell unharmed onto the ground just as its owner had. All he could hear were the pounding of his blood, surging through his head and the heavy rain pelting down from the skies as if the ocean had suddenly been overturned. Burning and freezing, all at the same time; ever so slowly, his temperature began to even out as the rain fell upon his skin, searing right through the previously wet fabric, drenching his numbed flesh. Blaise lay upon his back, facing the falling sky; his heart thudded painfully against his chest as he tried the best he could not to breathe in any water. Upon their own volition, his eyes began to close. Strangely enough though, everything seemed far clearer when he was blind to the world.

_I am such a jerk._

_She undoubtedly hates my guts now…_

What was he to do? For even he was unsure of his own feelings towards her now that he knew she was Igneous Amor. It was all so ….uncanny; well, to be more explicit, it felt like everything had suddenly become muddled into one, huge pile of shit and he himself was at the center of it all. Things had been going so well between them. How could she suddenly go and fancy him? And why the bloody hell did he have to feel something…..this…something he couldn't put into proper English, but he knew for sure that the feeling, was directed towards Ginny Weasley. His startling sapphire orbs opened a crack, the dreary grey sky that hung above seemed to mirror his emotions. When the rain seemed to have fully seeped through every inch of his clothing, Blaise lazily heaved himself up onto his feet and trudged across the vast field to retrieve his broom and head back into the castle.

xXx

King Titan looked up from his cooling tea, a bare amount of concern reflected within his beady eyes. "Well Hadrian, if that is what you wish to do, then I give you full permission to do so. She is your wife after all. But may I ask why you have so suddenly decided upon this?"

The dark-haired man firmly set down his fragile cup and looked up at the king. "Let's just say, when wandering, one sees many, many things. Some pleasant, and some….well, not so much" he replied, steadily seeking the appropriate words to use.

King Titan nodded, unsure of the true meaning of Spanish prince's words. "Ah, well, I shall not pry then. I suppose I shall be accompanying you two then. I wouldn't want to miss out on the most important day of my daughter's life now would I?" he paused briefly, taking a sip from his cup and possibly even awaiting a response of some sort. But upon receiving no such thing, he continued. "And I trust you shall take good care of my daughter?"

A grim smile spread across Hadrian's pale visage. "I would like nothing more than to take care of Artemis, along with those she cares most about…."

xXx

"Have you any details on the date of the wedding then?"

Pursing her presently uncoloured lips, the princess shook her head in reply and proceeded to remove the blush from her cheeks. "They seem to be excluding me from the whole event. It's absolutely ridiculous! I'm the bride for Merlin's sake!...Not that I want to be of course."

"Right," Draco muttered as he fell back into the role of the spoiled little pureblood.

She was his! Why should he have to share her? There were thousands of other princesses around, so why couldn't Hadrian just pick one of them? Even Merlin himself would not be able to save Hadrian if Draco ever found himself alone with the conniving bastard that so much resembled his closest comrade back at Hogwarts.

Stepping back from her vanity, Hermione moved towards where the Slytherin boy presently lay sprawled across her bed, and sat down beside him. She sensed hostility emitting from him.

"Draco, you know I don't want to." she said softly as she ran her fingers down his jaw line. "I have absolutely no control in my life, and I've already beseeched my father countless times to call off the engagement…"

Sighing, Draco opened his eyes and held her hand against his ever-pallid cheeks. "I know….it's just….everything's so hard….sometimes, I find it so difficult being with you. Especially since I've got to watch my back every five seconds. Getting my head whipped off at 16 wasn't part of my grand plan."

Hermione stiffened and pulled away. "What? So I'm not worth the risk?" she asked coldly. It was silly…no… it was stupid and she knew it. But a part of her just couldn't help but literally vomit the words at him.

"Hermione—you know that's not what I—"

"Artemis?" a knock rung out from outside. "Artemis? Are you there?"

Startled, Hermione whipped around, "Get out! Now!" she hissed.

"But—"

"What?" she asked sharply, not the slightest bit worried that she would regret the next words spoken. "You were the one who wanted to keep his bloody head on five seconds ago. I'm not worth losing it remember?"

He opened his mouth to retort, but found no words. Defeated, Draco bounded off the bed and scrambled out the mirror passage.

"Come—come in," Hermione called out, glancing back once more to ensure the mirror had been properly shut. Turing back, she somehow found herself less than an inch away from her visitor.

"Hadrian" she gasped as her golden eyes fell upon the one who'd caused her love life such controversy.

"You seem surprised, Princess" he said huskily, placing a kiss along her neck.

"You—you—I—" she stuttered, never quite finding the words as she stepped back from him, desperate to place distance between them.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you're afraid of me." Hadrian wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Of course not" she answered firmly with whatever nerve she still contained.

Hadrian's lips neared her own, and his intense, sky coloured orbs seemed to search her own, as if searching for something….like the truth.

Once more, she found herself becoming absorbed by him, as if he was burrowing deep within her soul, leaving her raw, tender flesh exposed.

"Don't lie to me, wife dearest" he whispered coldly, and captured her lips in a familiar intoxicating kiss.

From somewhere behind, Hermione could have sworn she heard a quiet, almost inaudible clicking sound….like something closing. "H-Hadrian, please. It-it's bad luck to kiss the bride before the wedding date," she lied.

"It's also bad luck to kiss another man when you are betrothed" he muttered bitterly as he released the presently vulnerable princess.

"What was that?" Hermione questioned, eyeing him inquisitively now that she was slowly regaining her will power.

"Nothing….just a….musing. I must leave you then. Good day, my love." And with a final kiss against her clammy fingers, her fiancé departed, shutting the door firmly behind him.

xXx

Her robes steadily grew heavier with the rain, but she couldn't care less. It made her feel good; or at least better. Depression was not a feeling she enjoyed much. Neither was pain nor fear. Wandering aimlessly, she found herself far from the shelter of the castle. Finally, when she felt the water gushing from her robes with each step she took, Ginny carefully slipped it off, leaving her exposed in merely a t-shirt and left it behind her, careful to remember where she'd laid it so she could retrieve it when she felt like returning. The rain felt smooth and light against her warm, lightly freckled skin. Oddly, the coldness seemed not to affect her, as she was already numb to begin with.

_Have you ever loved somebody so much,  
It makes you cry _

The rain streamed down at a steady rate, and as it lacked any wind force, straight down in vertical lines. Beknownest to her, the drops that streamed down her face became mingled with the tears that shed from her auburn eyes. The question of 'why did it hurt?' pulsed through her mind, it was all too much for her to bear. She knew exactly why it hurt; she simply preferred lying to herself, pretending that everything was fine; but when the pain became unbearable, she found it difficult to conceal the truth. It hurt because she trusted him; It hurt because she'd fooled herself into believing he was something that he wasn't. It hurt because she'd fooled herself into believing that he wasn't like them; that he was…..different.

_Ha…and I thought Crabbe was stupid…_

And yet somehow, throughout all the pain, she still seemed to want him, she still wanted him to hold her in his arms, she still wanted him to whisper sweet nothings into her ear, to kiss her….to tell her he loved her as she loved him.

Was it even love?

How could it be?

_Have you ever been in love  
Been in love so bad  
You'd do anything to make them understand _

There were so many things Ginny didn't know and even more that she never wanted to know, but love; love was something she wanted to know, to feel, to experience; to have. But how many guys would she have to go through to find her love? She had wanted so badly for Blaise to be the one. Her hopes had been so high that the fall had inevitably crippled her.

And speaking of crippling…

Unknowingly, the little Gryffindor, lost in her pool of desolation, managed to trip face first into the damp ground after stumbling over a discarded broomstick.

This was the final twig that broke the Hippogriff's back.

"Why does the world hate me so much?" she sobbed into the empty rain. Drawing herself into a ball, she lay upon the ground, grasping tightly onto the broomstick that'd caused her such misery. "Who the fuck would leave a broom in the middle of nowhere?" she shrieked hysterically, casting the broom as far away as she could.

"I would."

_No, no, not this again_

It was him.

"Weasley, are you alright?" he asked, kneeling down beside her.

Firmly, she bit down on her lip, determined not to scream and moved onto her knees.

"…Ginny?"

Even now, the sound of his voice sounded sweet to her ears. "Do you really think I'm okay?" she asked angrily, trying desperately to force malice into her reply.

_Have you ever had someone steal your heart away,  
You'd give anything to make them feel the same _

Blaise cringed," I'm-I'm sorry, I really am." He moved to place his hand upon her shoulder, but she jerked away.

"Don't touch me." It sounded more of a plea than a command. "You have nothing to be sorry for. And if you did, you wouldn't know what you were sorry about."

"I do know," he said softly, as he ran a hand through his raven hair that was now plastered to his head. "…._Igneous Amor_."

_Her heart stopped. He knew. How did he know?_

_No_

_No_

_No_

"You're not supposed to know!" Ginny cried, unable to stop the flow of tears she was now fully aware of.

"Ginny, please, don't cry." Blaise pleaded. Unsure of why, it seemed to hurt him inside to see her in such a state of despair. Lovingly, he placed his hands upon her burning cheeks. This time, she did not pull away.

His hands seemed to burn through the layer of iciness that numbed her cheeks sending a feeling of warmth and apprehension surging throughout the whole of her tiny body, and perhaps even deeper than that.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny. I'm so sorry. I was…I didn't think—I wasn't thinking," he whispered, staring deep into her soul.

Confusion fogged over her mind as she hadn't a clue what his intentions were. She hadn't a clue what she was to do any longer.

"Stop messing with my mind. I know you think this is funny, but it hurts….yes. That's right. Ginny Weasley has feelings. Surprise, surprise!" she spat scathingly, still disbelieving of his words and turned her head away from him.

"Ginny, stop it. Stop doing this to yourself. Just listen to me." Blaise paused and took in a deep breath. "I swear to Merlin I'm not messing with your mind. Maybe, I like you….the way you like me." He stood still awaiting anxiously for a reaction.

She sat with her back turned to him, unresponsive for moments that seemed to drag on for eternity. "I don't think that's possible" she said finally, still refusing to look him in the eyes for fear of falling into his trap. "Just go away…."

"No. No I won't go away, Ginny—Will you look at me?" he cried in exasperation. Faltering, Ginny slowly turned back, careful to avoid his eyes. "You're afraid of being with me aren't you?" he said wisely.

_Bull's- eye _

She bent her head farther down, staring hard at her muddy trainers. Frowning, Blaise placed his hand beneath her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. "You are, aren't you?" he said knowingly.

"I think you would be too if you were feeling what I felt." she said, dropping her gaze.

"Then show me. Show me how you feel." Blaise whispered, willing for her to open up to him.

Ginny shook her head, "and have you endure the pain that I've endured? I could never do that to you. I would never want you to suffer such agony."

His oceanic orbs widened, he had been rendered speechless. Pulling her against his body, Blaise held her tightly as if trying to absorb her pain. He held her for never-ending moments as the rain gradually lightened to a drizzle, but it made little difference now for the two were now fully drowning in one another.

"Blaise, what does this mean?" Ginny asked softly as they were still grasping onto one another, for what felt like an eternity.

Gazing deep into her eyes, he replied, the truth radiating from his every word. "It means, Ginny, that I never want you to leave me."

_Have you ever closed your eyes and _

_Dreamed that they were there  
And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care_

She never did find her robes again.

xXx

Collapsing onto her bed, Hermione heaved a sigh. What an uneventful evening she'd had. The strangest thing though, was that it seemed Draco had been avoiding her all throughout the meal.

Feeling thoroughly relieved that she was finally alone, Hermione glanced about her room, and eerily, her eyes seemed magnetically attracted to one certain spot; her vanity table. Upon it were two pure white flowers. One was a lily; Hadrian undoubtedly. And the second, a rose; Draco. She stared at the two similar flowers that lay atop her table. They were so peculiarly similar, yet so unmistakably different. Hopping boyishly off her bed, Hermione flounced across her room and crouched down before her vanity, staring level at the flowers.

The rose was evidently more beautiful, but it also bore pricking thorns that would cause her pain if she were to accidentally pierce herself. The lily on the other hand, was somewhat plainer and it lacked the unique loveliness that only a rose could bear; but, the lily bore no thorns, and that was undoubtedly the most important part. It could do her no harm. Leaning in, Hermione inhaled the sweet fusion of both flowers combined. It seemed both scents were equivalent. Neither over powered the other, and yet, she could still make out clearly which was which.

Hesitating, the princess gingerly picked up the lily, but within a heartbeat, exchanged it for the rose. Looking close, she noticed a light brush of crimson along the pearly tips.

_How odd._

Thoughtfully, Hermione ran her thumb across the milky white petals. Oddly, it reminded her of Draco's complexion. It had barely been four hours since she'd last talked to him, and she missed him already.

With a sigh, she fell onto her knees. For once, well maybe not once, but this time, she'd acted like….a girl. She wasn't supposed to care about stupid things like that….only girls did. Stupid girls. Funny how she used to scorn Parvati and Lavender for playing such childish tricks on their boyfriends, and now, being the hypocrite she was, was following in their steps. Perhaps a girl just needed to be told silly things sometimes, just for the heck of it. But boys didn't know such things now did they? They didn't know that sometimes, a girl needed to be told they were beautiful, to be told they were loved, to be told they were worth dying for; even if it wasn't one-hundred percent true. It just felt good…

She had to tell him. She had to tell him she was sorry….that she was being, well, quite plainly, stupid.

Clutching the rose to her chest, Hermione leapt up to her feet and disappeared through her hidden escape.

"Eighth notch on the left" she muttered to herself as she ran her hand along the dank, stone walls.

Having travelled the route numerous times, Hermione had a bare minimum of trouble finding her way to Draco's room. Fortunately, she hadn't come across any creepy crawlies lurking about since the first time she'd ever come through here; with him—with Draco.

_Draco._

His name seemed to slip off her tongue now with such ease. Before this she would never have considered calling him by his first name having preferred never having to speak of him anyway. But now—now, it just seemed so right. Being with him seemed so right; she couldn't imagine not being with him now that she was. He was everything to her. Draco was her lover, her friend, her confidant, her protector, her…

_Knight in Shining Armour. _

He was the knight that she'd been awaiting all her life. He was the knight that swept her off her feet, took her breath away, and loved every part of her all at once.

Well, maybe not loved seeing as they had yet to say the L-word to one another. But nonetheless,

He was her happy ending.

Draco Malfoy was her happy ending.

_3….2….1….Bingo_

With a firm thrust of the heel of palm, the trap door clicked open and the familiar scene of dark cloaks shrouded her vision. Pushing through the various garments that lined the wardrobe, she paused a moment to lean over and press her ear against the door to ensure he was alone.

_All clear_

Praying he wouldn't be too mad, Hermione clicked open the wardrobe door and stepped out. He wasn't asleep.

His back was faced to her, but what she saw behind him made her breath slip away.

_Oh…_

_**A/N**_

_Dundundun…_

_**Song by: Brandy- Have You Ever **__is that not the most beautiful and terribly realistic song ever? I just felt the need to use the whole song!_


	25. Everybody’s Fool

**Chapter Twenty-Three: _Everybody's Fool _**

* * *

__

Never was and never will be  
**you don't know how you've betrayed me**  
and somehow **you've got everybody fooled**

**without the mask where will you hide**  
can't find yourself **lost in your lie**

**I know the truth** now  
**I know who you are**  
and I **don't love you anymore**

it never was and **never will be**  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
**and somehow you've got everybody fooled**

_Hey Ginny,_

_This thing's pretty wicked. Just hope it reaches you!_

_Anyway, I know it's really short notice,_

_but would you like to go with me to Hogsmeade tonight?_

_I miss you loads, Merlin I sound like a bloody sap…._

_-Blaise_

"SAY YES!"

An ear shattering shriek burst out from behind the little red-head. Flustered, the she fumbled over her bed and landed hard upon the solid stone floor.

"Say yes!" the voice squealed yet again. Gingerly rubbing her elbow where she had so gracefully fallen onto, Ginny peeked her head over her bed, finding herself face to face with a clown. Well, no, not exactly, but with all the neon pink eye shadow and matching the lipstick, one could easily mistake either one for the other.

"Natalie!" she exclaimed, heaving herself back onto her rumpled bed.

Placing her hands upon her hips, Natalie frowned sternly in a poor attempt to disguise her bursting smile from the other girl. "And just when did you plan on telling me that my ingenious plan succeeded?!"

"Dreadfully sorry." Ginny grinned back widely, throwing her arms around the older girl in a grateful embrace. "Thank you so much."

Natalie blushed visibly from behind the mask of vivid reddish powder which she'd applied so copiously and gave Ginny a squeeze. "I was just kidding, Gin. I didn't do much anyways, just gave you a lil prod. The little Weasley pulled back and raised a doubtful brow. "Okay, a not-so-little shove off the cliff. Good thing you landed on your feet then. Will you reply to him already?!"

"Oh, right." Quickly, she snatched up a bottle of violet ink and her peacock quill, and sent her memo back to it's eagerly awaiting recipient.

"Details, details, detail! I want to know _everything!_" Her large hazel eyes glittered in anticipation. In her mind, since she couldn't find her true love, then the least she could do was live through Ginny and her fairytale romance.

Feeling a sudden wave of shyness upon speaking of her newly acquired beau, Ginny shrunk back, and began to fiddle with her quill. "Well, where should I start?"

Natalie thought for a moment, unsure of what she wanted to hear first. "Well, let's start with….has he kissed you yet?"

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment, unsure of how to answer. The truth was he hadn't even tried to kiss her in the past few days they'd been together. It was rather odd, but then again, there were many things that seemed odd with their relationship. Whenever Blaise wished to see her, they'd have to meet in the most discreet places such as the farthest dungeons, the darkest corridors and the emptiest rooms. She'd also been rather uncertain of whether or not she should have told anyone of their relationship for it seemed he himself had told no one. "….actually, he hasn't. It…is a bit strange I suppose. Perhaps he's too shy."

"Hmm," she murmured to herself, curling a lock of strawberry-blonde around her finger. "Perhaps; he doesn't seem like the type to flaunt his women. I suppose it's a good thing….well, and a bad thing. A girl needs to mark her territory. Otherwise, you'll have those such as ahem, Ms. Brown stealing them from under your very nose" she said bitterly.

Ginny flinched at the sound of her friend's cutting tone. She knew exactly the reason behind it. A year back, Lavender had supposedly stolen Adiran Noles, Natalie's Slytherin boyfriend. Ever since then, there had been a straining tension between the two girls. Although Ginny had found it strange as to why Lavender would do such a thing for she was normally a lovely girl. It just went to prove that some people just weren't as they seemed. The feeling set her off ease. It meant that anyone could go and snatch up Blaise…

Just then, a familiar air memo came zooming back. Plonking itself headfirst into Ginny's arm. Smiling to herself, she carefully unfolded the note as to prolong the rising anticipation for as long as possible.

_Great, I'll meet you out on the Quidditch field at 6_

_'Til then_

_-Blaise_

A grimace inched across Natalie's brightly painted visage as she glanced over the note. "That's hours after the Hogsmeade trip begins. And why the Quidditch field? That's no where near the entrance."

Shrugging, Ginny turned to add the note to the large collection she'd collaborated within her wooden chest. Each time she opened the trunk, a strange flutter flew threw her system. She still found it utterly unbelievable that _she_ had gotten Blaise Zabini. It was literally a dream come true. Ginny had absolutely no clue as to why he had chosen her, but he had; and she would never let him go.

Slowly, she turned back to find Natalie sitting upon her bed with her wand primed and a wily grin stretched across her lips. "Can I do your makeup?"

xXx

She was beautiful; inside and out.

But how could the one thing that brought him so much happiness bring him such sadness and pain at the exact same time? It pained him deeply to think that he'd given her such control of him; physically and mentally so that she could possess the power to bring him to his knees. No one had ever done such a thing before; especially not a girl. He hated the way she made him think, he hated the way she had made him doubt his beliefs, he hated the way she had changed him; for the better, but most of all, he hated the way she had broken through his defences and caused him to fall…..for _her. _Her of all people.

Her, of all people had hurt him. It just had to be her. The only one he had ever let in. The only one he ever trusted. The only one he'd ever….

_Loved_

Draco scoffed aloud at the word. How could he possibly love now? After she'd….

_Kissed him_

Him.

Oh how Draco hated that man. Seeing his hands on her waist where his own should have been. Seeing his body pressed so intimately against her own….where his should have been. Seeing his lips….his horrid lips….against hers….where his…..had been.

The image of the two intertwined within one another was burned permanently into his mind. Every time his eyes closed, even for the briefest moment, he would see _them_.

Drawing in a sharp, trembling breath, Draco raised his eyes to the girl….woman before him. She was flawless down to the very last golden spark within her eyes. Slowly, he raised a wavering hand to his chest. He could feel the steady beating of his heart beneath the bare palm of his hand; but it seemed to be missing a beat. Like a crack in the system; caused by _her. _

Trust.

It was trust.

He had been fool enough to trust her. Never trust. Never love. Draco had broken the two most essential rules of the Malfoys. He had loved; and he had trusted.

But never again would he make those same mistakes. A Malfoy was never tricked more than once.

_Click_

Upon hearing the disturbance in his peace, the Slytherin boy turned from which he was occupied; finding himself face to face with the real thing.

xXx

It was her.

Everything from her liquid copper-hued eyes to the distinctive, blood red ruby she'd worn nights before. The wide-eyed maiden stood immobile, incapable of conveying her emotions at the moment. The blood within her veins seemed to have stopped just as her mind had.

It was her.

"It's—" but she never did finish her sentence.

As Hermione's eyes fell upon his own, hardened, glacier ones, her words became lost and choked within her constricted throat. A sense of fear flooded through her body and she tensed visibly, clenching her fists until her fingernails began to bury themselves within the tender flesh of her palms.

The room was silent save for the sound of blood rushing through his ears and the eerily steady thumping of his shattered heart.

His paled lips were pressed together tightly as if trying to suppress the spiteful words that longed to dominate. Draco's eyes narrowed as the ghost of a vision previously seen flashed tauntingly before him.

The Slytherin's lips moved the barest amount, but his words were clearer than the malice that he projected from his aura. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione hesitated, her mind chasing after the reply that seemed to have buried itself deep within the back of her mind. "I-I—are you….mad at me?"

"Perfect Granger never does miss a thing now does she?" he spat scathingly, thriving in the little flinch in her petrified state at his biting tone.

His glare burned into her terror-filled eyes, searing her soul and beyond, but she kept his gaze, never once looking away. "I'm sorry I overreacted" she said in a voice far softer than she had intended.

Draco let out a hollow, disdainful laugh that filled Hermione with horrible recollections of their past, long ago together. "Do you really think that's what this is all about, Granger? Something as—as petty as that?" She gave no reply, now wholly baffled by why he was treating her in such a manner when he'd been holding her so lovingly within his arms a mere hours before. "You wound me, _Mudblood_, you truly do." The effect of that one single word shattered her immobile state as a boiling hate that'd been latent for so long, rose with astonishing speed back to the surface. She'd barely had time to comprehend what was happening before a familiar action took place as she raised her arm and swiped it with incredible force against his flawless visage.

But it never happened.

An odd squeak left her lips as Hermione oppressed the cry of pain that shot through her right arm. She would not show him weakness. Draco had managed to catch her arm moments before she reached his face. Never again he had vowed in third year would he let anyone defile him again. Especially not her. He knew every drop of strength he put into gripping her wrist; if she moved it even the slightest bit, it would snap. She stared up at him with defiance as he willed her to scream aloud in pain and beg for mercy.

But she would never do so.

"Answer me."

Hermione's voice became ragged and short as she repressed the cry of pain that fought its way into her throat. "Ob-obviously I'm wrong. S-so tell—tell me."

Draco's eyes travelled from her own, searching for a hint of the truth within her voice, to her hand which had turned a sickening shade of bloodless white that was even paler than his own. But still, he held on, determined to make her scream.

"I saw you" she stared back at him, still oblivious. "With him."

Then it clicked.

Just as the door had.

Draco's head whipped around, still gripping on painfully to Hermione's frail wrist and his eyes fell upon the man whom he hated so much.

A wicked smile graced itself upon the raven-haired boy's face and his viridian orbs glittered with amusement. "Should've known I'd find you here, Princess. Having an affair already are we? Traditionally they don't begin until _after_ we're married.

Ignoring the lack of feeling within her hand, Hermione glared up at Hadrian. "What do you want, Hadrian."

"Tut, tut, what a way to speak to your fiancé, dearest. I just wanted to let you know that the seamstress awaits you in your bedchamber. Best hurry; we want everything perfect for our wedding day now don't we?" He stood with his revolting expression before Draco, and nodded his head curtly. Then, with a grin and a tilt of his chin towards his wife-to-be, he left, leaving the tension within the room, if possible, a thousand times more palpable than before.

Hermione's voice cracked as she began to speak, "Draco I—"

But once again, he cut her off, not caring what she had to say. There was nothing in the world she could say that would fix the damage that had been done.

"Get out—just get out." His voice was deadly quiet; she feared this tone of voice more than she ever did when he shouted. Shaking in anger, he released her fragile wrist as turned his back towards her without uttering another word.

For fear of sending him plummeting off the edge, Hermione left silently, fearful that he would never speak to her again.

xXx

Candyland.

That was the only way possible to describe the enchanting scene before her. The quaint little gingerbread stores aligned the flagstone street which had been bewitched to flash red and green from beneath the light dusting of icing sugar that seemed to be continuously sifted through the sheet of cotton floss clouds that hung just above their heads. The store windows had been charmingly frosted by the mischievous little man by the name of Jack and the streets were filled with the sound of wizarding carols that could be heard for miles around. In spite of the chill in the winter weather, people and creatures all around, young and old seemed bursting with warmth and cheer.

Ginny Weasley was undoubtedly one of them.

"Mmmm this is absolutely delicious." Ginny gushed as she bit into the petit chunk of maple candy she held within her two fingers.

"Who knew muggle sweets could be so good? Imagine that….candy made from trees!" Blaise exclaimed as he finished off the piece of maple candy Ginny had offered him.

Giggling, she licked the remainder of the sweet from her fingers. "It's not made from _trees_, Blaise! It's made from tree _sap_!"

"Whatever, all the same" he said waving his hand carelessly and reaching for a second.

"Hey, wait. Have a gingerbread man instead. We still haven't opened them." Ginny reached into one of the several shopping bags that hung over her arm and pulled out a colourfully decorated gingerbread cookie. "Here." She said attempting to snap off an arm.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yelping, Ginny hastily dropped the gingerbread man onto the snow-covered ground and stumbled back. The little man glowered up at her, its little icing smile contorted into a frown and shook its rounded fist at her before scurrying off into the crowds. Confused and horrified, she stared up at Blaise who looked back at her and burst out laughing.

"You knew that was going to happen!" The little red-head accused and shoved him playfully into a snowdrift along the side of the street.

"You were the one who bought the charmed gingerbread man and then tried to break off its arm!" Blaise countered, lifting himself back up and pointlessly dusting the bewitched snow off of his white hooded sweater. "HEY!" he cried as a speeding ball of snow came flying through the air and crashing into the side of his head. "Wow, you have good aim."

"Mmmhmm, well, what did you expect? With six brothers I've got to know how to protect myself." Ginny grinned and tossed another snowball at him.

"Oh you're asking for it now Miss. Weasley." And without another word, he ran at her full speed, giving her just enough time to run ahead a few metres.

The little Gryffindor squealed and began to stumble through the snow bank in the opposite direction, dropping her numerous bags behind her.

"Gotcha!" Wrapping his arms around her arms, Blaise sent her tumbling down into the dry snow beneath him.

"Blaise!" she laughed breathlessly, her eyes shining with delight.

Blaise looked down at her, his arms on either side of her and their faces less than half a metre away. Her vivid red hair contrasted violently with the whiteness of the virgin snow, but somehow, she managed to look even purer in comparison. Her lightly freckled, rosy cheeks glowed and her smile….was incomparable to anything he'd ever seen in his life before. She was the epitome of innocence and beauty.

"What?" she asked curiously as she noticed his strange expression. "Is there something wrong with my face?" Blaise couldn't help but smile at her sincere tone of voice.

"There's nothing wrong with your face" he whispered softly. "You're perfect."

Ginny's eyes widened as Blaise's began to close, inching closer, and closer to her. Suddenly, nothing seemed to matter anymore. Mimicking his actions, her eyes began to close and she patiently awaited his lips. He was close. She could smell the sweet, maple candy scent and his own musky, minty one she adored she much.

"What the bloody hell?"

Not for the first time, the two jerked apart, mere inches away from meeting.

"Pansy!" he gasped hastily heaving himself up from the ground. Ginny stared up at him and slowly followed suit. "What are you doing here?"

Pansy narrowed her eyes and clutched the arm of her newest beau closer. "Wrong. The question is: What are you doing period."

"I-I—" Blaise had no idea what to say.

"Yes, Blaise. What _are _you doing." Came a familiar voice.

To his utter dismay, it was Adrian.

Excuses began to stream through his mind, but none of them, he found, was credible. "I—I was just—just taking Weasley out you know. She –she did really well on her last potions exam."

A horrid replay of the last time this had happened flashed through Ginny's mind. He was doing it again.

He was nothing but a no good, filthy, stinking, lying, cheating, jerk-faced typical Slytherin.

"I see." Pansy commented dryly. "Well, then, I expect to see you up at Three Broomsticks in fifteen minutes then. That should give you enough time to _celebrate_, no? Say bye-bye, Adiran." Lavender's former fling nodded his head towards them and with that, Pansy steered the two down the street.

Adrian gave the two a final glare before following in Pansy's footsteps.

Despite the crowded streets, all Blaise could hear around him was silence. Turning, he found Ginny standing beside him, with absolutely no expression upon her face whatsoever. The glint in her eyes had been long dashed by the simple, cutting words that had left his lips and her shoulders were now shaking so violently, it wouldn't have surprised him if she were to crumble into a thousand pieces right before his eyes.

"Ginny" he croaked, reaching out to place his hand upon her shoulder. She gave no response with the exception of jerking away from him. "Ginny, please, listen to me."

"There's nothing to listen to" she said, her tone indifferent. It frightened him. "Don't touch me" she warned as he tried to come close to her once more. Ginny could feel her blood running cold and her heart thudding painfully against her chest. Her mind was blank save for his horrible words that indicated clearly that she meant nothing to him. "I never want to see you again." And she walked away from him, crushing the bags filled with the sweets they'd bought together as she went.

Blaise stood standing in the snow, no longer did the glittering snow fall from the darkened sky above. No longer did the colourful lights shine gaily upon him.

Standing in the street filled with passersby, Blaise had never felt more alone.

He made no attempt to go after her.

A/N

anyway, Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas to all in case I don't get back to you in time…and Happy New years while I'm at it. And wow, it's pretty cool that you're all from so many different places lol I'm amazed.

Song by **Evanescence: _Everybody's Fool _**


	26. The Fears of Love

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: _The Fears of Love_ **

* * *

Right. Hope you all had a Happy Christmas and Wonderful start to a new year. Enjoy.

**_One of these days_**_  
**I won't be afraid of staying with you**  
I hope and I pray  
Waiting to find a way back to you  
Cause that's where I'm home_

What would you do if I could have you?  
Oh if I could  
**I'd let you feel everything I'm thinking  
**Wouldn't that be nice?

**_Goodbye to you_**_  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You **were** the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
**The one thing that I tried to hold on to**_

_**I want you**  
**But I'm not giving in this time**_

She had promised herself that she would never cry over a boy. She had promised herself she would never let it happen again. But she had broken her promises; each and every one of them.

Her bare hands quivered uncontrollably as they brushed lightly across the chilling stone walls, leading her closer and closer towards her destination. Her eyes burned with the tears that longed to break her barriers and escape down her reddened cheeks. Each breath was more difficult than the next as her throat seemed to have sealed itself up save for the tiniest air passage yielding her source of life.

"No, no." she whispered in desperation as her body at long last surrendered. Her knees weakened beneath her and she clung tightly onto the corner of the walls. Her cheek pressed flat against the stone and slowly, she slipped down, not caring that while doing so, the stone gradually shredded her delicate skin. The first tear at long last escaped, slipping its way down her face, deliberately cutting across her freshly inflicted wounds sending a biting, yet almost soothing pain coursing through her body. Following, came another, and another, and soon, she could no longer keep count of the traitorous tears that betrayed everything she'd ever struggled to keep herself safe from.

Her mind echoed with the cruellest words she could have ever wished to hear coming from his sweet lips. The very same that had uttered such loving, caring words into her ears. Her golden eyes drifted down towards where he had physically inflicted such pain upon her. Vivid still were his finger prints, almost white across her pale wrist; imprinted eternally alongside his words.

Solid footsteps rung out within the stone corridors as she lay outside her bedchamber. Closer and closer the footsteps neared her, but the lovelorn princess made no move to conceal herself. She was a wretched heap of nothingness crying over a stupid boy.

She never did bother figuring out who it was, but whoever she was, kneeled down next to her and without a moment's hesitation, embraced her as a daughter and began to stroke her hair lovingly, never uttering a single word.

xXx

Stoically she picked up the thornless flower. It seemed to lie mockingly upon her pillow, jeering at her upon her entrance. How he had navigated his way up here was far beyond her, but he had, and it made not a single difference in the way she felt about him. Inhaling deeply, she found herself drowning in a myriad of senses; resentment, anger, hurt, infidelity, and even regret. She regretted with every fibre of her little body that she'd forgiven him; that she'd fallen into his trap not once, but twice. Although, in spite of her resentment, she regretted not a moment they'd spent together. The way he had held her so intimately the first time at the Quidditch pitch, the way his oceanic eyes seemed to glimmer with warmth and happiness each time he glanced her way.

Their relationship had been short-lived, but it had meant the world to her. It pained her within to think that it was all over; that she had been the one to end it. But she knew—she knew it was right. She knew it was for the best; she did not love her—she didn't mean anything to him. Not if he could hold her so lovingly one moment, and speak such cruel words the next. She couldn't even fathom the things he must have said when she wasn't around. Tossing the pale pink rose aside as if it were nothing more than an old quill, Ginny groped blindly for her stuffed Niffler and clutched it to her chest. He'd given it to her on their fourth date. It was the most adorable thing in the entire world she'd found—with its feather soft fur, its glittering, black and amber eyes, and its sleek, pointed nose. They'd even named it together, Sammy, short for Samhain, to remind them always of the time when they'd first met. She'd never really liked the name, but it was symbolic and that was all that mattered.

_You were the one I loved  
**The one thing that I tried to hold on to**_

Its soft, ebony fur soon became damp beneath her cheek. She'd been crying for the past hour without even realizing it. Carefully, she set down the beloved Niffler and snatched her nightgown before walking hesitantly out of her room and slipped into the nearest prefect lavatory.

The tub filled with her favourite scents of lavender and mint. Flowing gracefully from the various taps were lovely violet and blue bubbles of assorted shapes and sizes. Awkwardly, she peeled off her uniform and plunged into the pool, drowning her fears and pain all at once, cleansing her heavy heart and soul. The perfectly heated waters caressed her every part, pricking at her raw cheeks sending a pleasant pain rippling across her face. With her eyes shut tightly, Ginny slowly sunk down, finally seating herself at the very bottom with her legs pulled up to her chest and her tears losing themselves within the sea around. Ever so slowly she felt the pain seep away along with her consciousness. Reaching far beyond her limits, the little red head at long last broke through the surface of the settled bubbles, rasping for air—and for life.

Eventually, Ginny waded over to the edge and selected a clean white sponge. With it, she began to scrub harshly at her skin, never ceasing until she had drawn blood. The Gryffindor watched contentedly as the tiny droplets dripped down her pallid skin staining it and finally dropping without a single splash into the foamy waters. Cautiously, she swirled the water around until there was no trace of the crimson liquid remaining.

With her dripping, wet body, Ginny slowly climbed out of the enormous bathtub, wrapping a claret-red towel around her body and turned to watch as the now impure waters slowly drained away. She watched until there was nothing left, and then turned away, losing herself within the thick mass of steam that had built up within the room.

The words "Good bye" echoed faintly across the room, but she was nowhere in sight.

_**Goodbye to you  
**Goodbye to everything that I knew_

xXx

The cool breaths of night air breathed gently across his cheeks as if in an attempt to soothe his contorted mind and heart. As Professor Trelawney had 'predicted' in transfiguration that afternoon, the moon and stars were absent from the midnight ocean of never-ending black. His whole world seemed to be one large black hole. Swallowing up everything around him and eventually, dragging him kicking and screaming, slowing being torn up into miniscule bits, swirling towards the dark vortex. He'd have died long before he could have reached it; never to discover what was beyond the darkness. The raven-haired boy sighed solemnly into the air, his warm breath evanescing into the black of his surroundings. Tightly, his fingers gripped onto the icy, stone balcony and he stared down at the emptiness beneath him. It seemed bottomless in the night, like he'd fall forever and ever. The twisted emotions he felt within were undoubtedly comparable to the sensation of an eternal drop. Perhaps…..just perhaps it would be better.

Never before this very time had he ever contemplated such a terrifying issue as suicide, although somehow, he doubted that he would actually die if he fell anyway. The notion tickled his insides rather uncomfortably.

But before he could give suicide another thought, his ears perked up suddenly as he caught sound of movement from behind him. His heart stopped momentarily, caught within his throat. A small part of him had known she would come up here tonight, and that very same part of him had urged him to come. Slowly, he turned around.

It was her—but not as he had expected.

xXx

"Are you ready to talk about it now?"

Feeling listless, the princess raised her head from the bosom of her handmaid and gratefully embraced the woman. Leaning back after sometime, she began to peel off the stray hairs that had glued themselves onto her cheeks which were covered in a film of dried, sticky tears. "I don't know," she whispered in reply.

Hestia was greatly saddened by the pitiful excuse for a girl that sat next to her. What once was a strong, brave woman now seemed a lonely, distressed little girl. She was nothing as she was before. It pained her to see her friend in such a state. "Talk, unburden your heart, my dear."

Hermione sat silent as she mentally flipped though what had troubled her so. It hurt to relive it all—once was more than enough, and forever imprinted into her mind was more than what she could ever endure. "I was weak. I am weak. I let myself fall for him—when I knew exactly what he was capable of doing—when I knew exactly what he was capable of reverting back into…"

The copper-haired maiden looked thoughtful for a moment; the expression that graced her features seemed far beyond her years. "Mmm…male troubles. Lord knows those creatures are wicked…Lord Adonis, no?"

Her eyes widened in mild astonishment. "How did you guess?" she asked, sincerely curious, brushing back her tousled, frizzy hair.

A soft chortle came in reply, "It wasn't too difficult to piece together I'm afraid. Tell me, do you normally spend ten minutes beneath the dining tables searching for your napkin, Princess?"

Where she should have begun to blush furiously, Hermione merely frowned, blinking back the tears that threatened to spill in remembrance of that incident. She could still vividly recall his warm, enticing touch against her skin, but thinking of his touch also reminded her of how he had held her just over an hour before. "No, I suppose not. We were that obvious?"

The corners of Hestia's lips tilted upwards, and the light dimples that dented her rosy coloured skin appeared on either sides of her face. "Oh, I could see the way you gazed at him…nothing like when you'd been with Hadrian. Your eyes actually began to glitter, and your cheeks became flushed….you were undoubtedly comparable to a painted china doll. And then, there was the way Lord Adonis looked at you when he suspected you weren't aware. I saw within his gaze lust…desire….but also concern…caring. It seemed very much to me like he loved you."

Hermione's body stiffened and her blood ran ice cold. Love…Love was not something she had ever considered while she had been with Draco. She never once saw a future with him. Not in reality, and certainly not here. Their relationship had been doomed since the beginning. Nothing had gone right. It seemed the Gods were never in favour of the two lovers. "He never loved me" she said quietly, staring intently at the ground. "One cannot say they love someone if they can hurt the one they love so badly."

The girl nodded, fully aware of the fact that it seemed the princess wished to speak no more of the subject. "I have one last question then, Princess." Hermione glanced up at her. "Have you ever heard of the saying, 'you always hurt the one's you love most'?"

She never did get the chance to answer for at that moment, the seamstress seemed to have finally heard their presence outside the door and rather irritably shooed Hermione inside, noticeably annoyed with the fact that they were now over an hour behind schedule.

xXx

Her wide eyes stared fixedly at him, but the remainder of her lacked virtually any emotion whatsoever it seemed. His viridian orbs drifted meticulously from her hair that glowed a brilliant crimson even in the night, across her pale, freckled cheeks and down her frayed, white nightgown that cut off half way down her calves to reveal bare feet nested within fuzzy purple slippers that appeared to have been a size too big.

Hesitantly, he drifted back towards her face, and into her eyes. He was lost for words. A ridiculous perception within his mind had had him thinking she would have been tear-stained, an utter wreck—begging to come back to him—begging him to take her back. But instead, she seemed oddly composed and unfazed; uncaring of the entire matter.

"Ginny" he said finally, clenching his fists tightly in nervousness. She merely stared at him, unresponsive. "I—I—you don't know how sorry I am, Ginny." Blaise continued, filling with a slight bit of wavering confidence as she had not yet turned away. Still, she stood before him, seemingly undeterred. "Ginny, I—I—love you."

At his words, Ginny's lips thinned and pressed tightly together. Her shoulders shook with utmost fury. It took every bit of willpower she possessed not to smack him hard and clean across his face at that very point. "Love—" she spat coldly, taking a step closer towards him. "Love—what do you know about love, Zabini?" She took another step closer, "tell me, won't you please? Because so far, I've gotten the impression that love—love is hiding your relationships from the world, love is lying about being with someone, love is tearing her heart out and then, oh yes, doing it all—over—again." Her voice was not laced, but smothered in venom that would shred your insides and kill you internally from the moment the fangs pierced your skin. She now stood an inch away from his face, glaring dangerously, her hands clenching the fabric of his shirt, poised to kill—or at the very least maim gruesomely. "Tell me, Zabini, ANSWER ME." Her words rung throughout his ears, echoing non-stop within his mind. Her breath was hot against his skin, and her eyes burned with a fire he'd never imagined.

His breath trembled. He may have been several feet above her, but at the present, he felt no bigger than a flobberworm. "Ginny, I'm sorry. I really, truly am. I want to be with you. I really do" he whispered, not daring to touch her.

Mirthless eyes narrowed before him, "You don't know what you want" she snapped acrimoniously, never moving an inch.

"But I do" he said firmly, looking deeply into her eyes as to ensure her his words were nothing but the truth. "I want, you."

The little Gryffindor blinked twice, the slowly placed a hand upon the side of his cheek. Gently, her thumb made small circles along his lower jaw. Carefully, he placed his hand upon her own. But the very second his fingertips brushed hers she thrust it off and stepped back from him. Before the Slytherin could comprehend the girl's actions, Ginny had smacked him vehemently across his face, leaving a stinging burn across her own palm. His eyes locked onto her own, within them, he found loathing...and fear. Her body trembled with anger, like a bomb on the verge of exploding. "I've told you once, and I won't tell you again—I never want to see you—ever again." And she left, turning her back on him; quite possibly forever.

The astonishment had yet to manifest itself within him as he stood numbly in the very same place for hours past the break of dawn; his face still throbbing and his heart still breaking endlessly, forevermore.

xXx

_One of these days  
**I won't be afraid of staying with you**_

It was a silly idea. It had been long past Samhain even! But he was desperate; and when one was desperate, one did rather stupid things. Many summers past, his grandfather whom was Celtic had told him of a sort of ritual that could be performed to get guidance in solving certain situations. Blaise recalled that his grandfather had called them 'dreaming stones'. It was nearing the crack of dawn, and the sky had lightened somewhat since he'd been inside the astronomy tower. He rubbed his hands together furiously for warmth as the icy wind tore through his skin. The air was cold, the wind was harsh and he had forgotten his cloak, but he couldn't have cared less. Determinedly, the boy strode across the grounds down towards the Great Lake. The faint reflection of Selene was rippled atop the blackened waters, like glittering shards of a broken mirror. Gingerly, Blaise kneeled down upon his knees and shut his eyes tightly, praying that the Giant Squid was fast asleep as he should have been. Taking a deep breath, he plunged his left hand into the arctic waters and with his middle finger and thumb he gathered three stones, whilst he chanted, feeling somewhat foolish, the incantation:

_"Togaidh mise chlach,_

_Mar a thog Moire da Mac,  
Air bhrçh, air bhuaidh, 's air neart;  
Gun robh a chlachsa am dhòrn,_

_Gus an ruig mi mo cheann uidhe."_

His hand dripped with icy water, but tightly, he held the stones. A strange warmth emitted from within the pebbles, but soon died. Blaise had no idea if it had worked or not as he had never done this before. Hurriedly, he sprinted back into the castle and slipped the stones beneath his pillow the moment he reached his dormitory. Without bothering to removing his robes, the dark haired boy dove beneath the covers and cocooned himself within his flannel blankets uttering the words, "Please, please help me find a way to win her back…"

_If I could  
**I'd let you feel everything I'm thinking**_

In the morning he would know.

xXx

"What a gaudy coloured wedding dress." Hermione remarked rather blatantly as the seamstress aided her in lashing the laces together. "And why do I need so many?"

Presently, the princess donned the dress that had been deemed her wedding gown. The upper part consisted of a rather plain, white short sleeve that rounded slightly at the shoulders and the lower part was a long, fanned skirt with splashes of reds, oranges, blues and yellows across the fabric which cut off just before her ankles.

"This isn't your wedding dress. Your wedding gown is over there." She said pointing to the dress that sat on the mannequin. Hermione admired the dress. It was undeniably lovely. The gown had been beautifully embroidered with a trail of ruby blossoms, winding down one sideto the very edge of her skirt. The bodice was made of a fine blood-red velvet with a less than modest neckline, but definitely far from Pansy-style. The sleeves clung to the skin until it reached the elbows and flared off elegantly. It appeared to have been made of a fine off-white satin silk which tastefully matched the coloured of the flowing skirt. "This is your day-wear. Prince Hadrian insisted that you have as many made here a possible for the tailors in Spain are not quite as good as they are here" she said smugly. "You must blend in with the Spanish royals. You did not expect to dress as you do here do you? The Spaniards would not be very pleased with that." The seamstress chided, now starting to hem the bottom of her skirt.

Hermione frowned. "Why would I care about the tailors in Spain?" she said innocently oblivious. "And why would it matter if I blended in with the Spanish royals or not? There are none here save for the prince and his majesty."

The elder woman stared at Hermione for a moment as if trying to see if she was truly that ignorant. "Well I suspect you would care, Princess for I do not expect you to live on these gowns for the rest of your life. And of course there are none here. But there are in Spain. They all expect you to dress like them. –Will you cease fidgeting?! –and besides, the locals won't be very pleased if their princess is dressed as an outsider now."

She choked upon hearing the woman's words. "Their princess?! You mean I'm—I'm…."

"—You're moving to Spain."

A/N

Ahhh Well? Slightly shorter chapter I know…but oh well.oh, right note, gimped up formatting, so...pretend to understand it!

Dreaming Stones are in fact some sort of…ritual? It's supposed to give you guidance in your dreams on Samhain night. Just something neat I found…

oh, here's the English translation. (If anyone can actually read it and it's wrong...i did NOT write it so...yes, feel free to correct me!)

**'I will lift the stone  
As Mary lifted it for her Son,  
For substance, virtue, and strength;  
May this stone be in my hand  
Till I reach my journey's end'**

**_Songs by: Michelle Branch – One of These Days and Good Bye to You, two of my all time favourites….but All I Wanted is still the best…_**


	27. They’ll Never Hurt You like I Do

**Chapter Twenty-Six: _They'll Never Hurt You like I Do_**

_You don't wanna look much closer_

_Cause your afraid to find out all this hope_

_You had sent into the sky by now had_

_Crashed_

**_And it did_**

**_Because of me_**

_You spin around me like a dream _

_We played out on this movie screen _

_And I said _

**_Did u know I missed you?_**

_If you're missing I will run away  
I will build a path to you  
If you're missing I will run away  
because** I find myself in you**_

Her heart pounded painfully against her chest, her breath grew faint as each gasp of air seemed weaker than the last. Dank air filled within the tunnel; cold yet murky, the cracks of light were dim and her vision was limited as she ran blindly down through the passageway. Her hands stretched far out before her, ignoring the tiny lurking creatures that she startled.

Why had she even gone back? Why did she think he would even care? Her mind exploded with fears of all kinds –what would happen to her? Would Draco care? Would anyone care? But throughout all the questions within her mind, what she both wondered and feared most of all, was Draco's reaction. Would he turn her away? Or would he take her back? She was afraid—afraid of rejection; but she needed him. He was all she still had….or so she thought. Hermione's feet—numb from the cold carried her almost instinctively to the same wooden notch. Taking a deep breath, and wiping away the light film of sweat that grazed the sides of her head, she slammed the heel of her palm against the pseudo-lever and stepped through entrance.

xXx

No sunlight shone through the windows that morning as there were none to shine through within the Slytherin dungeons. Instead, what woke him up early that morning was a 140lb teenage boy, leaping onto the foot of his bed and showering him with a crateful of hollow, snitch-sized muggle balls.

"AGH!" the Slytherin boy shot up from his bed, only to be pelted with a second wave of balls. Blaise quickly dove back beneath his covers and waited until all was quiet. Warily, with his blanket draped over his head, he peeked out and found no one. Ever so slowly, Blaise dropped his sheets, and peered to the side of his bed. The ground, he found was covered with a sea of fluorescent orange plastic balls. Suddenly, he felt a strong heave from behind him and fell head first into the orange-coloured spheres.

"Morning, mate. Glad to see you're finally up."

Groaning, Blaise gripped the sides of his bed with both hands and began to haul his body back up. Already he could feel bruises forming upon various parts of his body. "What the bloody hell is going on?" he demanded, looking up at a tall, Asian boy.

"Wand malfunctions—sort of." He replied, seating himself upon Blaise's pillow and taking out a paddle board.

Blaise exploded as the other boy picked up a ball and bounced it against his paddle, hitting him square between the eyes. "Did your wand just HAPPEN to explode with—with plastic balls RIGHT at ME!"

"Number one, yes—well, sort of. Well—no. But that doesn't matter. And number two, they're called ping-pong balls" he replied in a know-all tone of voice.

Blaise rolled his eyes and reached for his robes, about to ask the boy how he was going to get rid of the 'ping-'pong' balls as he called them when he said, "What in the name of Merlin are these pebbles doing beneath your pillow?" He rolled them between his fingers and inspected them closely. "Hey they're warm!"

Blaise blinked for a second, also trying to remember then, "NING! DON'T TOUCH THOSE!" he hollered, diving at his housemate. "I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T GIVE THEM BACK!" Taking a fistful of ping-pong balls, Blaise hurled them in the direction of the thief. Digging deep into his memory, he tried to recall whether he'd had any dreams or visions, but all he could remember at the moment was millions of ping-pong balls flying at him in every direction.

Ning merely smirked, ducking the flying spheres and clambered up the ladder onto the upper bunk. "Empty threats mean nothing. You can say whatever you want, Zabini, but until you do something, it means nothing to me, mate! What are they for anyway? Impotence?" he sniggered.

Right there and then, he skidded to a halt. His cerulean eyes widened, and his jaw dropped.

"You know, from up here, you look just like a gawking gorilla. Very fitting look" Ning called down.

A wide, goofy looking grin spread like wildfire across his face. "Aaron, I think I love you!" he called back, and sped out the doors making only a short detour into the lavatory.

Aaron stared at the retreating form at his fellow 6th year, an eyebrow raised in perplexity and the stones still sitting warm within his hands.

xXx

He lay lifelessly upon his cold, hard bed, his face smothered by his pillow, and his wrists dangling limply at the sides. He wanted to punch himself. He wanted to kick himself. He wanted to throw himself off the highest tower and hit the ground with a sickening splatter. A steady image of her face had embedded itself within his mind. The apparent hurt upon her face, the pain within her eyes—and it was all because of him.

He had been the one to hurt her; and he had done it deliberately—with intent to hurt.

What he felt now…..nothing clear. But regret-this he was sure he felt somewhere within him. An aching pain, reprimanding him for what he had done—he had acted so irrationally. It was just a step from what his father would have done. Draco shuddered at the terrible thought. He wanted nothing to do with his father.

Dragging hours had long crept by and yet, when he moved his fingers, he could still feel her soft, smooth skin, and her delicate wrist, crushed within his hand, pale—bloodless. The very hand he had held so tenderly—it was hers—it was his and he had hurt her; he had hurt himself.

But despite all Draco felt within himself, he still could not forgive her for kissing him—for letting him kiss her—for kissing him back.

In truth, he wasn't sure if he could ever fully trust her again. Trust was something he prized far beyond anything else in his life. Something he kept barricaded behind miles of concrete walls and vaulted within a hidden, steel box.

Out from his lips fell a breath that he'd long been keeping in. Draco forced his burning grey eyes to shut and implored his mind to fall into the blissful salvation of sleep. He lay still for moments to pass by, waiting for sleep to come; but it never did.

Instead, she came.

xXx

Her eyes stung with fresh tears as she laid her eyes upon his back. She was afraid. Unsure of whether or not had seen her yet as he hadn't moved nor had he uttered a single word, Hermione took a deep breath and strode soundlessly to his side. Taking a deep breath, she shoved aside any remnants of her pride and closed her eyes hoping it would make things easier. "I deserve a chance to redeem myself—"Draco's body stiffened. But he said not a word. "—and as you refuse to give me one. I shall grant myself that chance." Her words were soft, but strong and clear. "I shouldn't have let myself become taken by him. And I know that. But I fought against him—even if you did not see that. I'm sorry—sorrier than I've ever been in my life. I don't want to lose you, Draco. I don't….I don't……I really don't." she paused; awaiting a reaction of some sort. But none came. Sighing softly, she swiped away a tear that had broken free and continued with what courage she still possessed. "I don't want to….but I might….I can see that you don't seem to care. Or maybe you really are asleep….but I just wanted to tell you, Draco…..I'm moving to Spain."

Hermione dared to open her eyes and saw that he had not moved an inch. He really, truly didn't care anymore. She had lost him—forever. Her cheeks burned red and her head grew light as she held her breath in an attempt to keep from sobbing aloud—she would leave with as much dignity as she could muster. For the last time, she looked back at him as she stood with one foot inside the wardrobe. She took that moment to memorize his form, and everything else she could possibly recall. She never wanted to forget her first love.

"Goodbye, Draco." Her voice quivered and with that, she shut the door and dove within the mass of black cloaks, leaving him— for the very last time.

He listened as the wardrobe clicked shut, and then listened harder, waiting for the trap door to close.

_Click_

She was gone.

She was really gone.

She was leaving. For good.

Draco sat up. Strangely enough, he could still smell her presence within his room. Directly before him stood the portrait of his beloved, staring back at him with lifeless golden brown orbs. The very same he loved gazing into so much. He longed to bash his head into the solid stone walls—he knew he should have said something—done something—anything. A feeling or remorse and longing filled him within. What he didn't understand, was why he still sat there.

Leaping from his bed, Draco flung open the wardrobe doors and chased after the love of his life.

Praying that he wasn't too late.

xXx

She sat numbly at the Gryffindor table, adding liberal amounts of brown sugar into her lumpy porridge. The world seemed a blur around her. Her life seemed so mundane and methodical. It was as if she wasn't really living it, but rather she had been turned into a puppet, carrying out the normal Ginny actions, and living her life—just not exactly living. She responded emotionlessly, without bothering to think—as if nothing was worth her time any longer. She alienated herself from everyone else—not troubling herself with trying to involve herself with anyone else. Unfortunately, they seemed to notice.

"Ginny, are you alright?"

Reluctantly, she tore her eyes away from her fascinating bowl of breakfast to meet the owner of that voice.

"Yes, Zack, I'm fine" she replied tonelessly, her eyes drifting magnetically towards the Slytherin table. There, she spotted no dark-haired, blue-eyed boy. Instead, she found Pansy and Adiran snogging madly over a large plate a kippers.

Zacharias raised a doubtful eyebrow, and frowned at her. "Your porridge is brown, Gin—Dark brown."

Ginny blinked; her eyes fluttered and she regained her focus. Her porridge was indeed a dark brown. In frustration, Ginny shoved her bowl away from her, knocking it into a goblet of pumpkin juice somewhere in front of her and spilling it over some poor soul. The blonde girl shrieked loudly and scampered out of the Great hall with her friend trailing close behind. Reaching for a random piece of fruit, Ginny turned back to Zack and shoved it into her mouth. "See? I'm fine. I guess I like oranges better."

"That's a grapefruit" he pointed out, selecting a section for himself.

Feeling irritated, she spat the fruit back out and got to feet. "Why the fuck do you care what I'm eating! Just leave me the hell alone!" she screamed and ran off towards the doors.

"Just give it up Zack." Michael muttered, buttering his toast. "She's not interested."

Zack rolled his eyes and buried his hands into his dirty-blond hair, resting his elbows on the table. "Something is very wrong with that girl" he muttered.

xXx

She ran blindly in anger and inevitable crashed headlong into another tall, black form. "Ginny, I'm sorry I didn't see you. Are you alright?"

A familiar voice rung out from somewhere above her. Gingerly, she rubbed her elbow and picked herself up. "I'm fine. Sorry. Are you okay? I wasn't watching where I was going…"

Natalie looked at her with a crooked smile, "Well, that was apparent, but the question is….why?"

"It's nothing. I was just…upset." Ginny confessed, tucking a stray tress back into it's rightful place behind her right ear.

The blonde-haired girl frowned, pressing her plum-glossed lips together. "Is that why you poured pumpkin juice all over Hannah? She burst into the washroom a few seconds after I'd left, screaming and cursing your name."

Ginny cracked a tiny smile. "No, not deliberately, my bowl knocked into her goblet. It was an accident. Honestly."

Her amethyst coloured eyelids glittered dazzlingly as her face contorted into a strange, disbelieving expression. "Then what caused you to be so upset then?"

The red-head sighed softly, and straightened her robes. "It's stupid really; Zack was just asking how I was and something about my porridge….and I…got really upset with him."

"I see. Well, come join me for breakfast, as you probably didn't get much to eat." Natalie offered, taking Ginny by the arm.

"No, no I can't. I don't want to go back to the Gryffindor table" she pleaded.

"Fine, then. We'll eat with Cho and the Ravenclaws. Better view of Slytherin from there anyway." Natalie grinned.

Ginny's forehead creased. "Why would you be interested in seeing the Slytherins?"

"There's this….very, very cute boy there. Aaron I think his name is. Tall, slender, yet built, dark hair…ah….you must see him for yourself!" she squealed excitedly.

At this, Ginny couldn't help but grin as she let herself be led towards a morning of girlish squeals and squeaks from her friend.

xXx

Nervously, Blaise downed his goblet of ice cold juice in one extremely large mouthful. He never even felt it go down his throat, but could distinctly feel the icy liquid land with a splash within his empty stomach. Patting the right side of his robe again, he double checked to make certain that the rose was still inside. For the twelfth time, his eyes scanned across the Gryffindor table; but still, he had not caught sight of the red-head he sought out.

"EEE!"

Irritated, Blaise turned his attention towards the annoying squealing sound that had been going off every other minute. His ocean-blue eyes widened as he at long last stumbled upon the little Gryffindor he had been seeking, seated next to the squealing-machine, sipping on a mug of what appeared to have been black tea. Taking a final, deep breath, Blaise stood up from his seat, and strode towards her.

xXx

Steadily, she placed her tea upon the table, and reached for a real section of orange, intentionally looking away from the direction that Natalie stared so intently at. The citrus juices tasted sour within her mouth, but nevertheless, she ate it, disregarding the tartness. Reaching for her tea once again, she took another sip and placed it down, staring deep into the black liquid. Inside, she noticed the ripples sprung from the centre, creating little rings within her drink. She could also see her reflection. Her eyes seemed dead, no longer filled with colour and life, but emptiness. Swirling her cup again, she watched as the tea settled. This time, she didn't see herself, but instead, she saw him. His eyes seemed filled with sorrow and his image shook unsteadily within her mug. Again, she swirled her drink. But when the waters settled this time, the image within remained unchanged. Angrily, she shoved the cup away and reached for her goblet. Even her breakfast seemed to be mocking her. She stared into her pumpkin juice, and again, she saw him, the very same expression, but somehow, his face seemed clearer. In frustration, she hurled the goblet across the length of the table and stood up, preparing to leave.

"Ginny?"

"What?" she replied listlessly, not making any effort to face Natalie

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Natalie asked patiently.

"I just—I just keep seeing him everywhere—well, no, not everywhere, but in my drink!" Ginny cried, knowing very well she sounded like a lunatic.

"Maybe—" she began quietly, "it's because he's standing right behind you."

Her blood ran cold, and somehow, her body had turned itself around and she found herself face to face with him.

They stood before one another, not speaking a single word. Her broken heart thudded rhythmically against her chest, her mind had ceased to function and all she felt like doing at that very moment was running—away from him; but her legs gave no avail.

"Ginny" Blaise whispered her name, taking a step towards her.

Her eyes flashed and her body came back to life. "I have nothing to say to you." And she leapt across the bench walking away as quickly as she could.

"Ginny no—" he caught her by the wrist, "I won't let you go again."

"You know, people are still in this room. They can SEE you TALKING to me, Zabini" she spat coldly, glaring at him with glacial eyes.

"I don't care. I never should have," Blaise said firmly, looking deep into her eyes, "I'm an idiot, Ginny."

"No, really" Ginny retorted, attempting to jerk her wrist free. "Let go of me!"

"No—I won't. Please, Ginny, listen to me" he pleaded, tightening his grip.

"Blaise, you hurting me. LET GO!" she cried, nearing the point of tears.

"I will, but only if you promise to listen" he said quietly.

"You have one minute."

Holding her gaze, he released her. "Ginny, I'm truly sorry. I don't think you understand how sorry I am."

"10, 11, 12, 13, 14…"

He continued, "I've just been—afraid and stupid. Utterly daft."

"20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25.."

"But I love you, Ginny, and the fact that I love you—that—it's just made me see that—I can't live without you."

"30, 31, 32, 33, 34"

"I LOVE YOU GINNY WEASLEY, AND I DON'T CARE WHO KNOWS!" he shouted. A sea of heads turned in their direction, burning holes within the two.

"Time up" Ginny said, icily. "It's too late, Blaise. You should have done this a long time ago."

She knew with all her heart that he was telling the truth, but still, she could not find it within herself to forgive him. "I'm sorry, Blaise, it's too late. There's nothing you can do that will surprise me anymore.

His heart tore into pieces, but still, he followed through. Reaching into his robes, he retrieved an enchanted crystal rose and held it out to her. She stared from him to the rose blankly and they watched together as the crystal clearrose slowly filled with a crimson substance. "I love you, Ginny" he choked out.

Ginny stared at the rose, and then into his eyes. Dropping the rose, Blaise stepped forwards and captured her lips, putting in everything he'd ever felt for her into that one, single kiss. "I love you," he whispered, wiping away her tears with his fingers. She looked up at him, speechless, then, threw her arms around him and kissed him back, returning every emotion he'd given her. Tables turned and every single pair of eyes were upon the two lovers. Some were squealing with glee (Natalie), some cried, sobbing wildly (about 90 percent of the girls in Hogwarts), some fumed, cursing everything from Merlin to their mothers and heaved their breakfasts (Ron) and some shook their heads in disappointment, saddened that they'd have to pound him later (Every person sitting at the Slytherin table).

The crystal rose had plummeted soundlessly onto the stone floor, somehow landing gracefully and unmarred.

xXx

Her tears flowed freely, streaming down her cheeks at a steady pace. She felt anger, humiliation, and hurt all at once. It angered her that she had ignored her as if she didn't exist, it humiliated her that he didn't think she was worth his time to respond, and it hurt her, cut her deep to think that he didn't care in spite of all that they had been through. He couldn't even be there for her as a friend.

The tunnel felt chillier than ever now, and her body felt numb with remorse and cold. Silence was a powerful tool in their game. Who knew that unspoken words could hurt as much, or if possible, even more than spoken ones.

Sobs escaped her lips as the princess stumbled through the passageway, trying to make her way back into her room, dreading what was held within her future. Suddenly, she felt a hand grip her arm and she froze. Hermione opened her mouth to scream as the hand tightened and seized her around the waist, but the person had covered her mouth. Fearful, she began to struggle. The passageway was dark and the stone walls echoed for a long way. If she could only scream, someone would hopefully find her and come rescue her.

"Hermione—Hermione!"

She knew that voice.

Hermione immediately ceased fidgeting and spun around as far as her captor would allow her. "You" she breathed.

"Me." Draco said, releasing her, the moment seemed strangely déjà vu.

"Can I help you?" she asked stiffly, yet her voice betrayed her and injected a tremble.

"Just please, listen to me, Hermione" he said softly, his eyes drifting downwards. She nodded tentatively, but was unsure whether or not he saw it. "I—I overreacted, well, I overreacted, and then…completely under reacted, but that's not the point, I was just…well, overcome by jealously I suppose. I'm—s-sorry."

"You know that's the third time you've apologized to me since we've been here." Hermione shuffled her feet beneath her.

"You've kept count I see. Can you….forgive me then?" he asked quietly.

"Can you promise me you'll never jump to conclusions again?" she asked in return. "I would never lie to you, Draco. I'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you."

Gently, he took her hands within his own. "I promise, Hermione. I promise."

The Gryffindor smiled softly, and leaned in to kiss him sweetly on the lips. "Then I forgive you—if you forgive me for being such a prat."

Draco grinned back, "You're never a prat to me, Hermione, never." And he kissed her again. He'd missed holding her warm, soft body and he'd missed kissing her sweet, supple lips. He'd missed everything about her, and he never wanted to miss her again.

Gently, he kissed her again on the lips and slowly moved down her neck, and across her collar bone, taking time to enjoy every part of her. He never wanted to let her go again--Ever.

"Draco?" Hermione said finally as she gently pushed him back, resisting the urge to kiss him again, "What are we going to do now? I don't want to go to Spain."

Draco stood silent and solemn for a moment as his hands slid down the small of her back to hold her hands. "We could…run away."

"But to where?" she asked, surprised. "There're guards at every entrance. There's no way we can escape without being seen."

"There is, actually. Your bedroom—the balcony. I got out through there last time. We can escape out the gardens. There must be an exit somewhere there." he said thoughtfully.

Her eyes widened, "Then when can we leave?"

"Now."

Taking her hand, Draco swiftly led his fair maiden back into her room. "Gather any necessities and any valuables. We'll need as much money as we can. I'll be back in 5 minutes. I have to get something from my room." Hermione looked up into his eyes, feeling fearful yet anxious but nodded. Quickly, Draco swept out the doors and left Hermione alone within her bedchamber.

The very first thing she did when he left was place a number of dresses beneath her covers so that anyone who came into her room would assume she was asleep beneath her covers. There certainly was truth behind the title of 'cleverest witch in Hogwarts'. Her heart racing, Hermione searched her room for a sack of some sort and began to fill it with whatever provisions she deemed necessary. By the time she had finished, Draco still had not returned. Alone, her mind began to fill with wicked scenarios of Draco leaving her and never returning. But she shook her head fiercely in denial. Draco would never do that. Just when Hermione was about to leave and find him, Draco staggered through the mirror passage, and in his possession were 2 black cloaks, and a rather familiar sword of some sort.

"Are you ready?" he asked, breathlessly.

Hermione nodded and hugged him tightly. "Let's go."

Together, they climbed down the balcony, and disappeared into the gardens.

A/N

Whew. That took a while. Hope you all enjoyed it though!

Song: **Something Corporate: _KONSTANTINE and_ _The Runaway _**Befitting, no?

Note that I corrected it! Huge sorry! I had had something by DBC there before, and just changed it. So yes, forgive me!


	28. You Were Never Truly There

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: _You were Never truly there_**

Thanks to **SugarQuill** for the brilliant idea of a recap, especially this time as it's been a while.

**_Prior Incantato_**

The very first thing she did when he left was place a number of dresses beneath her covers so that anyone who came into her room would assume she was asleep beneath her covers. There certainly was truth behind the title of 'cleverest witch in Hogwarts'. Her heart racing, Hermione searched her room for a sack of some sort and began to fill it with whatever provisions she deemed necessary. By the time she had finished, Draco still had not returned. Alone, her mind began to fill with wicked scenarios of Draco leaving her and never returning. But she shook her head fiercely in denial. Draco would never do that. Just when Hermione was about to leave and find him, Draco staggered through the mirror passage, and in his possession were 2 black cloaks, and a rather familiar sword of some sort.

"Are you ready?" he asked, breathlessly.

Hermione nodded and hugged him tightly. "Let's go."

Together, they climbed down the balcony, and disappeared into the gardens.

**_Finite Incantatem_**

_Don't let me let you go  
don't leave me here all alone_

**_I knew your smile would mean the death of me_**_  
but I couldn't care less, no I couldn't care less  
so sweetheart kill me constantly  
you took my last breath, you took my last breath  
**and I'll choke on my last words**_

xXx

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment__And all I can breathe is your life_

**_Cause sooner or later it's over_**

**_I just don't want to miss you tonight_**

The brownish mixture of earth combined with the flawless white of snow crunched oddly beneath their feet, eventually sneaking its way into her satin lined slipper. The wind nipped a bit too hard on her ice-cold cheeks for her liking and the darkened grey clouds that loomed above rumbled threateningly—but still, they ran on.

Hermione's hand still lay firmly and safely in Draco's own. With him by her side, her fears of the forthcoming lessened. "Draco, please, I can't run anymore. I need to rest," she pleaded, stopping to clutch at her side. Draco nodded, complying. He'd been rather surprised that she had kept up with him for such a long time.

The two stood at the side of a wide dirt road, nearing the entrance of town. They had long since left the castle grounds but still were miles away from safety. It would be weeks before they would be able to find a place far enough from the Granger castle and, of course, Hadrian. Draco was quite certain that the conniving bastard would soon discover the two missing and immediately send out a search party of some sort. "Where will we rest for the night, Draco? The sun set about an hour ago. It won't be long until the sky goes completely dark," Hermione stated after catching her breath.

The silver-haired boy glanced up at the sky. She was indeed correct—not that she ever wasn't of course. The moon was beginning to appear through the darkened sky and the faint traces of the sunlight that still lingered began to fade. It was early winter and the daylight was getting shorter and shorter with each passing day. "I know, I suppose we could find a place in the village to stay for the night." Reaching forwards, Draco once again took hold of Hermione's hand and together they walked the remainder of the way to the village.

xXx

"And where did you two say you were from?" the innkeeper queried, examining the valuables he had received as a payment with suppressed interest.

"Troy," Draco replied smoothly without the slightest hesitation.

The corners of Hermione's lips quirked upwards from beneath her hood in remembrance.

"And your names?" he questioned further.

"Artemis and Endymion." This time Hermione answered, but Draco did not show any sign of a smile—instead, it seemed a look of uneasiness had come over him.

The innkeeper eyed them once more with his beady charcoal eyes. "Right then, follow me up," he said gruffly. In silence, he led the two runaways up a single flight of stairs and down a short hallway. Eventually, they reached a small oak door with a dull brass knob. "Room six. My wife will be up to serve you dinner shortly. Enjoy your stay." Quickly shoving a large copper-coloured key into Draco's hands, the innkeeper scurried away, leaving Draco and Hermione standing alone before their suite.

"Do you think he recognized me?" the princess murmured, watching the retreating figure of the scrawny man.

"Shouldn't have," Draco muttered, slipping the large key into the hole.

Stepping in, Hermione quickly threw off her heavy cloak and collapsed onto the bed. "Well, this is rather small." She frowned, glancing around the room. Draco merely shrugged and began to unload the burlap sack that Hermione had filled earlier onto the wooden table sitting beneath the grubby window.

"We should have enough to last us for a long way," Draco reported counting the articles of jewellery that he had spread across the tiny table.

"A long way to where, Draco? We don't even know where we are—and we don't know how to get back….back home…" she said softly, bringing her knees up to her chest. "Home seems like a dream now—with each day that passes, it's getting harder and harder to remember anything—Harry's eyes, Ron's laugh—Hogwarts—my whole life."

Draco strode across the room to where Hermione was in less than two strides. "I know…but—but maybe this is better, Hermione," he said, gently stroking her wild, auburn locks. "This way—we can be together. If we ever went back to our world—our former lives, we wouldn't be together. Everything would be keeping us apart."

Hermione looked up at him and gave him a long, hard look—as if searching for something—something she obviously couldn't find. "Are you saying—are you saying that if we ever found our way back to Hogwarts—we'd be—over?"

The Slytherin boy dropped her gaze and stared down at the faded coral coloured sheets. "Maybe," he replied carefully. They fell silent for a while—perhaps in fear. Draco dared not look her in the eyes. He knew he could never let himself lose her—but if his father ever found out—if anyone ever found out—there would be dire consequences—not only for himself, but for Hermione, and he would never want to see her hurt because of him. Not when she didn't deserve it.

"It scares me to think I could lose you, Draco," she whispered, resting her forehead against his shoulder. "Why is everything turning out so horribly?"

Gently, he placed his arms around her body and gave her a light squeeze. "It just seems that way. But I don't think anything has ever turned out so right. It just seems like perfect sense—us; together. I really don't know why the world is so against us being together."

Raising her head, Hermione placed a light kiss upon Draco's forehead. "Maybe the world is envious of what we have." She smiled.

But Draco found no humour in her words. The world was indeed envious of them. Leaning forwards slightly, he kissed her warm, familiar lips with a strange feeling of yearning and desperation. Ever so slowly, they broke apart, a pleasant sensation still tingling upon his lips.

"Promise me you'll never leave me, Draco. Please, promise me," Hermione whispered, looking deep into his silver-grey orbs.

Draco held her hands tightly within his own and closed his eyes.

A rapping noise followed by a woman's voice echoed from the opposite side of the small oak door.

"Knock, knock, dinner time!" Quickly, Draco leapt off of the bed and flung open the door.

"Good evening my dears, I've brought you up some dinner. I hope you two like mutton stew," said the stout little woman jovially, as she held out a large tray before her. "I've also added a few ginger snaps for dessert—I do hope you'll find this enough—if you would like some more, I will be down on the first floor."

"Thank you so much," said Hermione getting up to accept the tray, echoing the woman's cheery tone of voice. "I'm sure this is plenty."

"Ah," the woman smiled and handed over the tray of food, "you look familiar, you know. What did you say your name was now?"

"Her-"

"Hermia—her name is Hermia," Draco quickly cut in. "Thank you for everything, but I'm sure we'll be fine—good night then" he said hurriedly, ushering the portly woman out the door.

"Good night!" Hermione heard the woman call out as Draco shut the door in her face.

"Be careful," Draco said sharply as he turned towards the Gryffindor who had placed the tray upon the bed. "I don't care how damned nice she seems—you cannot slip up again."

Hermione winced slightly at both his tone and her folly. "I know—it won't happen again—I wasn't thinking."

Dragging a chair from across the room, Draco carefully balanced the tray atop the wooden stool and began to tear up the loaf of bread that had been served with the stew. "Eat," he commanded, pushing a bowl of the hot stew towards Hermione. "You'll need the strength for tomorrow—we've got a ways to go."

"You'll never have to worry about my eating habits I assure you," she said, grinning coyly at his protectiveness then helping herself to a morsel of bread and dipping it into her stew.

"No, judging by your size I suppose I won't," said Draco lightly, taking a bite out of the bread. "Ay!" he exclaimed as Hermione knocked him playfully in the shoulder.

"You best watch what you say, Malfoy," Hermione warned, reaching for a second piece of bread. "Or I might just sit on you….and crush your pretty-boy face."

"I deeply resent that comment. My looks are as manly as one's face can get. Just—" he paused a second "—just watch yourself. We must be aware of every potential danger."

"Yes, yes—CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" she bellowed in imitation of a certain one-eyed professor. Hermione giggled as he flinched, his bread tumbling soundlessly onto the platter. "Twitchy little ferret still, aren't we?"

"I will pretend I didn't hear that," Draco said indignantly as he cleaned up his mess. "I'm not trying to sound paranoid, but just be careful; promise me you'll be more careful next time."

Hermione sighed dramatically. "I will, I will, I promise. Stop worrying and finish eating, won't you?"

The blond-haired boy frowned slightly, but ceased his nagging and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Just watch your pretty little self."

xXx

"Four days."

Rubbing her eyes gently, Hermione rolled over to her side and replied, "Sorry?"

"Four days. If we're lucky enough to find some sort of transportation we can reach the next town in about four days," Draco repeated, not bothering to look up from the map he had received from the innkeeper's wife. "There should be somewhere we can rent…or buy a horse."

"Oh…come rest now, won't you? It must be hours past midnight. You need your rest just as I do." Hermione beckoned, shifting to one side of the bed. "Come on."

Draco reluctantly nodded and extinguished the short stick of candle that had been illuminating the room. "You're right," he murmured, slipping beneath the covers alongside the Gryffindor. "Good night," he whispered, resting an arm across her waist.

"Good night, love," Hermione said softly, feeling comfort within the weight of his touch. "Sweet dreams."

xXx

As expected, it was not Draco who woke early that morning, but rather Hermione. Yawning soundlessly, she rolled over onto her other side, feeling a delightful warmth across her mid-section. When she did, to her amusement, Hermione discovered a silently sleeping Slytherin. She smiled to herself as she realized this was the very first time she had ever seen him asleep. His chest rose up and down at a slow, steady rate. Had she not been gazing so intently, she would have thought he had stopped breathing altogether. Her fingers itched to brush aside the single lock of silver-blond hair that had fallen across his eyes, but she restrained herself for fear of awakening him from his peaceful state. She loved the way he looked at the moment and all she felt because of him. Everything from the butterflies that still seemed to flutter about within the pit of her stomach each time she looked his way, to the sweet, promising kisses that seemed to send her mind into a wonderful spiral into oblivion and beyond.

Just then, his eyes began to slowly open, revealing to her his mesmerizing silver-greys. Hermione watched contentedly as Draco gradually awoke before her with a smile to match her own.

"You just couldn't take your eyes off me all night, could you, Granger?" He smirked mischievously and sat up, leaning back against one arm. Hermione fell back onto her pillow laughing. "What!"

Turning over onto her side to face him, she replied between breaths, "You are such a silly little bint!"

"And that's bad how…?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in mock curiosity.

"It isn't—never change, you prat." Bouncing up, she pecked him on the cheek and patted his head of rumpled blond hair. Skipping out, Hermione picked up her clothes and left to go wash up.

The Slytherin watched her in utter bemusement, wondering how he ever got so lucky as to have someone like her—a bushy-haired, know-it-all muggleborn.

xXx

Feeling as if she were trapped inside an impenetrable orb of bliss, Hermione glided down the musty hallway in search of a washroom of some sort when she came upon the innkeeper's wife.

"Excuse me," she said timidly, "but you do have a place where I could go and wash up?"

"Certainly," the woman smiled, "but wouldn't you rather have a nice relaxing bath? I've actually drawn one out already, but the woman who requested it seems to have left early."

"Oh," said Hermione, mildly surprised at her good fortune, "well, I suppose. That would be wonderful. Thank you."

The innkeeper's wife quickly led her towards the bath and as soon as she left, Hermione slide into the hot water, ecstatic as she had gotten accustomed to taking long hot baths now. She sighed contentedly as the pleasurable feeling of water washed over her skin.

Slowly, Hermione lowered her head into the water and gently began to wash her hair. There didn't seem to be any soap around so this, she decided, would have to do.

Flashes of what Draco had said to her last night resonated within her mind. She truly didn't want to lose him—did that mean she loved him? Did he love her? Love…it wasn't something she had contemplated daily, or even ever, before now. Did she really love Draco? Her mother had taught her to find someone that loved her more than she loved them, but Hermione had decided back then that she wanted a mutual relationship; she didn't want to be with someone she didn't love and she didn't want a love slave. She wanted a husband. A plain old, loving, caring, intelligent (enough) husband. She never did agree with her mother's ethics. Did that mean that her mother didn't love her father as much as he loved her? The thought disturbed her deeply. Carefully lifting her damp head out of the water, she began to wring the liquid out from her hair. Mutual—mutual was all she wanted. Draco was mutual, wasn't he?

Just then, Hermione heard whispers from somewhere outside the door. The walls were terribly thin, she decided.

"Are you sure?" said a familiar gruff sounding voice

"Of course I am. A face like that isn't too difficult to forget I assure you. Although she had looked slightly better at the ball." Came the once jovial sounding voice of the innkeeper's wife. She no longer sounded warm and welcoming.

The ball? But certainly they weren't of royalty of any sort, were they? Perhaps this was a different ball, though, Hermione thought.

"The witch never gave Orion a chance. I'll be damned to hell if I were to let her get away."

"Mother, please, she was at least ten years younger than me—don't do this. I have no interest in her, mother." A new voice was now brought into the conversation.

"Yes, dear, don't overreact. Why bother getting involved with them anyway?"

"Well, it's too late now; the prince should be here any minute," she said haughtily.

"When did you summon them?" came what must have been Orion's voice.

"Hours ago. The Granger place isn't that far away by horse."

"Fine—but when they get here—just—don't involve me," said Orion nervously.

Hermione's blood ran cold. That wicked woman had betrayed her! The term "appearances can be deceiving" had never been so fitting. The moment the steps had died away, Hermione leapt up from the large basin of water and threw on her clothing without bothering to dry herself. The door was locked when she reached her room and she had to knock on the door several times before anyone answered.

"Draco!" she gasped, rushing into him.

"You're soaking wet!" he exclaimed, stepping back from her.

"They—they—" She turned and bolted the door shut. "They know!" she whispered in terror.

"Who knows what?" Draco asked in confusion.

"The innkeeper—no—his wife—and her son—they—she recognized me! I think—we –we have to leave NOW!" she cried frantically. The Slytherin stared back in horror. "Come on! Pack our things and let's go!"

"But how do we get out? They won't just let us leave!" Draco said, stopping her as she reached for the door.

Hermione glanced about the room as her eyes fell upon the tiny window. "Is it too high to jump?" she questioned, striding towards the opening.

Draco followed close behind. "I—I don't know," he replied, nervously looking down. "It…it looks quite high. I don't know how well the snow is going to cushion our fall."

Hermione hesitated, biting at her lower lip. "It's too risky."

Suddenly, a rapping at the door caused Draco to jump back several steps. "Who's there?" he demanded, catching himself.

"My name is Orion. You are in danger—I want to help you, princess."

Hermione glanced over at Draco as if to ask whether or not this man was to be trusted. Ever so slowly, he nodded. Tentatively, Hermione unlocked the door and in stepped a nervous looking man somewhere in his late twenties Hermione would have guessed had she not been so terrified.

"The prince is after you," he said quickly, shutting the door behind him. "You need to get out of here now!"

"Why are you helping us?" Draco demanded, stepping towards the man in hopes of intimidating him.

"Not that we're being ungrateful, of course," Hermione interjected quickly.

He hesitated." It, it just seems right. My mother, she's—just awful. I'm not doing this just for you. I have my own reasons. Just take my word," he replied.

Draco stared at the man, still feeling a bit reluctant to trust him.

"How are we going to get out then?" he said finally, deciding to at least hear what Orion had in mind.

"I can take you—by horse. I know someone that can help you," he answered. "But we have to leave now."

It didn't seem like they had any other alternative. Draco nodded and took Hermione's hand. Together, they followed Orion out the door, praying that he wouldn't lead them into danger.

xXx

The ride was not the least bit pleasant, but luxury was without a doubt the last thing on their minds. At the present, Hermione and Draco were stuck inside a small windowless carriage being towed by Orion and his steed. The noise outside was muffled by the walls of the coach. Hermione found it strange that the walls of the carriage were thicker than those of the inn.

Unconsciously, Draco's grip around Hermione's shoulders tightened as they went on. The two had no idea as to where this man was taking them, nor did they know whether or not he would lead them to safety. But his nature didn't seem devious, and his voice was sincere. Hermione had always been taught to trust, and she would trust him—for the time being.

"I'm scared, Draco," Hermione whispered as she looked up into his anxious slate orbs.

"Don't be," he said softly, pressing his lips onto the top of her head in reassurance. "We'll be fine."

The Gryffindor shivered as a cold draft snuck through the cracks of the carriage. This reminded her frighteningly of the Holocaust—something she had learned in muggle school. She didn't know where she was going, what was going to happen, or whether or not she was going to live through it all.

"Don't leave me—don't leave me," she whispered, burying her head into his chest.

"I'm right here. Don't worry," he said soothingly as he stroked her damp hair. "Relax."

He sounded a thousand times more composed than he actually felt. Draco was every bit as terrified as she was.

The time crawled by as if slowing them down just so they would be caught by Hadrian, but eventually they stopped. The carriage door flung open to reveal a rather frazzled looking Orion.

"Come hurry, follow me, we haven't got much time," he commanded breathlessly as he helped Hermione out.

Draco glanced around his surroundings as they exited the rickety wooden coach to find that he recognized none of what surrounded him. The feeling of apprehension intensified within the back of his mind. Instinctively, he reached for Hermione's hand, jerking her from the grip of the light-brown haired man.

"This way," Orion said, leading them up a single flight of stairs into a small unfurnished room. "In here, hurry."

Draco stopped short, holding onto Hermione tightly. "Why are we here?" he demanded, refusing to take another step.

"Please, my friend shall be here shortly. But you must hide for now," pleaded Orion.

"Come on, Draco," Hermione said softly, taking hold of his hand in assurance.

Draco's eyes wandered from Hermione's own to the light, crystal bluish ones of Orion. Reluctantly, he stepped in, feeling a terrible chill as he did so.

"Stay here until I return," Orion said, leaving the two alone inside the room. "Don't make a sound."

The moment he left, Draco began to pace. Leaving his fate in the hands of a complete stranger was not something he was all that comfortable with. He much preferred being in control. His mind spun with worry and fear. Despite all that had happened so far, he still couldn't fully trust the man. He couldn't trust anyone, in truth. It was a bit of a bother being the way he was sometimes.

"Draco, will you please stop pacing?" Hermione implored with hint of irritation in her voice. "You should save your strength—I'm quite sure we won't be carried the whole way through this—and you're making me feel queasy."

The blond-haired boy stopped, taking a seat before her. "Where is 'this' exactly?" he asked quietly.

Hermione cast her head downwards. "I don't know. But it's something—something good, I can feel it."

"You're too optimistic for your own good, you know that, Granger?" He grinned faintly, once again taking hold of her hand.

"Well, it's certainly better than being pessimistic isn't it?" She smiled, squeezing his hand back gently. "You know what I've been thinking of, Draco?"

"Me?"

She nudged him playfully in the shoulder. "Close actually. I've been thinking about us."

"Really now."

"Mmmhmm, and what we're going to do when we get out of here," she said "I was picturing….something far, far away from here of course, somewhere by a lake….with ducks, or maybe a stream, well, water of some sort, and our own apple tree beside our quaint cottage where I could pick apples just by sticking my hand out of the window. That'd be wonderful, wouldn't it? And, of course a large property where we could raise children and you could teach them how to….I don't know, ride? Fly?"

"Children?" said Draco, raising his eyebrows. "You're thinking quite far into the future. What makes you think I want children?"

"If you want anything to do with my future, Draco Malfoy, then there had better be children," she replied, frowning at him.

"I just hope I make it though today, Hermione, with you," he sighed.

"We will, I promise you that, you bint, just you wait and see, there'll be little Dramione's running about in no time," she teased, kissing him sweetly on the cheek.

"I don't think anyone should name their child Dramione," said Draco seriously.

Hermione laughed at his seriousness then gently laid her head upon his crossed legs. "Maybe, Draco, maybe."

Time passed slowly, although he could have been wrong seeing as he had no way of telling what time it could possibly have been as the sky seemed to have remained a constant dreary grey. Hermione had fallen asleep long ago within his lap but he himself had not been able to catch even a moment's worth of rest. In spite of Hermione's attempts to soothe his wracking nerves, Draco still felt on edge, attentive to every sound he heard beyond and within the walls of the room. Finally, deciding he could no longer leave his fate to blind luck, Draco carefully moved Hermione onto the ground and headed out the door, determined to find out exactly what was going to happen.

But he soon discovered that was impossible. A feeling of panic arose within the pit of his stomach, determined to choke him to death. The door was locked.

Why would Orion lock them in? Why would he lock them in from the outside? Would it not have been safer to lock the door from the inside?

Hurriedly, Draco rushed over to Hermione and shook her from her peaceful sleep. "Hermione, wake up, we have to get out of here!"

"What? Why? Is Orion back?" she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"No, he's locked us in, this just isn't right. We've got to get out of here," he said urgently.

"Draco, you're overreacting, you have no proof that Orion is working against us," she said reasonably.

"But we have no proof that he's not working against us either," Draco countered. "Please, let's go."

"But how?" Hermione exclaimed feeling frustrated at Draco's argument. "You said the door was locked"

"The—the window! We're only a level up. We can jump," he said rushing towards the window. "And look! There're horses! Unattended!" he proclaimed excitedly. Finally, things seemed to be going his way. Quickly, he pried open the window that seemed to jammed at first. "Come, I'll go first. I'll—I'll catch you!"

"Draco, you're hysterical!" she said worriedly. "Please, just come sit back down."

"No! I don't trust him. Please, Hermione, this may be our only chance to escape." Without waiting for a reply, Draco leapt out the window, landing with a thud against the snow covered ground.

Hermione shrieked, running over to the window. He looked up at her, holding the reigns of the grey coloured stallion. "I'll catch you!" he cried up. Nervously, she leaned against the window sill, her head leaning out, feeling utterly relieved that he was still alive. Hermione bit her lip yet again and glanced back at the room. "Come on, Hermione!"

"Oh Merlin," she whispered to herself. Then closing her eyes, she jumped. The wind rushed past her ears, and stung mercilessly at her cheeks as she fell, spiralling down towards the earth.

"Oof," Draco grunted as he caught her, but only barely as he toppled backwards at her unexpected weight. "You're heavy," he stated bluntly as she crawled off of him.

"It's not my _weight_! It's merely the _force_. Newton's second law. Force equals to mass times acceleration," she recited, feeling slightly miffed.

"Right, of course it is," Draco murmured, having not the faintest idea what she had just said. "Come, get on."

Awkwardly, Hermione mounted the horse with Draco following behind her. "Why are you side saddling?" he asked as he seated himself behind her.

"I'm wearing a dress, you prat. Do you really want me to ride forwards?" she said stiffly.

"Oh, right," Draco replied sheepishly. With that said, he gently dug his heels into the horse and it began to trot ahead at a relatively brisk pace. The scenery was rather dull, but the dirt roads seemed to wind and twist every now and then just to keep things interesting.

"How do you know which way you're going?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Straight ahead seems like a good direction, don't you think?" said Draco.

"This is ridiculous, you know that, right?"

"Everything's ridiculous, Hermione," he murmured, "everything's ridiculous."

Sighing, Hermione leaned back against his chest as Draco steered the horse forwards into what could have been, for all they knew, the end of the earth. But as it was, the end of the earth wasn't all that far away. They soon stopped as they met a large crowd of townspeople gathered together in the middle of the road with their backs facing towards them.

"What's going on?" Draco asked a young boy standing nearby.

"You must dismount to pass. There's some sort of obstruction ahead," replied the boy.

Hesitantly, Draco dismounted, beckoning Hermione to follow suit. The mob of villagers murmured and muttered to one another; nothing of which either of the two runaways could distinguish.

"Stay here, I'll go find out what's going on up ahead," Draco whispered, squeezing her hand gently. "Don't go anywhere."

Hermione nodded, releasing his hand. She watched intently, following his every move as he sunk into the mass of villagers.

The grey clouds above suddenly rumbled and a flash of lightening illuminated the dreary skies. To their good fortune, the air stayed dry without the slightest hint of rain.

Frustrated, Hermione stood on her tiptoes, attempting to see over the crowd, but inevitably her attempt was fruitless. A slight feeling of panic stirred her insides. Pricks developed upon the back of her neck causing her hair to stand on end. Cautiously, she drew her hood up, hiding her face from the curious surrounding faces.

Suddenly, Hermione felt a hand grip her wrist, pulling her forcefully into the wall of villagers. The simmering panic within her quickly boiled, overflowing. "Let go of me!" she demanded, holding up an arm across her face as to shield herself from smashing into the people around. "Who the bloody hell are you?" But there came no reply as she was dragged ruthlessly through the townspeople. No one seemed to notice that she was being somewhat kidnapped, screaming loudly for help. It appeared that as she passed, most of the people either turned their backs of her or stepped aside, watching as she was being captured.

After what seemed to be miles into the crowd, it seemed they'd reached the very centre of what had caused the commotion in the first place.

"Your highness! I've got her! I've got her!" Hermione's captor shrieked delightedly, roughly shoving her forwards.

Wrenching her wrist out from the iron of grip of her kidnapper, Hermione jerked backwards, stumbling onto her behind. A strange silence came over the crowd as she felt a large figure tower above her. Without bothering to remove her hood, she glared upwards.

"Bastard," she hissed vehemently in spite of the fear that filled her within. Quickly, she scanned her surroundings. Her blazing amber eyes narrowed as they fell upon Orion and his parents, all leering at her with a large bag of what appeared to be coins within their hands.

They had been traitors! All of them! Hermione slapped herself mentally for being so trusting. She should have known not to trust Orion after what she had heard.

Hadrian smirked. "You kill me, you know, you really do" He paused to let out a mocking laugh. "And I will not permit my future wife to use such vulgar speech around me."

"What did you do to Dr—Adonis?" Hermione demanded, getting up to her feet.

His glacial blue eyes held a wicked gleam causing her heart to drop out from her chest. "_I_ didn't do anything to him, my sweet—but unfortunately, I can't say the same about my guards." Slowly, he stepped aside to reveal a battered looking, yet still breathing Slytherin.

Outraged, her hand flew up to strike Hadrian across the face, but just as Draco's were, his reflexes were much quicker than her own.

"I don't think so," Hadrian said venomously as he caught hold of Hermione's forearm. "Try to be a bit more…polite, won't you. Your _lover_ is still in my command." He jerked her forwards placing his lips next to her left ear. "I can still kill him," he whispered softly.

A sickening feel arose within her. She was at loss for words and her mind raced to think of a single thing she could do; but nothing short of surrendering could save them now.

Her eyes stayed upon Draco's beaten body, praying he would be all right. "What do you want/." Hermione asked finally, knowing full well the answer.

"What else but your hand in marriage—and his"—he glanced over at Draco "—exile."

Slowly, he released her arm but she did not move. "Why? Why do you want my hand in marriage? You're already a prince—and you have Spain."

Hadrian laughed disdainfully and began to circle her. "I do not have Spain; _Zander_ does—but with you, I could become King once your father passes on."

She glared at him. He was merely a power crazed psycho. A memory was lit within the back of her mind as she recalled Hestia telling her that Hadrian had a brother named Zander who was years old than Hadrian. "Take Thaleia then, she's the same age as me!" she said suddenly.

"Do you really think I would have gone through all this trouble to get you if I could have just had Thaleia?" he scoffed, continuing to circle her like a predator would its prey. "She's been betrothed to Lord of the Shits of there"—he motioned to Draco once again—"and my mother is _her _mother's sister. I'd rather not marry my cousin…" Hadrian paused and began to mutter under his breath, "…in spite of what my parents seem to want..."

"Queen Arachne!" she blurted out in surprise.

"Who else."

Suddenly, Draco coughed, a mouthful of blood ran down the front of his shirt. His silver-grey eyes flickered open and Hermione's attention was drawn back onto the present predicament. As his body stirred, a guard placed a firm foot upon his chest, causing him to cough harder, gasping for air. "Let him go," she ordered, not taking her eyes off of him. "Let him go—without hurting him and I'll go with you."

Draco fell silent as he stared back up at her intensely as if begging her not to do this. "Fine" said Hadrian indifferently "—but you can never see him again—and if I ever catch sight of him near you, he's dead."

Tentatively, Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Guards! Help the princess into the carriage," Hadrian commanded.

The guards that were flanking Draco left his sides and led Hermione into the carriage. She dared not look back at him as she felt her heart breaking more and more with each step she took. "Good bye, Draco," she whispered, fighting back her tears until she was inside of the coach. Hermione refused to let the bastard see her break down.

xXx

As she sat down within the spacious carriage, Hermione distinctly heard another heart-shattering clap of thunder. Perhaps if she was lucky, Hadrian would get struck by lightening and she could run away with Draco. Another roar of thunder broke loose, this time if possible it sounded louder than before. Perhaps he would get struck twice now and maybe he would die—this way, she'd never have to see his sneering face again.

_Tap Tap Tap_

She could hear the drops of rain begin to fall from the sky, lightly rapping at the carriage walls as if beckoning her to come out and play.

_Tap Tap Tap Tap TapTapTapTap _

The rain fell harder now. Had she bothered to look out, she would have seen something similar to a transparent sheet with a tint of grey, thrashing down from the darkened clouds that loomed above the spectacle of mortals below them.

Without warning, a loud cry of pain broke out through the deafening pounding of the rain. Hermione hurried out of her seat; she recognized that scream!

Recklessly, she forced the door open with a swift kick, sending it flying into the guard that had been stationed outside of her coach. Her head turned towards the sound of metal clashing forcefully against metal. The crowd had moved back quite a ways making room for the two men wielding swords.

"Stay back, Hermione!" Draco shouted as he spotted her out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes, princess, listen to the git," Hadrian added, panting heavily for air as he did so, "Don't want you—getting—hurt before our wedding now!"

Hermione watched in terror as the two fought the battle to the end. It seemed neither one had any advantage over the other. She felt neither cold nor wetness as the rain steadily struck down at her, prickling at her raw cheeks. The water began to blur her sight as she watched on intently; praying for it to be over soon—but even more that Draco would come out victorious. She felt utterly helpless as she stood by, searching unsuccessfully for something she could use to assault the prince. Suddenly, she spotted the guard that she had earlier taken out, half wondering where his sidekick had gone, and swiped the dagger that had been tucked securely into his belt.

Stealthily, the princess slipped directly in line with Hadrian's back and started towards him; her hand shaking violently as she neared.

Draco glanced up and caught sight of her just as she lunged and buried the silver dagger into Hadrian's right shoulder.

A cry of pain rung out as if crying into the heavens as he fell to his knees in defeat. Twisting the dagger out from inside of him, Hermione's insides squirmed as she tossed it far away. Draco promptly dropped his sword and rushed to Hermione's side, embracing her with all his might. "Hermione," he murmured, tenderly kissing her forehead, then both her reddened cheeks and finally, her paled trembling lips.

Hermione felt a comforting sensation immediately replace the trepidation that had conquered her mind. His body seemed to pulsate with a near magical warmth. "Draco" she whispered as she buried her head into his chest. "Draco, I think I killed him."

"Not…kill per se, but—just—Hermione, look at me—"he said placing both his hands on either side of her face and gently lifting her head towards him. The fire in her copper orbs seemed to have dimmed the slightest bit, but they seemed to him as beautiful and innocent as ever. "He was going to kill me, Hermione, you did a good thing—believe me—you did." Then he paused. "Well, that is, unless you wanted him to kill me."

Hermione hiccupped and let out a soft laugh. "Of course not" she smiled, leaning in to kiss her knight in shining armour once more—although now it seemed that she was _his_ knight in shining armour. She relished in the feeling of having him with her, they would be together now. Nothing could stop them.

Just then, Draco's body slumped forwards and his lips released an agonizing moan of pain.

Hermione's attempt to keep him up failed miserably as he fell to the ground, knocking Hermione backwards. As he fell, Draco revealed a furious, looking prince, towering over his body, laughing hysterically.

"NO!" Hermione cried as she struggled to get to her feet and reach her fallen lover. "You bastard!" she shrieked, dropping down to her knees, cradling Draco's head upon her legs. Her hands were now dripping with blood as she attempted to wrench the presently glowing sword of Mercy that Hadrian had deeply embedded into Draco's left side. But the sword refused to move from within Draco's flesh. "Draco!" she cried frantically shaking his body. "HELP! Somebody, please help!" She looked over her shoulder, but the crow seemed to have dissipated along with Hadrian.

"Hermione—"he croaked.

Her hand brushed across his forehead, wiping away the blood and dirt that he had acquired when he had fallen. "Draco?" Tears began to fall from her eyes, splashing through the river of blood across his temple.

His eyes fluttered a moment and she pressed her forehead against his as if willing him to awaken. As he slowly regained the bare about of consciousness he could muster, he found his breath was weak and his vision blurred with a strange red colour. "No, don't c-cry, this is funny. Don't you see? This is the s-sword of Mercy, Herm-mione—laugh!"

If anything, this made her cry even harder. In spite of his pain, Draco still wanted her to be happy." It's not funny, Draco." Her voice cracked oddly as she attempted to wipe the crimson blood trickling down from his face, staining his alabaster skin. "It's not funny."

With his last ounce of strength, Draco resisted from screaming out in excruciating pain and instead, took Hermione's hand within his own. "Her—Hermione, never—sur—surren—surrender. I lo—"

Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrenching her away from the ground. "No!" she shouted, kicking and flailing her arms madly trying to escape.

"Take her back to the castle!" Hadrian commanded when he had returned with his guard and Orion. The guard gripped Hermione tightly, not giving her a chance to escape. "And keep her there!" he added, clutching at his bloodied shoulder. "Have him—removed" he ordered Orion, who was trembling from head to foot as he came forth.

Hermione screamed, scratching at the guard, demanding to be released. "NO! LET ME GO! DRACO! NO!"

"He's dead, Artemis," Hadrian roared, leaning against the carriage for support. "He's DEAD!"

"No! You're lying! I hate you! You're a liar!" she cried, still relentlessly struggling "DRACO! DRACO!"

"Hermione! Hermione!"

Then suddenly, the world blackened and she knew no more.

xXx

"Hold her down! Don't let her get away!"

"Stop! Stop!"

"Hermione!"

"Hermione!"

Her head ached with a blinding pain that ensnared her mind, warping her vision into a fusion of black and grey. She opened her mouth, but found she could make no sound. "Draco! Draco!" she wanted to scream. "Where are you?"

"Hermione!" the voice cried once more. "Hermione! It's me!"

Hermione stopped kicking immediately—that voice! She knew that voice—she knew it. Her body relaxed as she fell back onto the soft cotton sheets. A blackish liquid was now being forced into her mouth, chilling her throat as it slid down. Hermione coughed and sputtered sending the potion flying forwards. Blindly, she raised her arm to wipe her mouth and blinked several times finding the world was at long last coming back into focus.

"Prometheus!" she gasped, her voice sounded hoarse and her eyes were wide with confusion as she stared at the boy that stood directly above her.

The emerald eyed boy stared at her with a look of sheer confusion. "Hermione? It's me, Harry."

"What? No!—I—you—where am I?" Hermione sputtered trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"You're in Hogwarts," said Ron as he stepped up from behind Harry. "In the infirmary."

Her head pounded as she tried to sit up, "No—no—no—how?" she asked, squinting up at them.

"Professor Snape finally created an antidote," Harry explained.

Hermione blinked. "An antidote for what?"

"For _Somnio Eternus—_or rather a form of it. Don't you remember what happened, Hermione?" he asked in concern.

She shook her head slightly, her face cringing as she tried to remember what was going on.

"Neville, Neville Longbottom, you remember him. don't you?" Hermione nodded and Harry continued. "He somehow knocked into your potion and doused both you and Malfoy. You've been unconscious for the past few months, Hermione."

xXx

Sorry for the long wait, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It's funny how so many of you didn't get the Blaise part, but it was nothing all that important really. Just something I found interesting. And YES I'm extremely sorry for mixing up the names for the bands on the last chapter; but wow it's pretty wicked that so many people caught it! Soco/DBC rule!

Thanks CRAZY much to **Aiur **for being the awsomest beta reader ever. (check that, I made up a new word just to describe you!) You're a real **prince**, yanno?

Also, thanks much to **Christine** I think it was who recommended Fallout boy; love them loads. Also recommending to **everyone** who likes TBC Soco Brand New etc, **Hit the Lights**. Awesome band. Anyway, I should update…fairly soon then, review!

**Songs: Hit the Lights: _All or Nothing _**and **Googoo Dolls: _Iris _**(again, awesome songs. You should definitely download them.)

And last thing **shameless advertising** check out my newest story **Fallen from Grace**. Features our favourite couples **Draco and Hermione** along with…well, you can probably take a guess. Trying it give it a darker edge, but keeping them both in character (I hope). I would really **love** feedback on that story. So yes, check it out!


	29. The Perfect Ending

**Chapter 29 – _The Perfect Ending_**

* * *

**_Prior Incantato_**

"Professor Snape finally created an antidote," Harry explained.

Hermione blinked. "An antidote for what?"

"For _Somnio Eternus—_or rather a form of it. Don't you remember what happened, Hermione?" he asked in concern.

She shook her head slightly, her face cringing as she tried to remember what was going on.

"Neville, Neville Longbottom, you remember him, don't you?" Hermione nodded and Harry continued. "He somehow knocked into your potion and doused both you and Malfoy. You've been unconscious for the past few months, Hermione."

xXx

**_Finite Incantatem_**

_Cross my heart and hope to  
**I'm lying just to keep you here**  
So reckless, So thoughtless  
And I could care less_

_This glass house is burning down  
You light the match, I'll stick around  
I'll give you everything you want  
And wish the worst of what I was_

A feeling of shock rushed through her body. If she had been unconscious for the past few months, then was everything that had happened to her a dream? Slowly, she brought her hands up to her face, rubbing her eyes gently. This couldn't be—everything had seemed so vivid. Draco—her relationship with Draco, had all that been a dream too? Why did everything seem so real? Was it possible that Draco had had the same dream she'd had? Did he even remember? Would he even want to remember?

A thousand questions raced through her mind at the moment, and yet she only cared for the answer of one of them.

"How's Draco?"

"You mean Malfoy?" Harry stepped aside and Hermione spotted Draco on the opposite of the hospital with Snape and Blaise by his side. "He still hasn't woken up yet, although he was making odd noises before, like he was in pain or something."

"I hope the prat's in some serious pain," Ron muttered vengefully.

"Why isn't he awake yet?" Hermione asked, trying not to seem too concerned.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. He got the potion before you did."

"Not too big of a loss if he never wakes up though, eh, Hermione?" the Weasley sniggered.

"Yes…right…" she replied distractedly as she drew her sheets up farther.

Just then, the nurse bustled in through the doors with a large tray of food. "Out! She needs her rest!" Madame Pomfrey scolded, placing the tray before Hermione and brusquely waving the boys out.

"Well you'd think three straight months of sleep was enough rest for anyone now, wouldn't you?" Hermione heard Ron mutter to Harry as they both gave her a hug and left to the room, promising to return later.

"Well, here you go, eat up. You need your strength," the nurse ordered, forcing a large silver spoon into Hermione's hand. "Come on, eat, girl."

Hermione obliged and dipped the spoon into her thick mustard coloured butternut soup. "When can I leave?" she asked after taking a spoonful.

"Soon, soon, a night I suppose. I need to make sure that you'll be alright. I don't want you passing out in the hallways now." The nurse began to cut up her Salisbury steak into tiny, bite sized pieces.

"Homework, what about homework—I must have so much to catch up on—" Hermione continued anxiously.

"Don't you worry about that. I'm sure Professor McGonagall will take care of that. Just eat and rest. I'll be back to check up on you in a bit." And she scurried out of the room leaving Hermione with a mountain of food atop of her bed.

xXx

The Gryffindor sat on her bed, silent and unable to eat another bite as her nervous brown eyes wandered involuntarily over to Draco's cot where he still lay motionless. The professor and Blaise had left a short while ago, assumingly to go and rest, as the sun had set hours ago and the sky had darkened to a midnight blue with faint stars glimmering through the large glass windows.

Hermione shivered as her bare feet came into contact with the ice cold stone floor. Instinctively, she slipped on a cloak that had been hanging at the foot of her bed over her nightgown and made her way soundlessly over to the opposite side of the infirmary.

Silently, she kneeled down beside his bed and tentatively ran her hand across his cheek. The feeling was so familiar—it couldn't have been a dream; but it was—somehow it was. "Draco," she whispered softly as a tear slid down her cheek. She was so afraid he wouldn't remember—that it was all just a dream and that they—Hermione and Draco had never existed—that Artemis and Adonis had never existed. It just wasn't fair. She couldn't lose him now—not after all that they had been through. "Draco," she whispered again, laying her head onto his chest. "Don't leave me—you promised you wouldn't leave me," she cried soundlessly. "Please, Draco….I want to be with you….I love you."

Hermione never did return to her bed that night.

xXx

A night in an awkward position had cost her dearly. When Hermione awoke early that morning her back ached with pain and her legs had gone numb. Gradually, she blinked the sleep away from her eyes and the world began to come into focus. "Good morning, Draco," she said quietly as she stood up and stretched out her limbs. As quickly as her arms and legs allowed her, she darted back into her bed as she heard the faint sound of footsteps nearing the infirmary doors.

"No, no, I don't believe so—" Hermione caught the nurse telling Professor Snape as they strode through the doors. "I haven't heard a peep out of him all night."

"I just don't understand why Mr. Malfoy isn't awake yet. As I recall, Miss Granger had gotten an even bigger dose of the concoction her and she's fine," said Snape, sounding frustrated as he returned to what seemed to be his usual seat next to Draco's bed. "I just don't understand."

"Ah, Miss Granger, you're awake," said the nurse, glancing her way. "Stay right there; I'll be right back with some morning nosh for you, my dear."

Hermione watched attentively as the potions master held several uncorked flasks of potion and began to tip them down Draco's throat, one by one, waiting to see the reactions each had on him. "Enervate!" he muttered, waving his wand across the lifeless body of the Slytherin boy. Sitting up, Hermione watched anxiously as she waited for something to happen.

But nothing did.

"Professor?" Hermione asked meekly after Snape had finished trying the fourth flask with no avail.

Snape whipped around, seemingly startled. "Oh, Miss Granger—how are you doing?" he asked distractedly.

"I'm fine," she replied dismissively, "How is Dr—Malfoy?"

Professor Snape sighed and set his vials down. "I honestly don't know, Miss Granger. I can only presume he is still alive. But things are not looking too well at the moment."

"Will—will he ever awake?" Hermione asked, dreading the answer. "I—I mean I did. Why hasn't he?"

He sighed yet again, closing his eyes briefly, "I don't know. Something must have happened to him. _Somnio Eternus_ is only supposed to be a dream, but with the fairy powder added, who knows what could have happened?"

"A lot, apparently," she muttered under her breath as her eyes wandered over to Draco. He lay as still and motionless as ever, like a porcelain doll, pale and lifeless, yet beautiful. "Will he remember what he dreamed about, Professor?" Hermione asked looking back up.

"It's hard to say, he might and he might not," replied Snape, getting up from his chair. "Did you?"

The Gryffindor girl stared at the potions master, then back down to at Draco. "I—"

Just then, Madame Pomfrey burst through the doors carrying within her arms a large tray of food. "Here you go, Miss Granger. Eat up," she commanded, setting the tray down before Hermione.

"Thank you," Hermione murmured, sprinkling liberal amounts of brown sugar onto her porridge.

"Severus, you best get going, classes will be starting in about 20 minutes," Poppy reminded him."Did you have a good sleep, dear?" she asked turning to Hermione. The brown-haired girl nodded and picked up her spoon."Do you think you're feeling good enough to leave today?"

Hermione shrugged listlessly, her eyes following the Professor as he swept out of the infirmary. "I guess."

"Well, you seem to be okay, but I don't want you going to classes today. It's far too stressful for your first day of recovery. You may leave as soon as you're done eating. Try to get some rest, won't you?" Hermione nodded again, tucking into a plateful of hash and kippers. "If you feel the slightest bit strange, I want you to come straight to me, do you hear me?"

"Yes, I will—thank you, Madame Pomfrey," she said before taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

The nurse took one last apprehensive glance at Hermione before heading over to Draco's cot.

After finishing every last bit of her breakfast, Hermione slipped into the fresh set of robes that had been left out for her and hurried out of the hospital wing without even a glimpse backwards.

xXx

"_Fidelis."_

But the portrait did not budge. Hermione frowned; it seemed the password had been changed yet again. She turned and glanced around. She saw no one from Gryffindor anywhere near her. Unsure of what to do, she began to knock on the portrait, attaining an irritated glare from the Fat Lady. Ignoring her, Hermione continued to knock until someone finally came to the door.

The Gryffindor boy stood at the door, his mouth hanging open. Hermione stared back up, giving him a crooked smile.

"Gods, we missed you," Ron murmured, enveloping Hermione within his arms.

"Are you sure you missed _me_ or did you miss me doing your homework?" she joshed, hugging him back.

"A bit of both in all honesty, Hermione," came Harry's voice.

Gradually, Ron released her and stepped aside, making way for Harry who stood behind him. She stared at him, wondering whether or not she should approach him. He still didn't know she had ever had feelings for him, but she supposed this was for the better. "Do I get a hug?" she asked shyly, holding out her arms.

Harry grinned brightly; his effervescent emerald eyes seemed as bright as they had ever been. "Glad you're back, Hermione," he whispered into her ear as he took her within his arms. "Glad you're back."

Hermione sighed into his chest. A few months ago, she would have been ecstatic to be in his arms, having him whisper things into her ear. But now—now all she felt from all this was an even stronger yearning to have Draco back. Breathing in deeply his scent, she noticed that it hadn't changed the slightest bit. It was just as Harry-like as ever and incomparable to Draco's. "Glad to be back, Harry," she answered, unsure of whether or not she was telling the truth. Giving him one last squeeze, Hermione released him.

"You seem tired. How do you feel?" he asked, picking his book bag up off of the floor.

Very slowly and cautiously, Hermione replied, "I—I don't know yet, Harry. I don't know…"

She received odd looks from both Ron and Harry. "Well, I'm sure you'll be fine," said the Weasley brightly. "Are you coming to class today?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, not today."

Ron laughed at this. "Never thought I'd live to see the day Hermione Granger would willingly miss a class."

Smiling faintly, she shrugged. "Things change, Ron."

"Well, no matter how much things change, you'll always be our perfect little know-it-all, Hermione. Always." With a final hug, and a promise to meet her at lunch, her two best friends left, heading off to classes.

Hermione stood and stared blankly at their retreating figures, even minutes after the portrait hole had closed. A few other Gryffindors had come up to her and welcomed her back before they'd left for classes. A strange feeling had been knotting up within the pit of her stomach, making its way up to her heart the moment she had awaken. Dismissing it as an after-effect of the potion, Hermione strolled around the common room, taking in her surroundings. It all seemed so strange. This—this was all supposed to be her life—her real life. But somehow, her life at Hogwarts seemed more like a dream than everything that had happened at the Granger Castle. Here, she felt a gaping void, like a part of her soul had been taken from her. As Princess Artemis, she never felt this way. But then she thought again—was it as the princess? Or was it when she was with Draco?

The Gryffindor girl distinctly remembered telling him once that she was scared of losing him—of existing without him by her side. She had been so afraid—like she was now. Closing her eyes, Hermione leaned against the crimson walls of the common room. She could feel his soft, tender lips against her own—she could still smell his distinctive scent—one that was his own and no others. She could hear his voice—echoing within her mind.

_"I didn't want to lie to you. I didn't want to hurt you…" __He__ trailed off, staring hard at the ground before her feet._

_"You're not supposed to care about me," she hissed, failing to control the words that seemed to flow unstoppably from her lips._

_"I know." Uncertainly, he looked back up at her. "I'm—sorry."_

That particular conversation had embedded itself into her mind. Hermione shivered, remembering how cold and terrified she had felt; terrified of what could happen—terrified of what he could do to her. The heart was a fragile thing. Not something to be toyed with. It wasn't just something she gave away easily—in fact, she had never given it away before, but she was sure she had given it up to Draco.

Feeling overwhelmed by the sudden shift in time and place, Hermione carefully eased herself into one of the large burgundy chairs that sat before the presently unlit hearth. Her mind spun around in circles—for the first time in her life, Hermione Granger did not know the answers to her own questions.

xXx

The days seemed to drag on forever, torturing and twisting the inhabitants of Hogwarts Castle. When the daylight had turned to darkness more than several times, the hand that lay upon the farthest cot in the infirmary twitched for the first time in months.

His heart beat rapidly within his chest—all was black—why was everything black? Had he gone blind? This couldn't be happening to him—no—he needed light—he needed to see—he needed to find—someone…someone….

His cracked lips slowly parted, he tried to cry aloud—but his throat was so parched no sound would come out. He breathed in deeply, gasping for air—air—he needed to breathe—he needed to move—

His body ached with pain as he tried to move—he had to get out of here—he had to get away from—from—from who?

"Hurry! Keep him down—don't let him escape!"

"I've got him! I've got him!"

"Keep him there! Hold him down!"

_NO!_

_No!_

This couldn't be happening—no—no—they wouldn't get him—

"Keep him still!"

"I'm trying!"

He had to get away—he had to—he just had to escape—

"Open his mouth! Hold his arms down!"

_NO! _

They were going to poison him! NO! He had to find his way back to—to—

"I need another vial! Someone go fetch another vial!"

_No! NO!_

He needed to save—he needed to save…save…her….her—

"ENERVATE!"

His throat seared painfully—like molten lava being forced into his mouth. A burning, bubbling feeling erupted as the liquid fire made contact with his stomach. His body was on fire—they were burning him alive—he was going to die—

_No!_

_NO!_

"NO!"

His silver-grey eyes burst open—light—light from somewhere flooded his vision—blinding him. "AGH!" he cried in agony, throwing up his arms to shield his eyes. His heart thudded restlessly within his chest; he could feel cold sweat dripping down the sides of his temples, and his clothing sticking to him like a second layer of skin.

"Draco! Draco!"

That voice—he knew that voice—

"Draco! It's me!"

Slowly, he let his arms down, his eyes fluttering open.

"Draco!"

A rage of anger washed through his system as he laid his eyes upon the person before him. "YOU!" In one swift move, Draco bolted up, paying no heed to his aching limbs and let his fist collide smoothly into the jaw of the boy that stood before him.

"MR. MALFOY!"

Draco's head whipped upwards—it was a woman—she seemed familiar. No—no—Draco lurched forwards and attempted to take another swing at the boy.

The boy ducked, clutching at his bruising jaw. "What the fuck, Draco!"

"Mr. Malfoy! Stop this instant!" the woman in white demanded.

Draco ignored her, blood rushed like a river through his ears—he hated this boy—he hated him. As quickly as his legs would permit him to, Draco stumbled out of the bed and charged towards him again.

"STUPEFY!"

His body froze—what was happening to him?

"Blaise! What happened?" squealed a frightened Hestia, rushing in from somewhere and putting her arms around the boy's shoulders.

She was comforting the enemy! He knew she wasn't to be trusted—

"Traitor!" Draco croaked.

A tall dark haired man with an expression of both confusion and relief approached him and heaved him back onto the cot.

A second vial of dark plum coloured potion was forced into his mouth. Ever so slowly, his breathing slowed—they were killing him—slowly, slowly, the world became a sea of black.

And then...

There was nothing.

xXx

The scene before him was terribly blurred, but he could make out the two figures standing before him—a tall dark one and a short white one.

"I don't understand what happened, Severus."

"And you think I do?"

"Well—oh never mind. Look, he's awakening."

Draco groaned softly as he tried to sit upright.

"No, no, Mr. Malfoy, stay down."

Ever so slowly, as if building a puzzle piece, the different parts began to fall into place. The Slytherin gently rubbed his eyes and glanced around his surroundings.

Stone walls.

Bleach-white cots.

Cabinets filled with strange vials and bottles.

A tall, dark haired, hook-nosed man.

A short, plump, white-clad woman.

He was back in Hogwarts.

xXx

She felt empty.

Lost.

Alone.

A part of her life was now gone. He had been there—he had melded himself so perfectly into her life, she couldn't remember how it had been before him. They had fit together so harmoniously. He knew everything she wanted. Everything she was.

But he was never meant to be there, and yet somehow, he had become the one thing that had been holding her together. And now that he was no longer there—now that he had torn himself away from her…he had broken her.

Hermione lay in her bed, staring blindly up at the ceiling. Her cheeks were aflame from her stream of tears, and both sides of her pillow were damp, but she paid no heed to it.

He was never supposed to be her constant. Harry and Ron were. They were always there—they had always been there, and they would always be. He, on the other hand, didn't belong; he should never have become a part of her.

So why did she feel so desolate without him?

xXx

"Thrice, counter-clockwise. THRICE, do you hear that, Longbottom? Not once, not twice, but THRICE."

Shrinking back, Neville nodded vigorously, his eyes wide with fear.

Professor Snape continued on with the lesson, emphasizing specific instructions every now and then.

"Oh, yes, he was so terribly distraught."

Blaise huffed loudly, pointing towards a large bruise spread across his cheek. "Distraught is an understatement. The boy's bloody maniacal! Look what he did to my face!"

Pansy rolled her eyes at him. "No, he isn't. And besides, you like it! You know full well that Madam Pomfrey could have given you a potion for that. You just like sporting that ugly thing on your face to make you look tougher."

The raven-haired boy grinned devilishly. That was only part of the reason. He also quite enjoyed the extra attention that his little red-headed doll gave him because of it.

_"Oh, Merlin! What happened to you!" Ginny squealed, as Blaise stalked into the near-empty dungeon for their weekly lesson. _

_"It's nothing, I'm fine," he said firmly, giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Let's get started." _

_But Ginny wouldn't let it drop. "No, you're hurt—oh, dear, here, sit. Do you need anything? An ice pack? Or—or, have you gone to see Madame Pomfrey?" _

_"I'm fine, Gin," he replied, giving into her. "Don't worry so much. And yea, I have. She assures me my injury isn't life threatening." Blaise grinned cheekily, leaning forwards to pull the little Gryffindor into his lap._

_She gently brushed her fingers across his cheek_._ "Does it hurt much?"_

_"Just a bit," he said,__shrugging, "But I'm sure we can find a way to make it better."__ He raised his eyebrows suggestively. _

_Ginny giggled, and gently placed a soft kiss where his wound was. "All better." _

_Blaise frowned.__"I'm afraid you're going to have to do a bit better than that now, Miss Weasley." _

_She rolled her eyes, but complied, leaning in to meet him. _

"Wipe that look off your face this instant, Zabini."

Blaise quickly shot out of his reverie, and glanced up. "What?"

The copper-haired Slytherin girl clicked her tongue and shook her head at him, "Thinking of the little Weaslette again?"

"No, I was thinking of _Ginny_," he shot back, before glancing back up at the instructions upon the blackboard.

"Whatever," she said dismissively, "and before you so rudely tuned out on me, I was asking whether or not you were coming to visit Draco with me after class."

"Maybe, I don't think I've healed enough to take another bruising from that lunatic, " Blaise replied, getting up from his seat to gather his ingredients.

"Fine, then I'll get Adiran to go with me," she said, before haughtily turning her back towards him.

xXx

"I hear he's gone mad too. Bull if you ask me. I say he's always been mad."

Harry chuckled "Can't disagree with you there, mate," he said, continuing to dice his amalgam of herbs. "What do you say we go take a look at him later? It'd be funny."

"Yea! Then maybe we can try and finish him off and blame it on his lunacy!" Ron exclaimed excitedly, accidentally knocking over his beaker of liquid darkness.

"Ron! Will you be careful?" Hermione cried as the murky substance spread across the table and dripped onto her robes.

"Sorry, Hermione," he said sheepishly, picking up a rag to help her. "I got a little over-excited."

Hermione took the rag from his hand and began to dab at herself. "Over what?"

"Apparently Malfoy's gone mad. That sleep seemed to have addled his brains." Ron replied with an ever-present nastiness in his tone.

The Gryffindor girl perked up at the sound of his name. "How—you mean he's awake?"

"Yea, awful shock,isn't it?" he said, misreading the expression up on her visage.

"When'd you find out?" she asked, abandoning the stain upon her robe which began to glow eerily.

"Just today. From Ginny," he added, answering her following unasked question with a scowl upon his face. "Ruddy Slytherin told her….If I didn't hate Malfoy so much I'd consider thanking him for knocking him out…."

Hermione stopped listening to him as he ranted on about his little sister and Blaise.

He was awake.

He was alive.

He was here.

But what did that mean?

xXx

_There are exactly ten breeds of dragons known to the wizarding world: __Antipodean Opaleye, Chinese Fireball, Common Welsh Green, Hebridean Black, Hungarian Horntail, Norwegian Ridgeback, Peruvian Vipertooth, Romanian Longhor… _

Angrily, the Gryffindor girl slammed her book shut. Three hours sitting in the library, and she hadn't even finished reading even a paragraph.

This was hopeless. Her stubborn mind simply would not allow her to concentrate on anything.

Nothing.

Except him.

Hermione had been procrastinating ever since she'd heard about his awakening. A part of her yearned to go and see him again, but the other part of her, the part that had eventually won over, was too afraid.

Exhaling loudly, she buried her head into the crook of her arms and tried to sort out her mind.

She wanted. But she didn't. He was there….but he also wasn't. The Gryffindor girl was furious at the contradictions that had never been there before. It seemed to her that someone had worked hard to make her life difficult. It wasn't fair. Life was supposed to be fair to her. She worked hard, she received impeccable grades, and she helped to save the world. That was supposed to make things easier for her. Simplicity. Her way. That was all she wanted.

Her eyes drifted towards the reading area where several couches were spread out. Only one of the three was presently occupied.

Ginny and Blaise.

Hermione watched as the Slytherin and the Gryffindor teased each other, playfully bantering, and sharing sweet kisses with one another without a care in the world.

Why did Ginny get to be with the one she loved? Why did they get to be together in spite of the fact that they came from rival houses? Why wasn't it Draco and Hermione who were together?

It should have been THEM. Not Ginny and Blaise.

But Draco and Hermione.

They deserved it more. THEY were the ones who were supposed to be together.

The quill she held within her right hand crumpled, and the tip splintered, piercing her flesh and drawing blood. But she didn't care. Hermione continued to glare furiously at the two lovers.

Why GINNY?

Why not HERMIONE?

She had earned it! She had worked endless hours to achieve her goals. Not Ginny, not even Blaise. It wasn't fair.

It wasn't FAIR!

She hated them. She hated how they could be together. She hated how they could be Ginny _and_ Blaise.

She didn't need this. She could do whatever she wanted. She could _have_ whatever the fuck she wanted.

And she wanted to be with Draco.

xXx

Her heart pounded wildly within her chest, back and forth, back and forth, at an increasing rate. She had no idea how she gotten where she was now, but her legs had led her there, knowingly leaving her mind behind, and that was where she stood, at the infirmary doors, almost certain he would be alone, for it was long after hours.

Taking in a deep quivering breath, she readied herself for the worst, and with a firm, but ice cold hand, she silently pushed open the doors and stepped in.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the strange lighting within the room. It was dark, but a single curtain had been drawn open, letting in a steam of light from the crescent moon.

Her eyes shifted.

There he sat, his pillow propped up behind him, his wand, illuminated and tucked neatly behind his left ear,shining light onto a thick, green book which he held within his hands.

Draco hadn't noticed her come in, nor had he heard her. But a light gust of wind had swept past his face when the doors had suddenly opened. Glancing upwards, he noticed a dark figure standing by the doors.

He squinted, but it has too dark to make out who it was.

"Who's there?" he demanded, his voice was hoarse and raspy. Blindly, he reached his hand over and took a sip from a glass of water that had earlier been left atop his bedside table. Again, he asked, in a voice that sounded quite unlike his own, "Who's there?"

Slowly, the dark figure moved towards him. Draco reached up and removed his wand from behind his ear, pointing the light in the direction of the figure.

His wand fell, rolling off the side of his bed, landing at the stranger's feet.

It was her.

He had thought of this moment from the very second he had woken up. A thousand different scenarios had run through his head, all of them ending in having her back in his arms again. But never had he imagined that that moment would come so soon.

"You dropped this," she whispered, her voice echoing within the spacious room. Her fingers gripped the very end of the wand, holding it out towards him as if she were afraid to touch him.

Ignoring the way she held the wand, Draco reached forwards, the book slipping off of his bed, and took hold of her hand. His eyes never left her for even a second.

"Hermione."

Her heart melted. She never would have imagined that he would ever say her name like that again. So full of love and compassion. Tears began to flow from her eyes.

He remembered.

"Draco," she cried softly, as he pulled her into his arms.

"I love you, Hermione." He held her against his chest as she cried. Never had he missed anyone so much before. Gently, he drew back and placed his hands upon her face, wiped away her tears and finally, he kissed her.

She tasted exactly as she had before, even if it had all been a dream. The familiarity of her lips upon his own brought warmth into his body. His mind was blissfully blank. He knew nothing, except that he never wanted to let go of her.

The sky was still dark, but a hint of light still shone from somewhere outside.

She had fallen asleep in his arms, and he had awoken early, just a few hours before the break of dawn. Her head lay warm and comforting against his chest. He could feel her warm breath through the thin material of his shirt.

The room was silent, serene, in no way reflecting what he felt inside at that very moment.

This wasn't right. He couldn't do this to her. Draco knew he should never have acknowledged her. He never should have taken her back. If this ever got out, he would be in the deepest shit of his life.

It would not only affect him though. Merlin knew that if only he were to pay the consequences, he would, without a second thought. But the consequences would take its toll upon Hermione as well. Perhaps even more so than they would upon him.

It would kill him to see her hurt because of him.

At this, Draco almost laughed. A few months ago he wouldn't have minded so much. It was amazing how one girl could change his perspective on things. It wasn't that he suddenly wanted to become one of the 'good guys' now, but he had realized something that should have been known to him long ago: there was no good and evil. There were liars, backstabbers, those who would always be willing to lend a helping hand, and many others. But everyone was a mixture of it all. Nobody was just one thing. Nobody was good or bad. All you had to do was look deeper. There were always those who seemed one way at first, but one would soon realize that there was always more to them. At least in most cases.

Hermione was one of those people. She had so many different levels to her, it was impossible to discover them all, perhaps unless he spent the rest of his life with her.

But he would never be able to do that if she was dead.

Draco loved her. He loved her too much to see her die.

As carefully as he possibly could, Draco slipped out of the bed, and picked her up, cradling her within his arms. She stayed sound asleep, breathing rhythmically against the beating of his heart, creating a strange, yet melodic sound.

He knew it would be nothing of a surprise to her if she had fallen asleep in the library. This wouldn't have been the first time.

Looking around, Draco searched for the table which he knew she frequently occupied and gently, he laid her down upon one of the chairs, resting her head upon an open book about Dragons.

He could feel his heart breaking as he looked at her. It would be the last time he would ever see her like this. Tenderly, he leaned into her and kissed her one last time upon her forehead. As he did so, Draco brought his wand up with him, and whispered a single word:

'_Obliviate.' _

xXx

"Ginny, do you really think it's safe for me to in such proximity with your brother?" Blaise murmured uneasily, as his sweaty palm tightened around Ginny's hand.

The little red-head rolled her eyes at him, and glanced towards her brother.

Ron had a rather peculiar expression upon his face. Like he was holding his breath and running at 80 kilometres an hour in the snow. Bright red and trembling.

It had seemed like a fairly good idea at first, to invite Harry, Hermione and Ron out for the Hogsmeade weekend to get to know Blaise a bit better. But judging by the lack of conversation between them, the anxious looks from her Slytherin boyfriend, and the glaring ones of her brother, Ginny now began to second guess herself. At the very least she would have expected Harry and Hermione to help her out by making strained conversation about Quidditch or schoolwork, or anything at all. But nothing. Harry had been grumbling the whole way about wanting to go out with Cho, and Hermione had been strangely silent, expressionless almost.

Frustrated, Ginny glanced over to Hermione, trying to catch her attention. But she got nothing in response. She looked over to Harry and silently pleaded him to help her break the ice.

Harry sighed and surrendered. "So, Zabini, you like…Diesel," Harry motioned towards the red tee-shirt Blaise sported beneath his open black jacket.

"Uh, yea. Do…you?" Blaise asked awkwardly, glancing down at his tee-shirt.

"Yea, I do. It's a muggle brand. Why do you wear muggle clothes?" Harry asked, sincerely curious.

Blaise shrugged. "I like it. It looks better than wizard clothing."

"Ginny wears wizard clothing," said Ron suddenly. Those were the first words he had spoken all day. Ginny almost preferred that he wouldn't say anything at all.

"Well the witches clothing is nice. Ginny looks good in anything," he replied smoothly. "I'm just…Finicky with my clothing style I suppose."

"I wear wizard clothing!" Ron exclaimed, determined to stump the Slytherin.

"Okay…well, everyone has different tastes. Not everyone's the same. If we were, well, that'd be quite mundane, wouldn't you agree?" Blaise answered eloquently.

Ginny beamed up at him and gave his hand a quick squeeze, "Yes, Ronald, you agree, don't you?" she said, glowering at him.

Ron mumbled an incoherent response, staring at the ground, kicking up pebbles.

"Don't your parents mind you wearing muggle clothing?" Harry asked, no longer struggling to make conversation, but rather, finding the Slytherin to be different, more interesting than what he had previously assumed.

"No, well, yes, I'm sure they'd rather I donned wizard attire, but they don't mind so much as long as I dress appropriately, I suppose," said Blaise.

Ron could think of no more to say. It seemed that Blaise was a fairly decent guy; a fairly decent _Slytherin_ guy. And it appeared that Harry had taken a liking to him, so Ron supposed that gave him a few good points. Harry was a good judge of character for the most part.

As they turned the corner and walked into Three Broomsticks, Ron pulled Blaise behind for a quick word as the others filed in.

"Okay." Ron began, both hands in the pockets of his cloak and his head down fast. "Ginny likes you—for some reason. You…are not that evil. Harry thinks you're okay. Hermione…well I don't know; but you're okay. I don't particularly trust you yet, and I'll be watching your every move. I'll kill you if you hurt her. Harry and Hermione will kill you if you hurt her. Fred and George will make your life a living hell if you hurt her. The Gryffindor team will come after you and beat you down if you hurt her. I will have _everyone_ come after you if you hurt her. Is that understood?"

Blaise grinned nervously, he wasn't exactly sure whether or not Ron was kidding or not, but he decided he best not even try to find out.

"Loud and clear, Weasley."

Ron nodded and led Blaise inside, "and another thing, more like many other things actually, you're not allowed to kiss her, go anywhere near her bed, snog her, touch her, hug her…."

"What's he rambling on about?" Harry asked Ginny as the two boys walked in.

Ginny smirked and shifted farther into the booth to make room for Blaise. "Probably listing all the things he's never experienced."

xXx

His magic would never have been strong enough to erase the effects of _Somnio Eternus, _but at the very least they obliterated every memory of them being together last night. He never wanted to see her hurt. But he knew she would, just as he would.

Two weeks ago, they had been together in the very cot he would be leaving today. He hadn't seen her since.

He felt more empty and emotionless than he had ever felt before in his life.

But he knew this was right.

"And don't forget, I want you back her in a week. Just to check up on how you're doing," said the nurse, as Draco pushed open the doors to leave.

He nodded in reply, and said a quick, "Thank you," before turning around and leaving.

Draco headed straight down to the Slytherin common rooms from the infirmary. All he wanted to do was get back to his normal life.

A life without her.

After brushing past his house mates Draco fell onto his bed. Before it had felt so right, perfect even. But now he found he just couldn't get used to the stiffness of his Slytherin-coloured bed.

Closing his eyes, he could still remember everything about her. Every fleck of gold within her eyes, every curve upon her body, every smile she had—there was even one, one which he liked to think was made just for him.

He could still vividly recall her soft, velvet-like fingers brush across his face, sweeping aside the strand of hair that now hung defiantly across his right eye, as if taunting him.

His silver-grey eyes wandered until they fell upon a large silver-framed picture. Draco strode across the room and carefully picked it up.

The family that stood together within the picture looked immaculate. A tall, white-blond haired man with a stern expression upon his face, an arm across the shoulders of a lavishly adorned woman, and one hand upon the shoulder of a younger version of himself.

Draco blinked at the unmoving portrait. Even in image, a cold, threatening aura seemed to flow from within his father; it was as if he had been watching Draco's every move. The Slytherin boy exhaled deeply and set the frame down, turning around to face the mirror. His own reflection seemed a constant reminder of who he was—of what he was, and what he was to become.

Some things were just inescapable.

xXx

There was no doubt in her mind that she was the luckiest girl alive.

He was tall, handsome, brilliant, sweet, and best of all, he had incredible oceanic-blue eyes which seemed to pull her in, like a rapidly swirling vortex, and never let her escape.

Blaise Zabini was the perfect guy.

At least in her eyes.

Ginny watched attentively as he flew swiftly through the air, swerving and looping dangerously. Simply by watching him, she felt a strange, comforting contentedness that welled up within her chest, revealing itself through an unbreakable grin upon her lips and a relentless spark within her crystal blues.

Skilfully, Blaise tossed the Quaffle across the pitch. Draco sped up upon his broomstick, hurtling through the air to catch the ball in time.

"He's good," Natalie commented as she watched the group of boys flying around the field.

The little Gryffindor never broke her eye contact with her boyfriend as she replied, "Yes, he's wonderful, isn't he?"

The older girl laughed and cocked her head, "Actually, I was referring to Aaron," she pointed up towards the quirky Asian boy who had beaten Draco to intercepting Blaise's Quaffle, "and if you stare any harder, your eyes might fall out of their sockets."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at Natalie and finally turned her head to face her. "Have you talked to him yet?"

The Gryffindor's topaz coloured eyelids fluttered as she replied, "Maybe."

The Weasley rolled her eyes, "Those who can't, teach," she grinned.

"Something like that," Natalie murmured, turning back to the field.

A cold rush of wind and a blurred green figure zipped past the girls, startling them.

"Hey," said Blaise breathlessly.

Ginny smiled up at him shyly. After all this time she still couldn't believe that she had finally gotten the boy of her dreams. With his windswept hair, his faintly flushed cheeks, and smile that took her breath away each and every time she saw him, Ginny knew she would never tire of him. "Hey, you."

"Care for a ride?" he asked, shifting over.

Glancing over, she noticed Natalie was still gazing fixedly at Aaron. "Yea, sure, but on two conditions."

"Two? What a slave driver. Woman, you are so lucky I love you," Blaise joshed.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "One, I get to steer and two…" pulling Blaise near, she whispered a few quick words into his ear.

"What? Really? Girls…" he sighed. Placing two icy fingers into his mouth, Blaise whistled shrilly, "Ning, over here!"

Natalie's shimmering eyes snapped wide open as her object of desire began to speed towards her direction.

"Yea? Sup?" Aaron asked as he slowed down, hovering next to Blaise.

"This one," Blaise motioned towards Natalie,who was now gaping in astonishment at what was happening, "has never been on a broom before. Take her for a ride, won't you, Ning?"

Aaron gave him a funny look and glanced down at the golden-haired Gryffindor girl with a crooked smile. "Okay…you wanna ride?"

"I—I—yea, sure, if you don't mind," she stuttered, wishing she could somehow sound more intelligent.

"Jump on then," he said, hopping off his broom to give her a hand on.

Ginny gave Blaise a chaste kiss on the lips in appreciation, "Thank you. I owe you one," she whispered, getting onto his broom.

"Of course you do," he replied, kissing her once more.

"Alright, so hold on tight…uh," Aaron paused, turning around to face Natalie, "…what's your name?"

"Nat—Natalie," she answered eagerly, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Right, Natalie, hold on, and tell me if I'm going too fast, alright?" Natalie nodded, and he began to fly off.

"I love you, Gin!" she mouthed, with a wide grin plastered across her face as they sped off.

Ginny laughed, "And _that_ is what I like to call _Payback_."

xXx

She'd followed him all the way from the dungeons, trailing metres behind. She didn't want him to suspect a thing.

For almost a week she'd been preparing herself for this moment. The moment when she would finally confront him….or at the very least talk to him. Ask how he was feeling. It would be a light and simple exchange of words between schoolmates. Easy. Nothing hard about that.

Jogging a bit, Hermione finally managed to catch up with him. "Hey," she cried, placing a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

But that was her demise.

She never should have touched him, never should have looked into his eyes, or breathed in his scent.

She never should have come to him.

The moment he had stopped and turned around, she had lost her mind. All she could think of doing at that very moment was throwing her arms around him and pouring her heart out, telling him how much she missed him—everything about him.

He stared at her with his penetrating stormy silver-grey eyes, a strange emotion seeming to flash through them for a bare second, before hardening, and closing up again.

"What?" he asked, without a trace of emotion in his voice.

Hermione's hand froze as it slipped lifelessly off of his shoulder. "I—I…"

But she couldn't think of a single thing to say.

"Well, if you're done wasting my time, Granger," Draco saidturning his back and walking away from her.

She watched staring blankly as his figure retreated down the hall, striding away….

Away from her.

xXx

He didn't remember.

They had never been.

Hermione cried.

Never had she felt such anguish. How could something that was right there…right before her be out of reach? He was right there…

With a single look, a smile, a kiss, he could cure her—but he wouldn't.

It was incomprehensible. How could she ever miss something that she had never had in the first place? How could she feel such despair over nothing?

Why couldn't they just pretend…why couldn't he smile at her as he used to…why couldn't he kiss her…so tenderly as he did before?

Before—

There was no before.

Silent tears flowed down her cheeks and quick, short breaths fell from her lips. "Why? It's just not…Why?" she cried softly into the darkness of the empty classroom.

It just wasn't fair.

He was right there. He was supposed to be hers. She was supposed to be his.

But he wasn't—she wasn't. They weren't—and never were.

How could she live the rest of her life knowing that she had something….something so incredible once, and it was right there—but at the same time it wasn't.

She had lost it.

It was gone….forever.

She hated him for not remembering, for ignoring her, for doing all he had done to her without even knowing it.

She hated how he had built her up, just to have her break.

She hated how she could love something that never existed.

Hermione regretted not going to see him while he was still in the hospital.

She regretted every day she had walked past him without saying a single word.

She regretted every day she had passed by without telling him how she felt.

Never had she made so many mistakes in her life.

Never had she regretted something so much.

But it had all been a dream.

The greatest love that Hermione Granger would ever know…

Had all been a dream.

**_Somnio Eternus_**

And that's it.

Song by **Taking Back Sunday - _…Slowdance on the Inside_**

Hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did. Thanks to everyone who stuck with this story! ….

**Aiur- **(I think everyone should know her cuz she ROCKS. Thanks crazy much for helping me beta and giving me confidence. Luv u crazy much, have fun in Quebec, miss you loads)

**Eternal MoonPeach Goddess(**Thanks crazy much to you again for being my number one and sticking with me!) **Mystic Snow, TNLSG, PandaGirl, SevenMoves, Bmxridergurl**(You and your awesome intuition for my symbols and whatnot, really appreciated it!) **kimerchi****, cranberry-ice88, Undying at Midsummer, goldilox8265, MedievalRynn, sumonesmart, Emma. W, rockrockrock, Atlantean Goddess, Faloola Flanniganigar, Slytherin in Mind, dracolover81, curlyqntx, candihearts, Turqoise Angel, Tinker-Belle18, wingless87, LilTigerCub, PurpleYin, x TaylorMichelle, Applola Snipp, mustangchic, periwinklemagic, AtLossforWords, Delirious Dreams, Kail Ceannai, Sunny June, Christine, angel, bluefiredragon4131, Mrs.Q, eman, PurpleYin, Pho3niX, Courtney, Sabine Strohem-Moss, foxeran, RedCinders, Infinate, zimagesto, Venus725, sarah, Kelly, zeldarose, portmanroxsmysoxs, Lauren, lairy fights, Gryffindors-Light, dracolover81, Xtreme Nuisance, Monkeystarz, KaylaG, Dreaming One, Piper1019, Crystallized Snow, gokusgirl, Alenor, Aeriel Ravenna, Select Another, intertwined, Swtndreamypnay, Stella, mizPERFECTIONist, shedraconis, Miss Court-A-Doo, stardusts, Jessica Halliwell Potter, Anne-Evans89, rayon m de lune,** **pussycat06, LosOjosDeLaVida, SpicySugar, allycat, I-luv-Harry-Potter-Romance, DreamDeferred, rina, anno, SugarQuillCandy, Zandra Phillips, Black Mist, stars around the moon, Mikella, pussycat06, CherryBlossomAngel-225, blah, Mikkie, dan4me, koishii-glory, Shoe Malfoy, Wind in the Willow, Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot, LightningExperience, Slytherin in Mind, Anigen, Faery of the Night, Serenity, Kai Elaboration, cm-88, harry-potter-fan145, Obsessed with Draco, londonmalfoy, Katie, citcat299, insanemaniac, Kara Black, sweetpotato, Highlandcoo, Lynn-50670, DemonSorceress, palindrom, stargazer starluver, coconutice, scrummyyumboes, Dilaw, HYPERdingdong39, hehe, Tenshisangel, SuperHiperChit, steffi-weffi16, Kayti, Tayz (**Can't go by without thanking you eh? Thanks loads for your support. Never give up! There's a good dhr fic in you somewhere**!), chicklepea, Jessica Halliwell Potter, Miss C, twitchy-tennisplayer, baie-baie, Prongsie-Jamesie, SilverMoonset, kiss-of-cuteness, QuillSwift, Draco's all mine, Pluto, Draco Improbus, Soapz, Draco Improbus, xax, Applola Snipp, wrc g-rp, scrummy yumboes, muzicchick13, aj, jesska-14, trish, Kaylee-Angel (**Still gunna take you up on the visiting Britain offer! Lol**), Cynthia Dysis, Blackrosebunny, Lady-Seoh-Phoenix, lightbulb-89, CocoaFlavourPunk, The Tickle Monster, Rje, Christine (**Big thanks to you for recommending Fallout Boy**!), greenheart, Ilwyn, annabanana, Lady of the Realm, Flavagurl, Creative-Imagination505, Updatedgirl, trapped-in-a-dream, ShimmeringEvil, UrS0D00rk3y, do you get it, BrghtSideOLife92, Gizelle, aquamariel, AngelicWerewolf, powder, Bella, Kerrie-chan, professional toilet flusher, winneratheart, D/HR SHiPPER, FlairVerona, BabeinBlue, curlyqntx, Parka Noel, crazzymonkey, lil mizz filipinz, Norie, Karana Belle, Someone, ccbchunks, CuTeNcRaZy, ApatheticSoul, Ayantara, Vetilakriz, mai, Chamomile Lady, Muznakh, iHARTu, xSnickersx, Tacky Socks, cooli, lilazn-american, alwaysremember, Hilary, sweet euthanasia, Meg, LeMoN LiCkEr 69, Sirley, Setsuna Bu, Flor De La Cereza, Bruinen, Lisi, hersheys, LiLbLueangeL1223, blackeyes, KatiePhantom, Shy-Lil-Dreamer, heart 0f glass x, LilacBlu, elektrikstorm, Oooo, Mikki, D-daygirl, AttackingHentaiChibisLoveFluff, crazy azn angel, gcho, EosRaven, Onawhim, FiReFaIrY14, mizzyfreak7, Tigger 393, rachelle, Deadly Words, tuxedo cat, charretier, CherryBlossomAngel-225, sexy-jess, tomfeltonlover1400, czarina, SpottyHotty22**

(My arm hurts now…) Sorry to anyone I missed, thanks crazy much to you all, couldn't have done it without you! **Note** to find yourself, use ctrl F

Now, head on over and check out **Fallen From Grace**. Hope you all like that one too.


End file.
